I Am, A Bipolar
by blossomkimp
Summary: [ENDING] Kim Jongin. Penderita Bipolar Disorder mengasingkan dirinya sendiri dari kehidupan luar. Hidup sendiri tidak mempunyai Keluarga atau Teman. Hingga Kyungsoo datang Si Calon Dokter yang mengubah segala kehidupannya. Urat nadi Kim Jongin dalam Dirinya. Dia tidak bisa pergi. Kaisoo/Yaoi/Mature Content/Bacaan berat.
1. Chapter 1

Betapa menakutkannya saat penyakit itu datang tanpa diundang. Dan betapa menyakitkannya ketika orang terdekat menjauh karena ketakutan dengan apa yang sedang aku rasakan. Cuma obat penenang yang bisa jadi teman karena tidak ada siapapun yang bisa dimintai jawaban atau pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang kualami. Semakin banyak apa yang ingin aku lakukan. semakin jatuh aku dalam dengan seseorang setiap harinya selalu mengacaukan semua apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Dia datang lalu menghilang. Selalu seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya aku harus memutuskan Jalan maut atau hanya tetap diam. Tetap tinggal bertahan atau tinggalkan.

"**Before I die I'd love to see my name on the Famous Bipolar list. I'm not ashamed of my illness. I believe God give me a someone to give me a strength and most of my talent comes from it"**

* * *

**I AM, A BIPOLAR.**

* * *

**Tittle : I am, a Bipolar.**

**Author : Kimpblossom**

**Cast : **

**\- Kim Jongin**

**\- Do Kyungsoo**

**\- Other Cast**

**Genre : Yaoi, Angst, tragedy, sad**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Typo, Istilah Kedokteran (ada kata yang kurang dimengerti saat saya paparkan di cerita. Bisa searching sendiri) **

**Disclaimer : Jongin, Kyungsoo dan semua yang ada disini adalah milik Tuhan, Keluarga dan SMent. Cerita adalah murni hasil pikiran saya. So don't copy my fanfiction nothing permission. I Hate Plagiatrist and I'm not a Plagiat!**

**Ini adalah FF Pertama saya dengan genre Yaoi. Berawal dari sebuah pengalaman saya dan rasa penasaran saya tentang Bipolar. Saya mencari tahu sendiri tentang penyakit tersebut. **

**Memang awam tapi patut diperhatikan. Saya akan berbagi sedikit pengalaman tentang penyakit ini. Mungkin ada sebagian yang sudah mengenal, mengalami, ataupun tidak tahu sama sekali. Karena dari itu saya akan menjelaskannya dengan cara lain yaitu menceritakannya dan munculah I AM, A BIPOLAR.**

**Tidak ada maksud menyinggung ataupun menjelekkan peran disini. Saya hanya memngeluarkan semua imajinasi yang tidak dapat saya keluarkan secara langsung sehingga saya menuliskannya di fanfiction ini.**

**Sedikit menyakitkan But, I hope readers can be like it. Happy reading~ Ghamsa~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Hanya ini yang setiap hari ku nantikan. Bisa terlelap dengan tenang, nyaman dan melepaskan semua beban yang hampir setiap hari memenuhi kepalaku. Rasa sakit yang biasa muncul diantara tulang bagian belakang kepalaku perlahan demi perlahan terasa menghilang.

Nyaman. Ini yang kurasakan sekarang. Melupakan semuanya, itulah yang selalu kuharapkan. Tapi itu sangat sulit. Hanya sebagian kecil saja otakku dapat berpikir dengan baik dan normal. Sebagian besarnya aku hanya seorang pria yang hidup menderita, kesepian, kesakitan, traumatis, juga depresi.

Bipolar Disorder. Sebuah penyakit kelainan yang telah membuatku menderita hampir 10 tahun lamanya. Penyakit langka yang tanpa pernah aku sadari sedikit demi sedikit menyiksa batinku. Menjadi seseorang yang penuh dengan tawa dan rasa bahagia tapi dapat berubah menjadi seseoang yang Depresi, tidak dapat berpikir realistis dan hanya satu jalan yang selalu terbayang dalam pikiranku. Mengakhiri hidup.

Betapa menakutkannya saat penyakit itu datang tanpa diundang. Dan betapa menyakitkannya ketika orang terdekat menjauh karena ketakutan dengan apa yang sedang aku rasakan. Cuma obat penenang yang bisa jadi teman karena tidak ada siapapun yang bisa dimintai jawaban atau pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang kualami. Semakin banyak apa yang ingin aku lakukan. semakin jatuh aku dalam keterpurukan. Ditambah dengan seseorang setiap harinya selalu mengacaukan semua apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Dia datang lalu menghilang. Selalu seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya aku harus memutuskan Jalan gelap atau hanya jalan terang. Tetap tinggal bertahan atau tinggalkan.

Bukannya aku tidak mencintai hidup. Semua Depresi yang telah lama kualami ini membuatku memilih jalan maut. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku mencari mati. Tapi tetap saja. Nihil, karena Dia aku tidak akan pernah berani melakukannya.

Sangat tidak nyaman memiliki hidup tanpa kontrol. Tidak dapat membedakan apa yang dipikirkan dan apa yang dirasakan. Semua kebodohan yang sering kulakukan tidak dapat pernah bisa kuhentikan. Hingga secara perlahan. Orang orang terdekat semakin menjauh dan menghilang.

Selalu seperti ini. Aku ditinggalkan. Setiap hari setiap saat, semuanya sama. Mereka pergi, disaat ku butuh empati dan sekarang kau juga pergi disaat ku bisa berdiri. dan akan tetap seperti ini. Melihat dunia dibalik gambar. Menatap dunia yang kutakuti dan orang orang yang meninggalkanku pergi.

"Hyung.. kau dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu saat ini."

* * *

**12 January 2014**

* * *

Sebuah cahaya terpantul di balik langit-langit kaca memasuki ruangan yang sempit dan pengap karena kegelapan kini perlahan disinari sang pemimpin tatasurya. Kamar itu hanya tertutupi bukan oleh langit-langit kamar seperti biasanya yang terbuat dari tanah liat atau pun kayu melainkan dari sebuah kaca. Ya cukup untuk menerangi kamarnya yang sama sekali tidak ada jendela. Saat menatap keatas. Akan terlihat Angkasa yang luasnya tidak akan pernah berujung.

Seorang pria sedikit melengguh perlahan. Terganggu akan sinar cahaya yang perlahan mengganggu matanya. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan menutup matanya dengan dihalangi lengan kirinya untuk menghindari sinar cahaya tersebut.

Dengan sweater berwarna krim yang ia kenakan juga celana tidur putihnya yang menjadi selimutnya semalaman ini. Selimut? Dia tidak akan pernah membutuhkan benda penghangat itu. Baginya, dia akan terasa nyaman bila selimut itu sendiri menjadi seprai dalam tidurnya.

Beberapa menit dia mencoba terlelap kembali. Berusaha berusaha berusaha bahkan dia memberi sugesti untuk dirinya sendiri agar kembali menutup matanya rapat. Namun hasilnya nihil. Semakin dia mencoba, semakin sulit dia akan memejamkan matanya lagi.

Merasa kesal dan marah. Perasaanya begitu sangat tersanyat. Dia hanya bisa tidur 2 jam saja setelah hampir 5 hari dia tidak bisa terlelap karena penyakitnya memberikannya penderitaan untuk tetap terjaga dan merasakan lebih dari Insomnia. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan rentan waktu lebih dari 5 jam dalam sehari. Bahkan seminggu ataupun berbulan-bulan.

Dengan terpaksa. Pria berkulit tan itu menarik tangannya yang menutupi kedua matanya tadi. Menjatuhkannya kesal kesamping tubuhnya dan membuka perlahan matanya.

Sedikit sulit karena cahaya matahari yang langsung menyinari matanya tepat diatasnya itu membuatnya mau tak mau mebuka mata perlahan. Dalam hatinya selalu berkata di setiap paginya. "kau telah menemukan pagi baru lagi namun akan tetap sama tidak akan pernah berbeda." Dan itu hanya bisa membuatnya membuang nafas perlahan.

Matanya kini bisa menerima dengan baik cahaya matahari yang kini telah bersinar menerangi setiap sudut kamarnya. Pandangan matanya yang awalnya menatap angkasa secara langsung kini mulai dialihkan kesamping kanannya untuk melirik jam.

Namun dia merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti, nafasnya yang tadi berjalan normal kini merasa sesak. Hanya diam. Itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Tidak bisa terusik sama sekali bahkan untuk menggerakan tangan pun tidak mampu. Dia melihat sosok yang selama ini telah lama menghilang kembali muncul dengan tiba-tiba di hadapanya.

"Pagi Jongin.. akhirnya kau bisa tidur juga. Bagimana dengan tidurmu? Apakah nyaman? Ayo kita sarapan. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan yang kau sukai." Ucapnya dengan riang memamerkan senyum manisnya.

pria berkulit putih halus itu. Seolah menunggu dengan ajakannya terhadap jongin yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. merasa lelah menunggu akhirnya pria itu berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang masih berbaring diam di kasurnya. Dia menarik tangan Jongin untuk bangun namun jongin membalasnya dengan menarik tangannya kembali untuk terlepas dari genggaman tangan pria mungil itu.

Jongin menatap terkejut dan seolah merasa ketakutan jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan menggeser tubuhnya sendiri yang setengah bangun.

"Hey.. kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak senang aku berada disini?" ucapnya.

Namun Jongin tetap saja diam dan sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Hyung? Kau pulang?"

Pria manis itu tersenyum menunjukkan senyum cerahnya. "Tentu saja aku pulang. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Dan kau harus merayakannya untukku." Ucapnya dengan semangat. "Kau harus menunjukkan sisi baikmu terhadap Do Kyungsoo. Pria yang tengah berulang tahun hari ini."

Perlahan Jongin sedikit membangunkan tubuhnya. Menatap Kyungsoo Lekat. Dia sudah menghilang setahun yang lalu dan kini dia kembali hanya untuk meminta merayakan ulang tahunnya. Satu yang dipikirkan Jongin saat ini. Apa Kyungsoo datang untuk kembali pergi meninggalkannya?

* * *

"_Saengil cukhae hamnida..saengil chukhae hamnida.. saranghaneul uri Kyungsoo.. maeil saranghamnida.."_

Kyungsoo dengan semangatnya bertepuk tangan sendiri dan bernyanyi menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan Jongin yang menatapnya lekat penuh tanda Tanya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan membuat sebuah permohonan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap jongin.

"apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Namun jongin hanya diam dan membalas pertanyaan kyungsoo dengan tatapannya 'apa'. Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya perlahan menghadapi sifat dingin Jongin. "Hey.. _make a wish_!" ucapnya bahagia.

"aku? Kenapa aku? Kau yang berulang tahun kenapa aku yang memanjatkan permohonan."

"aku adalah urat nadimu yang membuatmu tetap hidup. Tanpa aku kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dunia ini bukan?" ucap kyungsoo dengan dipenuhi senyum khasnya.

Jongin hanya mendesis. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo seolah dia tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan hatinya. Kecewa, sedih, marah. Dia tidak akan pernah tau. Dan jongin hanya bisa diam karena dia tidak bisa meluapkan semuanya begitu saja. Ada fase dimana dia akan memberontak karena rasa tertekan yang dia alami saat dia mengalami depresi. Dan itu semua terjadi akibat kontrol Bipolarnya yang tidak dapat dia kendalikan.

Bahkan untuk sekarang rasanya dia ingin sekali meluapkan emosi dan kemarahannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Selama setahun ini dia pergi meninggalkannya. Dan selama itu dia hanya datang 2 kali. Saat natal juga saat ini. Saat ulang tahunnya.

Saat Natal. Dia datang di malam natal. Dihari dimana Jongin benar-benar merasa tertekan. Disaat semua orang berbahagia. Berkumpul dengan keluarga, teman bahkan orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Tapi tidak untuk Jongin, setiap hari dia akan tetap sendiri. Hidup sendirian tanpa ada teman yang bisa dia curahkan seluruh perasaanya. Depresi berkepanjangan. Obat-obatan mahal yang dosisnya sudah melampaui diatas normal hampir setiap jam dia minum. Berharap dia bisa menghilang kan rasa sakit depresinya dan sekaligus bisa tidur nyaman atau bahkan tidur untuk selama-lamanya.

Namun, Kyungsoo. Dia datang dengan wajah bahagianya seperti saat ini. Dia datang membawa senyuman untuknya. Membawa kado, kue kering, buah-buahan, makanan dan juga sebuah pohon natal kecil yang hanya berukuran 80cm.

Seharian itu Jongin merasa kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri juga terhadap Kyungsoo yang beraninya datang dan pergi dengan sesuka hatinya. Apakah dia tahu bahwa itu sangat menyakitkan bagi seorang Jongin. Jongin Berteriak, menangis, Marah dan melampiaskan semua kekesalannya kepada Kyungsoo. Apa yang dilakukan kyungsoo saat itu? Dia hanya bisa diam, mendengarkan dan memberikan senyuman kepada Jongin. Tidak ada semua yang dikatakan jongin kepada dirinya yang membuat dia marah. Tidak ada. Dia sudah memaklumi dan terbiasa akan hal itu. Karena itu yang seharusnya dilakukan jongin. Meluapkan semua emosi dan isi hatinya melalui mulutnya. Bukan dengan memendamnya didalam hati. Seorang penderita Bipolar akan tetap merasakan Depresi bila dia tidak mengatakan semua yang ingin dia katakan. Dan sepertinya apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo berhasil. Dengan penuh kesabaran dia mendengarkan semua umpatan, cacian dan kemarahan Jongin kepadanya. Hinga akhirnya semuanya selesai. Dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin untuk duduk disampingnya. Lalu membaringkan tubuhnya untuk tidur dalam pangkuannya.

Merasa lega dan nyaman, perlahan Jongin menutup mata dengan tenang yang sebelumnya mulutnya berbisik pelan. 'aku membutuhkanmu hyung. Aku mencintaimu'. Dan sesaat dia benar benar terlelap dalam pangkuan Kyungsoo. Hingga dia kembali bertemu dengan pagi. Kyungsoo kembali menghilang dan kembali pergi meninggalkannya.

Tapi saat ini. Dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya Kyungsoo datang kembali dan yakin keesokkan harinya dia akan menghilang. Dia menatap lekat Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya penuh harap agar dia juga melakukan _make a wish._

Akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia menjatuhkannya dimeja dan menutup matanya untuk membuat sebuah harapan. beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum bahagia menatapnya.

"sudah." Ucap jongin singkat.

"kalau begitu ini waktunya untuk aku meniup lilin ulang tahunku." Dan tanpa aba-aba. Kyungsoo meniup lilin-lilin kecilnya yang berada di kue tart dengan hiasan buah strawberry itu. Buah kesukaannya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bahagia. "apa harapanmu untuk ulang tahunku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya diam dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk menatapnya melangkah menjauh.

"_aku berharap kau pergi selamanya dalam kehidupanku."_

* * *

Seperti kebiasaanya. Jongin akan duduk sendiri. Menatap beberapa obat-obatan yang telah terpajang berantakkan hampir sepuluh tahun ini. Rasa ingin membuang dan melupakan obat-obat itu lebih kecil dibandingkan rasa kebutuhannya untuk menghilangkan rasa depresinya. Tanpa obat itu. Dia tidak akan melewati setiap episode fase dalam kehidupannya yang akan semakin buruk.

_Manic, depress._ Setiap hari dia rasakan. Dan obat-obatan yang terpajang itu _moodstabilizer depakote, anti depressan serloff _dan obat-obat anti depresi lainnya dengan dosis tinggi sering dia minum dalam sekali teguk. Bahkan tanpa air sedikitpun.

Dan sepertinya Jongin merasakan apa yang biasanya dia rasakan itu kembali lagi. Kecemasan, tidak dapat berpikir logis dan seperti merasakan hidup tak berarti kembali datang. Penyakit ini akan kambuh disaat apapun. Bahkan disaat dia mencoba untuk berpikir logis tentang seorang Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang kembali. hasilnya? Jongin malah semakin tertekan. Semakin ingin merasa marah, menangis juga berteriak. Tapi dia tidak dapat mengeluarkannya dengan mudah. Semakin dia ingin mencoba mengeluarkannya. Semakin tenggorokannya terasa sakit untuk mengatakan semua yang ada dihatinya. Sepertinya organ tubuhnya kini kembali tidak dapat berjalan baik sesuai apa yang dipikirkannya.

Jongin meraih obat-obatan yang ada di mejanya. Mengelurkan semuanya dengan berbagai ukuran juga jenis. Bahkan sangat banyak dari yang biasa dia minum ataupun saran dari dokter psikiaternya. Dia langsung meraih obat-obatan yang sudah dikeluarkannya dan mencoba untuk langsung melemparkannya kedalam mulut dengan jumlah hampir belasan. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika Kyungsoo datang dan langsung menepis tangannya sehingga obat-obatan itu terbuang kelantai begitu saja.

Merasa marah dan kesal. Jongin langsung berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo kesal.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? APA KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU AKU SEDANG MEMBUTUHKAN OBAT ITU SEKARANG?" teriak Jongin tepat dihadapan kyungsoo.

Tapi sepertinya kyungsoo bersikap tetap santai menyikapi jongin yang jelas-jelas telah berteriak marah dihadapannya. "kau sediri belum makan." Ucap kyungsoo halus.

"_SHIT!_ BAHKAN SETIAP HARI AKU MEMINUMNYA TANPA MAKAN SEDIKITPUN!"

"kau tidak makan karena tidak ada aku. Tapi karena sekarang ada aku disini kau harus makan."

Jongin menatap remeh kyungsoo dan dia baru menyadari bahwa kyungsoo telah membawa nampan ditangannya. Lengkap dengan makanan dan juga gelas dan air putih didalam botol. Dia mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Kyungsoo tidak sabar lagi. Dia menyimpan nampannya di kasur Jongin lalu dengan keras mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk duduk. Begitupun dengan kyungsoo. Mereka duduk bersamaan dan Kyungsoo menyimpan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu jongin untuk menahannya tetap duduk.

"mau ataupun tidak kau harus tetap makan!" ucap Kyungsoo tegas.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU HYUNG!" ucap Jongin kembali berteriak dan kembali memberontak.

Kyungsoo tetap mencoba menahan keras tubuh jongin yang lebih jelas lebih besar dari dirinya. Tapi untuk kekuatan. Saat ini. Jongin jauh lebih lemah darinya. Hingga akhirnya dia bisa mempertahankan tubuh jongin untuk tetap terduduk. Mendiamakan dirinya untuk mengatur semua emosi yang keluar dari jongin. Dan Jongin kini telah sepenuhnya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya kelantai. Tidak ingin menatap sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapinya lekat. Setelah beberapa menit Jongin berhasil mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo mulai berbicara secara perlahan agar Jongin mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

"diamlah disini dan makanlah meski satu suapan. Setelah itu kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Ingin meminum obat-obatan secara berlebih, menenggak racun, menggantung diri di seutas tali, menjatuhkan diri diatas gedung, ataupun menabrakan diri di depan sebuah kereta listrik. Aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting kau makan sekarang."

Jongin perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Memberanikan diri menatap kyungsoo. "aku tidak bisa mati begitu saja hyung." Ucapnya lirih. Dan berhasil. Jongin kembali menstabilkan perasaannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Jongin yang berarti Jongin perlahan sudah mulai terlepas dari rasa semua kemarahannya. "baguslah.. kalau begitu kau makan." Ucap Kyungsoo halus. Dia melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menahan tubuh Jongin. Memberikan semangkuk nasi dan sumpit. Dan lauk pauknya dia pegang sendiri.

Jongin menatap sayu wajah Kyungsoo. Cuma dia yang bisa menstabilkan semua kendali atas dirinya sendiri selain obat penenang. Selama hampir setahun Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal ini sehingga keadaannya membaik meskipun pada akhirnya memburuk kembali seperti sekarang. Andaikan saat itu Kyungsoo tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Mungkin sampai saat ini dia akan lebih cepat untuk sembuh dari Bipolarnya dan menikmati hari-harinya bersama Kyungsoo. Dan entah dorongan darimana Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya halus. Ternyata benar. Kontrol tubuhnya saat ini memang tidak bisa dikendalikan dengan pikirannya lagi. Dengan dipenuhi senyum Kyungsoo menyimpan mangkuk nasi dipergelangan tangan kirinya dan sumpit di tangan kanannya.

Sesaat Jongin menatap piring yang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo. Makanan dengan sayur-sayuran yang lengkap. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sayu. "apa kau lupa? Aku tidak suka makan sayur hyung." Ucap Jongin lirih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. "Dulu saja kau bisa memakan sayuran. Apa sekarang kau sudah lupa bagaimana cara memakannya?"

Jongin hanya terdiam menatap mangkuk nasinya yang tengah dia pegang. Rasa ketakutan untuk memakan sayuran itu memang bukan berasal dari penyakitnya. Tapi itu memang nyata. Dia memang tidak menyukai sayuran. Dan sekarang setelah setahun lamanya dia tidak memakan sayuran karena kyungsoo tidak ada. Dia harus dihadapkan kembali dengan jenis makanan yang paling dibencinya. Dan itu benar. Jongin memang telah lupa bagaiamana caranya dia untuk makan sayuran seperti dulu. Dan dia hanya bisa diam.

Kyungsoo mengerti dengan apa yang ekspresi Jongin. Dia bahkan saat ini begitu polos. Lebih mirip dengan anak kecil yang tengah merajuk tidak ingin makan sayuran tetapi di dalam perutnya dia merasakan kelaparan. Dengan halus Kyungsoo menuangkan segelas penuh air kedalam gelas. Lalu memberikannya kepada Jongin yang sebelumnya dia mengambil alih memegang Sumpit di tangannya.

"aku akan mengingatkanmu untuk bagaimana memakannya." Ucap Kyungsoo halus.

Kyungsoo menyumpitkan nasi yang dipegang Jongin lalu menghadapkannya kearah mulut Jongin. "Pertama, kau memakan nasinya dulu." Dan dengan reflex Jongin membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Kyungsoo. "Jangan dulu dikunyah. Dan lalu.." Kyungsoo menyumpitkan sebuah potongan sayuran sawi dan mengarahkan kembali kemulut Jongin. "lalu kau makan juga sawinya." Kyungsoo masih menunggu jongin untuk membuka mulutnya. Jongin sepertinya benar-benar ragu untuk memakannya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan penuh pengharapan bahwa ini tidak apa-apa. Dan akhirnya Jongin kembali membuka mulutnya meskipun dia harus menutup matanya rapat untuk tidak membayangkan rasa dari sayuran yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulutnya. "kunyah sekarang." Jongin hanya menggeleng takut. Namun dengan sabarnya Kyungsoo terus menyuruh jongin untuk mengunyahnya perlahan. Dan jongin menurutinya. Ada rasa aneh dalam mulutnya saat ini dan ingin sekali dia memuntahkannnya sekarang namun dengan sigap Kyungsoo mengarahkan Gelas yang dipegang Jongin kepada mulutnya sendiri. "sekarang kau minum airnya." Dan dengan cepat Jongin meminumnya dan akhirnya makanan itu berhasil melewati tenggorokannya.

Jongin langsung membuka matanya. Dan dia melihat senyuman bahagia kyungsoo yang menyambutnya. "kau sudah ingat sekarang?" ucap Kyungsoo bahagia. Jongin berpikir dan mengingat beberapa saat dan benar. Dia ingat sekarang. Dia akan memakan sayuran setiap huapannya dengan diselangi air putih. Itu kebiasaannya yang di ajarkan Kyungsoo sehingga dia bisa makan sayuran seperti ini. Dan dengan disertai senyuman Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas akhirnya Jongin kembali tersenyum. Dan kembali terus dia menyuapi jongin dengan cara yang sama hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar berhasil sepenuhnya membuat Jongin kembali makan dengan sayuran sampai habis.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan semuanya. Kyungsoo pun baru memberikan obat-obatan Jongin dengan dosis yang tepat. Lalu membiarkannya untuk meminumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa depresinya. Selesai. Kyungsoo kembali keluar dari kamar jongin seraya membawa nampan dan piring yang kotor untuk dia cuci.

Membutuhkan waktu cukup lama hingga Jongin menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo nya yang dulu memang benar–benar kembali meskipun dia tidak yakin bahwa pada akhirnya mungkin Kyungsoo akan kembali pergi. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya. Melangkah melewati ruang tengah hingga dia dapat melihat sosok pria kecil yang menghilang di kehidupannya. 2 tahun yang lalu untuk pertama kalinya dia mengenal Kyungsoo sebagai seorang tetangga yang begitu sangat ikut campur dalam kehidupannya. Tapi tanpa dia sadari, Kyungsoo lah orang yang tepat yang dia butuhkan. Melupakan semua penderitaan penyakitnya, pendreritaan traumatisnya, kehilangan keluarga, kehilangan teman bahkan kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Dan sekarang perasaan itu kembali. Jongin memang membutuhkan kyungsoo saat ini untuk hidup bersamanya di sampingnya.

* * *

**I am, A Bipolar.**

* * *

**22 Maret 2012.**

* * *

Seorang namja dengan tubuh mungil dan kulit putihnya sedang sibuk menurunkan semua barangnya dari atas sebuah mobil box. Memindahkan barang-barang pribadinya untuk kembali disimpan ditempat yang kini akan menjadi rumah barunya. Dia bernafas lega setelah semua barangnya kini telah selesai diturunkan. Dan kini dia hanya tinggal menunggu petugas properti yang lain untuk memindahkan kedalam karena itu bukan keahliannya.

Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dia baru pindah dari Busan ke Seoul. Setelah perjuangannya unuk 2 tahun akhirnya dia bisa memiliki rumah sendiri di Seoul. Dia merasa puas karena bukan hanya sebuah tempat sekedar untuk dia beristirahat ataupun sebuah apartemen yang berdiri diantara ratusan kamar lainnya. Ini adalah sebuah rumah layaknya tugas rumah adalah sebagai pelindung dan temat ternyaman untuk pemiliknya.

Tidak terlalu besar. Meskipun cukup luas Kyungsoo memilih tempat ini karena alasan tempatnya yang sepi dan cukup mudah di jangkau cepat ke pusat kota. Meskipun pada awalnya dia ragu. Karena letak rumah ini lebih jauh dari rumah yang lain. Satu-satunya rumah yang begitu sangat dekat baginya adalah rumah besar yang ada disampingnya.

Dia melirik. Begitu sangat sepi juga kotor. Mungkin itu adalah rumah kosong. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri membayangkan rumah itu saat malam hari. Mungkin akan sangat menyeramkan baginya. Sejak awal dia melihat-lihat rumah ini hingga membelinya dan pindah kesini. Satu yang dia takutkan. Rumahnya terletak berdampingan dengan rumah kosong. Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan keberadaan hantu atau yang lainnya. Tapi tetap saja itu akan sangat menakutkan untuk dibayangkan.

Tapi Kyungsoo membuang jauh-jauh semua pemikiran itu. Umur 20 tahun. Adalah umur yang sangat muda baginya yang telah memiliki sebuah rumah. Padahal dia belum bekerja sama sekali. Dia hanya Kuliah di sebuah universitas di Seoul dan baru menjalaninya selama setahun sebelum akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan rumah sendiri dan meninggalkan apartemen yang lama baginya. Kyungsoo bukan hanya seorang pria biasa. Sebenarnya dia adalah orang berada. Dia hidup bersama kedua orang tuanya dulu di Busan dengan serba penuh berkecukupan. Keluarga yang bahagia, harmonis juga penuh dengan kesejahteraan. Ayahnya adalah seorang direktur di sebuah Rumah Sakit di Busan. Dan ibunya adalah seorang Dokter Psikolog juga disana. Dan satu hal. Kyungsoo juga merupakan seorang Calon Dokter. Dia berkuliah dengan jurusan fakultas ilmu Kedokteran. Meskipun jujur dia tidak bergitu meminatinya karena impian utamanya adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo mengabaikan semua mimpi dan impiannya hanya demi mengejar cita-cita orangtuanya. Bagi mereka. Menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah jalan hidup terburuk didunia ini. Dan kata-kata itu selalu terucap dari ayahnya setiap kali dia menonton acara music di TV.

Memikirkan semua itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Takdir terbaik memang dibuat oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginginya. Dia yakin pilihan kedua orang tuanya adalah jalan yang terbaik sehingga dia mampu dan berusaha keras untuk belajar dan menjadi Dokter yang professional nantinya. Dia adalah putra satu-satunya dari keluarga Do. Dia adalah masa depan bagi kelanjutan keluarganya.

Kyungsoo membuang pandanganya dari Rumah yang berada disampingnya itu dengan cepat. Semakin lama dia melihat rumah itu. Semakin dia ketakutan. Dengan cepat dia langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya itu. Dan dia berharap. Malam pertama dirumah ini semoga bukanlah menjadi malam yang menakutkan baginya. Tempat tinggal, ruangan, kamar dan semuanya yang terlihat baru akan mulai dia biasakan dari sekarang.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap puas rumahnya yang kini telah sepenuhnya rapih. Semua property sudah tertata rapi. Tersenyum puas lalu menatap jam. Ah, suda 5 jam dia berkutat merapihkan kediaman barunya ini hingga jam kini menunjukan pukul 9 tepat.

Dia berjalan menuju dapurnya lalu mengambil segelas air yang berada di sana. Dia meminumnya cukup santai seraya melirik kearah jendela dapurnya yang masih belum tertutup sempurna. Dia cukup terkejut melihat rumah yang berada disampingnya yang tadinya gelap gulita dengan secara mendadak dalam tatapannya sendiri. Rumah itu menjadi terang karena semua lampunya telah dinyalakan.

Kyungsoo menyimpan gelasnya lalu berjalan menengok kearah jendela untuk memastikan. Ternyata rumah itu tidak sepenuhnya kosong. Rumah itu berpenghuni. Mungkin sang pemilik rumah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga baru jam ini dia menyalakan semua lampu rumahnya. Kyungsoo sedikit bernafas lega. Akhirnya dia tidak tinggal sendiri. Dia masih memiliki tetangga. Dia menatap kearah tumpukan makanan yang belum sepenuhnya dimasukkan kedalam lemari maupun kulkas. Dia tersenyum menatap makanan itu. Sepertinya dia harus membuat makanan untuk memberikan sebuah ucapan perkenalan kepada tetangga barunya.

* * *

Cukup frustasi bagi seorang Jongin. Menatap penuh obat-obatan yang kini berserakan di bawah lantai kamarnya. Terlalu sulit untuk dia berpikir sehingga bukannya meminum obat anti depresan nya. Dia malah membuang semua obat-obatannya. Dia melirik kearah jam yang ada di dekat pintu kamarnya. Jam 9. Bahkan hari ini dia baru bisa tertidur cukup lama dari tadi siang hingga tadi. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia harus terbangun lagi malam ini dan melewati malam yang sepi ini untuk tetap terjaga. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri. Sekarang berapa lama dia akan tetap terjaga apakah sehari? Seminggu? Atau bahkan berbulan-bulan? Dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan tidur nyamannya. Dia akan tetap terjaga. Merasakan depresi berkepanjangannya dan hingga akhirnya dia mulai lelah dan berharap untuk segera mengakhiri hidup.

Jongin menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Menyaksikan angkasa yang langsung dapat terlihat di dalam kamarnya. Cahaya bulan malam ini cukup terang sehingga cukup menerangi kamarnya yang begitu gelap. Bukannya Jongin tidak mampu membeli lampu ataupun tidak bisa memasangkan lampu didalam kamarnya. Melainkan jongin merasa akan lebih nyaman bila dia berada dalam keadaan kegelapan seperti ini menutupi seluruh kamarnya. Bagaimanapun dia sendiri. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Hanya sebuah boneka kelinci berukuran satu meter yang menjadi teman bicaranya juga menjadi teman setiap harinya.

Lucu sekali bila dia ingat apa yang dikatakan dokter psikolognya yang menganjurkan dia mempunyai teman bicara. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman. Semuanya pergi menjauh setelah mengetahui apa yang dia derita. Bahkan keluarganya? Mereka seolah menghilang mengikuti nasib ayah dan ibu Jongin. Hingga akhirnya Dokter itu memberikan sebuah Boneka kelinci putih ini kepada Jongin. Dia meminta bila aku membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat mendengarkannya. Bodoh memang. Jongin mengikuti saran dokter itu dan dia menjalankan semua harinya bersama kelinci putih itu. Menangis, tertawa, menahan marah semuanya telah dia limpahkan kepada boneka Kelinci itu. Bila ada yang mengetahui kebiasaan Jongin ini. Pasti mereka akan menganggapnya Gila. Tapi itu memang kenyataanya. Mereka menjauh meninggalkannya karena secara medis Jongin memang gila. Bukan seperti orang gila lainnya yang menjadi seseorang yang bodoh di hadapan orang banyak. Jongin lebih kearah sikap yang rentan dan mudah depresi. Merubah _mood_ seketika. Dia bisa begitu sangat bahagia, tertawa, dan merasa senang dengan berlebihan namun disisi lain dia akan menangis, marah, berteriak dan apapun yang bisa membuatnya melepaskan semua rasa sakit di batinnya.

Bipolar Disorder telah benar-benar mematikan kehidupannya. Karena penyakit ini dia ditinggalkan. Dia diabaikan. Dia dikucilkan. Dan sekarang. Selama bertahun-tahun dia menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri didalam rumahnya juga didalam kamarnya yang bagaiakan dunia sendiri untuknya. Tidak butuh teman, kelinci putih yang berbaring disampingnya sudah cukup menjadi teman baginya, dia tidak akan pernah protes ataupun berbicara kasar. Setidaknya dia hanya sebuah boneka. Benda mati yang tidak akan pernah hidup untuk meninggalkannya. Dan Jongin akan keluar meninggalkan rumahnya yang besar ini hanya untuk pergi ke Rumah sakit dan menemui dokter Psikolognya ataupun mencari dunia yang tidak pernah dia lihat menggunakan lensa kameranya.

Hari-harinya amatlah sulit. Bipolar akan datang dimanapun dia berada dan dimana saja. Bahkan seperti yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia pergi ke Supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhannya. Dia pergi dengan perasaan yang tenang layaknya orang normal lainnya. Tapi ketika dia sudah sampai. Dengan cepat perasaannya berubah. Dia mendadak merasa ketakutan dan secara tiba-tiba menangis tanpa alasan. Cukup itu salah satu yang membuatnya sulit menjalani hidupnya diluar. Dia tidak percaya diri untuk berbaur dengan orang lain. Pandangan orang pasti akan menatapnya sebagai orang aneh dan gila. Dan akan terus seperti itu.

Cukup lama Jongin terdiam. Bila dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk tetap berbaring seperti ini semalaman. Dia yakin rasa depresi itu akan kembali muncul kepadanya. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya. mengambil sebuah rokok yang ada di samping obat-obatannya. Lalu menghisapnya pelan setelah dia selesai menyalakan koreknya untuk menyumbu rokok tersebut.

Dia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Sesekali dia menghembuskan asap rokok dalam mulutnya. Sangat depresi bagi dia dan rokok cukup membuatnya untuk menghilangkan perasaan gelisah itu selain dari obat-obatan anti depresi nya. Umur yang sangat muda baginya bahkan untuk umur dia yang masih berumur 19 tahun. Dia sudah berani untuk menghisap rokok bahkan meminum alcohol yang jelas-jelas dilarang bagi umurnya saat ini. Tapi siapa yang akan melarang seorang Kim Jongin. Tidak akan pernah ada. Dia akan tetap bersikap seperti ini. Tetap sama. Menjadi seorang penderita Bipolar yang seharusnya butuh kekuatan tapi dia hanya seseorang yang kesepian.

* * *

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari tatapan semua foto-foto yang menggantung dihadapannya. Sudah sangat lama rasanya hingga akhirnya ada seseorang yang berani mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Bahkan Jongin lupa siapa yang terakhir kali mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Dengan rasa malas Jongin turun dari ruangan pribadinya untuk turun kelantai bawah. Berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Hanya sedikit yang dia buka karena tidak ingin menunjukkan seluruh bagian rumahnya didepan orang lain. Cukup hanya menunujukkan tubuhnya. Sepenuhnya ruangan itu dia tutupi sendiri dengan pintu.

Cukup terkejut dirinya saat melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya merupakan seseorang yang belum pernah dia lihat sama sekali. Dia tersenyum cerah menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang rapih dan menyapa begitu hangat.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapnya bahagia. Untuk sekian lama. Jongin baru sekarang mendengar kembali orang yang menyapa paginya. Namun dia hanya bereaksi dengan tatapan menyelidik dan begitu datar dihadapan pria kecil itu.

Dia Kyungsoo. Dengan membawa sedikit makanan dipiring yang dia bawa. Juga semangkuk penuh buah-buahan. Dia menyapa Tetangga barunya. Dan jauh dari pikirannya. Pria yang tinggal di rumah ini masih sangat muda. Mungkin dia adalah anak dari pemilik rumah ini.

Jongin menatap sesaat makanan dan buah-buahan yang dibawa kyungsoo. "ada apa?" Tanya Jongin menyelidik.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyumannya. "perkenalkan. Aku adalah tetangga barumu yang tinggal di rumah itu." Dia menatap kearah rumahnya untuk menunjukkan kepada Jongin. Jongin sedikit melirik dan kembali menatap datar pria yang ada dihadapannya. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya ramah.

"ah.. iya." Ucap Jongin singkat. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Bagaimanapun dia tengah berbicara dengan orang asing. Dan orang asing itu tidak mengetahui keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit canggung dengan sikap pria yang ada dihadapannya. Bahkan dia terlihat begitu dingin dihadapannya. Apa dia salah. Padahal Kyungsoo telah bersikap seramah mungkin tapi dia menerima begitu sedingin ini. "jadi tuan.." ucap Kyungsoo. Dia menggantungkan ucapannya karena dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Dia tidak tahu nama tetangga barunya itu.

"Kim Jongin." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo menatap bingung. "Kim Jongin. Namaku Kim Jongin. Jangan panggil aku tuan. Aku masih berumur 19 tahun dan aku belum setua itu untuk dipanggil tuan. Panggil saja aku Jongin." Jelas Jongin dengan sikap datarnya.

"ah.. baik Jongin." Ucapnya mencoba mengingat nama tetangga barunya. "ah.. iya. Ini untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo menunjukkan makanan yang tadi dia bawa.

"apa ini?"

"itu tanda perkenalanku menjadi tetangga baru disini. Karena rumahmu adalah satu-satunya yang letaknya paling dekat dengan rumahku. Maka dari itu aku memberikan ini. Semoga kau menyukainya." Jelasnya ramah.

Jongin Nampak menyelidik makanan yang dipegang Kyungsoo yang mengarahkannya kepadanya. "apa kau memberi racun kedalam makanan itu?" ucapnya seraya menyipitkan mata.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Apa dia seperti orang jahat. Ingin sekali rasanya dia marah atas apa yang dikatakan pria bernama Jongin itu dihadapannya. Namun dia mengurungkan hal itu.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang nampaknya benar-benar terkejut. "tidak ada ya?" Jongin langsung menerima Piring makanan yang dibawa Kyungsoo juga buah-buahan itu. "ah.. aku malah lebih berharap bahwa makanan ini benar-benar dibubuhi racun." Ucapnya pelan yang langsung menutup Pintu rumahnya.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Dia kaget. Apa maksud yang dikatakan pria tadi. Racun. Apa dia berharap bahwa kyungsoo akan membunuhnya sehingga dia dituntut untuk pergi dan meninggalkan rumah barunya ini. Kyungsoo mendesis kesal. Dengan terburu-buru dia berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Membanting pintu gerbangnya kasar. Dan kembali menuju rumahnya.

"Pria yang tidak sopan. Dia sangat menyebalkan. Kuharap keluarganya tidak seperti dia." Umpatnya terus menerus.

* * *

Cukup lama Jongin menatap makanan yang tersimpan di dimeja makan. Tidak ada niatan untuk mencicipinya bahkan menyentuhnya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menatap lekat-lekat piring yang berisi dengan makanan yang digoreng juga buah-buahan dengan begitu lengkapnya. Sekian lama dia tidak mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini. Ada rasa tak nyaman tapi jujur. Dia merindukan hal seperti ini.

Satu hal yang dia takutkan saat ini. Mungkin setelah pria bernama Kyungsoo itu tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya yang sebenarnya dan merasakan sendiri atas kelakuannya. Mungkin dia akan pergi seperti orang-orang yang meninggalkannya karena rasa ketakutan.

Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya. Kembali dia mengacuhkan makanan yang dibawa Kyungsoo dan beralih menatap kameranya. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk menatap dunianya lagi saat ini.

* * *

Selama seharian ini Kyungsoo masih merasa heran dengan sikap Jongin yang begitu sangat dingin juga tidak sopan. Masih terngiang dalam pikirannya saat dia berharapkan kyungsoo membubuhkan racun dimakanan yang dia berikan. Seburuk itukah pikirannya tentang Kyungsoo yang merupakan tetangga barunya.

Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik kearah rumah yang ditempati Jongin. Masih begitu sangat sepi. Kemana keluarganya? Apa sampai sesore ini kedua orang tuanya belum juga pulang? Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya diatas Sofa. Nanti malam dia akan kembali kerumah itu. Bukan untuk menemui Jongin. Melainkan untuk menemui orang tuannya. Dan dia berharap Jongin tidak kembali menemuinya. Dia membenci itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo dengan semua keberaniannya dia kembali mengetuk pintu. Malam ini. Dia akan menyapa keluarga jongin lainnya. Mungkin karena dia datang terlalu siang sehingga dia tak bisa menemui kedua orang tuanya. Tapi hasilnya. Jongin kembali yang membuka Pintu rumah itu dan menatap bingung Kyungsoo yang kembali datang.

"kau lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"kenapa? Ini rumahku. Tentu saja aku yang membukakan pintu." Ucapnya datar.

"aku kesini bukan untuk menemuimu."

"kalau begitu kau salah masuk rumah." Ucap Jongin dan kembali untuk menutup pintu rumahnya. Tapi Kyungsoo dengan cepat menahan Jongin yang akan menutup pintu itu.

"hei.. aku kesini untuk menemui anggota keluargamu yang lain." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"siapa?" Jongin kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja kedua orangtuamu." Ucap kyungsoo singkat.

Seketika wajah Jongin berubah. Tatapannya menjadi begitu sangat lemah tidak seperti tadi. Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jongin mulai sedikit khawatir. Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Jongin––" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"aku tinggal sendiri. Aku tidak mempunyai orangtua bahkan keluarga." Ucap Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Dia benar-benar salah mengatakan hal itu. Pasti dia sangat sedih. Kyungsoo hanya mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Lain kali dia yang harus menjaga ucapannya.

"maaf." Ucap Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"tidak apa-apa." Ucap Jongin. Dia mencoba kembali masuk namun sesaat kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau mau menunggu didalam? Aku akan mencuci piringmu dulu yang tadi kau berikan dan mengembalikannya." Ucap Jongin. Bahkan dia tidak tau. Mengapa dia malah mengajak pria yang baru dikenalnya itu kedalam rumahnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap ruangan ini yang ditempatinya. Ruangannya sangat besar. Tapi sangat sedikit perabotan yang ada disini. Hanya kursi dan sebuah lemari besar. Dan sepenuhnya hanya ruang kosong yang tak terisi. Bahkan didinding ruangan itu tidak ada sebuah bingkai foto satupun yang menunjukan foto-foto keluarganya. Begitu kosong dan hampa.

Hingga suara langkah kaki Jongin menyadarkannya dari mendeskripsikan keadaan rumah Jongin. Jongin memberikan piringnya lalu menyimpannya diatas meja tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"kau hidup sendiri disini apa kau tidak merasa ketakutan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"setiap hari aku ketakutan." Ucap Jongin singkat.

"apa?" Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin kepadanya.

Jongin menunjukkan senyum tipisnya. "aku sudah terbiasa hidup bertahun-tahun sendirian. Dan aku nyaman dengan itu." Ucapnya lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Selama itukah dia tinggal sendiri sehingga dia mengatakan bahwa dia telah tinggal sendirian sudah hampir bertahun-tahun. Bahkan untuk dirinya yang baru setahun tinggal di Seoul masih merindukkan kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana Jongin bisa melewati hari-hai kesepiannya.

"ah.. iya. Apa makananmu tadi ada sayurannya?" Tanya Jongin.

"ah.. iya." Ucap Kyungsoo tergugup.

"sudah kuduga. Untung aku tidak memakannya. Aku tidak mau mati karena memakan sayuran." Ucapnya santai.

Dan lagi Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Apa setiap saat dia membicarakan tentang kematian. Apa dia benar benar ingin Kyungsoo membunuhnya saat ini. Kyungsoo hanya mendesis.

"aku tidak suka sayuran. Aku tidak pernah memakan sayuran. Dan makananmu aku belum mencobanya. Karena jenis makanan yang tidak aku sukai berada didalamnya. Jangan berpikiran aneh. Aku menghargai apa yang kau berikan tapi maaf aku tidak bisa memakannya jadi aku hanya memakan buah-buahan yang lainnya kau berikan." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo kini mengangguk mengerti. Setelah mencerna apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Artinya Jongin bukan bermaksud untuk mencela pemberiannya. Dia hanya tidak suka ada sayuran dimakanannya.

"kalau begitu aku akan kembali membuatkanmu makanan yang lain agar kau bisa makan dengan baik. Apa yang kau sukai? Aku akan membuatkannya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"tidak usah. Lebih baik kau tidak kembali kesini." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap heran. Kenapa Jongin malah melarangnya untuk datang. Apa dia membencinya? Atau memang tidak menyukai semua pemberiannya. Padahal Kyungsoo melakukan ini karena ingin memberikan kesan baik bagi tetangganya.

Jongin yang menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo yang menatap heran langsung menjawab semuanya. "mungkin untuk saat ini kau bisa melihatku layaknya orang normal biasa. Bisa bicara, bertemu orang lain bahkan mencuci piring seperti tadi. Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Bila kau sudah mengetahui aku yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin kau akan ketakutan dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkanku seperti yang lain." Belum sempat Kyungsoo untuk bertanya. Jongin kembali menghalangi Kyungsoo untuk membuka mulutnya. "Jangan bertanya kenapa. Lambat laun kau akan mengetahuinya. Ada baiknya kau diam dan jangan kembali kesini untuk menemui ku. Mungkin ini adalah hal pertama bahkan untuk terakhir kalinya kau bisa masuk kedalam rumahku."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Dia bingung dengan semua yang dikatakan Jongin. Apa benar Jongin memang tidak menyukainya sehingga tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk kembali kerumahnya dan menemuinya. Apa dia telah ditolak secara halus sebagai tetangga. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang." Ucap Jongin yang langsung berdiri berniat untuk mengantarkan kyungsoo.

"Ah.. iya benar." Ucap Kyungsoo. Meski terasa canggung. Kyungsoo mengambil Piring-piringnya dan langsung buru-buru berdiri untuk menjauh pergi keluar. Mencoba menghindari Jongin yang akan mengantarkannya keluar.

Jongin menatap aneh sikap Kyungsoo yang langsung berlalu keluar. Belum sempat kyungsoo melewati Pintu. Jongin berteriak memanggil namanya. Dan Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Terimakasih dan selamat malam, Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin disertai dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam membeku. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menatap tetangga barunya itu tersenyum kepadanya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian. Kyungsoo tersadar. Dia hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya dan langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah Jongin.

* * *

Setelah hari itu. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka kembali tidak saling bertemu satu sama lain. Dan Jongin cukup merasa puas. Apa yang dikatakannya ternyata mampu membuat Kyungsoo untuk tidak kembali kerumahnya. Bukannya dia menolak akan keberadaan Kyungsoo sebagai tetangganya tapi dia terlalu takut bila nanti Kyungsoo yang akan menolaknya karena melihat keadaan Jongin yang sebenarnya.

Dan malam ini. Rasa depresi itu kembali lagi. Jongin tidak bisa mengendalikkan kontrol tubuhnya setelah dia membaca sebuah pesan yang baru dia dapatkan. Dia merasa ingin marah, berteriak, kesal bahkan merasakan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini. Dengan lekat kembali dia menatap Ponsel yang ada ditanganya. Membaca pesan yang diterimanya berulang-ulang.

_Jongin.. lusa adalah tepat peringatan 2 tahun kematian Eomma. Pulanglah dan datang kesini. Aku akan menunggumu._

_Kim Jongdae-_

Merasa pesan itu tidak berguna. Jongin melemparkan Ponselnya kesembarang arah hingga akhirnya Ponsel itu terbanting ke dinding dan pecah begitu saja. Mendapatkan Pesan dari Kim Jongdae yang merupakan kakak kandungnya seolah menjadi pukulan berat untuknya. Tidak akan pernah ada keluarga yang akan menerimanya dengan baik. Semuanya akan mencibirnya akan semua yang dideritanya.

Dia marah kepada kakanya. Dia marah kepada keluarganya. Dia marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak bisa menangis bahkan berkata-kata saat ini. Tenggorokannya terasa menahan dirinya untuk berkata. Dia hanya bisa memendam. Menahan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya. Depresi yang dia derita saat ini begitu sangat menyakitkan. Dia tidak bisa berpikiran rasional. Pilihan jalan untuk mati adalah jalan satu-satunya. Itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan obat-obatan yang dia miliki untuk mengurangi rasa depresinya. Dia terus membanting semua barang yang bisa dia jangkau. Tidak peduli dengan kerusakan nanti yang terjadi karena dia memang sering melakukan itu.

Dia hanya berpikiran disatu jalan gelap. Mati adalah jalan yang lebih baik. Dia membanting Gelas yang ada didekatnya. Pecahan gelas itu berserakan dimana-mana. Sudah merasa tidak berguna lagi untuk hidup Jongin mengambil pecahan gelas kaca itu dengan kuat membuat jadi jarinya ikut terluka. Tanpa pikir panjang dia menyayat lengan di bagian nadinya. Terasa perih, sakit, dan darah itu perlahan demi perlahan menetes dan mengalir dari tangannya.

Dan sesaat kemudian dia menangis. Dan berharap dia benar-benar mati saat ini. Pandangannya menjadi kabur. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Dia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya hingga beberapa detik kemudian. Jongin sukses terjatuh dan terbaring dilantai dengan keadaan darah yang masih terus mengalir deras melewati tangan-tangannya.

* * *

Satu yang dimimpikan Jongin saat ini. Bayangan masa kecilnya yang hidup bahagia layaknya keluarga yang sederhana. Ketika dia pertama memasuki sekolah kanak-kanak. Ketika dia sedang liburan bersama keluarganya. Dan juga ketika dia merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama keluarga dan teman-teman yang dicintainya. Begitu sangat bahagia. Jauh dari kesan buruk. Dia masih bisa melihat senyum Ayah dan Ibunya yang tulus. Seorang Jongdae yang menjadi kakak yang baik untuk menjaga dirinya. Sehun temannya yang sering bermain dan bersepeda setiap hari dengannya.

Namun semuanya terasa menghilang begitu saja. Ketika keluarganya hancur dalam hitungan beberapa hari. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat kedua orang tuanya saling bercekcok, saling memaki dan saling menghujat satu sama lain tepat dihadapannya. Rasa ketakutan yang setiap hari menyelimutinya saat itu. Kakanya menghilang saat tahu keadaan bahwa keluarganya tidak baik. Jongin masih berusia 6 tahun. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti keadaan yang diterimanya saat ini. Dia hanya bisa mengurung dirinya dikamar. Merasa ketakutan, dan kesepian. Menutup telinganya rapat-rapat karena dia tidak ingin mendengar semua kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut kedua orang tuanya. Hingga tak lama kemudian kedua orang tuanya resmi bercerai.

Dunia seakan runtuh bagi Jongin kecil. Keuarganya sudah terpecah belah. Ayahnya pergi menelantarkan anak-anaknya begitu saja tanpa rasa tanggung jawab. Jongdae yang tiba-tiba menjadi seseorang yang begitu keras juga ibunya yang hampir setiap hari menangis dan terus menangis. Dan Jongin. Dia hanya bisa terdiam tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Semua orang telah mengacuhkannya. Bahkan dia tidak berani untuk keluar dari kamarnya sejak perceraian itu terjadi.

Jongin tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang berkembang tanpa belaian kasih sayang. Dia merasa kesepian. Dia merasa tak berguna. Rasa traumatis yang terjadi di dalam dirinya kini perlahan semakin menumpuk menjadi sebuah ketakutan. Dia membenci keluarganya yang berantakan. Dia korban dari kesalahan ayah dan ibunya. Dia menjadi seseorang yang keras. Lebih keras dari Jongdae kakaknya. Bahkan dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan salah satunya mengakhiri hidup.

Dan disaat umurnya 10 tahun. Akhirnya dia menyadari apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya selama kurun waktu 4 tahun belakangan ini. Kenapa dia berubah lebih jauh dibandingkan kakaknya. Dia didiagnosa menderita Bipolar Disolder. Butuh waktu lama Jongin untuk menangkap apa yang dideritanya. Namun sekian waktu berlalu. Kini dia mengerti. Dipandangan orang lain. Dia telah menjadi orang gila. Orang yang tidak pantas untuk didekati. Semuanya seolah mengacuhkannya. Perlahan semuanya menjauh. Sehun. Setelah dia tahu apa yang jongin derita. Dia pergi begitu saja dan seolah tak mengenal Jongin saat mereka saling berpapasan di sekolah. Jongdae, dia seolah malas untuk menyikapi sikap jongin yang terus menerus berubah dan membuatnya semakin kesal. Keluarga besarnya yang terus menganggap jongin layaknya orang gila. Dan ibu. Dia tidak pernah peduli. Dia masih terpuruk akan perceraiannya. Semua pergi. Semua menjauh dan gelap juga kosong. Dia tidak bisa lagi mebayangkan apapun. Masa kecilnya yang dulu bahagia telah terenggut begitu saja.

Dia merasakan sesuatu kini telah menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Dia meringis dalam tidurnya dan perlahan dia membukamatanya. Dan retina matanya menangkap sosok asing sedang mengusapkankan handuk basah disekitar pergelangan tangannya yang dia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan tangannya telah diperban seperti itu. Dan dia masih hidup.

Kyungsoo menyadari pergerakan Jongin. Dia langsung menatap Jongin dengan disertai senyuman.

"kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya.

Jongin langsung bangkit. "aku dimana?" dia merasa ketakutan.

"kau masih dirumahmu jadi jangan takut seperti itu." Ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"lalu kau sedang apa dirumahku?" Tanya Jongin tergugup.

"merawatmu." Ucapnya singkat.

"apa?" Jongin terkesiap.

"ishh.. kemarin malam aku tidak bisa tidur karena keributan yang kau buat, aku mendengar suara bantingan secara terus menerus. Aku merasa kesal saat itu dan datang untuk memarahimu karena telah mengganggu tidur tetanggamu. Pintumu terkunci dan keadaan menjadi diam kembali saat kumengetuk kasar pintu rumahmu. Kupikir kau mengerti tapi saat aku hendak pergi aku melirik dari jendela dan aku terkejut menatapmu yang telah berlumuran darah dengan tubuh yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Kupikir kau sudah mati. Untung saja aku datang kalau tidak. Kau akan menyesal karena harus mati dengan cara yang sia-sia." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"lalu kenapa kau bisa masuk sedangkan rumahku terkunci."

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jendela yang terletak bersebelahan dengan pintu masuk rumah Jongin. Jongin terkejut ketika menatap Jendelanya telah pecah dan rusak begitu saja.

"kau menghacurkannya?" Jongin terkejut.

"itu pertolongan pertama. Karena keadaan darurat aku memecahkan jendela kacanya."

Jongin terdiam. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Apa dia harus marah atau tetap diam. Dia bingung. Tapi jujur didalam hatinya dia begitu sangat kesal. Tanpa rasa bersalahnya Kyungsoo merusak rumahnya begitu saja. Kyungsoo yang menatap sikap Jongin langsung menangkannya.

"tenanglah. Aku akan menggantinya, jadi kau tidak perlu marah."

"SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMBIARKANKU MATI SAAT ITU!" ucap Jongin yang berteriak tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Menutup mulutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia dibentak oleh seorang Jongin. Bahkan dia merupakan orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari.

Jongin langsung bangkit dan Berjalan menuju kamarnya begitu saja. Dia membanting pintu kamarnya begitu keras. "LEBIH BAIK KAU PULANG SEKARANG! JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU!" teiaknya lagi didalam kamar.

Jongin merasa kesal dan frustasi. Dia meraih obat-obatannya dan langsung mengeluarkannya dan menelannya begitu saja tanpa air sedikitpun. Dan dengan cepat dia menjatuhkan dirinya keatas ranjangnya. Menutup matanya dengan tangannya dan mencoba terlelap tapi tidak akan semudah itu dia tertidur.

Dan Kyungsoo. Dia masih diam mematung. Dia masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin terhadapnya.

"seburuk itukah dia sehingga dia lebih menginginkan untuk mati?"

* * *

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam diluar ruangan rumah sakit. Untuk kali pertamanya dia memikirkan hal-hal yang baru saja dia ketahui beberapa hari ini. Tepatnya disaat kejadian percobaan bunuh diri Jongin. Hampir beberapa hari ini. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan tanda Tanya. Dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi terhadap Kim Jongin. Sangat tidak penting baginya untuk memikirkan sosok tetangga yang membuatnya jengkel sejak pertama bertemu itu. Tapi semuanya seolah berubah. Kini Kyungsoo seolah tertarik dan diliputi bayangan-bayangan rasa penasaran terhadap sosok Jongin sebenarnya. Apa yang dia rasakan? Apa yang dia lakukan? Dan apa yang dia inginkan? Semua itu terus berputar-putar dalam pikirannya untuk beberapa akhir ini.

Dia masih mengingat hari itu. Hari dimana dia menemukan Jongin yang tergeletak lemah dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya. Untung saja pecahan kaca itu tidak menggores nadi Jongin sehingga nadinya tidak terpotong dan jongin masih bisa terselamatkan. Dengan kemampuannya yang baru mempelajari sedikit tentang ilmu kedokteran. Dia bisa melakukan pertolongan pertama kepada jongin akibat percobaan bunuh dirinya.

Tapi tentang percobaan bunuh diri itu yang membuat kyungsoo merasa ganjil. Seburuk itu kondisinya sehingga dia memilih jalan mati? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu semakin bertambah seiring ketika Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur Jongin dia mendapati beberapa pandangan horror yang menjadi hiasan didapur tersebut. Sebuah tali tambang yang menyimpul bergantung begitu saja tepat di pintu masuk dapur. Bukan itu saja yang membuat dia bergidik ketakutan. Masih ada yang lain. Beberapa pecahan kaca yang terkumpul di sebuah tong sampah, obat-obatan yang tidak dia ketahui jenis obat itu berserakan dimana saja, beberapa obat pembunuh hama yang tersimpan rapi di dalam sebuah piring juga satu lagi yang membuatnya terhenyak ketakutan. Pisau yang tergeletak begitu saja dengan noda darah. Bahkan noda darah itu berceceran hingga sampai ke kamar mandi. Dan dapat Kyungsoo lihat dengan matanya sendiri. Noda darah yang telah mengering itu begitu mengotori dinding juga lantai kamar mandi tersebut. Kyungsoo langsung memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh.

Untuk beberapa saat. Dia berpikir Jongin merupakan seorang pembunuh. Tapi menepis anggapan itu dan kembali menatap kearah Tali tambang yang telah tersimpul itu. Dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari. Apa yang dia lihat dari jongin saat ini bukan percobaan bunuh diri yang pertama. Melainkan salah satu percobaan bunuh dirinya yang telah dia lakukan sampai berkali-kali.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan. Kembali menatap sosok Jongin yang kini telah berbaring disofa tak sadarkan diri. Dia mendekat dan semakin mendekat kearah Jongin. Dengan hati-hati kyungsoo sedikit mengamati tubuh jongin. Dia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disofa tempat Jongin berbaring. Karena rasa penasarannya. Dia sedikit menarik tangan Jongin lainnya dan dia bisa lihat ada bekas luka tepat di pergelangan tangannya. Ingin lebih menyelidik lagi. Kyungsoo sedikit melirik dan menggeserkankepala jongin untuk menyamping. Dia kembali terkejut ketika melihat sebuah garis merah telah tertanda di lehernya melingkar.

Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya menahan rasa terkejutnya. Benar. Dia sering melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Apakah Kim Jongin memang sosok yang seperti ini. Ingin mencari kematian namun selalu gagal.

Dan dia baru mengerti saat ini. Apa yang sering dikatakan Jongin pertama kali kepadanya yang meminta dan berharap makanan yang diberikannya kepada Jongin saat itu ingin dibubuhi racun. Sekarang dia tahu. Jongin ingin mati. Apa sedangkal itukah pikirannya yang sering memikirkan mati? Disaat semua orang yang mempunyai penyakit mematikan berharap bisa hidup lebih lama. Dia malah memilih untuk mati dengan cara sia-sia. Dia begitu bodoh tapi Kyungsoo masih dilubungi rasa penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Jongin saat ini.

"kau melamunkan seseorang?" ucap seseorang yang menyadarkan pikiran Kyungsoo dari alam bawah sadarnya yang memikirkan Jongin.

"ah.. kau Baek. tidak.. aku hanya membutuhkan udara segar. Seharian berada di ruang praktek operasi membuatku merasa sesak." Ucap Kyungsoo beralasan.

"hey, jangan berbohong kepadaku. Kau memang benar benar memikirkan seseorang bukan. Ah.. siapakah orang yang beruntung yang bisa mengambil hati seorang Do Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya menjadi melamun hampir selama sejam ini." Ucap namja bernama Baekhyun itu. Rekannya di kampusnya.

"jangan bercanda. Aku tidak memikirkan siapapun." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan santai.

"ahh.. kau selalu seperti itu. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita masuk Universitas. Dan aku cukup mengenal baik sikapmu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "kau sendiri yang terlalu baik memperhatikanku,"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan ikut tertawa beberapa saat. Namun tawa Kyungsoo kembali diam. Dia masih diliputi rasa penasaran akan semua perbuatan kai.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Apa kau tau sebab kenapa seseorang mencoba melakukan percobaan bunuh diri hingga berkali-kali?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap lekat Baekhyun.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Baekhyun sedikit mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Tidak aku hanya penasaran saja. Akhir akhir ini di televisi banyak sekali bukan yang melakukan aksi bunuh diri?" Ucapnya beralasan.

"mungkin mereka sedang patah hati." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bercanda.

"aku serius."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mendengus lemas menatap sepatunya sendiri. "Kau salah menanyakan hal itu kepadaku. Aku adalah calon dokter Bedah bukan seorang dokter Psikolog. Seharusnya kau menanyakan itu kepada Dokter Psikolog ataupun Psikiater. Bukannya ibumu adalah Dokter Psikiater eoh? Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan langsung saja kepadanya."

Kyungsoo mendesis menatap Baekhyun. "Jangan bodoh. Bila aku menanyakan hal itu kepada ibuku. Mungkin dia akan menganggapku akan bunuh diri juga."

Baekhyun tertawa lepas dan Kyungsoo dia hanya diam. "lagipula kau konyol sekali. Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu. Kita tidak mempelajari tentang itu bukan? Kenapa kau begitu tertarik untuk mengetahuinya."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal. Bagaimanapun ini tidak akan pernah berhasil. Dia masih harus menyimpan rasa penasarannya lebih lama lagi sehingga waktu yang tepat yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang membelenggu didalam hatinya.

Untuk beberapa menit dia menatap lurus kearah dua orang pasien anak kecil yang tengah saling bermain bersama memainkan bola diantara Koridor rumah sakit. Namun kini, pandangannya beberapa detik kemudian tertuju kepada seseorang yang tak lama berjalan melewati kedua pasien tersebut. Dari Kejauhan Kyungsoo sedikit menyelidik siapa sosok yang baru saja melewati kedua anak anak tersebut. Seperninya dia begitu mengenalnya. Tubuhnya terus berputar kebelakang menatap sosok Pria dengan Jaket sweeter coklat yang menutupi tubuhnya dan juga mengenakan topi hitam tersebut yang sedikit menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dan untuk beberapa detik. Jantungnya seolah berhenti. itu adalah Kim Jongin. Sedang apa dia berada di rumah sakit ini. Apa dia sedang sakit?

* * *

Minggu pagi. Perasaan jongin cukup baik saat ini. Perasaannya cukup stabil dan dia merasakan harinya begitu bahagia. Dan saat ini dia sedang memanjakan beberapa tanaman yang telah dia lupakan hampir selama sebulan ini. Bukan tanaman seperti bunga-bungaan yang dia tanam. Dia hanya menanam Kaktus. Ya, beberapa jenis kaktus terpajang rapi dihalaman rumahnya yang cukup luas. Kaktus-kaktus itu tertanam didalam sebuah pot dan berbagai jenis kaktus berderetan menghiasi halaman Jongin. Dengan teliti dan penuh kesabaran. Jongin membersihakan rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh disekitar tanamannya. Menyiraminya sedikit menata deretan kaktus tersebut.

Perasaannya kali ini memang sedang dalam keadaan baik dan stabil. Dia merasakan nyaman bila seperti ini. Bisa kembali merawat tanaman-tanamannya. Merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari pagi juga menikamati suasana pagi disekelilingnya. Dia benar benar merindukkan saat saat seperti ini.

"Pagi tuan Kim Jongin!" ucap seseorang ramah dibalik Pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Jongin melirik dan menatap sosok tetangganya yang tidak pernah bosannya selalu datang kerumahnya. Jongin kembali mengacuhkan Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas telah memberinya sapaan dan senyuman ramahnya. Tapi Kyungsoo masih tetap bertahan dibalik pintu gerbang rumah Kim Jongin.

"Kau sedang apa tuan Kim Jongin? Merawat tanamanmu? Wah.. kau rajin sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo yang menatap kegiatan Jongin.

Jongin merasa ganjal dengan apa yang yang dikatakan Kyungsoo untuk panggilannya. Risih dia harus dipanggil tuan padahal umurnya masih sangat muda. Jongin kembali melirik Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku tuan. Aku masih berusia 19 tahun dan aku masih muda." Ucap Jongin datar karena dia tidak ingin perasaannya kembali memburuk seperti beberapa hari kemarin.

"kau memang masih muda. Umurmu Sembilan belas tahun. Berarti kau harus sedikit bersikap sopan kepadaku." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"kenapa?"

"aku berumur 20 tahun dan aku lebih tua 1 tahun darimu. Maka dari itu kau harus memanggilku hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi wajah yang dia mainkan untuk meyakinkan seorang Jongin.

"lalu kau mau apa bila aku tidak mau memanggilmu begitu?"

"Kau harus mengizinkan aku masuk kedalam rumahmu. Kita sudah saling bertetangga hampir 3 minggu dan kau tetap tidak mengizinkan aku masuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya membuang pandangannya kembali memperhatikan tanaman-tanaman yang ada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo mencari cara lain untuk kembali membuat Jongin memperhatikannya. Dan dia kembali menemukan ide.

"Hey, bagaimanapun. Aku adalah seorang pahlawan." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi dan sukses membuat Jongin meliriknya menatap kebingungan. "aku telah menyelamatkan nyawamu bukan? Bila aku tidak ada malam itu. Kau akan mati begitu saja."

Jongin menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang terus memintanya agar diizinkan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Jongin merasa heran kenapa pria ini seolah tanpa rasa bosannya datang menemuinya. Bahkan sejak malam saat dia membentak Kyungsoo dia pikir Kyungsoo akan menjauhinya karena takut dia bentak lagi. Tapi ternyata salah. Kyungsoo malah kembali dan terus kembali menemuinya. Tetangga yang mengganggu.

"hey kau akan tetap membiarkan tetanggamu untuk diam disini terus?" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi yang mampu membuat Jongin mendesah pasrah.

* * *

Kyungsoo terus saja mengagumi semua tanaman kaktus yang menjadi koleksi Jongin sedangkan sang pemilik hanya bisa diam merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan tetanggannya masuk kedalam wilayah rumahnya. Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak pernah jera untuk datang menemuinya. Mungkin karena dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diderita Jongin sehingga tanpa rasa takut dia selalu datang kerumahnya. Berbeda dengan tetangga lain. Mereka seolah menjauhi karena tahu dengan apa yang diderita Jongin. Meski mereka tidak tahu pasti penyakit apa yang diderita Jongin. Mereka menganggap Jongin hanyalah seseorang yang menakutkan dan dianggap seakan dia adalah orang Gila.

Jongin tidak pernah menyesali hal itu. Meski ada kalanya dia marah kepada setiap orang yang selalu memandangnya takut. Jongin malah lebih marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia memang orang yang tak berguna. Tapi Jongin merasa lebih baik. Dia lebih nyaman dengan keadaannya yang sendirian. Tidak pernah bergaul ataupun berbicara kepada orang lain. Setidaknya dia tidak akan melihat secara langsung penolakan orang lain terhadapnya ketika penyakitnya memperburuk keadaannya.

"hei.. kau hanya mengenal satu jenis tanaman saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri menatap Kaktus kaktus yang terpajang rapi.

"maksudmu?"

"kaktus. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk menanam tanaman jenis lainnya? Tanaman berbunga misalnya. Hanya warna hijau saja disini yang menghiasi halamanmu." Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

Jongin hanya mendesis. Kenapa Tetangganya ini begitu sangat ingin tahu tentang apa saja yang dia lakukan. "aku lebih suka Kaktus karena mereka mirip denganku." Kyungsoo menatap bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin dan memilih untuk kembali menatap Kaktus-kaktusnya.

"hidupmu hanya tertuju dalam satu warna saja Jongin. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk melihat warna lain disekitar halamanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menatap sosok yang ditanyakan.

"apa?" Jongin menatap bingung.

Kyungsoo melirik dan menatap Jongin kembali. "ada baiknya kau menanam tanaman lain selain Kaktus."

"aku tidak mau. Terlalu sulit untuk menanam tanaman lain bagiku."

"untuk apa kau menanam tanaman bila kau sendiri malas untuk merawatnya. Jangan–jangan kau merawat kaktus ini pun jarang." Tanya Kyungsoo menyelidik.

Jongin hanya diam dan mendesis perlahan. Dia tidak mau menanggapi lagi semua ucapan yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang mengacuhkannya. Dia melirik sekitaran halaman rumah Jongin yang masih cukup luas dibandingkan halaman rumahnya. Kyungsoo berlari kecil kearah Jongin yang tengah terduduk dilantai rumahnya. Kyungsoo langsung duduk disamping Jongin. Menatapnya lekat dengan mata yang berbinar dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Hey.. Jongin. Bolehkah aku menanam bunga dihalaman rumahmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo berharap.

Jongin menatap risih Kyungsoo. "yak! Kenapa dihalaman rumahku. Kenapa tidak dirumahmu saja. Ah tidak. Aku malas untuk merawatnya."

"Halaman rumahku sangat sempit sedangkan halaman rumahmu cukup luas dan masih banyak ruang kosong. Dan jangan khawatirkan bagaimana cara kau merawatnya. Aku yang akan merawatnya. Itu kan tanamanku sehingga aku yang akan merawatnya setiap hari. Jadi kau hanya tinggal duduk diam, menikmati dan merasakan warna lain yang dapat kau lihat dihalaman rumahmu." Ucap Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan bahagianya.

"warna lain?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Warna Kuning. Bunga Matahari. Aku menyukai bunga Matahari." Ucapnya penuh rasa bahagia.

* * *

Jongin menatap Jam yang ada di dindingnya. Dan kembali menatap kearah luar dari jendela rumahnya. Kini dia menyaksikan sosok tetangganya yang kini tengah sibuk merawat bunga-bunga yang dia tanam dihalaman Rumahnya. Jongin hanya mendesah pelan. Menatap sosok Kyungsoo yang hampir selama seminggu ini begitu rajin mengunjungi halaman rumahnya setiap pagi untuk merawat tanaman Bunga Mataharinya. Dan ketika sore datang. Dia akan kembali, menyempatkan dirinya hanya sekedar untuk menyiram tanaman bunganya.

Tak kuasa saat itu untuk dirinya menolak ketika Kyungsoo terus saja merajuk kepadanya untuk menanam Bunga Matahari dihalaman rumahnya. Dan Jongin dengan pasrah membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkanya. Seperti sekarang. Kyungsoo Nampak bahagia merawat Tanaman bunga mataharinya meskipun tanamannya belum berbunga tapi dengan tekun Kyungsoo merawatnya begitu hati-hati.

Selama seminggu ini juga jongin kembali terdiam didalam rumahnya dan tidak memberanikan diri untuk keluar rumahnya. Dia malas untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Karena pasti setiap kali bertemu. Kyungsoo terus saja akan bertanya kepadanya yang membuat dia sendiri risih.

Kyungsoo hampir setiap hari disaat dia akan merawat bunga-bunganya. Dia akan berteriak dan menyapa Jongin. 'Selamat Pagi Tuan Kim!" teriaknya setiap pagi dan 'Selamat Sore Tuan Kim!'. Meskipun Jongin tidak pernah sama sekali menjawab sapaan Kyungsoo dan mencoba mengacuhkannya. Tapi tetap saja. Selama seminggu ini. Teriakan-teriakan yang menurutnya mengganggu it uterus terngiang dalam pikirannya.

Dan Sore ini. Entah kenapa Perasaan Jongin merasa cukup bahagia melihat sosok Kyungsoo. Perasaannya memang tengah baik hari ini. Dan dengan langkah perlahan. Dia membuka pintu rumahnya yang telah seminggu ini terkunci. Dan berjalan keluar. Melangkah mendekat dan berdiri disampingnya menatap tanaman-tanaman yang sedang dia rawat.

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kedatangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Namun akhirnya dia menunjukkan senyumannya ketika melihat Jongin yang tersenyum menatap tanaman-tanaman Bunga Mataharinya yang belum berbunga.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah keluar tuan Kim Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya diam. Meski dia ingin protes dengan panggilan Kyungsoo terhadapnya. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak. Kyungsoo selama seminggu ini selalu menyapanya dengan panggilan tersebut.

"tinggal menunggu sekitar 3 minggu lagi hingga benar benar berbunga. Dan saat itu kau bisa melihat warna lain selain warna hijau." Ucap Kyungsoo bahagia.

Dan Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu beberapa saat menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau haus?" Tanya Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tatapan Bingung.

* * *

Jongin sendiri setidaknya ingin bersikap baik kepada Kyungsoo sekali saja. Cukup lama mereka telah menjadi tetangga dan hanya Kyungsoo yang selalu membuatnya berbicara selain dari boneka Kelinci putihnya. Jongin memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng bersoda kepada Kyungsoo dan hanya itu yang dia punya yang bisa dia berikan. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak sedikit meyukainya dan menatap pemberian pertama dari Jongin.

"hanya itu yang aku punya. Jadi maaf." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku menjauhi minuman bersoda karena menurutku tidak baik bagi kesehatanku. Tapi ini sebuah pemberian. Sekali-kali aku akan meminumnya. Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo dan langsung membuka Minuman Kaleng yang dia dapatkan dari Jongin.

Keheningan yang mereka rasakan kini. Mereka saling menikmati minuman masing-masing dan jatuh kedalam pikirannya masing-masing. Ada Perasaan berbeda saat Jongin kini bersama Kyungsoo. Rasa yang nyaman yang sudah sangat lama dia tidak merasakannya. Untuk beberapa hari. Dia sudah membiasakan dirinya untuk menerima kehadiran Kyungsoo sebagai tetangganya. dan Kyungsoo. Sampai sekarang dia masih diliputi rasa penasaran tentang keberadaan Jongin yang berada di Rumah sakit sekitar minggu minggu kemarin. Dan mungkin ini saatnya dia untuk menanyakan rasa penasarannya.

"hmm.. Jongin. Beberapa minggu sebelumnya aku melihat kau yang ada di Rumah Sakit. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Jongin. namun Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Padahal pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo ajukan saat ini sama sekali jauh dari kesan lucu. Dan Kyungsoo kembali diam.

"kenapa kau menanyakan itu. Apa saat itu kau ada dirumah sakit juga?" Tanya Jongin.

"ya.. aku sedang melakukan praktek di Rumah Sakit untuk pembelajaran kuliahku."

"kau seorang Dokter?"

"bukan. Tepatnya aku calon Dokter." Balas Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum.

Jongin kembali tertawa dan kyungsoo menatap Jongin aneh melihat dia yang terus tertawa padahal tidak ada sama sekali yang lucu yang dikatakannya.

"kalau aku tahu kau disana. Mungkin aku akan mengganggu belajarmu di rumah sakit itu." Canda Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap risih. "Jadi itu benar–benar kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "kau sakit? Kau menemui dokter?" Jongin hanya mengangguk dan kyungsoo mengerti. "Lalu kau sakit apa?"

Jongin tersenyum lalu menatap Kyungsoo kembali. "aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya mengontrol kondisiku saja?" Kyungsoo menatap kembali bingung. "aku menemui dokter spesialis kejiwaan." Ucap Jongin serius.

Sesaat Kyungsoo menatap heran lalu dia tertawa. "jangan bercanda Jongin." tapi Jongin tetap menatapnya.

"aku serius. Aku menemui Dokter psikiaterku." Ucap jongin kembali dengan tatapan lebih serius. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya ketika mendapatkan tatapan yang tajam dari Jongin. "aku penderita Bipolar."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Bingung, heran sekaligus rasa aneh yang dia rasakan. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencoba berpikir untuk beberapa saat untuk mengartikan apa yang dikatakan jongin. Bipolar. Apakah benar Jongin menderita Bipolar. Dan Kyungsoo sekarang mulai merasakan risih ketika Jongin masih tetap menatapnya serius. Dia gugup. Dia masih belum mencerna dengan halus semua yang dikatakan Jongin. dan hanya bisa terdiam dalam kebisuannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau kalau tetangggamu ini pengidap Bipolar. Kau boleh meninggalkanku dan mengacuhkanku mulai sekarang. Janganlah kembali."

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin terkejut. Dirinya telah diusir secara halus.

* * *

Kyungsoo masih berpikir. Membiarkan pikirannya terbang begitu saja. Dia tahu tentang penyakit Bipolar. Tapi dia tidak tahu separah apakah penderita bipolar tersebut. Apakah salah satunya tentang beberapa percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan Jongin beberapa waktu lalu. Ini sungguh membuatnya frustasi. Dia merasa tidak masalah dengan apa yang diderita Jongin saat ini. Tapi disisi lain. dia sendiri bingung dengan sikap yang dilakukan jongin. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menolak ketika dia harus bertetangga dengan seorang penderita Bipolar. Tapi untuk ini. Kyungsoo merasa Jongin lah yang menolak dirinya sendiri untuk bersosialisasi. Bukan hanya dengannya tapi dengan orang lain.

Mungkin ini salah satu alasan. Kenapa Jongin tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya. Lebih sering mengunci diri dirumah. Tidak pandai berbicara dengan orang lain. dan lebih banyak bersikap datar. Mungkin itu pengaruh dari apa yang dia derita.

Kyungsoo telah mencari semua informasi tentang penyakit Bipolar. Tapi dia masih belum mengerti. Dia masih sangat awam akan nama penyakit tersebut. Bahkan ini adalah kali pertama untuknya merasakan rasa penasaran yang sangat hebat dalam dirinya. Dan itu karena apa yang diderita Jongin saat ini. Dia tidak belajar tentang Psikologi. Dia bukan calon dokter Psikiater. Dia hanya seorang calon Dokter bedah.

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya berat ke kasur nyamannya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang kini memenuhi pikirannya. Dan itu semua tentang Jongin. tapi dia tidak mendapatkan satu jawaban sedikitpun. Dia melirik foto keluarganya. Dan seketika dia tersenyum ketika melihat foto Ibunya yang terpajang rapi. Ibunya adalah seorang dokter Psikiater. Kenapa dia tidak memikirkan hal itu sejak tadi. Dengan cepat dia bangkit kembali dan meraih ponselnya. Menekan nomor ibunya dan menunggu panggilannya dengan sabar untuk diangkat. Jam seperti ini pasti Ibunya sedang beristirahat.

"Yeoboseo, eomma aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." "Bipolar. Eomma tahu bagaimana cara menyikapi seorang penderita Bipolar?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Say Hey Hello~ ini adalah Fanfiction pertama saya yang saya tulis di FFN. ada yang pernah baca di Note Facebookku? Asianfanfictions? RIGHT! THAT'S ME! KIMPBLOSSOM di Asianfanfic dan BLOSSOMKIPM di FFN. mereka adalah orang yang sama.

Karena ada yang menyarankan dan memaksa agar saya lebih baik mempublishnya di akhirnya saya mengukitu saran tersebut dan mencoba mempublishnya disini. semoga readers disini menyukainya. Yang Kaisoo shipper, yang pencinta berat fanfiction bantu Review nya. No bash. Membutuhkan kritik yang membangun agar tulisan saya ini menjadi lebih rapi. sebenarnya Fanfic ini sudah selesai saya buat hingga end. Tapi saya membutuhkan waktu untuk mempublishnya. jadi yang suka mohon bantuannya biar next chapter saya update secepatnya.

Sebelumnya terima kasih^^

Salam, Blossom~


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM, A BIPOLAR.**

* * *

**[!] (-)Rumit dan akan sedikit sulit dimengerti antara Chapter 2 dan 3 tapi disana letak pointnya. (-)Adapun beberapa adegan yang cukup Kasar jadi jangan disalah gunakan. (-)Hanya sebuah imajinasi jadi jangan terlalu dianggap serius bagaimana Penderita Bipolar itu sebenarnya karena tidak sepenuhnya karakter disini mencerminkan penderita Bipolar itu secara nyata. [Karakter seorang pengidap Bipolar biasanya berbeda-beda dan sulit untuk ditebak. Perubahan mood yang ekstrem bisa berlangsung cepat dari bahagia berubah menjadi Depresi dan sebaliknya. Kecuali bagaimana penderita tersebut bisa mengatasinya sendiri] Terima kasih :) Happy Reading.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Untuk bebarapa saat aku berpikir. Apakah seorang penderita Bipolar akan terus mengalami pasang surut kehidupan didalam dirinya hingga dia benar-benar lelah untuk melanjutkan hidupnya dan memilih jalan maut untuk menghentikan semua penderitaannya. Jongin adalah sosok yang pertama yang membuatku terus mencoba memikirkan apa yang dia rasakan dan apa yang dia inginkan.

Dalam waktu beberapa minggu ini. Cukup membuatku terus memperhatikan dia hingga sampai saat ini. Aku mengerti bahwa seorang Jongin hanyalah seorang pria yang pada dasarnya butuh seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya. Dia lebih banyak diam dan menjauh dari kerumunan banyak orang. Dia menghindar dan menjauhkan dirinya sendiri. Rasa ketakutan yang selalu menghantuinya seakan membuatnya memilih untuk hidup sendiri dan mengunci diri di dalam rumahnya.

Masih membelenggu dalam pikiranku. Seakan ada hal lain yang membuatnya terkesan sangat tertutup. Dari bagaimana cara dia hidup, dimana keluarganya dan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Itu yang membuatku tergerak untuk mengetahui lebih jauh kehidupan seorang Kim Jongin. Aku bukanlah seorang pria yang datang untuk mengikut campuri hidup orang lain. Tapi karena rasa empatiku terhadap Jongin aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang dapat membuktikan bahwa semua yang dikatakannya salah. Dia butuh seseorang berada disisinya. Dia tidak dapat terus hidup sendirian. Semakin terpuruk dia akan semakin buruk juga kondisinya. Setidaknya yang harus aku lakukan adalah terus membujuknya bahwa kehidupannya tidak seburuk dengan apa yang dipandangnya. Episode-episode dalam fase kehidupannya akan terus berputar dan itu tidak akan pernah berhenti. Dan sepertinya, Tuhan memang menakdirkanku untuk tetap mengawasinya hingga dia benar-benar bisa hidup dengan baik-**Kyungsoo**

* * *

**I am, a Bipolar.**

* * *

Keadaannya masih tetap sama. Kai masih seperti dulu. Mengunci diri dirumahnya dan tidak pernah lagi keluar di hari sejak dia mengatakan apa yang dia derita kepada Kyungsoo. Dia berharap sangat besar agar Kyungsoo tidak lagi menemuinya. Berhenti masuk kedalam halamannya untuk merawat Tanaman bunga matahari yang dia tanam juga berhenti untuk menyapanya setiap hari.

Namun sepertinya dugaan Kai salah. Kyungsoo masih rajin untuk merawat tanaman bunganya setiap hari di halaman rumahnya juga masih sering berteriak menyapanya setiap waktu pagi dan sore datang. Dan Jongin? Dia hanya bersikap acuh. Dia hanya akan tetap diam didalam kamarnya. Berbaring dengan pikiran melayang juga mencoba sedikit untuk tetap bertahan, mencoba tidak beranjak dari kasurnya yang nyaman untuk hanya sekedar menatap apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

Adakalanya Jongin ingin sekali keluar dan menemui Kyungsoo yang tengah menyiram setiap tanamannya di halaman. Tapi rasa takutnya jauh lebih besar. Selain itu dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo lebih jauh masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Semakin dalam dia mengetahui sifat Jongin yang sebenarnya. Semakin akan membuat Kyungsoo lebih leluasa untuk terus berada dikehidupannya. Dia hanya ingin hidup sendiri.

Selama dua minggu ini. Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tidak saling menatap muka satu sama lain. Bahkan hampir selama itu Jongin terus mengacuhkan sikap baik dari Kyungsoo. Salah satunya adalah dengan apa yang diberikan Kyungsoo setiap paginya. Kyungsoo akan datang lalu menyimpan sekotak susu di depan rumahnya. Kyungsoo tahu. Sangat mustahil untuk menunggu Jongin keluar dari rumahnya karena dia akan tetap mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamar. Meskipun begitu dia akan merasa lega ketika dia kembali saat sore harinya. Kotak susu itu sudah menghilang. Itu berarti Jongin telah mengambilnya.

* * *

Sore ini. Suara ketukan pintu itu terus terdengar memecah keheningan rumah Jongin saat ini. Kyungsoo kini sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dia terus mengetuk sekeras-kerasnya. Ada baiknya sekarang Kyungsoo untuk segera melakukan apa yang selayaknya dia lakukan terhadap Jongin saat ini. Dia tidak bisa terus-menerus mengunci diri dan menghindar dari kehidupan luar. Dia harus berani dan percaya bahwa kehidupan yang dia jalani tidak seburuk dengan apa yang dia lihat. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan ibunya ketika Kyungsoo menanyakan tentang apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang Pengidap Bipolar.

Awalnya ibu Kyungsoo heran kenapa anaknya secara tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan meminta kepadanya untuk menjelaskan apa itu kelainan Bipolar dan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh penderita Bipolar. Untunglah Kyungsoo merupakan sosok yang terbuka hingga akhirnya dia menceritakan semua yang dialaminya sejak dia mulai bertetangga dengan Jongin.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo mendapatkan solusi apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya terhadap Jongin. 'Jangan tinggalkan dia sendirian'. Jongin merasakan tertekan juga depresi yang berkepanjangan karena dia tidak mempunyai seseorang yang dapat dia ajak untuk bicara dan mengungkapkan semua yang dirasakan. Pantas saja bila setiap saat dia akan memikirkan tentang kematian. Dia merasa hidupnya seolah tak berguna lagi. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, tidak ada yang bisa menerimanya karena dia sendirilah yang membuat dirinya sendiri menjauh dari kehidupan luar. Dan untuk saat itu Kyungsoo bertekad untuk menjadi seseorang yang ada untuk Jongin dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kyungsoo terus saja mengetuk Keras pintu rumah Jongin. Terserah apa dia nanti akan marah ataupun mengusirnya lagi. Yang jelas Kyungsoo akan tetap berusaha untuk mulai mengawasi Jongin. Dan untuk waktu yang lama Kyungsoo menunggu. Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk mendapatkan amukan Jongin kali ini. Karena dia tahu. Pasti Jongin merasa terganggu atas ulahnya kali ini. Namun, dugaannya salah saat melihat Jongin yang kini tengah berdiri dengan tatapan lemah dihadapannya. Kyungsoo merasa terhenyak ketika melihat matanya yang merah juga bengkak dengan kantung mata yang menghitam. Selain itu bibirnya kering. Dia sangat pucat untuk kali ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin sangat lemah. Bahkan suaranya sangat parau lebih mirip orang yang berbisik.

Kyungsoo hanya terhenyak ketika menatap keadaan Jongin saat ini. Melihat keadaannya yang begitu berantakan juga dengan wajah yang pucat. Kyungsoo tanpa ragu mendekat perlahan menghampiri Jongin.

"Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo halus.

Namun Jongin hanya menatap orang yang bertanya kepadanya kosong. Dia sama sekali tidak berekspresi dihadapan Kyungsoo saat ini. Pikirannya seolah kosong. Dia tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo mengetuk pintunya kasar. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan marah. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal itu. Bahkan yang dapat Jongin rasakan kali ini adalah rasa bahagia. Meski dia tidak dapat tersenyum. Namun entah kenapa dengan melihat Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya membuatnya bahagia. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian air matanya benar-benar jatuh saat ini ketika Kyungsoo mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau datang." Bisiknya sangat lemah. Bahkan dia tidak yakin kyungsoo dapat mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan. Senyumnya tergambar tipis diwajahnya. Hingga akhirnya dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi dengan pandanganya yang sangat gelap. Dia sudah sangat lemah saat ini. Dan dapat dia rasakan ketika matanya tertutup. Tubuhnya seakan ringan sekali dengan aroma coklat yang dia hirup saat ini–aroma tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia memiliki sandaran. Kyungsoo berhasil menangkap tubuh Jongin dipelukannya sebelum Jongin benar-benar jatuh.

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak cukup kuat untuk membawa Jongin kedalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Dia hanya membaringkan tubuh Jongin yang sangat lemah itu berbaring di sofa ruang tamu rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo terus bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang dialami Jongin saat ini. Sekarang dia terus menatap tubuh lemah jongin dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang begitu sangat pucat. Matanya yang sangat menggambarkan bahwa dia telah menangis untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat ketika Jongin secara tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya itu di hadapannya. Kyungsoo sempat berpikir. Apakah Jongin memang sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk saat ini atau mungkin ada hal lain. Selain itu dia juga dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin sebelum akhirnya dia benar benar jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. 'Kau datang'. Apa Jongin tengah menunggunya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain saat ini. Dia hanya berpikir. Jongin memang mempunyai keadaan yang benar-benar buruk saat ini. Dan kembali pertanyaan yang sejak lama membelit pikiran kyungsoo kembali lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap Jongin selain penyakit yang dia derita? Dan kenapa dia harus hidup sendiri tanpa keluarga?

* * *

Sinar pagi mulai menyinari sebagian ruangan rumah Jongin. Sangat sepi juga terlihat lengang. Memang seperti itulah keadaan rumah Jongin saat ini. Dan Jongin. Dia masih berbaring lemah di sofa dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan bantal yang menjadi alas kepalanya. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama Jongin tidak sadarkan diri.

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Jongin mengalami kondisi selemah ini. Sejak seminggu sebelumnya. Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa menutup matanya untuk terlelap tidur. Dia terus terjaga hingga hari terus berganti. Kondisi fisik yang semakin melemah membuat Jongin semakin depresi saat itu. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi bahkan obatnya sama sekali tidak membantunya. Jongin terus merasa tertekan. Hingga satu yang selalu dia tunggu untuk menenangkan pikirannya sendiri ketika dia terpuruk hampir seminggu belakangan ini. Sekotak susu yan sering ditinggalkan Kyungsoo didepan rumahnya.

Secara langsung atau tidak. Awalnya Jongin merasa risih bahkan mengacuhkan kotak susu itu. Tapi semakin lama. Jongin mulai terbiasa dan hanya mengkosumsi susu yang diberikan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Dia tidak makan bahkan tidak meminum obatnya. Dia hanya membutuhkan sekotak kecil susu itu. Bahkan untuk beberapa saat dia merasakan keadaan yang begitu sangat baik ketika dia meminum susu itu. Tapi keadaanya memang tidak sepenuhnya stabil. Rasa ketakutan juga terus menyelubungi hidupnya hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar membutuhkan sosok yang menjadi sandarannya. Dia membutuhkan Kyungsoo. Setelah dia menangis semalaman dan berharap menunggu Kyungsoo datang. Akhirnya Kyungsoo benar-benar datang. Ada perasaan lega dalam dirinya saat menatap Kyungsoo benar-benar nyata dihadapannya. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tubuhnya sangat lemah dan pada akhirnya dia memang jatuh Pingsan didepan Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang benar benar Jongin butuhkan.

Perlahan kesadaranya sedikit demi sedikit dia rasakan. Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap sebagian sudut rumahnya. Dia merasakan kepalanya yang sangat berat saat ini. Dia tidak bisa bangkit begitu saja saat ini. Dia sangat lemah. Ketika tangan kanannya ingin memijat kepalanya yang sangat sakit. Geraknya terhalangi oleh sesuatu. Jongin melirik tangannya sendiri hingga dia dapat melihat sebuah selang infuse sudah tertancap di pergalangan tanganya. Dia terus mengekor selang infuse itu hingga berhenti menatap cairan infuse yang tengah menggantung di dinding. Jongin kembali menatap sebagian sudut ruangan yang dia tempati sekarang. Dia memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar masih berada di rumahnya dan bukan di rumah sakit. Cukup lama Jongin untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya dia menangkap bahwa dia masih berada di rumahnya.

Jongin menatap lemah langit-langit ruang tamunya dan kembali menatap selang infuse yang mengganggunya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa selang infuse ini berada di tangannya. Yang dia ingat terakhir kalinya adalah ketika dia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri dihadapan Kyungsoo dan selanjutnya dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Jongin mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dan setelah itu mencoba memegang selang infuse itu untuk dia lepaskan karena itu sangat mengganggunya. Tapi sebuah suara menggagalkan aksinya ketika Kyungsoo berteriak kepadanya seraya memukulkan sendok di tangannya yang mencoba melepaskan selang infusenya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kau melepaskannya atau kau mati!" ucap Kyungsoo tegas dengan menatap tajam Jongin yang masih terkejut dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang ternyata masih berada dirumahnya. "Kau sedang dalam masa penyembuhan karena kondisimu kemarin sangat lemah. Bersyukurkah kau mempunyai tetangga seorang calon dokter sehingga bisa merawatmu dan tidak perlu repot membawamu ke Rumah Sakit." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin hanya diam. Dengan tatapan bingung di wajahnya. Dan kini matanya tertuju kepada semangkuk sup juga semangkuk nasi yang entah sejak kapan berada di mejanya. Jongin menatap takut makanan itu karena mangkuk tersebut berisi makanan yang tidak disukai Jongin. Sayuran. Semangkuk sup Sayuran.

Kyungsoo menggeser kursi lain dan mendudukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Jongin yang tengah terduduk saat ini. Dia mengambil semangkuk nasi yang tadi tersimpan di meja. "Sekarang kau makan." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengambilkan sesendok nasi dan mengarahkannya didepan Jongin. Jongin hanya diam tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin makan dengan makanan yang paling dia benci. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan melihat Jongin saat ini dan menjauhkan sendok makannya dan menyimpannya dimangkuk. "Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan?"

Jongin hanya diam. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat kapan terakhir dia makan. Yang dia ingat dia hanya mengkonsumsi Susu yang diberikan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafasnya panjang. "Benar saja. Kenapa kondisimu sangat lemah ternyata kau memang tidak makan. Kau hanya menkonsumsi susu yang kuberikan bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi menyelidik.

Jongin hanya terdiam. Sekarang dia tidak ingin tahu kenapa Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui hal itu. Yang jelas saat ini dia benar-benar tidak ingin makan.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap sayu wajah Jongin yang tetap saja diam menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih merasakan heran dengan kehidupan Jongin saat ini. Ketika dia mencoba memasak makanan yang baik bagi Jongin. Didapurnya, selain pemandangan horor didalamnya juga yang hanya bisa dia temukan adalah makan-makanan yang tidak sehat. Dia mengkonsumsi _Junkfood_ juga beberapa _softdrink_ dan kotak susu pemberiannya juga kotak susu milik Jongin yang terpajang dikulkasnya–Dan tentunya sudah basi. Sama sekali tidak ada apapun. Kyungsoo meringis dengan apa yang dimakan Jongin setiap harinya. Satu-satunya yang sehat hanyalah sekotak susu pemberiannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kembali. "Bila kau terus seperti ini. Lama-kelamaan tubuhnya juga akan ikut sakit. Sebaiknya sekarang kau makan dan kembali beristirahat." Ucap Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Kyungsoo kembali menatap heran. Lalu melirik kearah meja. Dan dia tahu kenapa Jongin tidak ingin memakan sarapannya ini. "Karena sayuran?" Dan Jongin hanya diam yang berarti iya. Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafasnya kasar–Jongin sungguh kekanak-kanakan. "Jongin seburuk inikah keadaanmu. Apa selama bertahun-tahun ini kau tidak pernah hidup sehat. Kau hanya mengkonsumsi _Junkfood_ dan_ Softdrink_ saja? Kau tidak pernah memakan sayuran sedikitpun. Pantas saja tubuhmu sangat lemah. Kau itu seperti–"

"Sudah diam." Ucap Jongin lemah yang memotong ucapan Kyungsoo saat ini. Dan Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo lekat. "Jangan mengurusi kehidupanku. Dan jangan seolah menjadi kau adalah anggota keluargaku. Kau lebih mirip Jongdae saat ini. Dan aku membencinya."

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Jongin. Bahkan Jongdae. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa itu Jongdae. Kyungsoo mencoba meraih tangan Jongin untuk menenangkannya namun dengan cepat Jongin menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Janganlah memarahiku karena aku tidak mau makan sayuran." Ucap Jongin kembali. Kyungsoo terdiam dan mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk memarahi Jongin. Dia hanya memberikan masukan dan menasehatinya. Apa seburuk itukah pandangannya sehingga dia menganggap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kepadanya adalah ungkapan marah.

Jongin sudah cukup pusing dengan keadaan paginya kali ini. Dia mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring. Kyungsoo dengan cekatan langsung berdiri berniat untuk membantunya namun Jongin kembali menepis sentuhan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam ketika Jongin langsung mengambil cairan infuse yang tadi menggantung di dinding dan membawanya untuk pergi keatas menuju kamarnya. Kyungsoo terus mengikuti langkah Jongin yang tertatih. Menatap sedih sekaligus menyesal ketika secara perlahan dengan bersusah payah Jongin berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang terhubung ke bagian rumah lantai duanya.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat keadaan Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung berlari naik dan memegang tangan kanan Jongin erat untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh Jongin agar tidak jatuh. Bagaimanapun kondisinya sangat lemah. Jongin berusaha menepis kembali tangan Kyungsoo namun dengan Kuat Kyungsoo tetap menahan tangannya. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menepis apa yang dikatakan Jongin. "Tidak. Kau tidak bisa. Kau bisa saja terjatuh dari tangga saat ini. Setidaknya kau harus tetap dapat kubantu hingga kau benar-benar berbaring di Kamarmu."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat saat ini. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi tentang sosok pria kecil yang ada disampingnya saat ini. Dan gerak tubuhnya kembali membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol jalan pikirannya. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

* * *

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya saat ini dan kepalanya bersandar di atas Boneka kelinci putih miliknya. Berbaring nyaman dengan tubuh yang masih sangat lemah. Sebisa mungkin jongin mencoba menutup matanya dan kembali terlelap. Tapi tetap dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan kini dia hanya menatap kosong langit yang cukup mendung saat ini. Sepertinya akan turun hujan.

Jongin menatap takut langit yang tepat tergambar langsung dari langit-langit kamarnya seolah takut bila tiba-tiba muncul kilatan petir yang berasal dari awan hitam itu. Jongin membenci hal itu. Dia langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring kesamping. Dan matanya kembali menatap beberapa catatan yang dia buat yang tertempel penuh didinding kamarnya. Puluhan foto dan puluhan lembar surat menempel acak didindingnya.

Beberapa foto itu kebanyakan adalah foto-foto hasil bidikannya sendiri yang dia ambil ketika dia benar-benar membutuhkan dunianya. Ya, selama ini dia akan keluar bila dia ingin melihat Dunianya yang ada di balik Kamera. Jongin akan merasa takut bila dia menatap Dunia secara langsung tapi tidak bila dia menatap dunia yang ada di balik lensa kameranya. Dia akan merasa puas karena dunia yang nyata baginya hanya ada di gambar foto. Beberapa catatan juga dia tulis. Dia akan menulis dan menceritakan semua isi hatinya ketika dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya langsung kepada Boneka kelinci putihnya yang selama ini adalah teman bicara Jongin untuk kurun waktu yang lama.

Jongin terus mengekor semua catatan juga foto-foto yang tertempel disetiap sudut dinding kamarnya. Hingga pandanganya terhenti disebuah foto yang sukses membuatnya kembali menteskan air matanya pelan. Foto beberapa anak Kucing yang berjumlah empat ekor. Sangat lucu bahkan menggemaskan. Tapi tidak untuk Jongin. Itu sangat menyakitkan bila dia kembali menatap foto kucing itu. Seolah foto itu lebih special dari foto-foto yang lain. Terdapat sebuah tanda hati. Jongin menempelkan stiker hati tersebut yang berada di tengah-tengah keempat foto Kucing yang sedang lucunya bergumul bersama.

Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ini. Kenapa hidupnya harus seberat ini. Kenapa harus dia yang menderita. Ada jutaan keluarga yang hidup bahagia didunia ini dan kenapa harus keluarganya yang hancur. Jongin terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan ayahnya yang pergi begitu saja. Menyalahkan ibunya yang tidak lagi menyayanginya dan menyalahkan Jongdae, kakaknya yang sudah tidak peduli dengan perasaannya. Disaat seperti ini. Orang-orang yang dia benci akan terus berputar di pikirannya hingga benar-benar kembali mengacaukan batinnya hingga kembali berpikir jalan mati. Namun untuk saat ini Jongin tidak mampu untuk melakukan itu. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah saat ini. Bahkan untuk mencoba bangkitpun dia akan sangat sulit. Dia mensyukuri dengan keadaanya saat ini. Setidaknya dia akan mati secara perlahan dan menghilang meninggalkan dunia yang begitu sangat kejam baginya.

* * *

Malam ini hujan turun dan membasahi sebagian wilayah kota Seoul. Termasuk kediaman Jongin saat ini. Kyungsoo masih diam terduduk menunggu. Dia masih tetap menunggu di rumah Jongin bahkan sejak Kemarin kyungsoo sudah mulai menginap disini meskipun akhirnya dia hanya tidur di kursi meja makan dengan posisi terduduk. Dia tidak kuasa untuk meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dirumah. Apalagi dengan kondisinya yang sangat buruk saat ini. Dia takut bila akhirnya Jongin kembali depresi dan kembali melakukan hal buruk. Salah satunya adalah Bunuh diri.

Dan saat ini. Kyungsoo masih mencemaskan keadaan Jongin yang sejak dari pagi masih belum mau untuk makan. Bahkan sudah 3 kali Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar jongin namun jongin tidak mau membalas panggilannya bahkan membiarkan dirinya masuk kedalam kamar Jongin.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memasuki kamar Jongin. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia hanya terdiam mematung ketika melihat keadaan kamar Jongin yang tidak rapih dan terkesan berantakan. Di kamarnya yang kecil itu tidak ada satupun lampu. Hanya langit-langit kaca yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan cahaya matahari memasuki kamar Jongin. Dinding-dinding kamarnya yang penuh akan kertas-kertas dan foto-foto yang tertempel, bahkan tidak ada ruang sama sekali sehingga tempelan kertas itu saling menumpuk satu sama lain. sebuah meja yang penuh dengan beberapa mainan kecil dan juga obat-obatan yang berserakan. Beberapa buku dan juga sebuah kamera yang terpajang berantakan dirak. Lemari yang bergeser hampir menutupi pintu masuk kamar Jongin. Juga ranjang dengan seprai yang berantakan juga selimut yang terhempas sebagian kelantai. Tidak ada bantal. Hanya ada sebuah boneka kelinci usang yang terpajang disana. Bahkan kamar lain yang ada di lantai bawah lebih terlihat rapih dibandingkan kamar Jongin saat ini. Karena dikamar lain dia dapat menemukan selimut dan bantal. Tidak seperti disini.

Jongin mulai sangat terganggu saat Kyungsoo mulai mencoba menerawang keadaan Kamarnya. Sehingga dengan cepat Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya memapahnya dan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo keluar dan menutup pintunya dengan cara di banting. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin Jongin tidak ingin menunjukkan kamarnya yang terkesan pribadi baginya. Tapi tetap Kyungsoo masih diliputi rasa penasaran. Semakin jauh dia mengetahui beberapa hal baru yang dia temukan dari sosok Jongin. Semakin jauh juga rasa ingin tahu Kyungsoo dengan kehidupan Jongin sebenarnya sehingga dia menjadi seterpuruk ini selain akibat penyakit Bipolarnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan melirik kearah jam tangannya. 08.15 pm. Jongin masih belum makan hingga semalam ini. Dan kembali Kyungsoo mulai memberanikan dirinya membawa nampan berisi makanan yang telah dia buat juga nasi yang baru dan tidak lupa segelas air putih besar. Kyungsoo perlahan naik keatas dan kembali memanggil Jongin pelan.

"Jongin.. Kim Jongin. Kau harus makan." Dan hanya keheningan yang kyungsoo dapatkan. Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafasnya dan dengan cara apapun dia harus memaksa Jongin untuk makan kali ini. "Kim Jongin, dengarkan aku sekali ini saja. Aku bukannya ikut campur akan masalahmu. Tapi karena kau tetanggaku aku hanya ingin membantumu. Aku tidak mau membiarkan tetanggaku menderita sedangkan aku hidup bahagia. Kau juga harus memikirkan kehidupanmu jongin." ucap Kyungsoo lirih karena dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menyimpan semua apa yang dia ingin katakan kepada Jongin.

Kyungsoo seolah menunggu Jongin untuk menjawab semua yang dikatakannya tapi tetap hanya keheningan yang dia dapatkan. Kyungsoo mulai menyerah. Namun suara berat yang sedari dia tunggu mulai dapat dia dengarkan kembali.

"Masuklah. Pintunya tidak aku kunci." Ucap Jongin parau. Dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo membuka Pintu kamar jongin dan meraih knop untuk membukannya dengan sikunya karena kedua tanganya sedang memegang nampan.

Gelap. Itu yang Kyungsoo dapatkan saat pertama dia membuka kamar Jongin. Hanya sebuah cahaya remang yang dia dapatkan dari pantulan cahaya dari luar yang menerangi langsung tubuh Jongin yang berbaring menyamping memunggunginya. Dengan hati-hati kyungsoo masuk. Menggeserkan beberapa mainan kecil yang ada dimeja dan menggantikan tempatnya dengan nampan yang dia bawa. Dengan hati-hati dia mendekat kearah Jongin berbaring sekarang dan duduk disaping ranjang Jongin yang memunggunginya. "Kau tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan takut dia mengganggu Jongin.

"Sejak tadi pagi aku tidak tidur. Aku tidak akan pernah tidur begitu saja." Ucapnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?"

Beberapa detik Jongin terdiam. Hanya suara rintikan hujan yang terdengar jatuh diantara atap kacanya. hingga akhirnya dia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Tentu saja aku lelah." Ucapnya yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung dari Kyungsoo. "Selama seminggu ini aku tidak tidur. Bipolar telah merenggut waktu tidurku. Aku akan terus terjaga dan tidak akan pernah tidur sama sekali sehingga aku benar-benar lelah seperti kemarin. Syukurlah aku bisa tidur kemarin meskipun dengan keadaan sakit."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap miris Jongin. seburuk itukah keadaanya dan sekarang satu lagi yang dia ketahui dari Jongin kenapa kantung matanya begitu sangat hitam. Jongin tidak bisa tidur untuk kurun waktu yang lama. Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandanganya dan menatap ke sisi gelap dimana makanan yang tadi dia bawa tersimpan di meja.

"Kalau begitu kau makan sekarang bila kau tidak bisa tidur."

Jongin menggeleng. "Pasti masih ada sayuran bukan?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Memang benar. Sayuran masih ada dimakanan yang dia bawa saat ini. Meskipun dia tidak tahu seberapa tidak sukanya Jongin terhadap sayuran dia ingin membuat Jongin berubah dan membuatnya bisa memakan sayuran. Jongin kini membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok Kyungsoo yang kini tengah terdiam menatap makanan yang dia bawa sendiri.

"Hyung?" ucap Jongin lirih.

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin saat ini. Tidak biasanya Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung' dan itu terasa sangat asing terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo saat ini. Dan kyungsoo hanya bisa melirik Jongin dan membulatkan matanya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus tekejut.

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Hyung mulai saat ini?" Ucap Jongin parau.

Awalnya Kyungsoo merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya saat ini. Sehingga akhirnya Kyungsoo benar-benar tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin kali ini. Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman kepada Jongin dan selanjutnya memberikan anggukan.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin kembali terdiam. Menatap langit langit kamarnya yang sudah basah oleh air hujan. Dia kembali melirik Kyungsoo. "Hyung, aku ingin makan sup." Ucap Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo memandang sesaat apa yang dikatakan Jongin. "Aku akan makan. Tapi hanya kuah sup dengan nasi. Jangan paksa aku untuk memakan sayurannya." Ucap Jongin lagi.

Dan kembali Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. setidaknya kali ini Jongin ingin makan.

* * *

Jongin kini terdiam di sofa. Dengan selimut yang menutupi kakinya juga selang infuse yang masih menempel di tangannya. Jongin baru menyadari dia memang seperti benar-benar orang sakit sekarang. Kyungsoo memperhatikannya sangat baik. Memang keadaan didalam rumahnya sangat dingin padahal ini hanya hujan di musim semi bukan salju di musim dingin. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan penghangat di rumahnya telah rusak. Sehingga akirnya Kyungsoo memakaikannya sebuah sweater juga selimut yang menutupi kakinya ini.

Menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang memasakan sup untuknya. Jongin melirik keadaan sekitar rumahnya ada yang berbeda di rumahnya kali ini. Bahkan jongin tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar berada dirumahnya kali ini atau dia berada dirumah Kyungsoo yang belum pernah dia kunjungi. Keadaan rumahnya bergitu sangat rapih juga bersih. Bahkan setiap sudut rumahnya tidak ada lagi debu tebal yang menutupi barang-barangnya. Lantainya pun terasa lebih licin dan juga aroma lemon yang kini tercium di rumahnya.

Cukup lama Jongin mengamati setiap sudut rumahnya yang nampak lebih berbeda. Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa semangkuk nasi dan juga semangkuk sup ditanganya dengan disertai senyuman bahagia karena akhirnya jongin mau untuk makan. Kyungsoo langsung menyimpan sup hangat yang dia buat dan dia simpan dimeja lalu duduk disamping Jongin.

"Kau membersihkan rumahku hyung?" Tanya Jongin yang membuatnya menatap bingung karena sungguh, Kyungsoo masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan barunya dari Jongin saat ini. "Aku tidak yakin ini rumahku. Sebelumnya rumahku sangat berantakan dan juga debu tebal dimana-mana. Bahkan aku mencium aroma lemon. Kau menyimpan pengharum ruangan dirumah ini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut karena dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan baru yang dia tempati makanya dia menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan miliknya di rumah jongin. Dia menyukai aroma lemon.

Jongin sesaat terdiam lalu tersenyum ramah. "Aku menyukainya. Ini sangat nyaman." Ucap Jongin yang lalu melirik kearah makanan yang dibawa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika melihat Jongin yang akhirnya bisa tersenyum. Dia yakin kali ini kondisini Jongin memang tengah baik dari sebelumnya. Dia masih bisa bicara juga tersenyum seperti ini. Dan Kyungsoo berjanji untuk terus membuat Jongin seperti ini. "Masih ada sayurannya." Ucap Jongin sedih menatap mangkuk yang berisi sup.

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil mangkuk sup yang telah dibuatnya. "Aku tidak akan memberikan sayurannya untuk kau makan. Setidaknya aku akan mengajarimu memakan sayuran secara perlahan dan membiasakan dirimu untuk merasakan sedikit rasa sayur di kuahnya."

Jongin menatap menyelidik. "Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sayuran tidak seburuk apa yang kau bayangkan."

Jongin terdiam hingga beberapa detik kemudian dia menganggukan kepalanya dan menerima suapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cukup merasa puas. Meskipun jongin hanya ingin memakan kuahnya. Setidaknya dia bisa makan meskipun dia juga menatap ekspresi Jongin yang sesekali menutup matanya saat menelan makannya. Jongin tidak ingin membayangkan rasa sayuran yang sedikit dapat diarasakan dimulutnya. Tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Sangat lucu dan Kyungsoo suka dengan ekspresi yang di Tunjukkan Jongin saat ini.

* * *

Malam semakin larut dan jam kini menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Dan Jongin masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia mengantuk. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang kali ini tengah menunggu Jongin yang masih sibuk membersihkan lensa-lensa kameranya yang sudah sangat lama dia tinggalkan. Kyungsoo sesaat menguap beberapa kali lalu kembali melirik jam. Sudah puluhan kali dia melakukan itu dan Kyungsoo masih menatap heran Jongin yang masih belum mengantuk sampai selarut ini.

"Hey, Jongin. apa kau tidak mengantuk? Ini sudah sangat larut. Sebaiknya kau membersihkan kamera mu besok saja." Ucap Kyungsoo yang ternyata dirinyalah yang telah mengantuk.

Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Aku membersihkannya selagi aku bisa. Aku mungkin tidak akan sebaik ini besok. Dan mungkin aku malah melemparkan kameraku karena mengerang frustasi tidak mampu membersihkannya dengan baik." Ucapnya tanpa melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah hampir menutup matanya.

Kyungsoo menatap sayu Jongin. Dia terlihat lebih baik bila seperti ini. Dia bisa tersenyum, berbicara ramah bahkan bersikap hangat. Jauh dari yang dia bayangkan dari penderita Bipolar sebelumnya. Perubahan _mood_-nya yang _ekstrem_ bisa berubah dalam hitungan jam itu mungkin menbawa dampak buruk kepada dirinya sehingga dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Tapi dengan seperti ini. Kyungsoo berharap jongin bisa sebaik ini kedepannya. Penderita ODB seperti Jongin memang benar adanya bila dia harus mempunyai seorang teman yang tidak boleh meninggalkannya. Akan lebih baik bila Jongin akan sembuh dari penderitaannya saat ini.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo tak kuasa lagi menahan hasrat untuk menutup matanya ditengah kegiatan Jongin yang sedang membersihkan kameranya. Keheningan yang tercipta membuat Jongin kini melirik kearah Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan sosok yang sedari tadi menemaninya sudah tertidur lelap dengan posisi yang terduduk dan tangan kanannya yang berada di pinggiran sofa menahan dagunya. Pasti dia sangat kelelahan untuk mengurusinya. Dengan pelan. Jongin menarik selimut yang tadi menutupi kakinya lalu menyelimuti tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang telah terlelap duduk disampingnya.

"Terima kasih telah berada disini bersamaku."

* * *

Untuk beberapa hari Keadaan Jongin sedikit membaik. Tidak seperti biasanya. Perasaan tenang dan bahagianya kini berjalan sangat lama. Kyungsoo merasa senang akan perubahan Jongin kali ini. Perlahan demi perlahan. Sikap kasar dan rasa amarahnya menghilang. Rencananya berhasil. Kyungsoo untuk beberapa hari ini sering menyempatkan diri menemui Jongin setiap paginya untuk memberikan Jongin sarapan juga menyiram tanaman bunga mataharinya sebelum dia berangkat kuliah. Dan sore harinya Kyungsoo akan datang kembali dan menikmati waktu bersama. Apapun yang dilakukannya selama membuat Jongin merasa senang. Kyungsoo akan terus berada disisi Jongin untuk tetap mengawasinya hingga keadaannya benar-benar membaik.

Jongin merasakan hal yang sama. Dia sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia merasakan sebahagia ini. Meskipun mustahil dia akan merasakan hal ini selamanya dan _mood_ nya kapan saja bisa berubah kembali menjadi Jongin yang buruk. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu bahagianya saat ini bersama Kyungsoo. Faktanya. Hanya Kyungsoo lah yang bisa membuat Jongin melupakan semua kenangan buruknya yang selama 8 tahun ini terus menghantui pikirannya.

"Jonginn!" Teriak Kyungsoo berlari kearah Jongin yang tengah duduk mengamati kameranya. Jongin melirik suara teriakan Kyungsoo yang begitu menggema disetiap sudut ruanganya yang kecil. Kyungsoo datang dan berdiri dihadapan Jongin dengan senyum yang berkembang. "Bawa kameramu. Kau bisa melihat warna baru didalam hidupmu sekarang."

Jongin hanya terdiam bingung. Hingga akhirnya tangannya ditarik oleh Kyungsoo keluar. Tak ada paksaan saat itu. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya halus dan Jongin mengikuti langkah kecilnya yang setengah berlari. Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap kearah bunga matahari yang telah hampir dua bulan ini dia rawat saat masih menjadi bibit.

Tanamannya kini telah tubuh. Tanamannya juga telah berbunga. Dan bunga Matahari itu terpajang indah diantara kaktus kaktus yang Jongin rawat. Jongin menatap takjub apa yang dia lihatnya saat ini. Meski bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat bunga. Tapi entah kenapa melihat bunga itu tertanam dihalaman rumahnya. Membuat suasana lain yang dihinggapi Jongin saat ini. Perasaan kagum yang saat ini menyelubungi hatinya. Bahkan kaktus kaktus yang selama ini dia tanam tertutupi dengan kehadiran Bunga matahari yang berbunga indah.

"Warnanya cantik bukan? Tidak hanya ada warna hijau lagi sekarang. Karena warna kuning sekarang ada disini." Ucap Kyungsoo. Lalu melirik Jongin yang masih tersenyum menatap Bunganya. Kyungsoo kembali menarik tangan Jongin. fotolah dan buat ini menjadi kenangan barumu." Ucap Kyungsoo semangat dan kembali menarik untuk semakin mendekat kearah bunga mataharinya.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin terdiam menatap kagum bunga yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan cepat dia memposisikan dirinya di tempat yang bagus untuk mencari a_ngle _yang tepat agar bisa dia bidik. 'klik' Jongin mendapatkan dunia baru di kameranya.

Jongin menatap puas hasil potretannya dan untuk beberapa saat dia menatap bunga tersebut. Sangat indah. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat warna seindah ini diantara halamanya yang hanya berwarna hijau. Beberapa detik kemudian Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang kini mulai menyiram tanaman bunganya. Terasa berbeda. Ketika dia kembali menatap bunga hasil potretannya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Kini Jongin mulai sadar. Dunia barunya ada dihadapannya saat ini–Kyungsoo.

* * *

**19 Juny 2012**

* * *

Musim semi telah berganti digantikan dengan musim panas yang bernuansa cerah. Semakin lama keadaan Jongin semakin baik. Meski tidak dapat dipungkiri. Kadang perasaan depresinya itu selalu datang dan membuat perasaannya sangat tidak baik. Namun keadaan buruk itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Kyungsoo yang begitu sangat sabar selalu memberikan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Jongin sehingga Jongin bisa mengatur emosinya juga meminum obatnya secara baik juga teratur.

Bahkan untuk jarak waktu sebulan ini. Berkat Kyungsoo. Pola makan Jongin bisa berangsur membaik. Jongin mulai berani memakan sayuran meski pada akhirnya dia harus kenyang juga karena dia harus meminum air sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menghilangkan rasa buruknya dari rasa sayuran. Jongin masih ingat saat Kyungsoo benar-benar memarahinya kala itu dia berkarta bila Jongin terus seperti ini. Semua organ tubuhnya tidak akan berfungsi dengan baik. Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan hal-hal menakutkan ketika dia tidak ingin makan. Seperti seorang ibu yang menakuti anaknya memang. Hingga pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan cara untuk membuat Jongin benar benar berani memulai makan sayuranya.

"Makanlah." Kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu hingga akhirnya dia menyimpan sup yang biasa dia buatkan untuk Jongin. Jongin menatap kesal supnya dan bersikeras untuk tidak memakannya. Tapi Kyungsoo langsung memberikan segelas air kepadanya.

"Makanlah satu suapan lalu kunyahlah dengan nasi. Setelah itu kau minum airnya. Terus lakukanlah hal yang sama itu berulang-ulang kali. Dan setelah aku kembali. aku ingin melihat kau benar-benar menghabiskan makananmu." Ucap Kyungsoo langsung melangkah menjauh.

Awalnya Jongin terus merajuk, merasa kesal bahkan hampir membuang makanannya. Namun dorongan kuat muncul didalam diri Jongin saat itu. Sehingga membuatnya terpaksa memulai makan sayurannya untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya dia tinggalkan. Rasa aneh, pahit muncul diantara mulutnya dan Jongin langsung meminum air putihnya. Untuk beberapa saat Jongin berpikir ini tidak akan berhasil. Tetapi dorongan kuat didalam hatinya terus saja bergejolak. Dan memaksanya untuk kembali memakan sayurannya sampai habis. Satu dorongan itu adalah dia tidak ingin membuat kecewa Kyungsoo.

* * *

Seseorang mengetuk pintu pelan rumah Jongin. dan dengan langkah cepat Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya dengan disertai senyum yang tergambar diwajahnya. Namun saat dia membuka pintunya. Senyumnya menghilang digantikan raut wajah kebencian didalam hatinya.

"Untuk apa kesini?" Tanya Jongin kepada sosok pria yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan disertai senyum ramahnya. Kim Jongdae. Kakak kandungnya.

"Kau. Apa kabar? Saat itu kau tidak datang ke peringatan kematian Eomma. Aku hanya memastikan kau baik–baik saja." Ucap Jongdae.

"Aku baik. Seribu kali lebih baik sebelum kau datang kesini." Ucapnya seraya mencoba menutup kembali pintu rumahnya. Namun knop pintunya ditahan oleh Jongdae sehingga Jongin gagal untuk menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Kita harus bicara."

Jongin mendesis kesal. "Tentang apa?"

"Eomma." Ucapnya singkat. Jongin hanya memandang remeh sosok Jongdae yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. "Kau belum pernah sekalipun hadir diperingatan kematian Eomma. Bahkan kau tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat Eomma disemayamakan bukan. Datanglah. Pikirkan perasaan Eomma."

Jongin menatap kesal kakaknya. "Bukannya kalian yang tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" Ucap Jongin yang membuat Jongdae menatap marah. Jongin mendesis. "Kau ingin memukulku sekarang. Pukulah! Selagi aku baik sekarang!" Ucapnya kasar dengan nada tinggi dan Jongdae tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Dan satu tamparan kini melayang keras kearah pipi Jongin.

"Sadarlah! Apa yang kau katakan itu salah! Kami semua memikirkan keadaanmu. Kami memikirkan kesehatanmu. Dan kami masih peduli padamu!" Teriak Jongdae.

Jongin hanya diam. Menahan Kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongdae kepadanya. Dan kembali dia merasakan pukulan dari kakkanya sendiri saat ini. Sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kau egois Jongin! Apa didunia ini hanya kau saja yang menderita? Tidak! Masih banyak orang diluar sana yang lebih menderita darimu termasuk aku. Pikirkan itu!" Ucap Jongdae kembali yang berjalan kesal meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diam diambang pintu menahan rasa kecewanya.

Jongin sekilas menatap kepergian Jongdae. Menahan airmatanya yang mungkin akan turun lalu berjalan masuk membanting pintu rumahnya. Dan terduduk bersandar dibalik pintu masuk nya. "Aku –egois." Ucapnya lirih mengulang apa yang dikatakan Jongdae kepadanya.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap aneh rumah Jongin. Tidak biasanya rumah Jongin sangat gelap malam ini. Terakhir kalinya dia melihat rumah Jongin dengan keadaan seperti ini adalah saat pertama kalinya dia pindah kerumah barunya. Malam ini memang Kyungsoo baru pulang karena dia baru menyelesaikan tugas prakteknya di Rumah Sakit. Dia masih berada diluar dan niatnya untuk memasuki rumahnya dia urungkan dan melangkah menuju rumah Jongin untuk memastikan keadaanya yang baik-baik saja.  
Kyungsoo mengetuk pelan pintu rumah Jongin dan tidak ada balasan sedikit pun dari sang pemilik. Dengan rasa takut Kyungsoo memutar Knop pintunya. Tidak dikunci. Dia pun berjalan masuk perlahan seraya memanggil nama Jongin pelan.

Sangat gelap dan sepi saat ini dia rasakan. Dia masih memanggil pelan Jongin. Mencari sosok sang pemilik rumah. Dia berjalan kearah ruang tengah dan tetap masih kosong. Dia berjalan. Beranjak naik kelantai dua rumah Jongin dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jongin. Dari kejauhan dapat dia lihat pintunya terbuka. Jongin pasti ada didalam kamarnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan semakin cepat dengan langkah yang hati-hati. Melirik kedalam dan melihat sosok yang dicarinya tengah duduk menghadap sisi tembok memunggungi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bernafas lega melihat Jongin karena menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Namun beberapa detik kemudian pikirannya terhempas ketika dia mencium aroma lain diantara kamar Jongin. Aroma asap Rokok dan _Soju_.

Kyungsoo melangkah cepat dan menarik tangan Jongin. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia melihat puntung rokok itu masih menyala terpajang disela jari Jongin dan Jongin hanya menatap tak peduli Kyungsoo yang menatapnya terkejut. "Kau merokok?"

Untuk beberapa detik Jongin terdiam hingga akhirnya dia menarik tangannya dan membuatnya terlepas dari genggaman Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih menatap tidak percaya ketika belasan Puntung rokok bekas telah berserakan dilantai diantara kaki Jongin dan beberapa botol arak yang berada disampingnya.

Kyungsoo kembali menarik Jongin untuk menatapnya. "Jongin! Lihat aku!" Ucap Kyungsoo berteriak tegas. Dan kembali Jongin menatapnya tidak peduli. "Sejak kapan kau mulai merokok dan minum-minum? Kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sungguh dia sangat marah saat ini melihat keadaan Jongin yang sebelumnya terlihat sangat baik. Tapi faktanya setelah dia melihat ini. Keadaan jongin yang seperti ini jauh dikatakan Baik. Bahkan lebih dikatakan lebih buruk.

"Aku sudah lama melakukannya. Dan hyung tidak perlu peduli kepadaku tentang hal ini." Ucap Jongin lirih.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin yang sebenarnya telah sangat berubah. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan sayu. "Ada apa?"

Jongin hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kembali foto-foto yang terpajang didinding kamarnya dan kembali dia pandanganya tertuju kearah foto keempat Kucing yang sedang bergumul itu. "Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur. Maka dari itu aku merokok dan minum arak." Ucap Jongin tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar. "Tapi tidak seperti ini!" Kyungsoo kembali membentak Jongin. Dan Jongin hanya diam menundukkan dirinya tidak berani menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap marah dirinya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat membuang rokok yang dipegang Jongin saat ini. Menginjaknya sampai benar benar mati dan kembali menarik tubuh Jongin untuk menghadapnya.

"Dengar kan aku. Ini tidak benar. Umurmu masih 19 tahun. Ada baiknya kau melakukan ini setelah usiamu telah mencapai 23 tahun. Dan aku mulai saat ini akan melarangmu untuk mulai merokok dan minum-minum lagi."

Jongin hanya diam. Lalu kembali meraih sebuah botol arak yang tak jauh berada ditempatnya duduk saat ini. Kyungsoo merasa kesal dan menepis tangan Jongin untuk mengambil araknya. "Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo merasa kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin saat ini.

Hanya keheningan yang kini menyelimuti seluruh kamar Jongin hingga akhirnya sebuah isakan terdengar dari telinga kyungsoo saat ini. Jongin menangis.

"Kenapa aku harus hidup seperti ini hyung?" Bisiknya lirih.

* * *

Dia masih menatap kosong layar Laptop yang ada di depannya. Dia mengabaikan materi belajarnya, buku-buku yang terbuka disekitar mejanya hingga _Balpoint_-nya pun hanya dia mainkan dengan mengetuk-ketukan di tepi meja. Hingga selarut ini Kyungsoo masih belum bisa melepaskan bayangannya akan cerita yang baru didengarnya dari Jongin. Kisah hidupnya yang memilukan yang lebih menuju ke sebuah kesengsaraan. Dia benar-benar orang yang hidup sendirian selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya Jongin bisa hidup melewati semua kesulitan hidup yang mengitari dunianya.

Malam ini Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa menutup matanya sempurna. Bukan karena tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Dia juga di hadapkan dengan masalah yang selama ini diderita Jongin. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo memfokuskan dirinya menatap buku-bukunya. Tapi akhirnya selalu gagal ketika suara Jongin keluar membayangi pikirannya selama 5 jam terakhir ini. Seakan lelah karena terus dihantui cerita Jongin. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan Kepalanya hingga Menyentuh Keyboard Laptop-nya dan menekan beberapa tombol secara sembarang.

* * *

Kyungsoo terus mengusap perlahan tangan Jongin yang kotor juga sebagian kecil luka bakar yang terdapat dijari-jarinya yang Kyungsoo yakin itu merupakan bekas luka bakar dari Rokok yang tidak dia hisap sehingga dia biarkan terpajang begitu saja dan membakar diantara jarinya. Dengan handuk basah dan cekatan Kyungsoo membersihkannya. Sang pemilik tangan itu hanya diam menatap kosong kesisi lain tak ingin menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah merawatnya meskipun sesekali dia meringis merasakan perih karena luka bakarnya itu disentuh oleh sehelai handuk basah.

Jongin sama sekali tidak mampu untuk marah. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo yang membuang dan membakar habis semua rokoknya. Membuang arak-arak yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Juga seperti saat ini. Merawat luka yang ada di tangannya. Jongin terlalu lelah bila dia harus berdebat kembali dengan Kyungsoo karena perbuatannya meski secara sadar Jongin tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya memang salah.

"Maafkan aku hyung." Ucap Jongin sangat lirih yang membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menggantungkan tangannya. Dia menatap lekat dengan penuh tanda Tanya wajah Jongin yang saat ini sama sekali tidak meliriknya.

"Hidupku sangat tidak pantas didunia ini. Bahkan aku merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatian darimu. Pria sepertiku seharusnya dibiarkan begitu saja. Hidup sendirian dan kesepian. Sengsara dan tidak mempunyai keluarga bahkan teman. Aku pantas mendapatkan ini semua."

Kyungsoo masih tetap diam. Dia mencoba untuk menahan mulutnya sendiri untuk tidak berucap sedikitpun. Menatap Jongin. Menahan emosi nya sendiri untuk tidak berkomentar tentang hidup Jongin yag menurutnya sangat tidak berguna. Jongin menolehkan pandangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang juga masih menatapnya penuh tanda Tanya.

"Keluargaku sangat buruk bahkan telah hancur berantakan. Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa."

Keheningan yang tercipta saat ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Begitupun dengan Jongin. Mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Hingga Jongin yang membuang pandangannya pertama. Ada sedikit jeda diantara perkataannya. Hingga Jongin kembali membuka suaranya dan tanpa paksaan apapun. Dia mulai menceritakan kehidupannya yang kelam. Tentang Keluarganya yang hancur. Tentang hidupnya yang menjadi seorang penderita ODB. Tentang teman dan sahabatnya yang menjauhi dan meninggalkannya. Dan tentang hidupnya yang telah dia jalani selama 8 tahun ini sendirian. Dibawah tekanan Bipolar, rasa sakit, rasa takut dan juga rasa cemas yang sangat berat dia hadapi dengan obat-obatan untuk membuatnya terlihat baik.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat melawan rasa sedihnya ketika mendengar apa yang diceritakan Jongin malam itu. Dia beberapa kali menutup matanya dan mengusap beberapa tetesan air mata yang mungkin akan keluar dengan punggung tangannya. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan air matanya jatuh begitu saja didepan Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lekat. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin dia ketahui yang membuat Jongin begitu sangat membenci keluarganya termasuk Ibunya sendiri.

"Kau mengatakan Eommamu telah meninggal. Kenapa kau belum pernah datang ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir?"

Jongin merasa tersentak dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Kyungsoo tahu pasti Jongin kali ini merasa marah kepadanya karena berani menanyakan hal itu. Tapi itu semua tidak dapat kyungsoo sembunyikan lagi. Kyungsoo ingin mengetahui semuanya.

"Kenapa kau membenci Eommamu sendiri?" Ucap Kyungsoo sangat halus tidak ingin membuat Jongin merasa tersinggung ataupun membuatnya marah.

Namun berbeda dengan apa yang dibayangkan Kyungsoo. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab apa yang ditanyakannya.

"30 Maret 2010." Ucapnya lirih. Ada sedikit jeda hingga akhirnya kembali dia membuka suaranya. "Dia pergi. Dengan menggunakan mobil. Dia pergi seorang diri. Aku tidak tahu kemana dia akan pergi. Namun malam itu. Saat cuaca tengah buruk. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia nekad untuk menerobos jalan yang sudah sangat jelas tidak boleh dilewati. Hingga akhirnya–" Jongin menghela nafas menceritakan sosok 'Dia' yang jelas itu adalah ibunya. Jongin sedikit terisak. Dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Mobilnya tergelincir karena jalanan yang licin. Mobilnya tidak terkendali dan menabrak pembatas jalan membuat mobil itu langsung jatuh ke laut lepas yang ada di tepi jalan dan tenggelam. Dan.. dia.." Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo "Kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya." Kyungsoo menatap sedih Jongin dan Jongin kembali membuka suaranya. "Kau bertanya kepadaku kenapa aku sangat membencinya bukan?" Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak menjawab. Dan dengan Senyum yang dipaksakan Jongin membuka kembali suaranya. "Dia telah mengingkari janjinya ketika aku mulai percaya kepadanya."

Kyungsoo sempat ingin menanyakan apa itu. Namun dengan cepat Jongin memotong pembicaraannya. "Pulanglah hyung. Aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja." Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya. Memunggungi Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya sedih.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menghapus airmata Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo mengurungkan keinginannya. Jongin hanya membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya pergi ketika melihat Jongin benar-benar telah menutup matanya dan terlelap dengan nyamannya.

Kyungsoo menutup pelan pintu kamar Jongin. menatap diam pintu tua dihadapannya. "Kau salah. Kau membutuhkan orang yang mendengarkanmu untuk membuatmu tenang Jongin." Ucapnya lirih. Dan berbalik untuk pergi karena dia harus segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang telah menunggunya malam ini. Meskipun pada akhirnya. Pikirannya kembali kosong karena terus membayangkan semua cerita Jongin yang dia ceritakan kepadanya.

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Dengan mata yang sedikit berair. Dia membuka matanya meskipun sedikit perih. Dia tidak ingat kapan dia tidur. Yang jelas dia tidur sangatlah larut karena cerita Jongin terus menghantui pikirannya. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tubuhnya. Sedikit ada rasa sakit karena dia tidur dengan posisi terduduk dan kepala bersandar di meja. Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di kursi. Sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Memijat tangannya pelan secara bergantian seraya melirik kearah jam dindingnya. Sudah cukup siang. Rasanya dia sangat malas bila untuk berangkat ke universitasnya hari ini. Kalau bukan karena hari ini ada Ujian. Kyungsoo mungkin akan bolos untuk masuk hari ini. Dan dengan malasnya dia bangkit dari duduknya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Untuk bersiap-siap. Karena sungguh. Selama semalaman ini Jongin benar-benar membuat kepalanya sakit karena semua cerita Jongin yang semakin lama secara tidak langsung membuat Kyungsoo ingin lebih jauh hidup disekeliling Jongin dan membuatnya berubah.

Kyungsoo sudah sangat terburu-buru karena dia benar–benar sudah terlambat untuk pergi masuk ke kampusnya. Kalau bukan karena tetangganya yang membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan langsung berangkat menggunakan mobilnya sendiri yang sangat jarang dia pakai.

Kyungsoo berjalan Pelan menuju Pintu halaman depan Rumah Jongin. Berdiri di balik pagar. Menatap sosok yang kemarin begitu sangat berantakan kini serius menata tanaman Kaktusnya kembali. Kyungsoo tersenyum Ringan. Sungguh sangat lega bisa menatap Jongin bisa kembali seperti saat ini. Begitu sangat tenang. Cukup lama Kyungsoo menatap sosok tetangganya yang sedang membersihkan rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh disekitar kaktus miliknya. Hingga akhirnya dia tersadar ketika Jongin telah mendapatinya yang tentunya tengah memperhatikan kegiatan Jongin pagi ini. Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang berekspresi yang dia tahu pasti dia sangat terkejut.

"Selamat pagi hyung." Teriak Jongin ramah kepada Kyungsoo yang berdiri mematung dibalik pagar dan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya bisa tergugup, membalas senyuman Jongin ragu dan menganggukan kepalanya ringan. Sungguh kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini beralih menyirami tanaman Bunga Matahari milik Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu hyung. Mungkin mulai saat ini bunga Matahari adalah bunga kesukaanku." Ucap Jongin tanpa melirik sosok yang diajaknya bicara.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Entahlah. Kyungsoo merasa Jongin terlihat lebih baik hari ini. Bahkan dia lebih banyak tersenyum ceria.

Cukup lama Jongin menyirami tanamannya hingga beberapa saat kemudian Jongin melirik matahari yang kini mulai beranjak naik semakin tinggi. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo kembali yang ternyata masih berdiri mematung menatapnya. "Kau masih terdiam disana hyung?" Tanya Jongin kebingungan.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo kaget dan tidak kalah bingungnya.

"Tidak pergi ke Kampus?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian tersadar ketika dia melirik Jam tangan yang dipakainya sendiri. "Ya ampun. Aku benar benar terlambat." Ucapnya pelan. Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin yang sungguh karena dirinya Kyungsoo benar-benar terlambat untuk masuk ke kampusnya. "Aku pergi Jongin!" ucapnya berteriak. Berlari mencari Taksi dan melupakan rencana awalnya yang akan menggunakan mobilnya sendiri menuju kampus.

Jongin tersenyum dan beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa. Jongin baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang benar-benar sangat lucu. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Dibalik sikap Kyungsoo yang lebih mempunyai sifat keibuan itu bisa memiliki sikap yang sangat lugu dan lucu. Kyungsoo benar-benar bisa membuatnya tertawa hari ini. Hari baru dengan perasaan baru. Kyungsoo benar-benar mengisi sisi kosong Jongin saat ini.

* * *

Jongin selalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang setiap minggunya selalu menulis berlembar-lembar Surat yang mungkin lebih kepada Kyungsoo yang seolah menulis di buku Harian. Dan lembaran tulisan itu selalu dia kirimkan rutin kepada ibunya. Semenjak Kyungsoo selalu bersamanya dan menemaninya dirumah. Kyungsoo terkadang selalu sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan rutinnya itu setiap akhir pekan. Ada suatu hari Jongin bertanya apa yang ditulis Kyungsoo sehingga mau menulis catatan begitu sangat banyak dengan tangannya. Dan Kyungsoo dia hanya menjawab apa yang dia ingin jawab.

"Apa Hyung tidak bosan harus menulis begitu banyak surat kepada Eommamu itu?" Tanya Jongin yang dia sendiri sibuk membersihkan kameranya.

"Tidak." Ucap Kyungsoo sangat singkat dan tidak mengalihkan pandanganya dengan surat surat yang tengah dia tulis.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas beratnya perlahan. "Apa Hyung tidak mengenal tekhnologi? Untuk apa Ponsel, e-mail, bahkan Video call diciptakan kalau bukan untuk mempermudah komunikasi dengan seseorang yang sangat jauh?"

"Apa itu harus?" Kyungsoo tetap menjawab dengan nada datarnya.

"Tentu saja, dengan itu Hyung bisa bercerita sesuka hati secara langsung. Lagipula tangan Hyung bisa pegal bila harus terus menulis banyak." Ucap Jongin tidak mau kalah.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin. "Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar Istilah _Goresan kecil sebuah tangan adalah cerita terindah seseorang untuk dikenang?_" Dan Jongin dia hanya mengernyitkan dahinya Bingung. Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku menulis bukannya aku tidak mengenal tekhnologi. Aku menulis karena aku akan mengenang setiap apa yang kutulis dengan tanganku sendiri. Bercerita langsung kepada orang yang aku kasihi dan kembali menerima tulisan tangannya yang membalas dengan penuh rasa senang. Itulah cara mengungkapkan perasaan rindu yang paling tepat dan cara untuk mendapatkan kebahagian." Kyungsoo kembali menulis suratnya. "Lagipula kau juga sering melakukannya bukan? Seperti cerita yang kau tulis diantara foto-fotomu dan kau pajang dinding kamarmu. Kau mungkin bisa mencoba mengirimkannya kepada orang yang kau kenal. Mungkin teman atau Kakakmu."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya." Ucap Jongin pelan.

"Jangan bercanda Jongin. Lakukan saja. Aku tahu apa yang kau alami memang sulit. Merasa sendirian? Tapi cobalah berubah. Dan kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu itu sendiri."

Jongin hanya terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. "Apa yang kau tulis di suratmu hyung?"

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dan tersenyum. "Menceritakan apa yang aku lakukan dan yang aku rasakan setiap harinya. Menulis tentang apa yang kulihat dan apa yang aku dengar."

* * *

**20 August, 2012.**

* * *

_Depakote, Zyprexa_. Perlahan-lahan Jongin sedikit mengurangi dosis obat yang dikonsumsinya setiap saat. Keadaannya sangat baik. Bahkan Psikiaternya pun memuji Jongin yang mampu berubah begitu sangat pesat dengan keadaanya yang jauh lebih baik sekarang. Jongin masih rutin untuk berkonsultasi dengan Dokter Psikiaternya. Meskipun nyatanya sosok yang membuatnya jauh lebih baik itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Meskipun begitu. Dokter membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. kehadiran Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya adalah sosok Penyemangat Hidupnya. Jongin sebelumnya pernah mendengar kalimat 'Penyemangat Hidup' beberapa tahun sebelumnya ketika dokter menyarankan dia untuk mencari seseorang yang peduli dan mampu mendengarkannya. Namun Jongin merasa itu tidak penting. Dia tidak bisa bergaul dengan siapapun. Dan tentu saja. Dia hanya mengandalkan Boneka kelinci putihnya. Dan itu adalah sahabat terbaik bagi dirinya.

Namun, dengan adanya Kyungsoo saat ini. Sosok Penyemangat hidup itu memang benar-benar ada. Perlahan. Jongin dapat menerima apa yang dilakukan kyungsoo. apa yang dia sarankan, apa yang dia katakan dan apapun segala yang Kyungsoo lakukan terhadap dirinya saat ini. Dan sampai sejauh ini. Jongin benar-benar lebih membutuhkan Kyungsoo dari siapapun.

Dengan perasaan cukup tenang Jongin berjalan Melewati setiap koridor rumah sakit untuk kembali pulang. Kalau bukan karena sebuah permen lollipop kecil ditangan Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri menghalangi langkahnya. Dia tidak akan berhenti untuk berjalan pulang.

Jongin menerimanya senang lalu mulai membuka bungkus plastik yang menutupi permen tersebut dan melahapnya senang.

"Kau Nampak berbeda ketika berseragam Dokter hyung." Goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Jongin. "Ini belum resmi. Aku masih belum menjadi dokter."

"Lalu kapan kau akan menjadi seorang dokter?" Tanya Jongin kembali.

"2 tahun lagi. Tapi.. ah.. aku ingin lulus secepatnya."

"Kenapa? Apa karena ingin terus merawatku?" Tanya Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesis acuh.

"Aku Dokter bedah. Lagipula untuk apa aku merawat orang sepertimu. Apa harus setiap hari aku mengoperasimu dan menyobek setiap kulitmu dengan Pisau bedahku?"

"Kalau begitu kau lebih cocok menjadi seorang pengukir kayu Hyung." Ucap jongin tertawa.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang tertawa begitu sangat bahagia dan begitu tulus tersenyum kepadanya saat dia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo akan tersinggung dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi nyatanya kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa marah kepada Jongin. Dia hanya marah bila dia melakukan apa yang seharusnya salah. Seperti menyisakan sayuran disetiap makanannya.

"Sebaiknya lain hari kita pergi berjalan-jalan." Ajak Kyungsoo.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku bosan dengan kegiatanku akhir-akhir ini. Aku ingin meringankan pikiranku." Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang berjalan memandang lurus. "Ajak aku melihat duniamu."

Jongin melirik kyungsoo tidak mengerti dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum bahagia. "Kau selalu bilang bahwa duniamu yang sebenarnya ada dibalik kamera bukan? Ayo. Ajak aku untuk melihatnya."

Kyungsoo menatap penuh harap. Sesungguhnya Jongin tidak mengerti rencana apalagi yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ini karena setiap apa yang dia lakukan pasti ada maksud dibalik itu semua. Dan Jongin dia tidak bisa menolak. Dia hanya tersenyum yang mengatakan bahwa dia mengiyakan ajakan Kyungsoo. Lagipula dia sudah sangat lama tidak melihat dunianya tersebut. Dia butuh dunia baru meskipun sebagian dia telah dapatkan dari Kyungsooo.

* * *

Awalnya Kyungsoo berniat untuk mencari alat perkakas saja untuk membersihkan rumput liar yang tumbuh di halaman rumah Jongin. Namun, ruangan tertutup yang berada di gudang rumah Jongin membuatnya merasa penasaran. Pintu kayu tua yang tertutup rapat. Kyungsoo tidak berniat untuk membuka ruangan itu namun karena rasa penasarannya rasa takut itu berubah menjadi rasa ingin tahu.

Kyungsoo menatap kunci-kunci yang diberikan Jongin. Perlahan Kyungsoo tanpa rasa ragu mencoba membuka pintu itu dengan kunci-kunci yang dimiliknya. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan Kunci yang tepat hingga pintu itu terbuka.

Sangat Gelap. Keadaannya benar-benar pengap. Tanpa rasa takut Kyungsoo masuk perlahan namun langkahnya terhenti karena dia menabrak sesuatu. Sepertinya perutnya menabrak benda tumpul. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan Ponselnya. Dan cahaya dari ponselnya adalah satu-satunya sumber cahaya saat ini. Kyungsoo sedikit menerawang dan dia langsung dihadapkan dengan rasa keterkejutannya.

Sebuah Mobil terpakir dihadapannya. Dan kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa apa yang ditabraknya sebelumnya adalah Sebuah Kaca spion milik mobil tersebut. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mencari saklar Lampu diantara dinding dengan penerangan minim tersebut. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan saklar lampu dan menyalakan Lampu ruangan tersebut. Untunglah lampu itu masih bisa menyala dengan baik. Dan kembali Kyungsoo terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah. Dia yakin bahwa mobil ini adalah mobil Sport.

Dengan hati hati Kyungsoo mengamati setiap detail mobil yang ada dihadapannya ini meskipun memang sangat kotor dan berdebu tapi tetap, mobil ini masih terlihat bagus dan terawat dengan baik. _Ferrari F340_. Mobil yang dia yakini adalah mobil yang ada sekitar tahun 2008. Mobil mewah dengan kap mobil yang bisa terbuka. Berwarna merah dan semakin menegaskan sisi Sport mobil tersebut. Kini Kyungsoo menyadari. Bahwa ruangan ini bukanlah ruangan biasa. Ini adalah sebuah bagasi. Dan dia baru sadar. Bahwa Jongin adalah orang dari keluarga Berada.

Kyungsoo langsung kembali keluar. Beranjak naik dari tempat yang dia singgahi tadi dan pergi menghadap Jongin yang tengah duduk menatap foto-foto lamanya.

"Aku baru tahu kau mempunyai mobil." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tentunya membuat Jongin menatap bingung. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah. Yang tadinya tenang kini berubah dengan wajah yang Nampak seperti orang ketakutan.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari akan perubahan ekspresi Jongin saat itu dan langsung duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Jongin dilantai.

"Kau bisa mengendarai mobil?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tidak lagi." Ucap Jongin singkat.

"Kau tidak pernah mengendarai mobilmu lagi? Kenapa? Itu mobil yang sangat bagus." Ucap Kyungsoo antusias.

Jongin beberapa saat terdiam dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Umur 16 tahun aku sudah mengendarai mobil sendiri tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Ucap Jongin datar. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan hyung. Menjauhlah dari mobil itu." Ucapnya lagi yang langsung beranjak pergi dengan wajah gusar. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya bingung. Jongin langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa basa-basi apapun.

Dan Kyungsoo menatap aneh Jongin. mengernyitkan dahinya dan baru menyadari bahwa jongin berbeda. Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Apa aku berkata salah lagi saat ini?"

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak Kyungsoo menemukan apa yang ditemukannya di bagasi. Jongin menjadi sedikit berbeda. Dia seolah menghindar ketika Kyungsoo kembali bertanya tentang mobil yang Jongin miliki. Ketika kyungsoo akan mulai bertanya. Hanya sebuah raut ketakutan yang tergambar dari wajah Jongin. Dan bila Kyungsoo sudah melihat ekspresi Jongin saat itu. Kyungsoo tidak berani untuk melanjutkannya. Dia akan memilih diam dan mengalah pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan hari ini. Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah berencana untuk pergi kesuatu tempat yang sudah mereka rencanakan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Melihat dunia seorang Kim Jongin. Jongin sendiri telah bersiap-siap dengan Kameranya yang sudah sangat lama dia tidak gunakan. Mood nya sangat baik. Namun, suara deruman mobil kini kembali membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Jongin mengenali suara mobil tersebut. Suara mobil itu sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinganya. Meskipun itu sudah sangat lama tidak dia dengar.

Jongin berlari keluar memastikan apa yang didengarnya. Dan Jongin terkejut ketika melihat mobilnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun dia tinggalkan di bagasi kini telah terparkir dihadapannya. Jongin sama sekali tidak berani mendekat. Dia masih tetap diposisinya saat ini. Menatap mematung dengan wajah ketakutan.

Kyungsoo yang sedang menghangatkan mesin mobil _Ferrari_ itu pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan menatap Jongin bahagia. "Ini mengagumkan. Baru kali ini aku berada dibalik setir mobil sebagus ini. Kita pergi dengan mobilmu. Ya?" Ucap Kyungsoo meminta izin.

Namun jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dan kali ini Jongin benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. "Aku sudah bilang. Hyung harus menjauhi mobil itu." Ucap Jongin tergugup.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran. Dan lagi-lagi Jongin semakin melangkah mundur menjauhi mobil tersebut. Kyungsoo yang merasa heran pun melangkah mendekati Jongin. Dan kini mereka saling berhadapan. "Apa kau lupa cara mengendarai mobil lagi? Aku bisa mengendarainya. Tenang saja."

"Bukan itu Hyung." Ucap Jongin parau dan Kyungsoo menatap lekat ekspresi Jongin yang benar-benar berbeda. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Jongin kini seperti orang yang ketakutan. "Apa kau tahu bahwa Bipolar juga dapat disebabkan oleh rasa Traumatik yang sangat menakutkan dan pernah dialami oleh penderita ODB itu sendiri?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Itu adalah aku hyung. Aku salah satunya."

"Kau pernah mengalami trauma oleh mobil itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat kejadian apa yang dialami oleh Dia." Ucap Jongin lirih yang mengartikan bahwa Dia adalah seseorang yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis beberapa tahun sebelumnya–Ibunya. "Selama bertahun-tahun aku meninggalkan mobil itu. Aku tidak pernah menaiki mobil jenis apapun. Aku hanya menggunakan Subway ketika aku berpergian." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kyungsoo sedikit tercekat namun dia tidak mau melihat Jongin terus kalah melawan ini Jongin harus menang. Dengan paksa. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin. mendekat kearah mobil tersebut dan terdiam didepan pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?" Teriak Jongin seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo kasar.

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya terus-menerus seperti ini. Dan kali ini kau harus bisa mengalahkan rasa ketakutanmu!" Ucap Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Omong kosong." Ucap Jongin datar dan berniat kembali melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan menjauh dari mobilnya. Namun tangan Kyungsoo menahan langkah Jongin. Kyungsoo menarik keras dan langsung mendorong Jongin untuk masuk dan duduk di balik kemudinya. Belum sempat Jongin untuk melawan. Kyungsoo telah lebih dulu menutup Pintu mobil dan Kyungsoo beralih dan masuk untuk duduk di sisi kursi mobil yang lain. berdampingan dengan Jongin.

"Lawan rasa ketakutanmu!" Ucap Kyungsoo tegas.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Jongin sangat pelan tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya menatap lekat Jongin. "Dengarkan aku jongin. Bila kau terus seperti ini. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh. Selamanya kau akan kalah oleh rasa takutmu, Bipolarmu, oleh semua obat-obatanmu. Kau tidak ingin terus menderita bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal Jongin berteriak dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti aku Hyung!"

"Aku mengerti dirimu!" teriak Kyungsoo membalas apa yang dikatakan Jongin. "Pegang setir mobilnya dan nyalakan mesinnya." Ucap Kyungsoo santai.

Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya. Sepenuhnya dia merasa ketakutan. Nafasnya tersenggal sangat lambat. Tangannya bergetar saat mencoba memegang kemudi mobilnya namun dia tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Namun dia terus mencoba melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Cukup lama Jongin semakin tidak fokus. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain membayangkan apa yang terjadi kepada ibunya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Nafasnya semakin tidak beraturan dengan keringat dingin terus jatuh diantara keningnya. Dan sungguh. Kini jongin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya mengerang kesal.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa!" ucap Jongin berteriak kesal dan langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari keluar. Kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap terkejut Jongin dan ikut turun dari mobil yang dinaikinya. Keluar dan ikut berlari mengejar Jongin yang masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kyungsoo mengejar dan mendapati Jongin yang kini tengah mencari sesuatu diatara laci mejanya. Mencarinya dengan tergesa dan tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang berteriak bertanya apa yang terjadi. Mengacak mejanya, isi lemarinya hingga Ranjangnya sendiri. Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Jongin saat ini namun akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika Jongin menemukan apa yang dicarinya yaitu Moodstabilizer–obatnya.

Jongin mengambil beberapa obatnya tanpa dosis yang dibenarkan. Langsung menelannya begitu saja tanpa air. Hingga akhirnya dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri berbaring diranjang dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal seraya menutup matanya perlahan. Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang dilakukannya tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Tidak ingin mengganggu. Kyungsoo kembali turun dan berjalan keluar dari rumah Jongin. Menatap mobil sport model lama itu sangat lekat namun dengan tatapan lemah. Dia mendekat dan membuka pintu mobil milik Jongin tersebut. Terduduk lemah dengan tatapan yang sangat sayu. Mengusap pelan setir mobil itu sangat halus hingga tangannya berakhir mengambil Kunci mobil yang tadi terpasang. Melepaskannya dan menatap lekat kunci mobil tersebut sebelum akhirnya dia menggenggam erat kunci itu dan menangis terisak.

"Maafkan aku Jongin."

* * *

Mereka sama sekali tidak saling bicara. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka meskipun mereka duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan. Jongin hanya diam menikmati makan malamnya dan Kyungsoo dia masih diam menatap Jongin yang menikmati makanan yang dibuatnya.

Untuk 2 hari ini mereka saling tidak bercakap seperti biasanya. Meskipun Kyungsoo sering sekali menemui Jongin tapi Jongin sendiri seolah tidak pernah menanggapi kedatangan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Jongin hanya menghargai ketika Kyungsoo memaksanya untuk makan. Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang dilakukannya kepada Jongin kemarin itu memang salah. Kyungsoo sangat menyesal akan itu. Berulangkali Kyungsoo mengungkapkan permintaan maafnya. Tapi hanya sebuah kebisuan yang dia dapatkan. Jongin benar-benar marah kepadanya.

Namun, hari ini Kyungsoo ingin mencoba lagi untuk meminta maaf. Dia yakin Jongin hari ini lebih baik keadaannya dari kemarin. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo mendekatkan tangannya dan menyentuh tangan Jongin pelan hingga sang pemilik hanya menatap datar dan berhenti dari aktifitas makan malamnya.

"Jongin. sungguh aku minta maaf." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon.

Hanya beberaa detik jongin untuk menatap kyungsoo dan selanjutnya dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Sup kesukaannya yang sering Kyungsoo buatkan. Namun dia kembali tercekat ketika dia merasakan tangan kirinya di genggam dengan sangat erat. Dia mengekor tangannya yang digenggam Kyungsoo dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan tatapapan memohon. Sungguh. Jongin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dibalik rasa marahnya terhadap Kyungsoo. Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat dia artikan. Jongin tidak bisa menatap Kyungsoo seperti biasanya saat ini.

"Jongin." Suara sayu Kyungsoo menyadarkan Jongin hingga akhirnya Jongin kembali menatap sekilas Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. makan malam yang menyenangkan. Terima kasih hyung." Ucap Jongin tergesa yang langsung beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Dan berjalan pergi menjauh dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung bahasa tubuh Jongin dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil Jongin untuk berhent. Jongin berhenti tanpa membalikkan badannya sama sekali untuk menatap sosok yang telah memanggilnya.

"Apa aku benar-benar melakukan kesalahan dengan Mobil itu?"

Jongin hanya diam tergugup. Menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum dia membuka suaranya. "Hyung tidak salah. Aku hanya tidak menyukainya." Ucap Jongin yang langsung kembali berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya. Dan menghilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu sama saja?" lirih Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongin menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang menampakkan langsung dengan Angkasa luar dengan bintang dan cahaya bulan yang menyinari setiap sudut kamarnya yang gelap. Apa yang dipikirkan Jongin saat ini. Bukanlah seperti biasanya. Dia memikirkan seorang Kyungsoo. Dia tahu dan meyakini bahwa dia memang tidak bisa hidup bila tidak ada Kyungsoo di sisinya. Tapi selebihnya. Dia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya. Jongin yakin ini sangat konyol. Jongin tidak bisa hidup oleh tetangga yang baru beberapa bulan ini dikenalnya. Jongin terus mencari pertanyaan yang menyulitkan pikirannya sendiri. Dan Jongin merasa itu bukan Jawaban yang sebenarnya. Jawaban apa arti yang sebenarnya dia rasakan terhadap Kyungsoo.

Jongin bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya. Mengarahkan boneka kelinci putihnya dihadapannya dan menatapnya lekat seolah meminta untuk mencari Jawaban yang sedang Jongin cari saat ini. Cukup frustasi memang. Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik saat ini hanya karena seorang Kyungsoo.

Selama ini Kyungsoo lah yang membawanya ke kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kyungsoo yang merubahnya, yang menemaninya dan yang menasihatinya. Tapi, dari semua itu muncul rasa tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyungsoo dari diri Jongin sendiri. Beberapa Jam semalaman itu Jongin terus mencari jawaban apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Dia berdiri gelisah. Menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Mengekor setiap foto yang terpajang di dindingnya. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Jongin mengambilnya dan menatap lekat foto tersebut seraya mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di tepi ranjangnya.

Sepasang merpati. Entah dorongan darimana Jongin merasa tertarik dengan foto yang digenggamnya saat ini. Jongin membalikkan gambar fotonya dan menatap tulisan tangannya sendiri yang dia tulis di balik foto tersebut.

"…_Manusia percaya. Merpati adalah lambang Cinta sejati. Merpati itu akan datang dan menemani Merpati yang lainnya. Karena Merpati ditakdirkan untuk hidup berpasangan…"_

* * *

Pagi ini suara ketukan pintu menggema disetiap sudut rumah Kyungsoo yang dia huni seorang diri. Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku-bukunya pun langsung bangkit dan berlari mencari tahu siapa yang telah bertamu kerumahnya sepagi ini.

Dan didetik pertama ketika dia membuka pintunya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam terpaku. Menatap Jongin yang kini telah berpakaian rapi. Memakai Kemeja berwarna biru laut, celana jeans dan memakai sepatu berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa juga dia memakai Tas punggungnya yang berwarna hitam. Kyungsoo menatap bingung ketika Jongin menunjukkan senyumannya pagi ini. senyuman yang selama beberapa hari ini menghilang.

"Hyung. Ayo kita melihat duniaku!" Ajak Jongin dengan penuh rasa semangat sedangkan Kyungsoo dia masih diam bingung menatap Jongin yang terlihat begitu semangat pagi ini.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Baru bisa post Chapter 2. Baru bisa update setelah setiap hari bergelut dengan Laptop dan nilai sekolahan :) Maaf yang udah nunggu kelamaan. Diusahakan ingin update seminggu sekali. itupun kalo tidak sibuk. Tapi akan terus update berhubung FF nya udah selesai.

**Big thanks for Reviewers:**

**SFA30, darkestlake, frostlightx, ShinJiWoo920202, kkimjane, Sen, ArraHyeri2, ryanryu, Sdhkywsj, Guest, One, KittenSun, , Nyx Persephone.**

**For Follows and Favs fanfiction IAB.**

**Dan yang telah banyak membaca Fanfiction ini (meski tidak ada jejak) Terima kasih. Senang! Setidaknya masih ada yang bisa menikmati tulisan saya saat ini. Jadi silahkan untuk dibaca kembali :)**

Terima kasih sarannya sehingga saya bisa sedikit memperbaiki tulisan saya menjadi lebih baik dari Chapter sebelumnya. Xoxo.

Mind to RnR again? Thanks^^

Salam Blossom~


	3. Chapter 3

Penderitaannya memang tidak pernah lepas. Dibalik semua keadaannya yang berangsur membaik. Tetapi tetap saja. Dia akan kembali seperti dulu. Menjadi sosok yang keras, frustasi dan penuh keputus–asaan dan rasa ketakutan. Itu akan kembali. Kapanpun dan dimanapun itu. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya sembuh. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya menjadi sosok seperti apa yang aku inginkan. Manusia yang selayaknya hidup didunia.

Aku mengingat sebuah kalimat di sebuah buku. _Hidup ini indah dan memang kita tidak bisa lari dari masalah. Cara menghapus masalah tersebut dengan bagaimana cara kita menghadapinya._ Aku ingin mengatakan kalimat ini kepada Jongin saat ini juga tapi sangat jauh untuk dia mengerti. Mungkin dia egois. Tapi tidak. Dia hanya takut.

Jongin. dia akan merasakan saat dimana dia sudah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Entah itu kesenangan, kebenaran, kesedihan bahkan kesalahan. Hanya satu yang dia ingin benar benar rasakan. Kedamaian hati. Antara kehidupan dan kematian. Dibalik kameranya dia baru akan sadar. Bahwa dunia ini tidak sekejam dengan apa yang ditatapnya secara langsung. Ataupun dunia yang menatapnya saat ini.

* * *

**I AM, A BIPOLAR.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Kyungsoo masih mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin yang berada didepannya. Entah sudah berapa jauh mereka berjalan sejak Jongin datang secara tiba-tiba dan mengajaknya untuk pergi. Meski sejujurnya dia merasakan rasa senang. Tapi entah kenapa dibalik itu semua dia merasakan sedikit rasa khawatir. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menanyakan tentang keadaannya. Jangankan untuk bertanya. Berbicarapun Kyungsoo tidak berani melakukannya. Maka selama perjalanan mereka berdua hanya saling terdiam.

Cukup jauh jarak yang mereka tempuh. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyarankan untuk memakai mobil karena dia yakin. Kejadian kemarin pasti akan terulang lagi. Kyungsoo tidak ingin melihat Jongin terus sakit.

Menyebrangi penyebrangan Jalan. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat kemana mereka akan pergi. Seoul stasion. Kyungsoo melirik bingung kepada Jongin dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya. Namun belum sempat Kyungsoo bertanya seolah Jongin sudah membaca apa yang akan ditanyakan Kyungsoo. Jongin dengan cepat menjawabnya.

"Kita akan menggunakan _Arex_ hyung." Ucapnya singkat seraya tersenyum.

"_Arex_?" Kyungsoo terkejut ketika Jongin mengatakan salah satu alat transportasi cepat yang akan membawa mereka ke Bandara–_Airport Express_. "Hey.. kita akan ke bandara? Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran. Namun Jongin. dia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis yang membuat Kyungsoo terdiam.

Jongin melirik kearah jadwal keberangkatan. "Kereta kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Ayo hyung." Dengan cepat Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya diam tertegun. Sangat beda perasaannya ketika Jongin menggenggam tangannya. Ada apa ini?

"Aishh.. kakiku pegal. Seharusnya kita menggunakan bis saja." Ucap Kyungsoo berceloteh didalam kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke Bandara.

Jongin hanya menatap datar Kyungsoo. "Kau kan sudah tau aku tidak bisa menggunakan mobil, taksi ataupun bus. Itu mengerikan."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa cari cara lain lain hari." Ucap Kyungsoo masih memijat pelan kakinya.

"Kita bisa saja menggunakan motor hyung."

"Ishh.. kenapa kau tidak memakai motor bila kau bisa mengendarainya?"

"Motorku hilang." Ucap Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jongin dan menatap wajahnya yang sangat sayu. "Saat itu aku berniat pergi membeli makanan. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah pulang tanpa menggunakan motor. Saat aku sadar bahwa motorku tidak ada. Aku kembali dan aku lupa dimana menyimpan motorku."

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap sedih Jongin. Jongin menyadari hal itu dan sedikit terasa kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua saat keheningan yang mendominasi. "Kerja otakku sangat buruk kan hyung?" Ucap Jongin tertawa kecil. Meski memang dipaksakan.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam cukup lama. Hingga Kyungsoo kembali membuka suaranya. "Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa motor adalah penyebab kecelakaan dan kematian tertinggi diantara alat transportasi lain? Kau tidak takut hanya menggunakan motormu untuk berpergian?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Mobil penyebab kematian yang lebih menakutkan." Ucap Jongin tanpa tambahan dan alasan apapun. Dan Kyungsoo sedikit mengerti. Jongin benar benar merasakan Traumatis. Dan kembali keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua hingga akhirnya sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunan Jongin.

'GIMPO AIRPORT'

"Hyung. Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun." Ajak Jongin buru-buru.

Kyungsoo menatap sekilas kearah tanda petunjuk diantara pintu kereta yang menunjukkan mereka sampai di Gimpo airport. Perjalanan cukup cepat sekitar 20 menit telah membawanya ketempat dimana dia sendiri tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh tetangganya ini.

"Kemana kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo kebingungan ketika langkahnya terus ditarik halus Jongin menuju sebuah terminal keberangkatan.

"Kita akan pergi ke _Jeju island_." Ucap Jongin dengan santainya. Kyungsoo sedikit terkaget dan Jongin kembali melirik Kyungsoo. "Tenanglah. Aku sudah membelikan tiket untukmu."

* * *

Menempuh perjalanan cukup panjang. Tapi akhirnya semua kelelahan terbayar ketika mereka sampai di pulau Jeju. Sesungguhnya inilah kali pertama untuk Kyungsoo pergi ke Pulau Jeju sendirian. Tidak. Tepatnya dengan seseorang yang sebelumnya adalah orang asing bagi kehidupannya. Namun lambat laun semuanya berubah. Teman, keluarga atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Mereka sendiri tidak tahu.

Tidak banyak bicara diantara mereka setelah sampai. Karena setelah itu. Jongin langsung sibuk dengan kameranya sendiri. Bahkan saat mereka sudah turun dari pesawat. Kameranya sudah setia berada ditangan sang pemilik. Kyungsoo masih ingat. Ketika dia mencoba tidur untuk menghilangkan rasa kebosanannya. Dia melihat Jongin yang masih saja sibuk merawat kameranya. Sangat detail bahkan entah berapa lama Jongin mengelap setiap permukaan lensa yang banyak dia bawa didalam tasnya.

Mereka hanya berkeliling di pulau Jeju. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo ingin mengajak Jongin ketempat Wisata jongin menolaknya. Bahkan dia pergi jauh. Sangat jauh dari tempat beberapa wisata yang dia sediakan. Padahal Kyungsoo yakin Jongin akan menemukan foto yang bagus bila dia mengambilnya di tempat yang sudah terawat baik. Seperti museum atau tempat bersejarah.

Jongin menolak karena sebuah alasan. 'Itu bukan dunianya'. Hanya itu yang dia jawab. Dan Kyungsoo dia kembali diam mencoba mengerti. Seperti saat ini. Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakang Jongin yang melangkah dengan semangatnya menuju sebuah Puncak. Dia seperti tidak mempunyai rasa lelah. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sesekali terdiam menarik nafasnya beberapa sesaat setelah merasakan lelah dan menarik nafas tipisnya yang hanya bisa sedikit diperoleh paru parunya. Bahkan Kyungsoo rasa tenggorokannya mulai mengering. Andaikan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin akan membawanya ketempat setinggi ini tanpa transportasi apapun dia akan membawa Air. Tetapi Transportasi apa. Mereka berjalan melalui jalanan setapak. Mungkin hanya sepeda yang bisa melewati jalanan ini. Namun demi apapun. Kyungsoo benar benar lelah. Meskipun dia membawa sepeda Kyungsoo tidak akan kuat mengayuh sepedanya.

"Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih yang mulai sangat kelelahan.

Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang cukup tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya. Jongin menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo begitu sangat kelelahan. Terlihat dari posisinya berdiri saat ini yang membungkuk dan kedua tangannya bertumpu diantara kedua lututnya.

"Ayolah hyung.. sedikit lagi." Ucap Jongin.

"Aku lelah jongin. Aku ingin minum." Jawab Kyungsoo sangat pelan.

"Kau akan menemukan air ketika kita diatas." Ucapnya lagi dan langsung berjalan kembali mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang sudah setengah mati merasakan kelelahan. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas kearah Jongin yang kembali berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya. Kyungsoo sedikit mendesis pelan. Tapi mau tak mau dia harus melanjutkan perjalananya. Tidak mungkin dia harus berhenti saat ini juga. Ditengah jalan seperti ini. Siapa yang akan menolongnya? Jongin? ayolah dia akan mengabaikannya. Dan kembali Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk berjalan dengan sisa tenaganya yang terkuras.

Melangkah. Melangkah. Melangkah.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai mencapai puncak. Dia tersenyum senang karena akhirnya dia akan menemukan Air disana. Namun sekian detik dia terdiam. Menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemas dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Jongin yang kini berdiri di sisi tebing tinggi yang langsung menghadap kearah lautan lepas.

Pandangan kyungsoo tidak bisa lepas menatap laut. Rasa lelahnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang begitu saja. Begitu juga rasa hausnya. Dia hanya menatap takjub dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Sangat Indah. Bahkan Kyungsoo membayangkan gambaran Surga seindah ini. Hal terindah yang bisa dia lihat selama 20 tahun hidupnya. Ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat luar biasa Indah.

"Inilah duniaku Hyung." Ucap Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang masih memandang lurus dengan senyumannya yang manis seperti biasa. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Mungkin hampir tidak terdengar olehnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang bercucuran keringat tergantikan dengan wajah senyuman kepuasan.

Jongin melirik sesaat kearah belakang. Melihat semak-semak Hijau yang tumbuh subur. Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menatap ketakjubanya saat ini. Jongin menatap sekitar dedaunan yang sedikit basah itu. Mungkin sebelumnya tempat ini tertutupi embun pagi. Padahal ini adalah musim panas. Tapi Jongin bersyukur. Setidaknya dia bisa menemukan air disini meskipun tidak seberapa.

Jongin menyisihkan Lengan kemejanya hingga kesiku. Mengacak pelan semak yang penuh dengan embun tersebut dan dengan sabar menangkupkan kedua tangannya menunggu tetesan demi tetesan disetiap embun tersebut diantara dedaunan. Sudah merasa cukup. Jongin berjalan cepat kearah Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati agar air yang dikumpulkannya tidak tumpah.

"Hyung!" Ucap Jongin pelan yang kini sudah berada disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik dan menatap bingung apa yang tengah dilakukan Jongin saat ini. "Aku menemukan air. Kau haus kan? Ayo minum." Ucapnya halus.

Kyungsoo sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Dia sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang jongin bawa saat ini. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo adalah seorang calon Dokter. Dia akan merawat kesehatannya juga. Jongin menatap heran. "Kenapa? Ini air embun yang aku kumpulkan. Tidak apa-apa. Ini sangat segar. Cepatlah aku tidak mungkin terus menahannya untuk tidak menetes dan tumpah. Sangat sulit aku mengumpulkannya." Ucap Jongin seraya mengarahkan tangannya kearah mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit terdiam. Menatap air yang ada ditangan Jongin lalu menatap matanya sekilas. Dan jongin menatapnya serius dan mengatakan bahwa tidak apa-apa. Namun saat ini bukan sumber air yang Jongin dapatkan yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Melainkan bagaimana cara dia meminumnya. Cukup lama berpikir akhirnya Kyungsoo pun meminum air yang ada di tangan Jongin. Menempelkan sedikit bibir bawahnya di ujung jemari Jongin. Tangannya ikut menangkup diantara tangan Jongin supaya air itu tidak tumpah dan dengan perlahan Jongin mengalirkan airnya kearah mulut Kyungsoo perlahan. Kyungsoo meminumnya hingga habis. setelah itu Kyungsoo kembali melepaskan tangannya diantara tangan Jongin dan menatap sekilas Jongin yang tersenyum kepadanya. Senyuman yang sangat berbeda hingga Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Untuk pertama kalinya dia minum langsung dari tangan orang lain. dan kini masalah dahaganya pun selesai. Dan kembali dia lirik. Jongin sudah kembali lagi sibuk memotret.

"Duniamu sangat indah. Aku iri kepadamu. Kau lebih dulu tahu tempat seindah ini. Kau pantas memilikinya." Ucap Kyungsoo yang terduduk diantara rerumputan. Jauh di tepi tebing yang saat ini sedang Jongin tempati untuk mngambil gambar dari lensa kameranya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan kembali membidik beberapa gambar disekelilingnya. Termasuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu bahwa sekarang dia adalah model dari foto yang Jongin ambil. Wajah tenangnya, tatapan sendunya dengan senyuman manisnya itu terasa sangat menyatu dengan alam ketika Jongin secara diam-diam mengambil gambarnya dari posisi menyamping. Jongin cukup puas melihat hasil bidikannya dengan sosok Kyungsoo didalamnnya. Dia mengulum senyuman dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menikmati suasananya saat ini. Menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kalau pun ini milikku. Aku tidak pantas memiliknya." Ucap jongin pelan yang membuat perhatian Kyungsoo teralih menatap Jongin. "Ini adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang Dia buat untuk manusia. Hanya saja Tuhan sepertinya menciptakan ini untukku. Dan aku menganggapnya ini adalah Titipan-Nya untukku." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. "Kau sering kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Aku banyak belajar dari sini. Bahkan aku menemukan bagaimana cara aku untuk tetap hidup adalah disini."

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam. Menatap sayu wajah Jongin yang menatap lepas kearah lautan biru yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin mati. Aku minum banyak pil itu tapi kenyataannya aku takut. Dan saat itu aku berharap ada yang melarikan aku kerumah sakit. Aku menyiramkan beberapa botol penuh bensin ditubuhku. Tapi aku takut ketika aku mulai menyalakan api itu dan aku berharap ada yang mematikan api kecil di korek api itu. Aku berjalan tanpa arah hingga diriku terdiam ditengah Jalanan yang tengah ramai. Aku melihat sebuah Bus jauh tepat dihadapanku. Aku takut dan memejamkan erat mataku. Takut bila bus itu menabrakku dengan tubuhku yang nanti tidak utuh. Aku menggoreskan pisau dinadiku. Namun seberapa kuat aku menggoreskannya aku tetap takut. Aku takut bila pisau itu benar-benar memutus urat nadi di tanganku. Dan yang paling aku takutkan ketika aku berdiri sendiri dengan pikiran kosong disini. Berdiri di tepi tebing. Dengan sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk meloncat kebawah namun aku kembali takut. Ketika melihat sesosok gadis kecil yang tidak jauh dibelakangku terjatuh dari atas batu itu ketanah yang jaraknya hanya seberapa. Dan lagi. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk meloncatkan diriku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya tubuhku nanti saat aku jatuh diantara batu karang yang ada dibawah. Mungkin luka goresnya lebih parah. Jauh lebih parah dari gadis kecil itu alami." Jongin menghela nafas panjang. "Aku ingin bahagia. Tapi aku hanya diam dan menunggu kebahagian itu datang dengan sendirinya dan sama sekali tidak berusaha untukku meraihnya. Aku mempercayai adanya Tuhan tapi untuk beberapa saat aku pernah tidak mengakui keberadan-Nya. Karena aku kecewa kepada Tuhan."

Jongin kembali membuka suaranya. "Aku mempercayai cinta hyung tapi aku takut untuk mengharapkannya. Aku takut ketika aku mengarapkan cinta tapi orang itu tidak melihat cinta yang ada didiriku. Aku hanya ingin dimengerti tapi tidak ada yang mau mengerti keadaanku. Penderita ODB memang sangat menderita kan hyung?" Ucapnya menatap polos kearah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sedih.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apapun. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Beberapa saat saling terdiam dan Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat wajahnya. "Jadi ini alasanmu tetap tinggal menyendiri dan menjauhi orang-orang. Karena mereka menatapmu berbeda dengan apa yang kau harapkan. Kau mencari seseorang yang menatapmu tulus apa adanya dirimu?"

"Ya. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin dilihat sebagai seorang penderita Bipolar yang lemah." Ucapnya pelan. "Kecendrungan penderita ODB mempunyai pemikiran jauh dari apa yang orang normal biasa pikirkan. Bahkan mereka mempunyai tingkat kejeniusan yang lebih dari yang orang lain bisa. Dalam artian mereka adalah sosok yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dalam bentuk lain. itu yang aku dengar dari dokter psikiaterku dan seperti saat ini aku menjalankan hobiku. Dan aku tahu dan menyadari. Tingkat kejeniusanku ada disaat aku memegang kamera." Jelas Jongin.

Jongin kembali menatap lurus kedepan dan Kyungsoo masih menatapnya lekat. Mendengarkan semua curahan hatinya yang lebih terlihat sangat tenang kali ini.

"Sebelum aku mati. Aku melakukan apa yang kucintai untuk melihat namaku ada diantara daftar Penderita Bipolar yang terkenal. Aku tidak kecewa dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku percaya Tuhan memberiku seseorang untuk memberikanku kekuatan dan kemampuanku berasal dari sana." Jongin melirik wajah Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menatapnya. "Kau tahu Albert Einstein. Manusia dengan IQ yang sangat tinggi juga cerdas itu. Hyung harus menyadari bahwa dia adalah penderita Bipolar juga sama sepertiku. Dan aku ingin sosokku dikenal seperti dia. Banyak tokoh dunia yang sangat terkenal karena kemampuannya yang sangat luar biasa bahkan diatas kewajaran. Hyung tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa orang-orang tersebut adalah Penderita Bipolar Disorder."

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"aku ingin mempunyai Pameran fotoku sendiri."

* * *

**October, 12. 2012.**

* * *

Sapuan angin menusuk kesetiap penjuru kulit sang pemilik. Kyungsoo merapatkan Jaketnya saat dia baru saja keluar dari Rumahnya yang hangat. Sepertinya Musim gugur telah datang. Terlihat dari Pohon-Pohon di sekitar jalanan di depan rumahnya sudah berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan muda. Juga Angin dari barat yang bertiup Kencang yang memberi tanda bahwa dalam waktu dekat Musim dingin juga akan datang.

Kyungsoo mengunci pintunya beberapa saat sebelum dia pergi. Tapi suara decitan Pintu yang cukup samar dari kejuahan menghentikan gerakannya. Dia melirik kearah Sebrang mendapati Jongin dengan memakai Kemeja dan sweater Krim tipis yang Kyungsoo tau itu adalah Sweater yang Jongin pakai sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo membatin melihat penampilan Jongin yang sedikit rapi. Kyungsoo hanya membatin kemana dia akan pergi sepagi ini.

Cukup lama Jongin terdiam. Menggenggam secarik kertas yang diyakini itu adalah amplop. Memandang sayu bergantian antara surat yang dia pegang dan juga Kotak surat yang saat ini telah berada didepan matanya sendiri.

Berada didepan rumah yang sudah cukup lama yang dia tinggalkan. Jongin sendiri lupa akan terakhir kali dia disini. Tapi semuanya tidak berubah banyak. Bahkan Kotak surat tua yang terbuat dari Kayu ini masih bertahan lama.

Beberapa saat Jongin seolah Ingin memasukkan suratnya. Namun setiap dia akan melakukannya. Dia akan menarik kembali tangannya dan mengurungkan niatnya lalu menundukkan kepala beberapa saat. Hingga terus dia melakukan hal yang sama hingga beberapa kali.

Jongin ragu dengan apa yang dilakukannya kali ini. Mengirimkan surat. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo beberapa minggu lalu sebelumnya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia mengikuti saran Kyungsoo saat ini. Memang benar. Jongin terus diayang-bayangi apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo saat itu. _Goresan kecil sebuah tangan adalah cerita terindah seseorang untuk dikenang. _Ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo saat itu. Dia memang ingin berubah. Dia ingin Bahagia. Dan jongin berusaha untuk menemukan Kebahagiaanya lagi saat ini. Jongin hanya menarik nafas beratnya lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali menatap lekat Kotak surat yang ada dihadapannya. Sudah terlanjur sangat Jauh. Lebih baik Jongin melakukannya. Dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan memasukkan suratnya kedalam kotak surat.

Beberapa menit Jongin menatap Rumah yang tertutupi oleh pagar beton tinggi. Pagar yang seakan menjadi pembatas kehidupannya yang dulu dan sekarang. Rumah Jongin dan keluarganya yang ditempati dirinya dahulu sebelum semuanya kehidupan keluarganya berubah. Jauh dari adanya kata Kebahagian.

Dan dengan langkah cepat Jongin langsung berbalik dan berlari kecil untuk meninggalkan rumahnya dulu. Dia takut dia akan kembali akan kenangan buruknya 13 tahun yang lalu. Meninggalkan kenangan Jongin kecil yang bersembunyi dan menangis didalam ruangan kecil dan gelap. Meninggalkan kenangan semua suara teriakan dan bentakan. Juga meninggalkan semua kenangan kebencian yang dia dapatkan.

Cukup Jauh Jongin telah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan keluar dari balik Pohon yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat persembunyiannya. Tanpa Jongin sadari Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin secara diam-diam. Kyungsoo sebelumnya tidak berniat mengikuti Jongin saat itu karena dia sendiri akan pergi ke Toko buku. Namun, dia urungkan niatnya ketika melihat Jongin yang memasuki stasiun Subway. Dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo benar-benar mengikuti Jongin hingga akhirnya dia sampai ditempat yang cukup jauh dari Seoul.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Jongin sebelumnya. Berdiri dihadapan sebuah rumah dia menatap lekat Kotak surat yang terpasang di Pagar rumah hingga akhirnya Jongin memasukan sesuatu kedalamnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu rumah siapa yang Jongin datangi tadi. Dan dengan perlahan Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Kotak surat tadi setelah melihat keadaan bahwa Jongin telah benar-benar pergi.

Dan Kini Kyungsoo telah tepat berada ditempat Jongin berdiri sebelumnya. Melirik Kotak surat yang tidak terlalu tertutup sempurna juga beberapa surat didalamnya. Ini mungkin bisa dibilang tindakan kriminal. Tapi Kyungsoo menyampingkan semua pemikirannya itu dan membuka kotak surat itu perlahan. Meraih semua surat yang ada didalamnya dan mencari surat yang tadi Jongin masukkan. Dia mendapati sebuah amplop polos berwarna coklat tanpa coretan apapun didalamnya dan Kyungsoo meyakini bahwa itu adalah Surat yang Jongin masukkan tadi.

'Krak'

Belum sempat Kyungsoo membuka surat yang tadi Jongin masukkan. Sesosok pria keluar dibalik Pintu gerbang rumahnya dan menatap Terkejut Kyungsoo yang tengah memegang semua surat yang tengah dipegangnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam tergugup. Dia tidak mengetahui siapa tepatnya sosok Pria yang tengah menatapnya bingung ini. Tapi Kyungsoo meyakini bahwa ini adalah sang pemilik rumah.

Ya. Itu benar. Itu adalah sang pemilik rumah yang otomatis pemilik semua surat yang dipegang Kyungsoo saat ini. Kim Jongdae. Kakak dari Kim Jongin.

* * *

Malam ini Kyungsoo hanya diam menggigiti kecil pensil yang ada ditangannya. Bahkan bukunya sendiri dia abaikan. Kyungsoo melirik sesaat kearah Jongin yang tengah termenung sendirian. Duduk sendirian di tempat paling sudut rumahnya. Sejak dia datang kerumah Jongin. Jongin memang terdiam seperti itu.

Meskipun Jongin menurutinya untuk makan. Tapi beberapa menit setelah Jongin menyelesaikan makannya. Jongin kembali ketempat sebelumnya dan kembali terduduk dan melamun sendiri sampai saat ini. Jongin sama sekali tidak berbicara bahkan beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Dia sangat murung. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jongin saat ini namun itu membuat Kyungsoo sendiri khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Ibu Kyungsoo memberitahukan bahwa Bipolar mempunyai dua Episode. Namun sebetulnya ada tiga episode. Episode Mania, Episode Hipomania dan Episode Depresi. Dan Kyungsoo meyakini saat ini Jongin tengah mengalami Episode Mania.

Bebera hari sebelumnya Jongin sangatlah tidak bisa diam. Jongin yang seperti anak berusia 10 tahun muncul. Ceria, banyak bertingkah, banyak bicara juga banyak tertawa. Bahkan Kyungsoo lebih kewalahan mengontrol Jongin dalam Episode Hipomania ini dibandingkan dia saat mengalami episode Depresi. Jongin layaknya anak kecil yang Nakal dan membuat Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. Apalagi saat Jongin banyak menceritakan cerita-cerita aneh. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menjahit mulut Jongin yang terus tidak bisa diam hingga malam larut menjelang.

Tapi tetap saja. Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin. dalam waktu yang tidak akan lama. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin akan mengalami lagi Episode Depresi dan sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan mentalnya sejak sekarang. Mungkin untuk saat ini Kyungsoo harus membiarkan Jongin dulu. Membiarkannya untuk tetap tenang seperti ini.

Kyungsoo kembali keposisi awalnya dan memegang Pensilnya dengan posisi yang benar. Namun saat dia kembali membaca kata 'Kecelakaan' didalam buku Prakteknya. Kyungsoo kembali teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongdae tadi Siang. Apa yang dikatakan Kakaknya Jongin saat Secara tidak sengaja Dia menemukannya saat tengah mencari surat yang Jongin berikan untuk kakaknya.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengamati setiap keadaan rumah yang kini dimasukinya. Dan ini sangatlah jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Rumah jongin. sangat Jauh. Rumah Jongin memang besar sama besarnya dengan rumah ini. Namun keadaanya tidak dapat diperbandingkan karena pasti sangat berbeda.

Keadaan Rumah Jongin sangatlah gelap. Jendela yang selalu tertutup rapat. Warna cat dinding lama yang memudar dan tanpa hiasan. Disetiap dinding rumah jongin semuanya kosong. Tidak ada satupun foto ataupun hiasan. Yang ada hanya sebuah jam dinding tua yang terpajang disana. Namun Kyungsoo terkejut bila melihat keadaan dirumah Keluarga Jongin disini. Sangatlah nyaman layaknya rumah keluarga. Meskipun hanya ditempati oleh Jongdae seorang diri. Bahkan Foto keluarga yang lama masih terpajang rapi diruang tamu. Foto Ayah, Ibu dan Jongdae juga Jongin kecil yang dipenuhi dengan senyuman. Cukup sulit dipercaya bila melhat kenyataan sekarang bahwa keluarga yang difoto ini sudah jauh berbeda. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa mendeskripsikan dengan kata yang cukup kasar. Keluarga yang Gagal. Fotonya bukan hanya satu. Bahkan masih banyak. Salah satunya juga Foto Jogin kecil yang tengah mengayuh sepeda roda tiganya dengan dipeluk ibunya. Sungguh. Senyuman itu. Kyungsoo ingin sekali melihat Jongin seperti difoto itu. Bahkan ketika melihat foto ibunya untuk pertama kalinya. Kyungsoo yakin Ibunya pasti sangat menyayangi Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandanganya dan bersikap biasa setelah Jongdae datang membawa segelas Air ditangannya dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau temannya Jongin?" Tanya Jongdae ramah. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia menyapa dengan sangatlah dingin dan datar. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Jongdae tersenyum. "Sulit dipercaya Jongin mempunyai teman setelah dia pergi dari sini. Namun aku bersyukur bila ada yang memperhatikan Jongin."

"Aku hanya membantunya untuk hidup agar lebih baik lagi. Karena aku tidak bisa melihat Jongin terus terpuruk dalam masa hidupnya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau kenal baik dengan Jongin?" Namun Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang. Jongin tidak pernah membiarkan aku untuk menemuinya. Dia sangat membenciku. Tapi bila ada kau. Setidaknya Jongin diperhatikan dengan baik. Mungkin dulu aku memang salah telah sering mengacuhkannya hingga akhirnya dia membenciku. Tapi sejujurnya aku selalu mengawasi keadaannya secara diam-diam. Sebelum Jongin mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan. Aku akan terus bertanya secara diam-diam kepada Dokter Psikiaternya tentang keadaannya tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin. Karena aku selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanya." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo beberapa saat terdiam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Jongin pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia mirip Jongdae. Mungkin ini maksudnya. Jongdae selalu bersikap memperhatikannya berlebihan. Namun Jongin yang tidak mengerti. Jongdae melakukan ini karena dia khawatir dan Jongdae menyayanginya layaknya kakak kandung yang harus melindungi adiknya. Namun Jongin terlanjur terlalu membenci Jongdae.

Kyungsoo menatap Surat yang dipegangnya dan menatap Jongdae. "Ini surat yang aku temukan. Sebelumnya aku tidak berniat untuk Mengambilnya juga membacanya. Namun aku penasaran apa yang dia tulis." Ucap Kyungsoo menggeserkan pelan Amplop yang ada dimeja kepada Jongdae. Dan Dia menatap bingung Kyungsoo. "Ini adalah surat dari Jongin. dia tadi kesini memasukan suratnya sendiri kedalam kotak surat." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongdae mengambilnya pelan. Cukup terkejut saat dia tahu bahwa Jongin pergi kerumahnya dan hanya untuk memberikan sebuah surat. Jongdae belum sepenuhnya merasa senang mendapatkan surat dari Jongin sebelum dia membacanya dan dengan perlahan Jongdae menyobek pinggir amplop coklat itu dan mengambil secarik kertas didalamnya. Membukanya dan mulai membacanya.

_Hai (hyung.)__ Jongdae__._

_Untuk kali pertama aku menulis sebuah surat untukmu. __Aneh bukan?__ Maksudku jangan terkejut. Aku hanya ingin mencoba berbicara kepadamu.__ Jongdae, aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Aku tidak pandai (__berbicara) __menulis surat. Tapi mungkin aku sudah salah. Tidak datang di pemakamannya juga tidak ikut memperingati hari kematiannya. Aku meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku tidak berpikiran baik saat itu. Dan saat kau pergi kesini dan (__memukulku)__ bersikap buruk kepadaku. Aku sadar aku yang salah._

_Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Kau baik kan disana? Aku disini baik-baik saja. Aku menjadi orang yang lebih baik ketika __Orang itu__ dia datang menjadi tetanggaku. Dia mengingatkanku kepada sosok yang telah __mati __ jauh tidak ada disini.__ Aku konyol sekali. Terimakasih.__ Hanya itu saja yang aku katakan. Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apalagi._

_Jongin._

Jongdae meneteskan air matanya dengan apa yang ditulis Jongin didalam suratnya. Meskipun beberapa saat dia tertawa kecil melihat beberapa kata salah yang dia tulis. Antara bahagia dan terharu yang saat ini Jongdae rasakan. Ada rasa tidak percaya Jongin mengatakan maaf kepadanya juga ada tulisan yang tercoret dengan kata Terimakasih didalamnya. Jongdae tersenyum dan membiarkan air matanya terus menetes. Dia melipat kembali surat yang dipeganya dan memberikan kepada Kyungsoo untuk dibaca.

"Dia harus belajar lagi cara menulis? Ahh.. anak itu. bahkan dia masih ragu untuk menyebutku Hyung." Ucapnya terisak.

Kyungsoo pun menerima surat itu dan ikut membacanya. Tulisan tangan yang beberapa disetiap katanya terdapat beberapa coretan yang kasar namun masih bisa dibaca. Mungkin itu adalah kata yang salah. Kyungsoo membacanya perlahan dan dia terkejut dengan apa yang ditulis Jongin. Dia meminta maaf. Dia mengatakan Hyung dan terimakasih meskipun pada akhirnya itu adalah kata yang tercoret. Namun yang makin membuatnya terkejut adalah ketika Jongin menceritakan tentang keadaanya 'Ketika dia datang menjadi tetanggaku.' Dan Kyungsoo yakin itu adalah dirinya.

"Sosok Tetangga itu adalah kau kan?" Tanya Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo setelah dia mengusap air matanya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap lalu menunduk malu. "Aku yakin dia merindukan Eomma." Lanjutnya.

"Jongin merindukan eommanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongdae mengangguk. "Sosok yang telah tiada itu adalah Eomma. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa menyebutkannya dan menggantikannya dengan kata Sosok." Ucap Jongdae lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali diam. Mungkin Jongin hanya butuh waktu agar dia bisa menerima semuanya. Dan kembali dia merasakan ingin tahu lebih lanjut antara Jongin dan ibunya. Seakan tidak cukup dengan apa yang diceritakan Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Ibu jongin dan membuat dia sendiri merasakan Trauma sangat berat terhadap mobil.

"Jongdae hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan dan Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo. "Apa boleh aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi terhadap Eomma kalian yang sudah meninggal?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Merasa Jongdae menatapnya aneh. Kyungsoo segera menjelaskannya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Karena beberapa kali Jongin mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia sangat membenci ibunya dan dia mengatakan bahwa eommanya mengingkari Janjinya ketika Jongin mulai percaya kepadanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongdae menghela nafas berat lalu menatap Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau adalah teman yang baik untuk Jongin saat ini. Aku akan menceritakannya agar kau tahu yang sebenarnya dan kau tidak salah paham. Aku berharap kau bisa menjelaskan ini semua kepada Jongin agar dia tahu kenyataannya." Ucap Jongdae pelan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Dan Jongdae mulai menceritakan semuanya.

* * *

Suatu pagi. Masih di awal musim semi. Jongdae mendengarkan percakapan antara ibunya dengan seseorang ditelpon dan dia yakini itu adalah Dokter Psikiater Jongin. Ibunya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin saat itu karena dia masih cukup muda untuk menderita Bipolar. Apalagi setelah Keluarganya mendapatkan kabar bahwa Jongin masuk rumah sakit karena dia telah menelan beberapa obat-obatan dengan dosis tinggi sehingga dia tidak sadarkan diri. Dan setelah Ibunya mendapatkan telpon dari rumah sakit. Dia mengajak Jongdae untuk mengantarnya kerumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Jongin. Karena untuk pertama kalinya dia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

Namun saat mereka sudah berada disana. Jongin sudah sadar dan dia tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk termasuk Ibu dan kakaknya. Dia akan berteriak dan membentak setiap orang yang membujuknya. Termasuk Dokternya sendiri. Jongdae masih bisa melihat ibunya yang terus menangis dibalik Pintu dan Jendela kamar rawat Jongin. Dan saat itu Jongdae sadar bahwa ibunya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jongin. Beberapa kali dia juga membujuk Dokter ataupun siapapun yang bisa masuk kedalam kamar Jongin untuk membujuknya agar dia bisa masuk tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Jongin tidak membiarkan keluargannya untuk masuk.

Untuk beberapa hari Ibu tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya saat itu. Dia masih tetap duduk menunggu diluar. Berharap anaknya akan membiarkan untuk menemuinya. Beberapa kali Jongdae membujuk untuk pulang dan berstirahat. Tapi Ibunya bersikeras untuk tetap menunggu. Dan saat itu pula Jongdae menyadari tentang keadaan Jongin. Setelah menatap keadaan Jongin secara langsung. Kini dia tahu. Apa yang diderita Jongin sangatlah berat. Dia juga menyesal telah membiarkan adiknya menjadi seperti ini. Pergi meninggalkan rumah dan membencinya termasuk juga ibunya. Sejak saat itu Jongdae juga ikut berusaha untuk mendekati Jongin tapi hasilnya hanya penolakan yang dia dapatkan.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu dan Jongin diperbolehkan untuk kembali pulang kerumahnya. Jongdae melihat untuk pertama kalinya selama hampir beberapa tahun senyuman ibunya itu kembali saat Jongin keluar berjalan dengan didampingi seorang suster dari dalam kamar rawatnya. Namun, Jongin berjalan begitu saja tanpa menanggapi tatapan ibunya yang telah menunggu penuh harap. Wajahnya seketika berubah melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin yang seolah bersikap bahwa dirinya adalah orang lain. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa termasuk juga Jongdae. Karena mereka akan tahu. Ketika mereka mencoba kembali berbicara kepada Jongin. Mereka takut keadaannya kembali memburuk. Air mata itu kembali mengalir lagi dipipi ibunya. Sulit dipercaya bahwa senyuman yang tadi di tunjukkan ibunya adalah senyuman pertama dan terakhir yang dia lihat.

Selang beberapa minggu kemudian. Ibu Jongin terus mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon rumah Jongin untuk membujuknya agar pulang. Namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Jongin menghiraukan semua panggilan yang terus berdering di telpon rumahnya. Namun malam itu suara telpon Jongdae bordering dan itu adalah nomor Jongin. Dengan cepat Jongdae memberikan kepada ibunya yang masih berbaring diatas sofa setelah hampir selama berhari-hari mencoba menghubungi Jongin dan kini Jongin yang menghubunginya.

Dengan dipenuhi rasa bahagia Jongdae membangunkan ibunya dan memberikan panggilan dari Jongin. Jongdae memasang Loadspeaker agar dia bisa mendengar apa yang Jongin bicarakan dan akhirnya Ibunya mengangkat panggilan Jongin.

"Halo Jongin. Akhirnya kau menghubungi eomma." Ucap ibunya sangat bahagia. Namun hanya keheningan yang mereka dapatkan. Jongin sama sekali tidak berbicara. Dia tetap diam. Beberapa kali ibunya memanggil nama Jongin dan akhirnya Jongin membuka suaranya untuk pertama kalinya kepada ibunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin pelan karena dia tahu yang selama ini sering menghubungi telepon rumahnya adalah ibunya.

"Jongin pulanglah. Maafkan eomma. Eomma akan merawatmu disini." Ucap ibunya penuh harap.

"Untuk apa aku bersamamu? Kau akan bersikap tetap sama." Ucapnya sedikit kasar namun sangat tenang seolah apa yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang biasa.

Saat itu juga Jongdae ingin sekali berteriak marah kepada Jongin karena beraninya berkata kasar kepada ibunya sendiri. Namun dengan cepat ibu Jongdae yang menyadari hal itu menghalangi Jongdae dan akhirnya Jongdae mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Jongin agar kau bisa kembali pulang kerumah?" Tanya ibunya pelan.

Dan hanya kembali keheningan. Jongin sama sekali tidak bersuara. Mungkin dia tengah berpikir atau mungkin membiarkan panggilannya begitu saja. Namun dengan sabarnya Ibu Jongin menunggu suaranya kembali.

"Jongin?"

"Aku ingin pulang bila kau datang menjemputku besok siang." Ucap Jongin pelan.

Ibunya sangat senang dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. "Baiklah eomma akan datang. Tunggu besok eomma akan menjemputmu bersama Jong–"

"Datanglah bersama Pria itu. pria yang membuat keluarga kita berantakan." Ucap Jongin memotong perkataan ibunya.

Beberapa saat Ibu berpikir siapa sosok pria itu dan dia baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah mantan suaminya. Ayah dari Jongdae dan Jongin. "Maksudmu Appa? Tapi Jongin–" Belum sempat Ibunya member alasan Jongin kembali memotong perkataan ibunya.

"Bawa Pria itu bersamamu dan jemputlah aku. Aku akan pulang bila kalian membujukku bersama. Aku sudah mempercayai dirimu saat ini. Datanglah tepat waktu. Aku tidak mau dikecawakan lagi." Ucap Jongin yang langsung menutup Panggilannya begitu saja.

Jongdae melihat tatapan ibunya saat itu yang tiba-tiba melemah. Dan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri. Jongdae tahu itu adalah keinginan yang sangat berat bagi Ibunya. Dan bisa-bisanya Jongin menginginkan hal itu. Namun Jongdae sadar. Yang dibutuhkan Jongin sebenarnya adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Seperti dulu bukan seperti sekarang.

22 maret. Pagi-pagi sekali ibunya sudah bersiap-siap dan telah memakai pakaian rapi. Mungkin dia berencana untuk pergi secara diam-diam namun Jongdae mendapati ibunya saat baru saja dia keluar dari kamarnya. Jongdae segera berlari dan menahan ibunya.

"Eomma akan pergi sekarang? Biar aku mengantarkannya." Ucap Jongdae sedikit khawatir.

"Ya. Eomma akan pergi. Tapi tetaplah disini Jongdae. Eomma akan pergi sendiri lagipula eomma harus menjeput appa mu." Ucapnya terburu-buru.

"Appa? Eomma tahu keberadaan Appa?" Ucap Jongdae terkejut.

Dia mengangguk. "Eomma akan terus mencarinya meskipun dia tidak ada. Eomma harus membawa Jongin pulang. Eomma tidak mau mengecewakan Jongin. Sudahlah eomma takut terlambat." Ucapnya dan melangkah pergi terburu-buru dan pergi meninggalkan Rumah menggunakan mobilnya.

Selama seharian itu Ibunya mencari keberadaan mantan suaminya namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya itu. Bahkan sepertinya Ibunya lupa bahwa Jongin memintanya untuk menjemputnya siang ini. Namun Ibunya tetap terus mencari Ayah Jongin untuk membawanya menjemput Jongin bersama. Hingga malam menjelang Ibunya masih mencari keberadaan Ayah Jongin saat ini. Bahkan dia telah cukup jauh meninggalkan Seoul. Dia sekarang berada di Gangnung.

Sudah cukup menyerah mencarinya akhirnya ibunya memutuskan untuk datang sendiri menjeput Jongin. Namun jalanan yang akan dilewatinya ditutup oleh kepolisian setempat karena saat itu terjadi hujan lebat juga Badai. Sangat berbahaya bila mobil melewati jalanan yang tepat berada di tebing pantai. Jalanan yang licin, kerikil-kerikil yang berjatuhan juga angin laut akan membahayakan pengendara. Mungkin saja akan membuat mobil tergelincir.

Meskipun jalan dialihkan ketempat lain. Namun itu sangatlah jauh. Butuh semalaman hingga akhirnya Ibunya sampai di Seoul. Dan akhirnya ibunya menunggu disana hingga Badai mereda dan jalan dibuka.

Malam itu Jongdae mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Jongin.

'_Kau sudah menghilangkan kepercayaanku ketika aku sudah mulai percaya kepadamu. Jangan datang lagi kepadaku.'_

Jongdae yang terkejut mulai kebingungan harus mengatakan apa. Berarti ibunya tidak berada di Seoul. Dia belum menjemput Jongin. Dan sekarang dimana ibunya sekarang. Dengan cepat Jongdae mengirimkan pesan Jongin tadi kepada ibunya.

Dia yang tengah menunggu ditepi jalan pun membuka pesan dari Jongdae dan terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongdae tentang pesan Jongin. dia benar-benar lupa bahwa Jongin memintanya untuk datang siang tadi. Dia melirik kearah Jam tangannya. Masih pukul 8 malam. Setidaknya hari ini belum berakhir.

Mengabaikan semua larangan juga tanda penghalang. Dengan terburu-buru ibunya menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya dan dengan cepat menginjak gas dan mencoba melewati Jalan yang ditutup saat itu. beberapa polisi dan orang yang berada disana mencoba menghalangi apa yang dilakukan eommanya namun dia tetap saja berusaha pergi. Dan akhirnya ibunya benar-benar melewati jalan yang ditutup tersebut.

Dia terburu-buru ingin segera menemui Jongin. berharap bahwa Jongin tidak kembali kecewa kepadanya dan menjemputnya pergi. Dia sangat terburu-buru menjalankan mobilnya. Bahkan dia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas 120 km/jam.

Alasan jalanan yang ditutup kini benar-benar terjadi. Ibunya yang kini mengabaikan semua tanda bahaya disana kini merasakan dampaknya. Saat dijalanan yang lurus dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dia menjalankan mobilnya tanpa halangan apapun tapi dia baru tersadar ketika melihat sebuah batu berukuran sedang berada ditengah jalan. Ibunya mencoba membanting setir. Keadaan jalanan yang licin membuat ban mobilnya bergeser lebih jauh ke badan jalan hingga bagian belakang mobilnya menabrak tebing disampingnya. Karena terkejut dia kembali menginjak gasnya namun kerikil kecil yang jatuh dari tebing membuatnya kembali tidak bisa mengendalikan laju mobilnya saat dia mencoba membelokkan mobilnya. Dia mencoba mengerem namun jalanan yang licin tidak dapat membantunya banyak. Dan lagi mobil itu menabrak tebing. Lebih keras dari tabrakan yang pertama hingga membuat mobil itu terbanting dan berputar-putar hingga akhirnya melintas jauh meninggalkan badan jalan dan menabrak keras pembatas Jalan sehingga mobil itu Jatuh bebas begitu saja kedalam Laut.

Dan selang beberapa Jam jongdae mengirimkan pesan Jongin kepada ibunya. Jongdae mendapatkan kabar dari kepolisian bahwa Ibunya mengalami kecelakaan sehingga membuat kehilangan nyawanya. Saat itu Jongdae terkejut ketika ibunya menerobos jalanan yang ditutup. Dan dia baru sadar. Bahwa pesannya pasti adalah penyebab Ibunya menerobos jalanan itu. Dia menyesal harus mengirimkannya. Seharusnya dia menghubungi ibunya untuk menyuruhnya pulang. Saat itu juga jongdae menghubungi Jongin tentang keadaan ibunya. Dia mengirimkan pesan secara detail. Dimana, kapan dan bagaimana ibunya mengalami kecelakaan tersebut. Beberapa kali Jongdae mencoba menghubungi ibunya tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Jongdae tidak bisa menceritakan yang sebenarnya saat itu karena dia sendiri masih _shock_ dan dia juga tidak tahu apakah Jongin akan mendengarkan ceritanya. Jadi dia tetap diam sampai saat ini.

* * *

Jongdae beberapa kali mengusap air matanya. Dan Kyungsoo tertegun. Dia juga ikut menangis mendengar cerita Jongdae. Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dan mulai mencoba bicara.

"Jadi eommanya tidak mengingkari janjinya. Dia masih tetap berusaha pergi untuk menjemput Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Iya. Aku pernah bicara kepadanya bahwa Eommanya memang datang untuk menjemputnya. Namun dia membantah. Dia malah berkata bahwa Ibunya pergi ketempat lain karena kecelakaannya terjadi jauh di Seoul. Jauh ditempat Jongin saat ini juga rumah. Dan dia malah semakin membenci eomma."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kini sudah jelas semuanya. Kyungsoo sudah tahu sebenarnya. Ternyata benar Ibunya tidak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja. Kyungsoo beberapa kali meremas pelan surat yang ada ditangannya dan mencoba menahan tangisnya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian sebuah sentuhan dapat dia rasakan. Jongdae memegang halus punggung tangan kyungsoo pelan dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Maukah kau membantuku kali ini?" Tanya Jongdae kepadanya. "Kumohon buat Jongin untuk tidak kembali membenci eommanya." Ucapnya memohon.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi dia tahu bahwa apa yang diharapkan Jongdae sama dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Jongin harus merubah pandanganya. Jongin harus menghilangkan rasa bencinya. Dan dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui apa yang diminta Jongdae kepadanya.

* * *

Sudah hampir 5 hari Jongin mengurung diri dikamar. Suara teriakan, isakan, umpatan juga cacian terus terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membiarkannya? Tidak. Kyungsoo hanya tidak bisa masuk kedalam kamar Jongin yang terkunci rapat. Selama berhari-hari setelah dia pulang dari kuliahnya. Dia akan diam berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jongin. Dan selama beberapa hari juga suara keras dan menakutkan selalu terdengar. Seperti suara bantingan keras. Dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa itu.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali mendobrak pintu kamar Jongin dan menenangkannya. Sayang. Kekuatannya tak sekuat itu. jadi dia hanya bisa diam menunggu dipenuhi kecemasan dan rasa khawatir. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa tidur terduduk disana hanya karena menunggu pintu kamar Jongin terbuka. Jongin sama sekali tidak makan. Pintunya tak terbuka sedikitpun. Kyungsoo semakin khawatir. Semakin Jongin berteriak kesakitan dia semakin takut bahwa Jongin melakukan hal buruk di dalam kamarnya. Entah kenapa bayangaan percobaan bunuh diri itu kembali terbayang di ingatan Kyungsoo.

Sungguh malam ini Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia baru pulang dari kuliahnya. Jadwal belajar dan prakteknya yang padat cukup membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan. Namun entah kenapa rasa khawatir Kyungsoo tidak pernah hilang. Dia berniat untuk langsung beristirahat saja dirumahnya. Tapi kembali. Setelah dia memarkirkan mobil di bagasinya. Matanya tertuju kerumah yang ada disampingnya. Dia memikirkan Jongin. Takut hal buruk terjadi kepadanya.

Rasa takutnya yang lebih mendominasi membuatnya mau tak mau memilih rumah Jongin. Hanya berjaga-jaga. Itu alasan dia meskipun dia sudah cukup lelah dengan kegiatannya seharian ini.

Gelap. Sepi. Hening. Itulah yang dia rasakan sejak dia masuk kedalam rumah Jongin. Oh dan jangan lupakan rumah Jongin sudah hampir 2 minggu ini tidak dikunci karena sebelum Jongin mengalami episode Depresi. Kyungsoo selalu mengunjungi rumahnya untuk sekedar menemani Kim Jongin seraya belajar. Suara Teriakan dan bantingan keras yang biasa Kyungsoo dengarkan sudah menghilang digantikan sebuah keheningan.

Takut. Itu yang pertama dirasakan Kyungsoo. Keadaan seperti ini pernah kyungsoo alami. Saat pertama kali dia mengenal Jongin. dia juga pernah mengalami keadaan ini dan berakhir dengan sebuah percobaan bunuh diri. Bertemu dengannya dengan keadan pergelangan tangannya yang tergores pecahan gelas kaca.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari naik keatas menuju kamar Jongin. masih hening. Dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari.

'Dak! Dak! Dak'

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin keras. "Jongin buka. Kau tidak apa-apa! Jongin kumohon buka!" teriak Kyungsoo terus mencoba memanggil Jongin.

Keadaannya sangat hening. Kyungsoo terus mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin kasar. Berteriak terus memanggil namanya berharap yang dipanggil mengerti dan menunjukan keadaannya bahwa dia baik baik saja. Semakin hening dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo secara tidak sadar meneteskan air matanya. Menangis. Dia khawatir, cemas juga takut. Dia tidak ingin Jongin berakhir seperti beberapa bulan kemarin.

Kyungsoo terperosot jatuh terduduk. Ketukannya semakin melemah. Dia menangis. Dia tidak ingin Jongin mati. Ya. Memang hanya itu yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Jongin. Kumohon buka. Bila kau merasa kesal, marah, benci. Berteriaklah kepadaku. Jangan seperti ini. jangan bersembunyi." Ucapnya melemah seraya terisak. "Jangan membuatku takut. Ayo buka."

'Klak'

Pintu itu terbuka. Setelah berhari hari terkunci. Akhirnya sipemilik kamar itu membuka pintunya. Kyungsoo langsung terdiam. Menatap pintu yang terbuka kecil dan kaki yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya. Dan menatap sosok Jongin yang hanya berdiri diam dibalik celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu.

Cukup bahagia. Hal buruk yang Kyungsoo bayangkan tidak benar-benar terjadi. Dia langsung berdiri tanpa menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dia menatap Jongin lekat penuh khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kenapa, aku akan-"

"Diamlah dan pergi dari rumahku." Ucap Jongin pelan namun cukup menyayat hati Kyungsoo yang berdiri menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Jongin aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku takut kau melakukan tindakan buruk." Balas Kyungsoo mencoba sehalus mungkin.

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu. siapa Kau? Kenapa kau selalu mengurusi hidupku?" beberapa saat Jongin tertawa meremehkan. "Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh dan mempercayai apa yang kau katakan."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Kyungsoo cukup keras. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti dengan Jongin saat ini.

"Bersikap baik. Memperhatikanku, menolongku, membantuku. Kau melakukannya karena sebuah paksaan kan? Tidak pernah setulus hati dengan semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Kupikir kau memandangku tulus. Tapi kau sama seperti orang lain. menatapku seperti penderita Bipolar yang lemah." Ucapnya seraya menatap lekat sosok Kyungsoo yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku sudah cukup lelah untuk hari ini Jongin. Jangan semakin membuatku kesal karena ucapanmu." Teriak Kyungsoo.

"KAU BISA PERGI SESUKAMU SEKARANG!" membalas teriakan Kyungsooyang tentunya lebih keras dan kasar.

Tatapannya semakin lekat. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Jongin benar-benar berbeda. Ada apa dengannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo hampir menangis kembali mendengar teriakan Jongin kepadanya.

Jongin menggeram kesal. Dia mencoba menutup pintunya kembali tapi Kyungsoo langsung menendang pintu kamar Jongin hingga semakin terbuka lebar. Mendorong tubuh sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk masuk. Jongin yang merasa kesal menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari tubuhnya. Menatapnya kesal dan penuh dengan tatapan kemarahan.

"SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI!" Bentaknya lagi.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin. mencoba menenangkannya dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya. Ya dia tahu dia mengalami Fase Depresi sekarang. Wajar bila Jongin terus membentak dan berteriak kesal kepadanya.

Namun lagi Jongin menarik tangannya dan beralih berbalik mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menabrak dinding kamarnya.

'BUGH'

Bahkan suara tabrakan antara punggung Kyungsoo dengan dinding itu sangat keras. Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis. Ketakutan juga hanya bisa menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin bersikap kasar kepadanya. Bahkan dia tidak berani menatap Jongin yang saat ini sedang menekan erat kedua bahunya. Mengunci pergerakannya sehingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ingin dia lepas dan menghindar. Namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat melepaskannya. Dia Takut saat ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Jongin. namun Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak mengerti. Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Dan Lagi Kyungsoo merasakan sakit dipunggungnya saat Jongin kembali membanting punggungnya lebih keras. Bahkan foto-foto yang tertempel di dinding kamar Jongin ikut terlepas dan terjatuh saking kerasnya bantingan tangan Jongin kepada tubuh Kyungsoo. "KATAKAN SIAPA KAU!" Dia berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo menahan tangis dan sakitnya.

"aApa maksudmu? APA MAKSUDMU KAU BILANG?" Jongin berteriak dan mengepalkan tangannya.

'BRAK'

Jongin memukul dinding yang ada dihadapannya. Tepat disamping wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam dan memejamkan matanya rapat. Dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah Jongdae huh? Katakan!" Ucap Jongin tegas.

"Kau?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. dia berpikir apakah Jongin tahu tentang kunjungannya yang menemui Jongdae di rumah keluarganya.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya. Aku melihatnya. Kau masuk kedalam rumah itu bersama Jongdae. Dan kembali keluar dalam rentan waktu yang cukup lama. Aku tahu. Kalian pasti merencanakan sesuatu untukku. Benarkan?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Dia tekerjut, dia bingung, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sehingga dia hanya bisa diam.

Jongin mendengus. Tersenyum miris menatap Kyungsoo. "Benar. Kau merencanakan sesuatu untukku."

"Tidak. Bukan itu." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Lalu apa? Kau orang suruhan Jongdae untuk mengawasiku begitu? Cih.. _Shit! Damn it!"_ Umpatnya kesal. Dan mendorong Kyungsoo keras hingga dia terjatuh tersungkur kebawah lantai dengan kerasnya. Beruntunglah tidak ada barang tajam ataupun benda yang terdapat di tempat Kyungsoo terjatuh tadi hingga Kyungsoo hanya merasakan sakit ditubuhnya menghantam lantai karena Jongin yang mendorongnya.

Kyungsoo menangis. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin kepadanya. Ini salahnya. Kenapa dia tidak berhatai-hati. Seharusnya dia memastikan Jongin benar-benar pergi beberapa hari itu. Jongin selama beberpa minggu ini telah mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya. Dia tahu saat dia menemui Jongdae. Dan beberapa minggu ini dia sadar bahwa Jongin diam dan bersikap bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Salahnya di fase Depresinya. Kyungsoo malah membuat Jongin seperti ini. Merasakan kesakitan lebih dari biasa dia rasakan. Kecewa. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin kecewa padanya. Dan dapat dia lihat Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh dihapadapanya. Sedang menggeram kesal. Beberapa kali dia berteriak. Mengusap wajahnya kasar dan meremas rambutnya sendiri. Merasa frustasi dan putus asa. Bahkan beberapa kali dia menendang apapun yang ada didekatnya menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya. Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi menatap Jongin saat ini. Bakan ketika membanting kasar boneka kelinci putih usangnya itu kearah Kyungsoo yang hampir saja mengenai kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lirih. Dia tahu. Jongin sedang salah paham kepadanya. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menjelaskan secara langsung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi Kyungsoo memilih diam dan seolah mengakui kesalahannya. Tindakan bodoh.

Jongin berbalik. Menatap Kyungsoo kesal. Dia mendekat dan mencengkram kuat rahang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali menangis dan menahan kesakitannya. "Kumohon maafkan aku." Ucapnya tersenggal karena dia merasakan sesak untuk bernafas. Dan kembali. Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kelantai dengan kerasnya.

Jongin mendekat dan duduk menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlalu takut jadi dia hanya memilih diam dan menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya karena dia takut akan terjadi hal lebih buruk kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" Ucap Jongin pelan.

Gerakan Kyungsoo terhenti. Dia diam dan menatap Jongin kali ini. dan tatapannya berubah. Dari tatapan marah berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan yang sayu dan penuh kelemahan. Kyungsoo hanya diam tertegun menatap Jongin saat ini seraya menahan isakannya.

"Aku percaya kepadamu. Kau yang membuatku hidup menjadi lebih baik. Kau selalu mengingatkanku akan apapun. Dan hanya kau yang mengerti tentang keadaanku. Aku bahkan telah menganggapmu adalah sebagian dari hidupku. Sisi kosong yang sudah lama ku tinggalkan di dalam hatiku hanyalah berisi dirimu. Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" Untuk beberapa saat keheningan yang tercipta. Saling bertatapan dengan sebuah kebisuan tercipta. "Tahukah kau bahwa beberapa bulan ini aku merasakan sebuah kenyamanan? Bertahun-tahun aku melupakan rasa itu dan rasa itu kembali saat kau ada untukku. Aku tenang dan saling berbagi tawa kebahagian. Aku mempunyai teman dan aku bisa kembali merasakan apa itu sebuah rasa kasih sayang."

Kyungsoo masih diam. Menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dan Jongin masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Tidak berpaling sama sekali. Jongin perlahan mengusapkan kedua tangannya kearah pipi Kyungsoo yang benar-benar sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Menyentuh halus dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Kenapa kau meruntuhkan kepercayaanku? Aku bahagia saat bersamamu. Aku nyaman saat bersamamu. Aku senang saat bersamamu. Apakah aku merasakan hal seperti itu hanya sepihak? Apakah aku saja yang merasakan keanehan ini? atau memang karena kelainanku? Apa Bipolar ini yang telah mengacaukan semuanya. Aku selalu memikirkanmu ketika aku sendirian. Apa kau juga melakukan hal yang sama?" Dan kini semua ucapannya diiringi dengan sebauah cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia menangis.

"Bodohnya aku. Aku menganggap kau adalah orang yang aku sayangi dan aku berpikir tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Mungkin hanya perasaan sepihak bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya pelan dengan disertai sebuah aliran air mata yang lebih banyak mengaliri pipinya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng tidak percaya. Tidak. Ini salah. Apa yang dimaksud Jongin bahwa dia sebenarnya mencintai Kyungsoo. Dia hanya tertunduk dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak percaya dengan semua yang dikatan Jongin kepadanya. Apa yang dimaksud Cinta? Jelas ini salah. Ini tidak normal.

"Ini tidak normal? Benarkan?" Tanya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman miris. Kyungsoo menaikan wajahnya dan menatap Jongin lagi dengan tatapan yang sangat kosong. Dan masih merasakan tangan Jongin yang masih menekan halus pipinya "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah ingin tahu apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Jongdae sebenarnya. Tapi berhentilah mengunjungi rumahku. Keluarlah dan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi disini. Aku tidak ingin kembali merasakan kesakitan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu." Ucapnya pelan.

"Jongin." ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Namun Jongin kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Aku membencimu hyung." Bisiknya pelan membuat Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya kembali meneteskan air matanya ketika Jongin mulai menjauhkan sentuhannya di pipi halus Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeram kesal. Dia duduk sendirian di sudut kamarnya yang gelap. Tangisan kesakitan dan sebuah teriakan keputus asaan yang terus dia lakukan. Bisa-bisanya dia merasakan hal seperti ini sekarang. Dan semua itu terjadi karena Kyungsoo. ya dia hanya menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang datang kedalam kehidupannya. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang telah membuatnya percaya. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang memberikan kasih sayang. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang telah membuatnya menerima banyak harapan di masa depan bersamanya. Dan salahkan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya Jatuh Cinta.

Ternyata ketakutannya memang nyata. Jongin mempercayai cinta tapi dia takut untuk mengharapkannya. Dia takut ketika dia mengarapkan cinta tapi orang lain tidak melihat cinta yang ada di diri Jongin sendiri. Ya. Sebelumnya dia telah melihatnya. Kyungsoo tidak melihat cinta yang ada didalam hati Jongin.

Ini gila. Ini tidak normal. Ini menjijikan. Dia mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Ini perasaan yang aneh tapi dia benar-benar merasakannya. Dia belum pernah mengalami hal tersebut tapi dia tidak sepolos itu untuk mengingkarinya. Dia memang mencintai Kyungsoo.

Jongin sudah benar-benar percaya bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang telah di berikan Tuhan kepadanya untuk memberinya sebuah kekuatan. Tapi dalam sekejap. Kepercayaan itu hilang. Dia mendapat sebuah pukulan keras ketika dia mendapati Kyungsoo yang memasuki rumah Jongdae dan keluar dari rumah itu. tepat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Awalnya Jongin memang sudah berniat pergi namun dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dan ingin kembali mengambil surat yang tadi dia masukan kedalam kotak surat. Itu hal bodoh yang pernah dia lakukan sehingga dia memilih untuk mengambilnya kembali. Namun dia terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang cukup dikenalnya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang dia benci, Jongdae. Itu Kyungsoo. Kai menunggu. Dia terus memastikan apakah itu memang Kyungsoo dan cukup lama dia menunggu akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali keluar sendirian. Jongin bersembunyi di balik sebuah mobil yang terparkir ketika Kyungsoo melangkah melewati tempatnya berdiri saat itu. dan mulai detik itu juga Jongin benar-benar merasa dibohongi.

Sakit. Benar memang sakit. Dia seolah dibohongi. Apa selama ini Kyungsoo datang karena sebuah perintah dari seorang Jongdae? Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanya sebuah sifat simpati dan rasa kasihan? Tidak ada namanya ketulusan. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Untuk beberapa minggu belakangan ini Jongin berusaha tetap diam. Mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Bahkan disaat dia sedang mengalami Episode Hipomania. Dia beruntung. Dia seakan lupa dengan apa yang tengah membelit pikirannya tentang Kyungsoo. Dia masih bisa tertawa dan bertingkah layaknya anak keci. Disaat episode Mania dia kembali merasakan kegganjalan di dalam hatinya. Ya. Dia kembali ingat tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Dia termenung mencoba membuang rasa ketidakpercayaannya itu karena dia sadar. Rasa percayanya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dia yang ingin mengelaknya. Satu alasan yang pasti. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo. dia menyadari bahwa selama ini dia mencintai Kyungsoo. Sebuah perasaan yang Gila yang baru pertama dia rasakan saat ini.

Namun akibat kejadian tadi. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dia menyakiti Kyungsoo. antara dia Marah, Kesal, Benci. Dia juga merasakan bahwa dia tidak ingin menyakitinya bahkan membuatnya menangis. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Jongin lebih memilih apa yang sedang dipikirkannya dan terus membebaninya saat itu. Rasa marahnya lebih besar dibandingkan rasa pedulinya. Dia sudah tidak mempercayai Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo menutup pelan pintu kamarnya. Dia baru saja kembali dari rumah Jongin setelah memintanya untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Ya pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Pergi dari hadapan Jongin dan meminta untuk tidak pernah kembali kerumahnya termasuk kehalaman rumahnya untuk mengurus tanaman bunganya.

Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan dirinya pelan. Dia masih diam dihadapan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Dia menekuk dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Menjatuhkan kepalanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lutut kakinya. Ini salahnya. Dia telah menyakiti Jongin. tapi semuanya tidak benar. Ini semua hanya kesalah pahaman.

Dia melupakan semuanya. Dia melupakan semua rasa sakit yang ada tubuhnya akibat Jongin yang terus membanting dan mendorongnya. Bahkan dia benar–benar lupa dengan rasa lelahnya hari ini. Hanya satu lagi yang terus mengikat pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini. Apa maksudnya dari Jongin yang mencintainya?

Kyungsoo mencoba menepis anggapan itu. Tidak benar. Tidak patutnya Jongin mencintainya. Ini benar-benar tidak normal. Kyungsoo terus menyangkal didalam hatinnya. Namun semakin dia mensugestikan pikirannya untuk menyangkal. Semakin sakit dan terasa sesak dada Kyungsoo saat ini. Dia kembali menangis memikirkan hal itu.

"Kenapa aku seperti ini? Salah. Ini salah. Aku tidak mungkin mencintainya juga." Desis Kyungsoo sendiri menahan sakit didadanya. Entahlah. Hatinya terasa tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum saat ini. Sungguh dia seakan tidak bisa bernafas.

Dia menangis karena kecerobohanya. Dia menangis dengan pernyataan Jongin yang mengatakan dia mencintainya dan dia juga menangis karena dia ingin mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun. Itu mustahil. Jongin tidak akan pernah mau lagi menemuinya. Dia membencinya sekarang, Jongin tidak akan pernah menpercayainya lagi. Apa waktu akan menjawabnya? Dia berharap Tuhan mendengarkan do'anya saat ini. Dia ingin Jongin mendengarkannya dan mempercayainya kembali. Dia ingin Jongin melupakan rasa cinta itu kepadanya. Dan setelah itu dia benar-benar akan pergi. Jauh. Apabila Jongin memang benar-benar membencinya. Setidaknya dia diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Ibunya dulu sebelum dia meninggal.

* * *

**29 November 2012.**

* * *

Musim gugur akan segera berakhir dan tinggal menghitung hari musim dingin akan segera datang. Kyungsoo membenci saat-saat seperti ini. Cuaca akan berubah menjadi semakin dingin. Dan betapa cerobohnya dia yang meninggalkan Coat yang biasa dia pakai di Loker rumah sakit. Ya. Dia baru pulang dari praktek bedahnya di rumah sakit. Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan melakukan tugas magang pertamanya untuk mendapatkan latihan dari dokter di Rumah sakit langsung. Meskipun dia baru menjalani satu tahun kuliahnya. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk mengikuti tugas ini seperti seniornya. Hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa dibilang mahasiswa yang cerdas di angkatannya sekarang ini. dia bisa mempelajari semuanya secara cepat sehingga dosennya tidak ragu untuk mengikutkan Kyungsoo bersama senior lainnya. Sebuah keberuntungan.

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari wilayah rumah sakit. Namun sialnya. Gerimis tiba-tiba turun. Air yang sangat dingin. Hujan musim gugur atau mungkin hujan dimusim dingin. Hujan yang turun sebelum akhirnya nanti digantikan oleh salju. Untung saja Kyungsoo bergerak cepat. Dia mengambil sebuah payung berwarna biru muda didalam tasnya dan bergegas memakainya. Berlari menuju ketempat yang lebih teduh. Dinginnya air hujan itu cukup menusuk kulit Kyungsoo saat ini. Apalagi dengan keadaanya yang hanya memakai sweeter tipis. Meskipun hanya Gerimis. Kyungsoo merasa tertusuk jarum diantara kulit-kulitnya. Dingin air hujan itu sangat menusuk. Ayolah bahkan ini baru air hujan bukan salju.

Kyungsoo hanya berjalan setapak di trotoar jalan. Satu lagi kecerobohannya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa hari ini akan hujan. Kalaupun dia sadar dan tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Mungkin dia akan membawa mobilnya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa terus menyalahi semuanya. Mungkin Kyungsoo harus menerima bahwa ini adalah hari sialnya.

Dia berjalan pelan. Menunduk menatap telapak kakinya sendiri yang tengah melangkah diantara basahnya trotoar karena hujan gerimis tersebut. Terasa berbeda. Entahlah. Dia merasa ada hal lain yang tengah mengganjal diantara jantungnya. Atau mungkin itu Hati. Apa karena Jongin? Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu. Bahkan rasanya hari ini dia malas sekali untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Dia menatap keatas. Gerimis tak kunjung berhenti. dia melirik kearah sekitar dan menemukan tempat yang sepertinya cocok untuk perasaan gundah nya saat ini. Taman kota. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk sedikit menenangkan pikirannya dan memasuki wilayah taman kota tersebut. Lagipula hari masih sore.

Daun-daun itu berguguran diterpa oleh angin halus khas angin musim gugur. Pergantian musim akan segera tiba. Seharusnya Kyungsoo senang karena musim dingin adalah musim kesukaannya. Dia akan menikmati banyak kebahagian. Salju, Natal juga Tahun baru. Benar-benar bulan favoritnya. Tetapi sekarang dia malah menemukan sebuah titik kemalasan didalam dirinya saat ini. Apakah mungkin karena Natal ini adalah natal pertamanya karena dia tidak bisa pulang seperti tahun kemarin? Menikmati hari natal bersama keluarganya karena dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk tugas magangnya nanti. Atau mungkin dia kehilangan rasa semangatnya karena Jongin. Sungguh kenapa dia harus memikirkan Jongin kembali? Meski jujur didalam hatinya dia memang merindukkan Jongin. Sosok yang sudah hampir sebuan ini tidak dia temui. Jongin seolah menghilang.

Setiap hari Kyungsoo berharap Jongin keluar dari dalam rumahnya dan menampakan dirinya. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sejak kejadian itu. Jongin benar-benar semakin bersembunyi. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak berani untuk mengunjungi dan memasuki rumah Jongin sejak saat itu. Tapi dia harus berpikir ulang bila dia benar-benar ingin masuk kedalam rumah Jongin. Pertama, dia harus berpikir bagaimana dia masuk kedalam halaman rumah Jongin karena sejak sebulan yang lalu. Gerbang pintu rumah Jongin kini telah terkunci rapat dan dan bergembok. Seolah melarang siapapun untuk masuk. Kyungsoo pernah berpikir bahwa Jongin mungkin pindah dan meninggalkan rumahnya namun dia menepisnya setelah dia melihat sendiri bahwa lampu di depan rumah Jongin menyala dan mati secara teratur. Menandakan bahwa Jongin masih menempati rumahnya tersebut.

Aneh memang Kyungsoo hampir setiap saat memikirkan Jongin. Entah dia sedang beraktifitas, belajar ataupun sebelum terlelap tidur dia selalu memikirkan Jongin. Seperti saat ini. Kyungsoo terus merutuki perasaannya yang saat ini sedang dia rasakan. Tunggu, perasaan apa ini? Dia benar-benar merindukan seorang Kim Jongin?

Dia melangkah pelan dengan wajah yang terus dia tundukkan menatap kakinya sendiri yang melangkah kecil. Sesekali tangannya terulur merasakan tetesan air hujan yang jatuh menerpa kulitnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dalam lalu melepaskannya begitu saja. Hari-harinya terasa sangat membosankan akhir-akhir ini. Jongin benar-benar melumpuhkan semangatnya kali ini.

Entah apa tujuan Kyungsoo sendiri memasuki taman ini. Yang dia lakukan hanya terus berputar-puter mengelilingi sekitar Taman Kota yang sekarang cukup sepi. Tentu saja sepi. Siapa yang ingin datang ke taman dengan keadaan gerimis seperti ini. Kyungsoo menatap beberapa orang yang masih ada disekitar taman. Ya sekedar menunggu hujan reda. Namun matanya berhenti menatap fokus kepada seseorang yang kini tengah duduk sendiri dengan paying berwarna merahnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap pohon Sakura yang kini hanya menyisakan beberapa daun kering disetiap dahannya karena sepenuhnya daun-daun tersebut sudah hilang dan gugur. Apalagi saat ini. Dedaunan yang tertinggal itu gugur tertiup bersama angin diantara hujan gerimis yang menemaninya. Dan pria yang terduduk itu. Dia Nampak seperti sedang menunggu.

Kyungsoo semakin mendekat dan hanya dalam jarak yang tidak cukup jauh tersebut Kyungsoo menyadari. Bahwa pria itu sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Perasaannya terhenyak, Jantungnya berdebar dan dia merasakan perasaan aneh yang kini menyelimuti hatinya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika melihat sosok yang selama sebulan ini tidak dia lihat. Kim Jongin ada tidak jauh ditempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali menyapa Jongin kali ini. Dia tidak tahu apa nanti Jongin mungkin akan mengacuhkannya atau lebih buruk kembali membentaknya. Setidaknya dia ingin mendengar suara Jongin saat ini.

"Jongin." Ucapnya lirih dengan penuh harap agar Jongin mendenganya.

Dan benar saja. Jongin meliriknya dengan sebuah tatapan sendu.

"Kau disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali namun Jongin hanya diam dan membuang tatapannya kearah lain. Entahlah, Jongin merasa sakit saat melihat Kyungsoo kembali.

Kyungsoo menyadari pasti Jongin tidak menyukai kehadirannya saat ini. Kyungsoo keras kepala memang tapi dia tidak ingin memiliki hubungan dingin seperti ini. Dia tidak mau Jongin terus marah padanya hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Dan dirinya pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk duduk disamping Jongin. Tidak peduli bahwa bangku kayu itu basah karena hujan saat ini.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Jongin berharap dia menyadari kehadirannya.

Beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang Kyungsoo dapatkan. Namun, tidak lama Jongin membuka suaranya. "Aku sedang menunggu bunga Sakura." Ucap Jongin pelan tanpa menatap sosok yang diajaknya bicara.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Menatap bingung Jongin saat ini. Apa dia hanya sedang main-main dengan jawabannya. "Sakura? Tunggu. Ini musim gugur. Tidak ada bunga Sakura yang mekar dimusim gugur Jongin. Bunga Sakura hanya akan mekar di musim semi." Jelasnya.

"Aku tahu itu." Ucapnya datar.

"Lalu kalau kau tahu kenapa kau menunggunya?"

"Aku hanya memastikan apa aku akan Mati secepatnya." Ucapnya santai.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Apa maksud Jongin yang mengatakan hal itu. Apa maksudnya Jongin ingin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi atau dia sudah terlalu bosan untuk menjalani duniannya. Sungguh Kyungsoo berpikir semua ini terjadi pasti karena ulahnya.

"Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo parau.

"Setiap tahun aku menunggu dan berharap untuk bisa melihat Bunga Sakura mekar di Musim gugur. Kenapa aku masih bisa hidup di dunia yang kejam ini karena aku ingin melihat itu semua. Hanya sekali dan setelah itu aku akan rela untuk mati begitu saja. Itu harapanku tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya hingga aku masih hidup sampai sekarang."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Jongin saat ini hingga akhirnya dia menggenggam erat tangan Jongin yang ada disampingnya. Dan Jongin ikut melirik, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah mulaiberkaca-kaca.

"Jangan seperti itu." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Beberapa saat Jongin terdiam. Menatap wajah sayu Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca seperti itu membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian diasadar. Dia tidak boleh seperti itu. Dia ingat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan kepadanya. Dia ingat saat dia mengatakan perasaan Cintanya kepada Kyungsoo dan dia ingat sekali bagaimana tatapan Kyungsoo saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Tatapan bagi Jongin sangat menyakitkan. Dengan cepat Jongin menarik tangannya dan melepaskan genggaman erat Kyungsoo ditangannya. Perasaannya terhenyak. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh didalam hatinya saat ini.

"Pernahkah kau melihat cinta yang aku miliki saat ini kepadamu?" Tanya Jongin menatap lekat Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini terlalu mendadak. Dan tentunya terlalu aneh. "Aku lelah harus memiliki perasaan seperti ini." Ucapnya lagi yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini hanya diam terduduk menatap punggung Jongin yang menjauh dan menghilang.

Jongin ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Dia tidak rela meninggalkan Kyungsoo seperti ini. Tapia pa yang harus dia lakukan. Perasaannya terlalu sakit untuk menatap Kyungsoo lebih lama lagi. Hanya cinta sepihak. Dan Jongin benci harus melihat Kyungsoo yang harus menatapnya dengan tatapan Kosong dan Tidak bermakna baik untuk Jongin. Tatapan gila, aneh, tidak normal atau mungkin Jijik. Namun dia juga akan luluh bila melihat Kyungsoo menangis dihadapannya. Dia harus melakukan apa? Jongin memilih pergi saat itu juga.

Dan Kyungsoo saat ini masih terdiam dengan tatapan sendu. Masih terduduk dan termenung sendirian. Kenapa perasaannya begitu sakit saat ini? Kenapa dia ingin sekali berteriak ketika Jongin berjalan meninggalkannya? Cinta? Tunggu. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Kyungsoo saat ini. Namun, beberapa menit dia terdiam. Kini dia sadar dengan apa yang ditanyakan Jongin sebelumnya. Cinta. Jongin memang memiliki Cinta kepadanya tapi Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang dimilikinya saat ini. Karena Kyungsoo masih merasa bahwa perasaan ini tidak normal segaligus terlampau aneh. Apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan perasaannya sendiri?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sorry for late update *bow bersalah banget nggak tepat waktu buat update soalnya sibuk amatugas dan kerjaan :" 

Terimakasih buat reviews, Saran dan kritiknya. Bener-bener diperbaiki buat chap 3 ini semoga bisa lebih dinikmati untuk dibaca. *Bow :)

dan buat ** One **fufu~ Maaf banget /gak teliti saya .hihi, maafin yah maafin? maafin dong :D /maksa

gak tau harus bilang apalagi selain bilang Terima kasih, Terima Kasih dan Maaf. Di Tunggu Chap 4 ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**(!) All Kaisoo moment.  
****(!) Mature Content.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

24 December 2012

Malam Natal. Sepertinya ini terlihat sangat biasa bagi Kim Jongin saat ini. Tidak mempunyai teman ataupun keluarga untuk berbagi kasih. Dan Kyungsoo? Jongin sudah hampir tidak tahu dengan keadaan sosok tetangga yang dicintainya itu. Bohong bila Jongin tidak peduli kepada Kyungsoo saat ini. Sebagaimanapun dia bisa lupa akan Kyungsoo tapi dalam beberapa saat dia akan memikirkannya dan merindukan Kyungsoo yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat.

Kadang setiap pagi dia akan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah ada di halaman rumah untuk mengurusi tanaman bunga mataharinya dan saat sore hari dia pulang dan kembali menyirami tanamannya. Setiap malam membuatkannya makan malam dan menemaninya menghabiskan waktu ketika dia tidak bisa tidur hingga Kyungsoo sendiri yang terlelap lebih dulu. Dia merindukkan saat-saat itu.

Meski Jongin bersikap acuh dan menjauh. Tapi Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Bahkan sejauh ini mungkin tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui. Jongin akan melirik dibalik jendela rumahnya hanya sekedar melihat Kyungsoo pergi ataupun pulang dari kuliahnya yang kebetulan selalu melewati depan rumahnya. Dia seperti seorang pengintip. Namun Jantungnya selalu berdebar setiap saat ketika Kyungsoo berhenti di depan gerbang hanya sekedar melirik keadaan rumahnya untuk beberapa menit. Jongin tahu pasti Kyungsoo mengharapkannya untuk keluar dan ingin sekali menemuinya. Namun Jongin menyadari ini bukanlah saatnya.

Ingin sekali Jongin merayakan malam natalnya ini bersama Kyungsoo. Namun entah kenapa perasaannya lebih takut untuk kembali berbicara bahkan menemui pria itu. Ingat sekali diakhir musim gugur kemarin. Dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja di Taman. Bukan tanpa alasan. Dia hanya ingin menahan rasa kesakitannya melihat Kyungsoo yang akan menangis dihadapannya. Sangat sakit harus melihat sosok yang dicintainya itu menangis dihadapannya. Namun perasaan kecewanya juga terus menghantuinya. Dia masih belum bisa memaafkan Kyungsoo. Lagipula Kyungsoo memandangnya sebagai penderita Bipolar yang hanya butuh rasa kasihan bukan melihatnya sebagai orang yang mencintainya.

Malam ini Jongin habiskan untuk menikmati malam Natal nya sendiri. Berjalan dan menikmati ramainya suasana kota Seoul saat malam Natal. Sangat meriah juga Ramai. Namun tetap Jongin merasa dia sendirian diantara keramaian ini. Namun beruntung bagi Kim Jongin. Dia tidak merasakan Episode Depresinya saat ini. Kondisi nya stabil dan dia bisa merasakan malam Natal ini. Meski hanya sendirian. Ya. Setidaknya dia keluar dan meninggalkan penjara rumahnya yang sudah hampir 2 minggu ini. Mengurung perasaan takutnya.

Jongin berjalan seorang diri. Dia merapatkan _Coat_ dan_ Scarf-_nya. Menahan suhu dingin yang bisa saja membuatnya membeku ini. Bahkan suasana malam ini begitu indah. Diantara Salju yang turun juga dibawah cahaya-cahaya berwarna-warni diantara pohon natal yang terpajang disetiap tepi trotoar Jalan, Jongin menikmatinya sendiri seraya memegang payung berwarna merahnya. Melindungi kepalanya dari setiap salju yang mungkin akan menjatuhi kepalanya hingga nantinya membuat kepalanya basah.

Jongin meringis kepada dirinya sendiri saat menatap beberapa pasangan yang berjalan bersama bahkan keluarga yang saling tersenyum satu sama lain di hari yang membahagiakan ini. Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kadang dia juga ingin marah kepada setiap orang yang ditemui. Marah karena bisa-bisanya mereka bahagia disaat keadaannya yang seperti ini. Tapi siapa dia? Ya. Hanya orang gila yang memasang topeng senyum kepalsuan diantara ribuan orang yang berbahagia di malam Natal.

Jongin menatap lekat setiap orang yang tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia kemudian Jongin langsung membuang tatapannya dan berdecih sendiri. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang lain yang tidak menyukai sikapnya yang bisa dibilang cukup kasar dan tidak sopan. Jongin terus melangkahkan kakinya sendirian dan kembali menatap sosok-sosok menyebalkan bagi Kim Jongin.

Tapi tidak dengan sosok yang saat ini yang membuat Jongin terpaku sesaat. Dia terdiam tidak bergerak seolah dia telah dibekukan oleh Salju musim dingin yang saat ini tengah turun. Sosok yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar dan tidak ingin dia kecewakan. Sosok yang telah secara perlahan membuatnya berubah. Dia sedang duduk menyendiri di sebuah Halte Bus di sebrang jalan. Beberapa kali dia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Menatap salju yang masih saja turun dan beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali menurunkan kepalanya dan membuang nafasnya begitu saja. Bahkan embun kecil itu dapat terlihat disetiap dia membuang nafasnya pelan. Sosok itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih terdiam menatap Kyungsoo saat ini. Lebih dari dua kali Bus berhenti di haltenya namun Kyungsoo masih saja belum beranjak dari duduknya untuk menaiki bus tersebut. Dia masih tetap diam dengan tatapan sendu. Hingga akhirnya dia berdiri dan meninggalkan halte tersebut dan berjalan menjauh. Bahkan tanpa payung. Apa kepalanya tidak akan merasa kedinginan? Bahkan dia tidak memakai _Hoodie_ ataupun _Beanie Hat._

Jongin yang masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo disebrang jalan yang lain menatapnya sendu. Diperhatikannya Kyungsoo hanya berjalan pelan dan lemah. Bahkan kepalanya yang tertunduk beberapa kali menabrak beberapa orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya hingga dia beberapa kali meminta maaf. Bahkan dia sampai menabrak tiang lampu jalan dan dia juga meminta maaf. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo saat itu. Bahkan ketika dia melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa dia menabrak tiang lampu jalan. Dia hanya tertunduk malu dengan tangan kanannya yag mengelus dahinya sendiri. Jongin masih tersenyum dan kadang tertawa melihat tingkah konyol bahkan terkesan bodoh Kyungsoo saat itu.

Hingga akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil Ponsel baru didalam saku jaketnya dan mencari nomor di daftar kontaknya hingga akhirnya dia menemukannya dan menunggu panggilan itu diangkat secepatnya. Jongin berharap banyak Kyungsoo mengangkatnya ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo meraih Ponsel didalam saku _coat-_nya dan membulatkan matanya ketika dia mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya. Kenapa Jongin menelpon Kyungsoo? Entahlah. Jongin sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa akhirnya dia malah menelpon Kyungsoo yang jelas setelah sebulan lebih ini dia acuhkan.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan panggilan yang dia dapatkan berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin dan tidak menunggu waktu lama Kyungsoo mengangkat dan menjawabnya.

"Halo?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan mencoba sebisa mungkin menahan rasa kegugupannya.

Dapat! Jongin hanya tersenyum dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ketika melihat Kyungsoo juga melangkah berjalan kecil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Kau sedang apa hyung?" Tanya Jongin yang masih memperhatikan sosok yang ada disebrang jalan lainnya.

"Aku? A-aku menikmati makan malamku saat ini."

Jongin hanya berdesis kecil. Pintar sekali pria mungil ini berbohong. "Oh, Makan malam seperti apa?"

"Ya makan malam keluarga."

"Makan malam keluarga dengan berjalan sendirian di trotoar jalan?"

'DEG'

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kenapa Jongin bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. kenapa dia bisa tahu dia sedang sendirian saat ini. "Hey, Kau. A-aku sungguh sedang makan malam disini."

"Hyung, bahkan suaramu sangat gugup ketika kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Ucap Kyungsoo tegas.

"Aku bahkan tidak menuduhmu berbohong." Ucap Jongin santai sehingga membuat Kyungsoo otomatis terdiam tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi. "Hyung? Kemana payungmu? Apa kepalamu tidak merasa dingin?" Tanya Jongin kembali.

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam dan tidak berkutik dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dia berada tepat di tepi sebrang penyebrangan jalan yang kini lampu merah mulai menyala. Dia tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Dia masih terkejut kenapa Jongin bisa mengetahui bahwa dia tidak memakai payungnya saat ini. Kyungsoo mencari sekekeliling tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Mungkin Jongin benar-benar ada disini memperhatikannya tapi tidak ada siapapun. Dia hanya melihat beberapa orang yang ramai menyebrangi jalan. Sangat sulit mencari Jongin saat keadaannya seperti ini. Tapi tetap tidak ada.

Jongin yang memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyungsoo seolah mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Kyungsoo cari saat ini. Tentu saja dirinya. "Kau mencariku?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

"Kau berada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali.

"Ya. Aku disini."

"Dimana?"

"Tepat di sisi lain tempat penyebrangan jalan."

Kyungsoo langsung menatap kedepan. Mencari sosok sang pemilik suara. Dia berjinjit mencoba menatap ke sisi jalan lain. Salahkan tinggi tubuhnya yang terkesan kecil ini. Suara peringatan bahwa Lampu Hijau akan segera muncul kembali terdengar membuat beberapa penyebrang berlari dan semakin lama semakin sepi bahkan sampai kosong. Dan saat itu pula Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tepi jalan menatap Jongin yang saat ini tengah menatapnya sendu dengan payung merah yang kini tengah dipegangnya. Payung yang sama setelah terakhir kali Kyungsoo melihat Jongin memakai payung tersebut saat musim gugur. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdebar aneh saat ini.

Mereka saling terdiam. Saling menatap satu sama lain di tempat yang saling bersebrangan. Dengan jalanan yang ramai dilewati oleh mobil-mobil. Juga beberapa orang yang tengah menunggu lampu merah untuk menyebrang jalan. Hanya mereka yang saling membeku dengan jantung yang sama-sama berdebar juga panggilan yang masih tersambung.

"Hyung, Kau apa kabar?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

Antara rasa percaya atau tidak. Kyungsoo masih tetap terdiam. Merasa tidak yakin dengan Jongin yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat di sebrang jalan. Sungguh. Perasaannya benar-benar aneh saat ini. kembali mendengar suara Jongin dan kembali mendengar Jongin yang memanggilnya hyung.

"Aku. Baik." Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum namun dia sama sekali tidak melihat Jongin yang menampakkan senyumannya. Dia masih terdiam menatapnya serius.

Hingga lampu hijau kembali mati digantikan lampu merah dan orang-orang yang kembali menyebrangi jalan. Hanya mereka berdua saja yang masih terdiam. Menatap satu sama lain begitu lekat. Seolah mereka ragu untuk saling mendekat satu sama lain.

"Kau senang aku menghubungimu hyung?"

"Aku sangat senang. Jongin."

"Kau senang kita kembali bertemu?"

"Lebih dari rasa senang." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan diikuti senyuman bahagianya.

"Kau merindukanku?"

Namun Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sungguh dia merindukan Jongin namun entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Bahkan Jongin kali ini hanya mendesah kecil membuang nafasnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu." Ucap Jongin yang masih bertahan dengan panggilannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Bertanya tentang hal apa?"

Jongin hanya terdiam. Bahkan sampai lampu hijau kembali menyala. Kyungsoo masih terdiam menunggu dengan pertanyaan yang akan diberikannya kepada.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Hening. Kyungsoo terdiam. Bahkan waktu seolah terhenti begitu saja bagi Kyungsoo. Cinta? Tunggu. Kyungsoo tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini. Mencintai Jongin? Dia tidak tahu. Bahkan ketika dia melihat Jongin yang kini menyipitkan matanya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya menatap kaki-kakinya sendiri. _Dia mencintainya tapi dia tidak percaya dengan perasaannya._ Sangat rumit.

"Hyung. Tatap aku!" Ucapnya pelan tapi masih terdengar tegas. Dan dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin saat ini.

"Aku pernah bilang bahwa aku takut akan kematian. Aku pernah bilang bahwa aku akan mati bila aku sudah melihat bunga sakura di musim gugur. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Aku akan benar-benar mati sekarang. Saat ini Kau adalah hidup dan matiku. Aku sadar, kau urat nadiku dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup denganmu. Selamanya hanya hyung yang aku cintai." Ucapnya pelan seraya tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya tetap diam. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin saat ini. Bahkan apa maksud Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan mati saat ini? Kyungsoo sungguh tidak mengerti.

Namun disaat kekalutan hatinya akan memikirkan perasaannya dan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jongin kepadanya. Jantungnya seolah terhenti ketika Jongin mulai melangkah perlahan berniat turun dari trotoar dan berjalan menuju jalanan yang saat ini tengah ramai. Dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri kembali.

"Satu langkah. Aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu." Ucapnya melangkahkan satu kakinya. "Dua langkah. Aku beruntung bisa mencintaimu." Ucapnya lagi hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan langkah terakhir. Langkah tepat dimana dia akan benar-benar turun dari trotoar dan menuju jalanan langsung yang akan mempertemukannya dan menabrakan dirinya sendiri (mungkin) dengan mobil Van berwarna hitam yang kini telah terlihat berjalan cepat dari kejauhan. "Dan Tiga langkah. Aku–"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Jongin terdiam mendengar suara teriakan yang dapat didengarnya. Bukan hanya dari sambungan telponnya tapi benar-benar langsung dapat dia dengar dengan telinganya sendiri. Dia menggantungkan kakinya yang akan turun ditepi trotoar dan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini telah menangis dengan air mata yang sudah mulai membasahi pipinya. Bahkan dia terus menatap penuh harap Jongin dengan menggelengkan kepalanya seolah dia mengatakan jangan mati seperti itu dan meninggalkannya.

"Hyung–" Ucap Jongin pelan membatalkan niatnya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karena melihat Kyungsoonya saat ini tengah menangis.

"Kau bodoh! Aku mencintaimu! Jangan mati dengan cara seperti itu. Kau ingin meninggalkanku sendirian?" Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Terdengar sekali dia mencoba bicara ditengah isakannya.

Jongin hanya terdiam menatap Kyungsoo saat ini. Begitupun juga Kyungsoo. sepasang mata itu saling menatap satu sama lain. seolah saling menghubungkan bahwa terdapat kejujuran dan cinta saat ini. Bahkan ketika lampu merah telah kembali menyala. Kyungsoo lah orang pertama yang berlari menyebrangi jalan dan langsung menghampiri sosok yang baru dia sadari adalah pria yang dia cintai.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat langsung memeluk Jongin. Tangisnya semakin keras saat dia berhasil memeluk Jongin saat ini dan terus semakin erat. Bahkan dia mengabaikan semua tatapan aneh terhadap mereka berdua. Biarlah. Dia memang sudah terlalu aneh. Tapi dia tidak bisa kembali membohongi perasaannya. Jongin hanya diam terkejut dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak tahu dengan perasaanku saat itu tapi sekarang aku menyadarinya. Jangan pernah pergi." Ucapnya seraya terisak keras.

Jongin menatap sedih sekaligus bahagia. Sedih harus melihat Kyungsoo menangis dihadapannya. Bahagia bahwa Kyungsoo melihat cinta yang ada didirinya. Dan Jongin masih diam membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk terus menangis didalam pelukannya. Dia tidak mau bila akhirnya dia marah dan menyesali perbuatannya karena harus melihat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Jangan menangis seperti ini hyung."

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap dalam wajah Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti hingga beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo langsung menendang tungkai kaki kanan Jongin begitu saja dengan keras membuat Jongin mengangkat kakinya dan mengusap kakinya sendiri. Meringis dan menahan sakitnya sendiri.

"Yak! Kenapa menendangku?" Jongin berteriak kesakitan. Namun Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Ucap Kyungsoo datar.

"Apa?"

"Bodoh! Bodoh kau bodoh!" Ucap kyungsoo berulang-ulang. "Kau ini bila mencintaiku apa harus kau mengakhiri hidupmu seperti itu. Kau ingin meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku menjadi manusia yang paling berdosa di dunia ini karena membiarkanmu mati begitu saja huh?" Teriaknya lagi yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jongin lebih dulu. Yang tepatnya mencoba melarikan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan wajah malu dan meronanya saat ini karena telah menyatakan perasaannya juga memeluknya didepan umum. Kyungsoo yang bodoh lebih tepatnya–dia baru sadar.

Jongin hanya tersenyum. Bahkan rasanya dia ingin tertawa keras saat ini melihat tingkah lucu dan lugunya Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan tahu saat Kyungsoo terus mengatakan bahwa dia bodoh terdapat semburat merah dipipinya. Dan itu membuat Jongin merasa gemas untuk mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Dan seketika rasa sakitnya sedikit menghilang dan berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

Jongin kini beralih untuk memayungi di belakang Kyungsoo saat ini. Melindungi kepala kecil pria yang dicintainya dibandingkan kepalanya sendiri. Kyungsoo yang baru menyadari itu langsung berbalik dan menatap Jongin.

"Yak. Pakai sendiri payungmu." Ucap Kyungsoo ketus seraya menjauhkan Payung yang melindunginya. Namun Jongin semakin menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Kau merona hyung." Dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipinya. Menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencoba menghindar dari tatapan Jongin yang saat ini menatapnya lekat. "Pipimu seperti apel merah. Aku ingin menggigitnya." Ucap Jongin kembali menggoda. Sejak kapan Jongin menjadi pandai berkata seperti ini?

"Aku hanya kedinginan." Timpal Kyungsoo mencoba memberi alasannya dan bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Tentu saja kau kedinginan. Kau hanya memakai _coat_ tipis dan kepalamu–" Jongin mengacak kecil rambut Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mencoba sebisa mungkin menahan ekspresi keterkejutannya. "Rambutmu basah karena salju hyung."

Kyungsoo hanya diam tersipu diperlakukan Jongin seperti ini namun kembali dia terkejut ketika dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo mendekat membuat mereka berdiri berhadapan di payung yang sama. Membuat jarak mereka begitu sangat dekat. Jongin mengalihkan payungnya kepada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo patuh saja untuk memegang payung itu. Bahkan ketika Jongin mulai membuka _scarf_ yang melilit lehernya lalu dia pasangkan melilit menutupi kepala Kyungsoo layaknya hoodie dan melilitkannya kembali dileher Kyungsoo. Jongin mengusap pelan pipi Kyungsoo yang tadi basah karena air matanya sendiri. Menatapnya lembut dengan penuh ketulusan. Dan Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan ekspresinya yang terdiam polos dengan mata yang membulat besar.

Jongin sedikit tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat terlihat lucu karena _Scarf_ yang mengelilingi menutupi kepalanya. "Kau seperti burung hantu." Ucapnya sedikit tersenyum. Namun Kyungsoo hanya meliriknya tajam. "Jangan marah. Aku bercanda. Kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa kau terlihat sangat lucu? Apa keningmu tidak apa-apa karena menabrak tiang lampu disana tadi?"

"Diamlah." Kyungsoo kini semakin malu. Bahkan kejadian memalukan itu Jongin melihatnya. Dia benar-benar memata-matai Kyungsoo saat ini. Tunggu. "Kau memata-mataiku?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Karena kau terlihat seperti orang kesepian." Ucap Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Ya. Aku memang kesepian." Ucap Kyungsoo sedih dan mulai jujur. Lucu sekali bila tadi dia mengingat bahwa dia mengatakan sedang makan malam keluarga. Nyatanya dia masih di Seoul, tidak bisa pulang ke Busan untuk merayakan Natal bersama ayah dan ibunya.

Jongin menatap sayu wajah Kyungsoo saat ini. Hingga akhirnya dia melirik Payung yang kini tengah dipegang Kyungsoo dan menariknya kembali. Menggantikan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo menjadi genggaman tangannya. Sangat erat dan saling bertautan seolah tidak ingin terlepaskan. Jantung Kyungsoo seolah terhenti. Bahkan genggaman Jongin sangat erat dan berbeda daripada biasanya.

"Karena ada dua orang manusia yang kesepian disini kita harus menikmati malam ini bersama." Ucap Jongin seraya menatap tulus Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Nyaman. Mereka sudah tidak saling bertemu cukup lama. Dan sekarang secara tiba-tiba Jongin sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Saling berpegangan erat dan berjalan dibawah payung yang sama. Bahkan Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa kini mungkin Jongin sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin dan memaafkannya. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya Kyungsoo akan mempercayai anggapannya sendiri. Setidaknya dia berjaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan buruk yang aka dia alami mendatang. Setidaknya dia sedang bersama Jongin yang terlihat sangat baik malam ini. Malam Natalnya kini dia tidak sepi kembali karena Jongin ada bersamanya. Begitupun Jongin. Saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain. Keajaiban malam Natal. Dia sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan.

"Aku ingin melakukan beberapa hal yang dilakukan pasangan lain."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan bodoh Jongin hanya diam tidak menjawab apapun. Ini terlalu konyol baginya untuk melakukan hal baru bersama Jongin. Menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Hyung kau mendengarkanku kan?" Tanya Jongin cukup keras karena merasa Kyungsoo tidak menjawab keinginannya itu. Dia merasa kesal. "Kau menyesal ya?" Tanya Jongin yang kini menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lugu. Bahkan seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dan menghela nafasnya panjang. Kenapa Jongin begitu memiliki banyak ekspresi yang membuatnya selalu tidak bisa menolak apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kau ingin apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menyerah.

Jongin menampakkan senyumannya senang. Dan dia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang sedari tadi tidak dia lepas sama sekali.

"Makan malam bersama, bermain bersama, berfoto bersama, membeli barang-barang yang sama lalu menikmati malam bersama."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?" Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan hal-hal aneh ketika Jongin dengan gembiranya mengatakan apa saja yang dia ingin lakukan bersama Kyungsoo. Bahkan jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang.

"Ya melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan pasangan lain. Lihat itu, itu, itu dan itu, semuanya." Ucap Jongin menunjuk setiap pasangan yang dapat dia lihat tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tangan yang di tunjuk Jongin dan dia dapat melihat beberapa pasangan yang sedang berfoto bersama, ada yang sekedar berjalan-jalan mengenakan pakaian yang sama, makan _kue ikan_ bersama bahkan ada yang berpelukan dan berciuman. Tunggu. Apa semua ini?

Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin. Dan menatapnya takut. "Kau gila Jongin."

"Aku memang gila. Hyung tidak perlu mengingatkanku karena aku sudah tahu." Ucapnya datar. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi. "Hyung tidak suka ya?" Tanya Jongin kembali.

"Bukan maksudku ini terlalu aneh Jongin. Kita–"

"Tidak normal." Balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap lekat wajah Jongin yang kini kembali merubah ekspresinya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan arti tatapan Jongin saat ini. Namun perasaannya mengatakan kali ini bahwa dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Mungkin Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Kyungsoo terdiam dan menunduk. Merutuki nasibnya sendiri dan dia kembali takut Jongin akan kembali kehilangan _mood_-nya yang tadi telah membaik. Tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin dan menatap kedua tangannya dalam tidak berani untuk menatap Jongin secara langsung.

"Jongin maafkan aku." Kyungsoo sungguh benar-benar menyesal. Namun dia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Jongin masih terdiam. Memasang wajah kecewanya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja hyung." Ucap Jongin yang langsung berjalan membuat Kyungsoo yang tadi menggenggam tangan Jongin terlepas begitu saja. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Menatap sosok yang dicintainya berjalan menjauh. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin marah dan kecewa padanya. Tapi ini terlalu aneh bila mereka melakukannya. Namun mengingat keadaan Jongin saat ini. Dia kembali takut dengan Bipolar yang Jongin derita. Kyungsoo berharap sesampainya dirumah. Jongin tidak memiliki perasaan yang buruk sehingga dia menyebabkan Jongin kembali Depresi. Dia terlalu sakit melihat Jongin dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

* * *

Memilih menjauh. Mungkin itu yang dilakukan Jongin saat ini. Bukan karena dia membenci Kyungsoo. Bukan. Sangat mustahil bila Jongin bisa membenci orang yang dicintainya. Namun dia hanya menjaga jarak dengan apa yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini. Sungguh saat ini dia merasakan perasaanya sangat tidak baik saat ini. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo mungkin ada benarnya. Mereka adalah pasangan aneh dan tidak normal. Jongin ketakutan bila akhirnya perasaan Kyungsoo hanyalah sebuah penghibur agar dia merasa senang. Dia takut bila Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya secara tulus. Dia takut bila Kyungsoo hanya kasihan kepada cintanya.

Sampai mereka dirumah Jongin, tidak sekalipun Jongin melirik Kyungsoo. Dia takut bila nanti kemarahannya kembali terjadi seperti sebulan yang lalu. Dia masih ingat dimana dia beberapa kali mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding dan ke lantai. Bahkan hingga hampir mencekiknya. Dia tidak mau Kyungsoo kembali tersakiti olehnya kembali. Dia akan benar-benar kehilangan jalan pikirannya, tubuhnya bahkan perasaanya sendiri bila Jongin sedang berada dalam keadaan Depresi seperti itu.

"Jongin." Suara lembut dan sangat halus memanggilnya yang kini baru saja akan menaiki tangga untuk langsung menuju kamarnya. Namun yang dipanggil hanya diam tidak melirik wajah yang memanggilnya saat ini–Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih marah dan kecewa kepadaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo mencoba sehalus mungkin tidak ingin membuat perasaan Jongin memburuk karena dia tahu. Dari gerak-gerik Jongin saat ini. Keadaannya memang menggambarkan dia dalam _mood _yang tidak baik.

"Tidak." Ucapnya singkat.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang. Mencoba sesabar mungkin untuk membujuk Jongin. "Kalau begitu berbaliklah dan tatap aku sekarang."

Jongin hanya terdiam. Dia tidak ingin menjatuhkan semua yang telah dipegangnya sedari tadi. Dia tidak mau bila pada akhirnya saat dia menatap Kyungsoo keadaannya menjadi berubah dengan emosi yang tidak terkontrol. Dia takut juga cemas.

"Kumohon. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya kembali penuh harap agar Jongin dapat melihatnya. Melihat ketulusannya saat ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama. Akhirnya Jongin menyerah dengan semuanya hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menatap sosok yang dicintainya tengah tersenyum, menatapnya dengan tatapan halus kepadanya. Ada perasaan lain didalam diri Jongin saat ini. Perasaan takut dan kecewanya perlahan seolah tertutupi dengan sebuah perasaan yang begitu hangat. Jongin tidak tahu itu apa tapi dia merasakan bahwa sepertinya saat ini dia ingin sekali menangis.

Kyungsoo yang seolah mengerti dengan perasaan Jongin saat ini secara perlahan berjalan mendekati Jongin yang kini berdiri di cukup jauh didepannya. Mencoba sehati-hati mungkin untuk membuat Jongin tidak takut. Semakin mendekat Kyungsoo semakin menampakkan senyumannya kepada Jongin meskipun kini Jongin hanya diam dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Namun semuanya berakhir ketika Kyungsoo langsung memeluk halus tubuh Jongin. Memeluknya begitu erat namun begitu halus.

Hangat. Perasaan Jongin seketika begitu tenang ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya. Kedua kalinya Kyungsoo memeluknya seperti ini. Namun kali ini berbeda. Perasaannya ikut terhanyut dan seketika perasaan buruknya seolah menghilang begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu. Aku hanya belum terbiasa jadi kumohon jangan kecewa kepadaku. Kita akan melakukan semua yang kau inginkan." Ucapnya halus. Menyandarkan nyaman kepalanya di dada Jongin yang bisa begitu sangat jelas terdengar oleh Kyungsoo saat ini. Debaran halus detak jantung Jongin.

"Semuanya? Tidak. Aku tidak memaksamu hyung."

"Kali ini aku yang akan memaksamu." Ucapnya begitu halus yang mampu membuat Jongin kini terdiam bingung.

Kyungsoo kini melepaskan pelukannya. Berhadapan dan menatap lembut Jongin yang ada didepannya. Dia tahu, apa yang dilakukannya saat ini belum sepenuhnya akan membuat Jongin mendapatkan apa saja yang diinginkannya. Namun, mulai malam ini. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi Jongin. Apapun itu asalkan dia lebih sering melihat Jongin tersenyum dan lepas dari semua penderitaannya yaitu Bipolar.

"Kita belum makan. Kau lapar kan? Aku akan membuat makanan yang enak untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo diikuti senyuman halusnya.

"Ini sudah malam. Kau pasti akan lelah."

"Kata siapa aku lelah. Ini malam Natal. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkannya. Apalagi ini malam Natal pertama yang kita lewati. Ayo!" Ajak Kyungsoo halus dan menarik tangan Jongin untuk menuruni tanggannya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mulai makan malam bersama.

Jongin hanya tersenyum bahagia dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Untuk kali pertama. Dia merasakan hal yang menurutnya paling membahagiakan di Hari Natal. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun meminta apapun kepada Tuhan. Ataupun kepada Santa Claus yang menurutnya itu jauh dari kenyataan. Tapi untuk malam ini dia benar-benar berdo'a dan meminta agar di tahun berikutnya, dia masih bisa merayakan Natal bersama Kyungsoo. Tidak hanya tahun ini atapun tahun depan. Melainkan tahun-tahun berikutnya, dan selamanya. Dia ingin Kyungsoo berada di sisinya.

* * *

Jongin kini duduk di meja makan yang sudah sangat lama dia tinggalkan. Selama bertahun tahun, baru kali ini dia menempati dan menggunakan meja makan tersebut. Ya, sebenarnya dia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tempat ini. Dia mengingat entah hampir berapa kali dia mencoba bunuh diri di dapur ini. Bahkan dia merasa aneh dengan perasaannya sendiri ketika melihat beberapa bercak merah tua atau hampir memudar mengotori dinding dapur. Dia sadar, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia takut melihat hal-hal mengerikan itu. Padahal itu adalah darahnya sendiri, itu adalah salah satu hasil dari beberapa percobaan bunuh dirinya yang gagal. Dia baru sadar betul betapa menakutkan dirinya ini.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan Jongin?" Ketika Kyungsoo datang dan menyusun beberapa piring yang akan mereka gunakan nanti.

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku baru sadar betapa menakutkannya diriku." Ucapnya pelan dengan menatap noda darah yang daritadi dia perhatikan.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan ikut melirik apa yang tengah Jongin tatap saat ini. Dia kembali menatap Jongin yang masih sama dengan ekspresinya–ekspresi ketakutan. Merasa suasana sedikit canggung. Kyungsoo pun terkekeh kecil dan Jongin kini mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa.

"Kau sendiri merasa ketakutan. Apalagi aku. Pertama kali aku masuk kedalam dapurmu kupikir kau adalah seorang Phsyco dan seorang pembunuh sadis sekaligus memakan daging korbanmu seperti yang di film-film." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi riangnya menatap Jongin.

Jongin masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali meninggalkan Jongin. Mengambil Sup yang telah dia buat tadi dan membawanya kembali ke meja.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan nyamannya dan bersiap untuk menyantap masakannya sendiri. Bahkan dia sudah siap dengan sendok dan sumpit yang sudah ada ditangannya. Namun apa yang akan dilakukannya terhenti ketika dia menatap Jongin yang cemberut dan dengan mata yang melengkung ke bawah. Oh, ekspresi apalagi ini?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Yang aku inginkan adalah makan malam yang special. Tapi menurutku ini makan malam yang sama seperti hari biasanya." Gerutu Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya. "Makan malam memang dilakukan saat malam hari kan Jongin?"

"Hyung, kau belum pernah berkencan ya?" Tanya Jongin intens menatap Kyungsoo yang kini membulatkan matanya.

Apa-apaan dengan anak satu ini. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin kepadanya. Oke, meskipun itu memang benar tapi apa harus Jongin mengatakan hal itu kepadanya–memalukan.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga belum pernah berkencan."

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin sekali memukul wajah Jongin dengan sendok yang ada ditangannya saat ini. Kalau dia sendiri belum pernah berkencan kenapa harus menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo tahu kesamaan antara mereka berdua. Kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua sama sekali belum pernah berkencan apalagi berpacaran. Berarti mereka ada cinta dan kekasih pertama satu sama lain. Kyungsoo, pikirannya benar-benar sudah jauh sekarang.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang kini masih terdiam memasang wajah polosnya. Dia benar-benar gemas dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini. Sekilas dia tersenyum dan beberapa detik kemudian dia menutup mata Kyungsoo yang membulat dengan telapak tanganya sendiri membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin yang menutup matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Jongin dari matanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Hyung?" Tanya Jongin dengan diikuti kekehan kecilnya.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan tidak memperdulikan Jongin yang masih tertawa. Dia memilih diam dibandingkan harus menceritakan apa yang dikatakannya. Akan sangat lucu bila pada akhirnya Jongin mengetahuiisi pikirannya tadi. Kyungsoo akan semakin malu pasti.

"Cepat makan atau aku yang habiskan." Ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung menyiapkan sendiri sup yang ada dimangkuknya.

Jongin sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Hyung masih tidak mengerti ya?" Dan Kyungsoo hanya melirik bingung apa yang dimaksud Jongin. Dari awal pun dia memang tidak mengerti. "Sudah kubilang makan malam ini tidak special. Kenapa harus makan sup lagi lagi lagi dan lagi?" Keluh Jongin.

Kyungsoo meringis. "Salahkan kenapa dikulkasmu hanya berisi bahan makanan yang tidak layak dikonsumsi. Kau makan Junk food lagi saat aku tidak ada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran dan Jongin hanya diam berarti jawabannya memang iya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus setiap saat disini untuk membuatkanku makanan." Ucap Jongin memohon.

Kyungsoo menatap ekspresi Jongin yang kini menatapnya sendu. Dapat Kyungsoo artikan bahwa saat ini Jongin tegah memohon padanya. Kyungsoo menyerah dia tidak bisa mengelak apapun lagi bila itu berhubungan dengan Jongin. Lagipula dia juga merasa bahwa dia harus terus bersama Jongin. Terlepas dari itu, dia memang mencintai Jongin. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya begitu saja karena kini dia telah tahu bahwa dirinya adalah urat nadi Jongin yang membuatnya masih tetap hidup.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji. Jadi apa yang ingin kau makan nanti?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin memakan Bulgogi. Aku sudah lama tidak memakannya." Ucap Jongin dengan ekspresi memelas layaknya anak kecil. Kyungsoo hanya membuang nafasnya. Ekspresi Jongin sekarang lebih sering berubah-ubah. Kenapa dia bisa menjadi seperti anak kecil yang polos?

"Baiklah. Besok kita akan makan Bulgogi tapi malam ini, kau habiskan sup mu."

"Tentu saja aku akan menghabiskannya." Ucap Jongin yang langsung menyantap sup yang disiapkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin melirik lalu menarik tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang terulur dimeja. Menggenggamnya erat seolah tidak ingin dilepas. Kyungsoo yang terkejut hanya menatap bingung Jongin yang kini tersenyum tulus menatapnya. Begitu dewasa dan tampan.

"Makan malam yang romantis." Ucapnya dengan diikuti senyuman Kyungsoo yang ikut mengembang.

* * *

Kyungsoo memang jarang masuk kedalam kamar Jongin. Hanya beberapa menit dia masuk dan berakhir dengan usiran Jongin sendiri. Bahkan terakhir dia masuk kesini adalah ketika Jongin dalam keadaan depresi dan berperilaku kasar kepadanya dengan mendorong dan menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo beberapa kali secara kasar. Namun tidak untuk sekarang. Tidak untuk malam ini.

Kini Kyungsoo dibebaskan oleh Jongin sendiri untuk memasuki kamarnya. Bahkan Jongin sendiri lah yang menyeretnya masuk hingga sekarang dia duduk di ranjang dengan Jongin yang kini berbaring memeluk tangan Kyungsoo begitu erat. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah Jongin yang layaknya anak kecil tidak ingin ditinggal oleh ibunya. Jongin tidak ingin tidur sendirian

Sudah hampir satu jam lebih Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin untuk tertidur namun Jongin sama sekali tidak memiliki tanda-tanda untuk tidur. Jangankan menutup mata, menguap pun Jongin sama sekali tidak melakukannya. Jongin masih tetap terjaga.

"Jongin. Kau harus tidur."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur hyung. Kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau Bipolar telah merenggut waktu tidurku." Ucapnya parau.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menatap sendu Jongin.

"Kau mengantuk ya hyung?" Tanya Jongin yang kini berbalik menatap Kyungsoo karena dia baru sadar bahwa Kyungsoo daritadi sama sekali tidak beristirahat karena harus mengurusnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng halus dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "Aku mana mungkin bisa tidur kalau kau saja tidak tidur." Balasnya.

Jongin tersenyum dengan penuturan Kyungsoo saat ini. Bahkan itu terdengar manis baginya. Tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo kelelahan karena harus duduk menunggunya. Secara perlahan Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk ikut berbaring disampingnya dan entah dorongan darimana, Kyungsoo pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Jongin kepadanya. Hingga kini mereka berdua berbaring bersama. Saling berhadapan dengan tatapan yang sama dan jari-jari mereka yang saling bertautan erat tidak ingin dilepaskan.

"Aku ingin kau selalu seperti ini Jongin. Kau harus sembuh." Ucap Kyungsoo halus. Dan Jongin menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan mengerti.

Jongin merasa sangat bahagia. Karena untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal yang benar-benar membuat hidupnya berarti. Itu adalah karena Kyungsoo. Dia bersyukur bahwa dia dapat menemukan orang yang tepat yang benar-benar mencintai dan menyayanginya dengan tulus.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dan pikirannya kembali teringat tentang kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dimana Jongin marah kepadanya karena menuduh dia bekerjasama dengan Jongdae. Semua yang dikatakan Jongin salah dan sepertinya saat-saat seperti inilah waktu yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo mengatakan semuanya. Tidak, Kyungsoo harus perlahan-lahan memberitahu Jongin dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kehidupannya sebelumnya. Tentang Keluarganya, tentang Jongdae, dan tentang Ibunya.

"Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo parau dengan diikuti deheman kecil Jongin. "Kau masih marah kepadaku tentang kejadian beberapa minggu kemarin. Maksudku tentang kesalah pahaman antara aku dan Jongdae." Ucap Kyungsoo berhati-hati.

"Kesalah pahaman?" Jongin menyipitkan matanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, itu semua salah paham Jongin. Maafkan aku yang terlalu mengikut campuri hubunganmu dengan keluargamu. Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan yang buruk terhadapmu dengan Jongdae. Aku baru mengenalnya setelah kau memberikan suratmu. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maaf." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk dan menjauh dari tatapan Jongin yang menatapnya intens.

"Kau membaca suratku?" Tanya Jongin pelan. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa? Apa aku salah? Jongdae, kau tidak ada urusan apapun dengannya?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku benar-benar baru mengenalnya hari itu."

Kyungsoo masih tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan Jongin berusaha untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo saat ini. Mencari kebenaran bahwa dia benar-benar tidak berbohong. Jongin menarik wajah Kyungsoo yang kini berhasil berhadapan dengan wajahnya langsung namun hatinya terkesiap ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang kini menangis dengan air mata yang benar-benar membasahi pipinya. Jongin membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar menangis karenanya.

Jongin mulai merasa ketakutannya. Dia ingat apa yang telah dia lakukan kepada Kyungsoo beberapa waktu kemarin. Dengan sigap Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya begitu erat memeluk di kepala dan pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar telah menyakitimu. Kyungsoo." Bisiknya pelan.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu kini balas memeluk tubuh Jongin. "Tidak, kau tidak–"

"Maafkan aku. Aku telah menyakitimu maaf." Ucapnya lirih dengan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo begitu hangat dan erat. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo menangis dan kesakitan karenanya.

"Jongin. Kau ingin mendengarkanku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini perlahan mulai menenangkan kembali emosinya.

"Apapun itu asalkan aku tidak menyakitimu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin. "Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Jangan menolak. Aku ingin kau bahagia." Ucap Kyungsoo bisiknya.

Jongin sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo saat ini. Dia ingin menanyakan apa yang Kyungsoo maksud namun ucapannya terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mengecup bibirnya. Hanya menempel namun mampu membuat Jongin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku tidak bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan dia melihat Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya. Kenapa dia begitu indah saat seperti ini. Dan dengan perlahan Jongin ikut menutup matanya dan menikmati apa yang tengah dia rasakan saat ini. Dan dengan beraninya kini Jongin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dan benar-benar mencium bibir Kyungsoo saat ini. First kiss-nya dan dia juga tau bahwa ini merupakan first kiss bagi Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar menikmati ciumannya saat ini.

* * *

Malam itu memang dingin. Salju yang turun dimalam natal itu juga semakin turun dengan lebat namun tidak melupakan keindahannya. Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak merasakan kecanggungan lagi dijarak keduanya. Kini mereka bebas untuk saling menggenggam tangan, memeluk bahkan saling mencium satu sama lain.

Entah siapa yang memulai memang inilah keadaannya. Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar lupa akan semuanya. Mungkin dia sudah gila saat ini. Biarlah. Memang dia sudah terlanjur gila. Dengan mencintai Jongin benar-benar membuat hidupnya semakin Gila. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sebuah batasan. Cinta, yang terpenting disini dia memang benar-benar mencintai Jongin secara tulus.

Tubuh atasnya kini sudah polos dengan kemejanya yang sudah terbebas dari tubuhnya. Dia hanya berbaring nyaman dengan memeluk tubuh Jongin yang juga kini dalam keadaan yang sama–_Half Naked._

Seulas senyum tercipta dari bibir Jongin ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang kini menutup matanya dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Bahkan dia bisa terlihat cantik seperti ini. Inilah tingkat _kegilaan_ yang dapat Jongin rasakan. DIa gila karena Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyungsoo-nya.

"Kyungsoo." Ucapnya pelan memanggil. Untuk pertama kali dia memanggilnya tanpa sebutan 'hyung' seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Bahkan suara serak Jongin benar-benar telah membuatnya gila. Bagaimana dia bisa merasakan hal tabu yang pernah dia rasakan seperti ini? Bahkan tubuhnya seolah bergetar ketika ibu jari tangan Jongin mengusap lembut pipinya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu." Ucapnya halus dengan suara paraunya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jongin benar dan begitupun sebaliknya. Sedetik kemudian Jongin kembali menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir plum manis milik Kyungsoo. Benar-benar dia menggilai bibir Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoo melengguh. Bahkan ketika lidah Jongin mulai menelusup dan mulai menuntut ciumannya untuk lebih dalam. Kyungsoo hanya bisa membalas sebisanya dengan tangan yang mengalung leher Jongin dan meremas surai rambutnya untuk beberapa kali. Ciuman mereka berdua begitu menuntut namun tidak bisa dielakkan lagi bahwa sentuhan lembut Jongin benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo merasa hilang.

"Eunghh.." Satu lengguhan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo ketika secara tiba-tiba Jongin telah melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan berganti untuk menciumi leher putih milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih terdiam menikmati setiap apa yang dilakukan Jongin kepadanya. Bahkan dia sudah mulai merasakan rasa yang aneh dibagian sensitifnya. Bahkan secara tidak sadar dia mengalungkan kedua kakinya untuk mengalung di antara kaki Jongin, membuat tubuh mereka berdua saling merapat dan semakin dekat.

"Tuhan menciptakanmu sangat indah Kyungsoo. Sangat." Ucap Jongin dengan berbisik disekitar ceruk leher Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo sendiri merasa geli sekaligus merasa hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau indah." Jongin menciumi seluruh wajah Kyungsoo termasuk bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. "Kau memukau." Jongin beralih menciumi leher hingga ke tengkuknya. Terus turun kebawah hingga dia berhenti di sekitar dada milik Kyungsoo. "Dan kau selalu membuatku ingin terus menyentuhmu." Bisiknya pelan yang kini mulai melahap nipple merah muda yang sudah menegang.

Kyungsoo membusungkan dadanya sendiri. Merasa terkejut namun tetap merasakan nikmat. Nikmat yang tidak pernah dia sangka-sangka sebelumnya.

"Jongin.. hentikannn-ah~ aku merasa anehh. Aku ti-ahh.." Kyungsoo meringis ketika Jongin menggigit gemas niplenya. Tidak hanya gemas tapi juga keras.

"sstt.. diamlah. Aku akan bersikap sehalus mungkin. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Balas Jongin halus.

Oh, pesona apa yang telah membuat Jongin kini begitu terlihat tampan juga dewasa. Umurnya masih dibawah dua puluh tahun. Lebih muda darinya tapi dia bisa memiliki sisi yang berkarisma dan tentunya sangat luar biasa menggoda. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir dengan sifat-sifat lain seorang Kim Jongin yang bisa membuatnya gila.

Jongin kembali dalam aktifitasnya. Kini dia sedikit duduk diantara kaki Kyungsoo Tidak sepenuhnya, dia menumpu kedua lututnya diantara tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan tangannya kini bergerak untuk mengusap halus tubuh polos Kyungsoo bahkan terus meremas halus kedua dadanya dan beralih memutar memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

Tanpa peringatan apapun Kini tangannya sudah masuk diantara belahan di belakang celana Kyungsoo. Meremasnya halus membuat Kyungsoo melengguh kembali dengan desahan yang tidak bisa lagi dia tahan juga matanya yang menutup dengan mulut yang terbuka. 'What a beatifull scene?' Jongin telah mendapatkannya sekarang.

Dengan tarikan halus, dengan begitu mudahnya Jongin melepaskan celana Jeans yang dipakai Kyungsoo dari bawah setelah dia membuka belt yang Kyungsoo pakai sebelumnya. Ternyata Kyungsoo memakai celana yang cukup longgar hari ini. Tidak sepenuhnya terlepas. Jongin membiarkan celanannya masih menggantung disekitar lututnya.

Tangan Jongin dengan perlahan mulai menyentuh, membelai dan meremas halus sekitar paha Kyungsoo hingga kepangkalnya. Kyungsoo yang merasakan sentuhan aneh diantara pahanya kini ikut menggenggam tangan Jongin. Jongin semakin naik dan tangannya semakin gencar untuk meremas bagian–bagian yang menurutnya sangat halus. Kyungsoo menggenggam begitu erat tangan Jongin untuk menghentikan kegiatan yang begitu menyiksanya. Namun, bukan menjauhkan tangan Jongin, kini justru Kyunsgoo semakin menuntut untuk menahan tangan Jongin untuk berada disana bahkan sampai tepat berada diatas sesuatu yang telah menyembul keras yang tertutupi celana dalamnya yang berwarna hitam. Jongin hanya tersenyum ketika dia meremasnya. Kyungsoo menggeram dan tangannya ikut meremas tangan Jongin. Semakin menuntut untuk menyuruhnya melakukan hal lebih.

"Lakukan.. lebiihh..ahh. Jong.." Ucapnya tersenggal karena dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikeluarkan. Apakah desahan atau sebuah ucapan memohon.

"Tenanglah. Kau penuntut sekali tuan Do." Balas Jongin yang kini semakin menggoda dengan tidak menyentuh pusat yang ingin Kyungsoo sentuh.

"Jangan menggodahh kuh.. ahh!"

Kini berbalik. Jongin lah yang kini berada dibawahnya. Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar gila kali ini. bahkan Jongin yang terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo semakin dibuat terkejut ketika bibir Kyungsoo dengan halus kembali mencium bibir Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil ketika sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ciumannya sama menuntut seperti apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

Tanpa berlama-lama. Kini Jongin telah melepaskan sepenuhnya seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo bahkan dia sendiri melepaskan celana sendiri ditengah kegiatan 'ciuman panas' yang dihadiahi Kyungsoo kepadanya. Cukup sulit melepaskannya karena Kyungsoo yang menindihnya benar-benar menguncinya jadi dia hanya bisa melepaskannya dan mengantungkannya diantara satu betis kakinya.

Mereka berdua sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak memakai apapun. Meskipun Jongin masih sulit bergerak untuk melepaskan celananya yang masih menggatung disebelah kakinya. Namun, dia masih merasa itu tidak akan mengganggunya. Toh. Dia sudah benar-benar menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Tubuh mereka berdua saling bergesekan. Bahkan sentuhan kecil dari gesekan tersebut yang menyentuh kedua pusat kenikmatan mereka masing-masing membuat mereka semakin ingin dan ingin merasakannya—kejantanan mereka berdua.

"Eungghhtt Soo.." Jongin menggesekan kembali Juniornya dengan Junior milik Kyungsoo dengan begitu halus namun dapat membuai keduanya apalagi Kyungsoo yang kini telah melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih untuk ikut menggesekan kedua tubuh itu. Jongin terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka tidak pernah saling memanggil hingga seintim ini.

"Jongin-ahh.." Desah halus Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin semakin gencar menggesekan miliknya kepada milik Kyungsoo, Dan kyungsoo terus menikmati setiap apapun yang dirasakannya. Ini jauh lebih nikmat dari apapun yang pernah dirasakan. Dia ingin merasakan lebih dan lebih lagi.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo begitu erat dan dengan halus memutar tubuhnya untuk berguling kesisi lain. Begitu halus karena tidak ingin membuat mereka terjatuh dari Kasur berukuran single yang kini mereka tempati berdua. Begitu sempit bukan?

Jongin melepaskan aktifitasnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum kecil. Dia tahu Kyungsoo kecewa karena dia telah menghentikan aktifitas yang membuatnya nikmat. Namun sekarang akan ada kenikmatan lain yang akan lebih membuat Kyungsoo semakin senang.

Jongin meludahi telapak tangan kanannya sendiri membuat Kyungsoo meringis jijik menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Ini menjijikan? Tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah." Ucap Jongin untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sadar itu memang menjijikan tapi hubungannya memang lebih menjijikan. Tapi persetan dengan semuanya. Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar menginginkanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar menginginkan Jongin menyentuhnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan. Telapak tangan Jongin yang sudah basah oleh ludah kini mengusap antara selangkangan hingga bagian tubuh bawah Kyungsoo secara perlahan. Sesekali meremasnya membuat Kyungsoo melengguh pelan.

Kyungsoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang kini seakan ingin masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Dia tahu itu apa dan dia sadar. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin yang sedang berusaha memasukkan jarinya kedalam hole milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu kan ini pertama untuk kita berdua? Darimana kau tahu caranya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya. "Hanya insting."

Dan dengan perlahan Jongin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Kyungsoo namun dalam hitungan detik Kyungsoo kembali menahan tangan Jongin yang ingin melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan bahwa ini tidak sakit. Jadi kumohon. Jangan hanya bermain. Aku ingin cepat."

Sepenuhnya sadar Kyungsoo mengatakan hal semacam itu. Seakan dia yang menuntut. Sesungguhnya dia malu. Namun dia sadar betul apa yang akan dilakukannya pasti akan menyakitkan karena ini adalah pertama untuknya juga Jongin yang sama-sama tidak mempunyai pengalaman sama sekali. Bahkan Mereka sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mereka hingga berakhir seperti ini. Entah memang Kyungsoo atau Jongin sendiri yang memulai.

Jongin yang mengerti hanya mengangguk. Menjauhkan tangannya menjauh setelah dia berhasil melepaskan genggaman Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Kyungsoo secara halus. Menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup matanya nyaman. Lagi dan lagi. Dia benar-benar terbuai dengan sentuhan Jongin.

"Aku akan memulainya sekarang juga bila itu yang kau inginkan Kyung. Mungkin ini sakit tapi percayalah padaku." Ucap Jongin yang masih menatap sendu wajah Kyungsoo yang matanya kini terpejam.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dengan deru nafas yang kini mulai tidak beraturan kembali. Menunggu. Jongin hanya diam menunggu persetujuan Kyungsoo karena dia tidak ingin apa yang akan dilakukan mereka akan berakhir Kyungsoo yang kesakitan.

"Kyungsoo, tatap aku." Ucapnya begitu halus. Seolah sebagai suara penuntun. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun selain mata Jongin. Mata berwarna kelam dengan tatapan yang tajam tapi tetap sendu.

Dalam hitungan detik setelah Kyungsoo membuka mataya, Jongin kini telah menguasai bibir Kyungsoo: Candu baru baginya. Ciuman yang terlihat menuntut namun masih bisa terbilang lembut. Bahkan ketika lidah mereka kini mulai bertautan tangan Kyungsoo sudah mengalung erat. Satu tangannya memeluk tubuh Jongin dan tangan lainnya dia simpan ditengkuk Jongin. Menempelkan tubuhnya begitu dekat dengan pelukan yang begitu sangat erat.

Jongin kini benar-benar memulai aksinya. Kedua tangannya kini beralih membelai kaki Kyungsoo hingga paha atas Kyungsoo menaikannya untuk menekuk dan mengangkang. Tubuh Jongin menghimpit area selangkangan Kyungsoo. Sudah merasa sedikit nyaman Tangan Jongin kembali membelai dan beralih kepinggul Kyungsoo. Menaikkannya dan kini mulai memposisikan miliknya tepat di lubang anal milik Kyungsoo.

Dia mengocok miliknya dan milik Kyungsoo yang kini masih setengah tegang. Kyungsoo terus melengguh berkali-kali. Suaranya melantun indah bagi telinga Jongin. Tidak ingin berlama-lama. Dia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mulai menyiapkan intinya.

Jongin berusaha untuk memasukinya. Perlahan dan tidak terburu-buru. Bahkan ketika kepalanya mulai masuk. Tepat saat itu juga Kyungsoo menggigit keras bibir Jongin. Sudah tau pasti Kyungsoo merasakan kesakitan. Jongin berusaha untuk tidak terus menyiksa Kyungsoo. Mungkin ini akan terlihat terburu-buru tapi tidak ada pilihan lain.

'JLEB'

"Agghhtt!" Teriak Kyungsoo setelah Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Kyungsoo menitikkan airmatanya menandakan bahwa dia memang begitu kesakitan. Apalagi setelah dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan berbau besi dapat dia cium: Darahnya.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap Jongin halus dengan diikuti usapan tangannya menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

Terdiam. Namun tidak butuh lama kyungsoo membuka matanya. Dia ingin menghentikannya karena merasa sakitnya begitu sangat luar biasa. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Jonginnya. Sungguh dia sangat mencintai Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lakukan." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tapi Kyung kau–"

"Aku percaya padamu." Kyungsoo memberikan kembali senyuman khasnya dan Jongin pun membalas senyuman pria yang dicintainya.

Kembali suara erangan dan desahan membisingkan seluruh isi kamar Jongin. Tidak ada lagi kesakitan ataupun air mata. Kedua nya benar-benar jatuh kedalam sebuah kenikmatan surga dunia. Mereka tidak memikirkan apapun selain membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Jongin bahkan melakukannya benar-benar dengan cara halus. Saat pertama dia mulai menggerakan juniornya di dalam lubang milik Kyungsoo. Sama sekali tidak ada gerakan kasar ataupun menuntut. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Begitu lembut dan tentunya tetap memabukkan. Bahkan Kyungsoo heran. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin begitu terlihat berpengalaman padahal ini adalah hal pertama yang mereka lakukan.

"Ahh.. Jongin.. euhmm di.. disana.." Lenguh Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerti kini dia menemukan titik kenikmatan milik Kyungsoo. Dia semakin bersemangat dan semakin menambahkan tempo gerak maju-mundur-majunya. Di begitu menikmati saa saat seperti ini. Ketika Kyungsoo mendesah, melengguh dan memanggil namanya. Dan bahkan titik kenikmatannya juga dapat dia temukan ketika lubag milik Kyungsoo mulai meremas miliknya. Benar-benar memabukkan.

"Kyungsshh.. kau hebat.. ah.. dan kauh ind-dahhh.." Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa sedikit tersenyum tapi selebihnya dia lebih menikmati semua perlakuan Jongi, sentuhannya, gerakannya hingga kata-katanya. Dia menyukainya. Bahkan kini dia dapat merasakan seusatu yang begitu sangat bergejolak didalam perutnya dan sediki meringis ketika dia merasakan seperti ada seuatu yang ingin dia keluarkan.

"Jonginn.. aku.. merasakan. Ahhhh nyyahh! Jongii—ahh.. lepaskannnhh…!" Teriaknya ketika Jongin tau apa yang Kyungsoo maksud. Dengan sigap dia menggenggam erat milik Kyungsoo. Menutup lubangnya dan mengocok seduktif.

Kyungsoo semakin merasakan hal yang lain dari biasanya. Kenikmatan juga ketegangan. Bahkan peluh'nya sudah benar-benar membasahi seluaruh tubuhnya. Apalagi Jongin, dia benar-benar terlihat sexy dengan tubuh basah oleh keringatnya sendiri juga jangan lupakan poninya yang juga 'lepek' akibat peluh yang keluar dari dahinya.

"euuhhh Jongiinn-ahhh! Aku ingin mengelu—ah!" Desahan nikmatnya benar-benar keluar indah ketika Jongin melepaskan genggamannya hingga membuat Kyungsoo merasa lega telah mengeluarkanc cairan putih kental miliknya.

Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya menikmati orgasmenya karena saat itu juga Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan semakin erat juga menaikan pinggul milik Kyungsoo seakan ingin memasukan sempurna seluruh miliknya dilubang Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoohhhh sebentar laa—giihh!"

Dia semakin merasakan kenikmatannya ketika lubang Kyungsoo semakin meremas erat miliknya. Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Jong—ahh!" Kyungsoo menggelinjang ketika mendapat gerakan tiba tiba Jongin yang memasukan miliknya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Kyungsoooo!" Teriak Jongin penuh kenikmatan dengan suara seraknya.

Jongin ambruk menindih tubuh Kyugsoo dan mengeluarkan cariannya begitu banyak di lubang Kyungsoo yang sedikit bercampur dengan darahnya. Tapi tidak ada kesakitan semua beralih menjadi sebuah kenikmatan. Keduanya tersenggal-senggal.

Jongin berguling dan kini berbaring berdampingan disisi Kyungsoo. mereka mengatur nafas masing-masing setelah mencapai puncak kenikmatan dan pelepasan mereka. Hanya butuh hitungan menit suara deru afas berat itu kini sedikit berkurang. Tidak ada suara. Jongin melirik keasampingnya dan Kyungsoo ternyata telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mugkin dia benar-benar kelelahan.

Jongin menarik selimut yang tidak biasa dia pakai yang ada dilantai kamarnya. Menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo begitu lembut hingga seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi. Jongin melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Begitu indah dan cantik.

'Chup'

Sebuah kecupan kecil Jongin berikan kepada kyungsoo tepat dikeninganya. Begitu dalam dan penuh rasa sayang.

"Terima kasih kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

Pagi natal. Kali ini Kyungsoo telah bangun dari tidurnya bahkan kini dia sudah membersihkan dirinya sendiri dan menggunakan pakaian yang lebih rapih sekarang. Menggunakan kemeja dan celana jeans yang baru. Sebelumnya dia sempatkan diri untuk pulang kerumahnya sekaligus mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk dia masak lalu membuatkan Jongin sarapan.

Sebenarnya dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak. Dia bangun dan langsung berjalan seolah tidak ingat dengan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Sakit. Hal pertama yang kyungsoo rasakan adalah rasa sakit yang mendera pinggangnya dan tentu saja tubuh intim bagian belakangnya. Hanya meringois, Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bisa sesakit ini. Tapi bagaimanapun dia harus beraktifitas. Tidak mungkin dia terus berdiam diri. Mungkin tanpa butuh waktu lama sakitnya akan menghilang.

Kyungsoo masih ingat sekali dengan sentuhan yang diberikan jongin kepadanya. Begitu lebut dan penuh sayang. Begitupun saat ereka berciuman. Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai bibir milik Jongin. Bahkan saat dia mandi dan memasak tadi sentuhan Jongin masih terasa diantara tubuhnya. Dia telah gila dan memikirkannya saja pipinya bisa merona hebat.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo telah membuat sarapannya. Karena Jongin tak kunjung bangun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi langsung ke kamar Jonging. Langkahnya perlahan masuk dan dapayt dia lihat Jongin masih saja nyaman dalam tidurnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Jongin tertidur bahkan dia terlihat begitu sangat polos di matanya. Tidak ada yang menyangka bila anak muda ini mempunyai kelainan yang siapapun akan tidak sanggup untuk berlama-lama dengannya. Namun dibandingkan itu semua. Kyungsoo merasa beruntung. Dirinya masih bisa bertahan selama ini bersama Jongin. Ya, hampir 10 bulan mereka saling mengenal. Meskipun beberapa kali terjadi kesalah pahaman antara mereka tapi buktinya mereka tetap kembali bersama. Bila ada yang mengatakan jodoh itu ada di tangan Tuhan. Ya. Kyungsoo percaya. Meskipun ini terlampau aneh, tapi dia mencintai Jongin.

Karena dia Jongin perlahan sedikit berubah dan tinggal satu lagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk Jongin. Entah Jongin akan menerima kenyataannya atau tidak. Tapi hari ini adalah kesempatannya. Hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar bisa membahagiakan Jongin.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat dengan nampan berisi sup, Gyeran-jjim. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sesuatu seperti kertas menempel dikakinya. Merasa terganggu, Kyungsoo duduk dan menyimpan nampannya di nakas besar yang tidak jauh ada disamping ranjang Jongin. Dia kembali melirik kearah sesuatu yang menempel dikakinya dan langsung mengambilnya.

Selembar foto dengan 4 orang kucing yang sedang bergumul lucu bersama.

"Ah.. lucu sekali." Senyum Kyungsoo menatap foto yang ada ditangannya kini.

Kyungsoo mengamati dengan lekat foto tersebut seolah ada hal menarik yang tersimpan di foto tersebut. Hingga akhirnya dia kembali berniat untuk menempelkan kembali foto tersebut di dinding yang-mungkin-tadi-terjatuh.

Saat dia membalikkan fotonya untuk menempelkan sedikit selotip. Dia langsung terdiam ketika dia mendapati sebuah tulisan tangan yang bagus dan rapih. Dan dia tahu, dia pernah melihat tulisan tangan ini sebelumnya—tulisan tangan Jongin.

"_Aku merindukan kalian. Bisakah kita seperti dulu? Jongin sendiri dan takut —Appa, eomma, Jongdae hyung, Jonginnie" 14-01-2008_

Kyungsoo tertegun beberapa saat. Rindu, benarkah? Kyungsoo kini tahu sekarang. Bahkan sangat percaya. Jongin tidak benar-benar membenci keluarganya begitupun Ibunya. Dia hanya ketakutan dan sendirian. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kembali rasa traumatis yang mungkin diderita Jongin saat ini. Dia bukan takut karena Bipolarnya, juga bukan takut kepada kematiannya dia hanya takut dia akan kehilangan keluarganya.

Kyungsoo beberapa kali mencoba menahan air matanya ketika dia kembali melirik kearah foto-foto lain yang juga tertempel didinding kamarnya. Kini dia bisa leluasa unuk mencari dan mengamati segala hal yang ada didalam kamar Jongin.

Dan tidak dapat dipercaya bagi Kyungsoo. Semua foto-fotonya menampilkan tulisan tangan yang sama melainkan kalimat-kalimat yang berbeda. Semuanya berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Bahkan tiap foto saling berhubungan satu sama lain, seolah tertulis menjadi sebuah cerita. Cerita dari ketakutannya yang harus hidup sendirian tanpa memiliki keluarga yang menemaninya. Jongin benar-benar memiliki sisi rapuh disini. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan semua perasaannya begitu saja dan mengatur segala emosinya karena Bipolar telah mengambil alih kontrol tubuh dan pikirannya kecuali hatinya.

"Euhhmm.. hyung? Kau sudah bangun?" Lirih Jongin yang kini masih bertelanjang dada. Hanya selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Mengejutkan Kyungsoo membuat dia mau tak mau berbalik dan menyembunyikan foto pertama yang masih dia pegang sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyuman seperti biasanya. "Selamat Natal Kim Jongin. Ayo bersiaplah, kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat sekarang." Ajaknya ceria.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Soory for late update karena Laptop baru pulang service-san (gak peduli) :3 hehe.. Banyak banget yang nanya dari sekitar sebulan yang lalu kapan lanjut update tapi ya gini Laptop udah tua ya jadi sering sakit-sakitan Well thanks buat masukannya buat yang udah review. Bener bener terimakasih #DeepBow Bener-bener terharu.**

**Dan lupa ada yang pernah nanya apa itu ODB ya? Maaf baru bisa jawab. ODB itu singkatan dari **_**Orang Dengan Bipolar.**_** Jadi biasanya penderita Bipolar lebih sering dipanggil ODB.**

**Aku tidak bisa nyebutin satu-satu yang review tapi ah makasih banyak. Bener-bener berdosa setelah menghilang selama sebulan dan untungnya file gak ikut hilang saat di service. Maaf maaf benar-benar maaf. **

**Dan satu hal lagi. Next adalah Final Chapter dan kemungkinan akan dibagi menjadi dua sesi. Tapi entahlah.. baru rencana soalnya kepanjangan dan rumitttt cyinn~ .**

**I Won't Describe it but hopelly your can be like this story. Thankyou.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"Hyung kita akan kemana?" Tanya Jongin yang masih penasaran dengan tujuan perjalanannya kali ini.

Pagi-pagi sekali setelah aktifitas bercinta mereka semalam. Jongin dapat menemukan Kyungsoo telah rapih dengan kemeja dan sweeteer berwarna hijaunya. Telah menyiapkan sarapan didalam kamar dan berdiri siap menunggunya bangun—atau mungkin hanya kebetulan.

Mata Jongin terbuka dan hal pertama yang dapat dia temukan adalah senyuman khas milik Kyungsoo telah menyambut paginya. Satu hal yang tidak dapat dia percaya adalah bahwa dia bisa tidur.

Dan kini setelah hampir selama satu jam Kyungsoo menyeretnya untuk mandi, bersiap-siap dan juga sarapan. Mereka kini telah berada di stasiun subway. Kyungsoo terlihat tenang seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak untuk dirinya. Dia begitu takut. Entah kenapa perasaan itu muncul tiba-tiba saat mereka pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di stasiun ini.

Jongin merasakan perasaan aneh. Tidak, dia membatin untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia berharap dirinya tidak dalam keadaan buruk. Akan bahaya bila diluar tiba-tiba saja Episode Manic atau Depresi akan muncul saat ini. Dia tidak menginginkan itu. Apalagi saat ini dia bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin memundurkan kakinya tanpa disadari menjauhi kereta yang beberapa detik lalu sudah tiba dan berhenti untuk mengantar penumpang ketujuannya masing-masing.

Baru saja Kyungsoo melirik untuk mengajak Jongin. Dia terdiam ketika melihat Jongin yang kini melangkah mundur dengan tatapan kosong. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Karena dia merasa heran sebelumnya keadaanya baik-baik saja. Kenapa tingkahnya berubah kembali. Oh, Jangan sampai dia mengalami perubahan mood kembali.

"Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Namun Jongin masih diam menatap Kyungsoo dengan begitu datarnya.

Kyungsoo bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Hari ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mengajak Jongin ketempat yang seharusnya mereka kunjungi namun bila keadaan Jongin kembali seperti ini, dia tidak yakin untuk melanjutkannya. Dia khawatir bila pada akhirnya kondisi perasaan Jongin menjadi lebih buruk.

Kyungsoo menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin. Menunggunya untuk berbicara agar dia bisa memastikan apakah Jongin baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Hyung? Kita akan kemana?" Tanyanya kembali dengan suara yang lebih terdengar seperti berbisik. Pertanyaan sama yang Jongin lontarkan sedar tadi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Nampaknya dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kebingungan. "Kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat yang pasti kau sendiri ingin mengunjunginya." Ucap Kyungsoo halus. Tanganya menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dan membawanya berjalan masuk menuju kereta. "Untuk hari ini, kali ini aku yang akan membuatmu bahagia Jongin." Ucapnya kembali setelah mereka menemukan tempat duduk untuk mereka. Lagipula hari ini adalah Hari Natal. Tidak banyak orang yang berpergian. Mereka pasti sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Merayakan Natal bersama.

Jongin masih terdiam menatap Kyungsoo yang mengatakan hal sehalus itu. Perasaanya yang tadi merasa aneh juga dipenuhi ketakutan kini berubah dengan cepat dimulai saat Kyungsoo menarik tangannya untuk masuk. Bahkan genggamannya tidak pernah terlepas hingga saat ini. Jongin hanya bisa memberikan senyumannya kepada Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Gyeongju?"

Kyungsoo melirik wajah kebingungan Jongin saat ini. Dia tahu, Jongin pasti merasa bingung kenapa dia memabawa Jongin kesini, ketempat kelahirannya. Lebih tepat adalah kota keluarga Jongin berada. Ya, memang ini tujuannya.

"Kau ingin membawaku pulang kerumah?" Tanya Jongin lagi dan sekarang Kyungsoo mendapatkan sebuah tatapan tajam kepadanya. Mungkin Jongin akan marah.

"Tidak." Balas Kyungsoo singkat dan kembali menarik tangan Jongin untuk keluar dari stasiun subway.

"Aku tidak bercanda hyung. Aku tidak mau pulang, aku tidak mau menemui Jongdae." Ucapnya mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Kyungsoo di telapak tangannya yang saling bertautan.

"Hyung!" Teriaknya kembali dengan menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo didepannya. Kini mereka saling terdiam. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo nya marah sedangkan Kyungsoo masih dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Aku tidak ingin menemuinya."

"Memangnya aku mengatakan kita akan bertemu dengan Jongdae hyung?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita akan ketempat lain?"

"Kemana?"

"Kesuatu tempat. Kita akan menemui seseorang disana?"

"Temanmu?"

"Bukan, Ibumu." Bisik Kyungsoo halus dan yang dia dapatkan adalah sebuah tatapan bingung.

* * *

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki sebuah gedung besar bernuansa putih dan biru langit. Dia tidak tahu nama tempat ini namun yang jelas dia tahu. Ini adalah rumah peristirahatan. Tempat disemayamkannya abu kremasi orang-orang yang telah meninggal. Antara enggan tapi kenyataannya dia masih melangkah mengikuti Kyungsoo yang menuntunnya masuk didepan dengan Sebuket bunga aster putih ditangannya.

Jongin masih terheran. Mungkin Kyungsoo bercanda mengajaknya kesini. Untuk apa dia menemui lagi ibunya. Kenyataannya ibunya memang telah meninggal. Apa harus dia juga menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo saat ini? Rasa-rasanya dia ingin berhenti dan lari saja meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun tetap, dia merasakan sebuah dorongan kuat yang membuatnya terus masuk dan masuk lebih jauh lagi kedalam ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan almari denga etalase kaca memenuhi dinding ruangan.

Mungkin ini sudah lorong ke 8 yang Jongin lewati dan dia masih saja kalut dalam pikirannya hingga saat Kyungsoo berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Menatapnya yang telah membungkuk member penghormatan didepan sebuah etalase kaca di barisan ke 3. Dan Jongin, dia masih terdiam takut untuk menatapnya.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jongin yang jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat ini. Setidaknya Kyungsoo berharap, Jongin tidak melakukan hal buruk saat ini.

"Jongin.. kemarilah." Ucap Kyungsoo halus, namun Jongin masih tetap diam. Merasa enggaan dan takut untuk mendekat. "Ibumu.. dia sedang menunggumu sekarang." UCap Kyungsoo lagi dengan nada membujuk. Tatapannya pun mengartikan bahwa ini-tidak-apa-apa.

Kembali. Dengan jantung yang semakin berdebar, Jongin memberanikan langkah kakinya mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Dia masih menatap wajah orang yang dicintainya ini hingga dia berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Enggan untuk melirik kesisi lain karena dia tahu. Dia akan melihat sosok yang selama ini paling dia benci didunia ini.

Kyungsoo memberikan bunga Asternya yang entah kenapa Jongin terima begitu saja. Kembali gerak tubuhnya tidak dapat dia kendalikan dengan pikirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekali ini, lihat dia."

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Hyung? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"Tujuanku adalah bahwa Ibumu masih menyayangimu, begitupun dengan kau. Kau juga masih menyayanginya."

Jongin memicingkan matanya dan menggeleng dengan tatapan kosong. "Tidak, semuanya bohong. Aku benar-benar membencinya."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah mundur Jongin dengan memberikannya langsung sebuah foto yang langsung dia selipkan diantara jemari Jongin.

"Kau yang menulis ini. Kau menyayanginya. Kau menyayangi keluargamu." Balas Kyungsoo kembali.

Hening.

Jongin kini sadar dengan apa yang dia tulis dulu. Tulisan yang dibuat saat dia sedang merasa dalam dibawah tekanan bipolarnya. Dia benar-benar sangat ingat.

Dia menulis pesan ini sesaat setelah dia menelpon ibunya untuk datang ke Seoul bersama ayahnya. Memaksanya untuk datang dan menjemputnya langsung agar dia benar-benar bisa pulang. Keadaan saat itu sebenarnya dia memang merindukan sebuah kehangatan keluarga.

Sebulir bening air mata langsung jatuh diantara pipi Jongin. Dia kini memberanikan diri untuk melirik kesisi kanannya yang sedari tadi mencoba dia hindarkan dari pandangannya.

Tangisannya kini benar-benar jatuh ketika kini dia melihat abu kremasi ibunya terpajang disana diantara ribuan Abu lainnya. Sebuah foto keluarga lengkap ada disana. Begitupun fotonya yang masih kecil bersama ibunya. Terpajang rapih dan manis dengan bingkai putih. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Antara rasa sesak dan sakit dia dapatkan diantara dadanya. Dia semakin menggenggam erat buket bunga yang dipeganya juga menutup rapat kedua matanya untuk menahan air matanya.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu." Ucap Kyungsoo menekan halus pundak Jongin membuat dia kembali membuka matanya. Melirik Kyungsoo dengan mata yang benar-benar merah dan basah. "Kau harus tau kenyataannya. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

Setelah mendengar semua cerita Kyungsoo. Jongin mendadak tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan juga pikirannya. Pandangannya seolah menghitam tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Dia hanya membatin _Apa artinya ini?_ Namun dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

Semakin mundur. Menjauh. Dan langsung terjatuh terduduk dilantai keramik dengan keras. Dia semakin menangis dengan kedua tangannya yang kini menekan erat menutup kedua telinganya. Meninggalkan buket bunga aster yang dipegangnnya tadi jatuh kelantai begitu saja.

"Hentikan.." lirih Jongin. Tidak ingin lagi mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo yang kenyataannya membuat dirinya merasa sakit.

"Jongin kumohon dengarkan dulu aku." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Jongin dengan tangisan yang semakin keras dapat Kyungsoo dengar.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah melihat Jongin seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya seperti ini. Dia juga menangis melihat keadaan dimana Jongin harus menerima fakta bahwa Ibunya tidak pantas untuk dibenci. Ibunya akan datang menemuinya. Ibunya mengalami kecelakaan demi menjemput putra bungsu kesayangannya.

Kyungsoo menghambur dan kini memeluk erat tubuh Jongin yang masih menangis.

"Maafkan aku.. maaf. Maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini."

Namun yang Kyungsoo dapatkan hanyalah sebuah isakan keras. Isakan penuh rasa sakit dan mungkin kemarahan. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Aku jahat.." Lirih Jongin. Begitu sangat pelan, membuat Kyungsoo sendiri melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap Jongin. Apa benar dia tidak salah dengar tadi.

"Hyung.. aku jahat." Lirihnya kembali masih dengan wajah yang menunduk dengan tangisan yang belum terhenti. "Dia meninggal karenaku.. eomma meninggal karenaku. Aku jahat hyung! Aku jahat!"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Kembali dia memeluknya untuk sekedar menenangkannya dan apa yang dikatakannya salah.

"Tidak Jongin.. tidak!"

"Itu benar.. eomma meninggal karenaku. Kalau bukan karena aku yang memaksanya.. dia tidak akan mati seperti itu. Aku jahat hyung.. aku bodoh telah membuatnya pergi. Seharusnya aku yang mati, bukan dia."

Kyungsoo semakin erat memeluk tubuh Jongin. Dia juga semakin menangis mendengar kata-kata yang diutarkan Jongin. Semuanya tidak benar. Cukup lama menunggu Jongin untuk sedikit tenang. Kyungsoo kini melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menyimpan kedua tangannya diatas bahu jongin dengan tatapan yang halus—sperti biasanya.

"Dengar. Kau sama sekali tidak salah. Ibumu menyayangimu. Dia datang demi dirimu."

"Aku adalah anak paling jahat karena telah membunuh ibuku sendiri."

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau seorang pembunuh?" Tatap Kyungsoo tajam. Dan Jongin semakin menundukkan wajahnya. "Temui dia dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sekarang. Dia menunggumu untuk bicara kepadanya."

"Aku tidak bisa." Lirih Jongin.

"Meskipun itu demi aku?"

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo saat ini. Tatapannya melembut membuat hatinya kembali hangat dengan tatapannya. Entah sihir apa yang telah merasuki tubuhnya. Jongin hanya berpikir mungkin saat ini yang mengendalikan jiwanya bukanlah karena Bipolar, mungkin karena Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya terdiam saat tangan halus itu menariknya untuk kini kembali berdiri dan menghadapa foto ibunya. Terlihat muda dan begitu cantik. Jongin menganggap ibunya meninggal karena perbuatannya. Dia adalah pembunuh. Bukan ibunya yang jahat, melainkan dirinya.

"Eomma.." Suaranya bergetar ketika dia kini memanggil sebuatan 'eomma' kepada ibunya yang telah bertahun-tahun hampir dia lupakan. Dia tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisannya. "Maaf, kumohon eomma.. maafkan aku."

Tanganya mendekat seolah ingin menyentuh foto ibunya namun yang dia rasakan adalah rasa dingin dari etalase kaca. "Maafkan aku.. sungguh aku tidak membencimu. Aku menyayangimu.."

* * *

Kyungsoo kembali setelah hampir selama 15 menit dia keluar hanya untuk membeli sebuah minuman. Dan dia masih mendapati Jongin yang masih terduduk menyandar dan menatap foto ibunya di almari kaca, tempat abu kremasi ibunya disemayamkan. Jongin merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan ibunya saat ini.

Kyungsoo tahu. Mungkin ini sangat berat bagi Jongin. Harus menerima kenyataan dimana bahwa dirinya harus menanggung sebuah kesalahan besar selama-bertahun tahun karena tidak ingin mempercayai keluarganya. Kyungsoo tadi sempat membujuk Jongin untuk pulang tapi dia tidak mau. Dia beralasan masih ingin menemani ibunya. Dia takut ibunya kesepian karena ibunya selalu takut untuk ditinggalkan.

Entah apa yang kyungsoo rasakan tapi dia melihat sosok Jongin yang polos dapat dia lihat sangat jelas. Dia seperti seorang anak yang ingin bertukar posisi yang kini menjaga balik ibunya. Tapi satu yang membuat Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Jongin tidak berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak. Kyungsoo hanya takut bila Jongin akan kembali kepada episode manic. Tapi dugaanya salah. Jongin baik-baik saja dan dia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya untuk tetap diam.

Kyungsoo menyerahkan sekaleng minuman _Orange Juice_ kepada Jongin. Dia hanya melirik sekilas dan tetap diam tidak menerimanya. Kyungsoo tertunduk dan kembali menarik tangannya. Ikut terduduk berdampingan disamping Jongin bersama.

"Ini sudah hampir larut. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Aku ingin disini."

"Jongin.."

"Dia akan kesepian hyung."

Kyungsoo menyentuh halus telapak tangan Jongin membuatnya melirik dan kini menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Ibumu pasti telah memaafkanmu. Kau bisa pulang dan menemuinya kembali di lain waktu."

"Tapi hyung—"

"Percayalah kepadaku." Ucapnya menggenggam erat telapak tangan Jongin.

Sesaat mereka saling terdiam dan kini Jongin balik menautkan tangannya diantara jari-jari Kyungsoo. Mengenggamnya begitu erat seolah tidak ingin terlepas.

"Aku ingat perayaan ulang tahunku yang terakhir."

Kyungsooo memandang heran wajah Jongin yang kini berubah sendu dan kembali menatap foto ibunya.

"Eomma mengatakan, perayaan bukanlah seuatu yang penting. Yang lebih penting dari itu adalah darimana kita mendapatkan ucapan kasih sayang yang tulus dari orang-orang yang mencintai kita." Kyungsoo semakin menatap bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Dan dapat dilihatnya sekilas senyum Jongin kini tampakan. "Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaiku lagi."

Jongin kini menatap Kyungsoo, Wajahnya berubah. Kini tatapannya jauh lebih cerah dibandingkan beberapa jam sebelumnya. Dia menampakkan senyumannya dengan mata yang berbinar cerah.

"Ayo hyung. Kita pulang." Ajak Jongin halus.

* * *

Kyungsoo masih menatap lurus kearah Jongin yang kini tengah makan dengan lahapnya. Dia sudah menuruti keinginan Jongin kemarin untuk makan Bilgogi. Meski bukan dia yang membuat. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya. Gyeongju ke Seoul membutuhkan waktu yang cukup panjang. Dia tidak akan sempat untuk berbelanja dan memasak. Mereka akan pulang larut malam.

Wajah teduhnya kini lebih dapat dia lihat. Beban Jongin sepertinya sudah dia lepaskan dan kini Jongin merasa lega dengan semua itu. Lihatlah dari cara dia tersenyum dan makan. Entah kenapa itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau tidak makan hyung?"

Suaranya membuyarkan kamunan Kyungsoo yang tengah menatao sendu Jongin. Wajahnya memerah, dia ketahuan.

"Aku makan." Ucap Kyungsoo menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ingin kusuapi?"

"Kau ingin menggodaku huh?" Ucap Kyungsoo membalas candaanya.

"Aku serius hyung. Aaaa…" Kini tanpa dorongan apapun Kai sudah menyumpitkan potonga kecil daging tepat dimulut Kyungsoo. Dia berniat sekali untuk menyuapinya.

"Kenapa aku harus makan? Jangan-jangan ada racunnya." Balas canda Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengembungkan kedua pipinya yang kini menunjukkan wajah anak kecilnya. "Kau mau membalas perkataanku dulu kepadamu ya?" Ucapnya kembali menarik tangan yang tadi sempat digunakan untuk menyuapi Kyungsoo.

"Kau cepat tanggap juga ya."

"Menyebalkan." Desis Kai yangmembuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat sikap Kai saat ini. Keadaanya benar-benar baik. Membawanya untuk bercanda seperti ini seolah membuatnya tidak ingat bahwa Kai memiliki kelainan Bipolar dalam dirinya.

"Suatu hari nanti akan kuajak kau kerumahku." Ucap Kyungsoo menatap sendu wajah Kai yang kini masih menikmati makanannya.

"Kerumahmu? Kerumah kedua orang tuamu? Dimana?" Tanya Jongin tanpa menatap benar-benar sedang menikmati makan malamnya.

"Ya, benar. Ke Busan."

"Aku akan senang akan hal itu." Balas Jongin yang kini menatap Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyumannya bahagia. "Aku merindukkan bagaiama suasana keluarga sesungguhnya."

"maksudmu?" kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin kali ini.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Jongin kembali menunjukkan senyuman bodohnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mendesis melihat sikap Jongin yang selalu setengah-setengah saat berbicara. Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar ingin memancingnya untuk mengetahui lebih jauh dirinya. Pria yang penuh misteri. Mungkin ini julukan yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo berikan kepada Jongin saat ini.

"Hyung, kau ingin mengantarku?"

"Kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu selagi masih banyak waktu untuk kita pergi hari ini."

"aku tidak terlalu yakin akan hal ini, tapi aku ingin pulang kerumah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jongdae."

Sebuah senyuman kini mengulas wajah Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Jongin akan mengatakan hal ini. Pada akhirnya Jongin benar-benar menyerah untuk menghadapi keegoisannya dan perlahan mulai menerima kenyataan sebenarnya.

"Tentu. Tentu akan mengantarmu. Denga senang hati." Ucap Kyungsoo bahagia.

* * *

Jongin merasa begitu nyaman dengan segaris senyum di wajahnya. Selama bertahun-tahun, perasaan yang telah menghilang kini kembali. Rasa kebahagiannya sepertinya lebih mendominasi dibandingkan rasa lelahnya. Dia bahkan merasa lupa denga apa yang dideritanya.

Bipolar. Kelainan sialan yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol emosi, perasaan hingga pikirannya. Tapi hari ini. Keajaiban Natal kembali dia dapatkan. Dia merasa dia adalah pria normal. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, sama seperti Jongdae. Dia baik-baik saja—seperti itu.

Mengingat beberapa jam tadi saat kembali pertemuannya setelah bertahun-tahun terjadi mereka bertemu diwaktu yang benar-benar dalam keadaan yang baik.

_Jongdae yang tengah menikmati waktu Natalnya sendiri dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Jongin yang entah bagaimana sudah berada didepan pintu rumahnya. Santa Claus? Apa mungkin dia yang mengirrimnya. Bahkan Jongdae masih bisa melihat wajah adiknya yang tetap sama. Dia seperti adik kecilnya yang masih berumur 6 tahun. Terlihat polos dengan wajah yang malu untuk menatapnya._

_"Selamat Natal." Hanya bisikan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Sungguh dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Belasan tahun tidak saling berbicara adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk dilakukan Jongin lagi saat ini._

_"Selamat natal juga, Jongin, adikku." Balas Jongdae begitu sangat halus. Seolah menerima dengan hangat ucapan Jongin kepadanya._

_Sebuah kehangatan dapat Jongin rasakan ketika sebuah panggilan kecil dia dapatkan kembalidari Jongdae, Kakaknya. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang._

_"Maafkan aku selama ini." Bisik Jongin yang masih enggan menatap wajah Jongdae dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis._

_"Aku sudah memaafkanmu lebih dulu. Bahkan aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf."_

_"Aku yang salah."_

_"Aku yang salah Jongin."_

_"Ayolah aku yang bodoh."_

_"Adikku tidak bodoh."_

_Tetesan kecil mengalri dari sudut bola mata Jongin. Mendengar perkataan itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena telah membenci Jongdae, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki._

_"Maaf." Isaknya lagi._

_Jongdae sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia langsung merengkuh tubuh adiknya. Memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Sungguh dia merindukan momen-momen seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya. Bisa memeluk Jongin, memeluk adiknya kembali._

_"Maafkan aku, hyung. Maaf." Bisiknya dengan diikuti isakannya. Bahkan suaranya brgetar ketika dia kembali mengatakan 'hyung' kepada Jongdae. Selama bertahun-tahun dan mulai hari ini. dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan panggilan itu kembali._

_"Aku memaafkan aku. Aku menyayangimu Jongin." balas Jongdae haru. Setidaknya dia memiliki sedikit perasaan Jongin. Dia kini kembali. Adiknya kembali kedalam pelukannya._

Kereta berhenti, menyadarkan lamunan dia sebelumnya. Dia melirik kearah luar. Satu stasiun lagi mereka akan sampai ditujuan untuk pulang. Jongin melirik kesampingnya dimana Kyungsoo kini tengah terlelap tidur dengan nyaman di bahunya. Dia tidak tega untuk membangunkan tidur nyenyak kekasihnya. Pasti dia sangat kelelahan. Tapi mereka juga harus pulang agar Kyungsoo benar-benar bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman.

"Hyung.." Bisik Jongin pelan.

Satu panggilannya mampu membuat Kyungsoo terusik dari tidurnya. Dia kini membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu beberapa kali.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Kyungsoo parau."Aku ketiduran ya?"

"Satu stasiun lagi dan kita sampai. Kau nampak kelelahan hyung."

"Hm.. ya.. Aku merasa tubuhku sangat pegal saat ini." Jawabnya dengan sedikit merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang seolah kaku.

"Sesampainya dirumah kau bisa beristirahat lagi Hyung."

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya halus menyetujui saran Jongin. Dia memang benar-benar lelah saat ini. Bahkan tanpa sadar dia sudah tertidur dan menyandar di bahu Jongin. Untung kereta yang ditumpanginya saat ini adalah kereta terakhir, tidak terlalu banyak yang menaiki kereta—sangat lengang. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu malu lagipula sejujurnya dia sangat merasa nyaman untuk bersandar kepada Jongin. Dia begitu hangat.

"Kau akan terus bersandar dibahuku seperti ini?"

"Tunggulah beberapa menit lagi. Aku sedang mengumpulkan nyawaku." Ucap Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Jongin hanya berdesis dan tertawa kecil menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Lama-kelamaan Kyungsoo kini yang lebih manja kepadanya. Padahal dia merindukan Kyungsoo yang cerewet seperti biasa. Menyuruhnya makan dan meminum obat secara terus-menerus.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau bisa secepat ini berubah. Kupikir tugasku sudah selesai sekarang" Bisik kembali Kyungsoo tanpa membuka matanya. Begitu sangat pelan.

"Eh, Apa?"

"Tidak ada."

* * *

**January, 01 2013.**

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin memasuki kedalam rumah Kyungsoo. Pertama kali dia kesini dia hanya sampai di depan pintu saja tidak sampai masuk. Itupun saat dia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi karena kemauannya sendiri. Tapi kini Jongin kembali karena Kyungsoo menyuruhnya. Dia tidak tahu alasannya tapi Kyungsoo sangat memaksanya untuk datang.

Awalnya dia merasa malas untuk kerumah Kyungsoo. Perasaannya merasa tidak senyaman biasanya sejak 3 hari kemarin. Bahkan dia sendiri merasa tidak ingin untuk bertemu atau menatap Kyungsoo. Hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga agar moodnya tidak terlihat buruk dihadapan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti atau membuat khawatir Kyungsoo-nya.

Dia masih ingat tadi malam. Kyungsoo secara terus menerus mengetuk pintu rumahnya dari sore. Dia tahu apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo yaitu merayakan malam Tahun bersama. Tetapi karena moodnya yang buruk Jongin memilih diam dan tidak menemui Kyungsoo yang mungkin telah berjam-jam menunggunya diluar.

Mungkin dengan datang ke rumahnya hari ini dapat sedikit menghilangkan rasa penyesalannya karena telah membiarkan dan mendiamkan Kyungsoo untuk beberapa hari ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kyungsoo kepadanya nanti. Mungkin dia akan mengomel dan marah kepadanya atau diam dan menyembunyikan perasaanya seperti biasa—hanya kepadanya.

Jongin berjalan kecil menatap setiap isi rumah yang ada didalamnya. Keadaanya sangat berbeda. Begitu rapih, bersih dan cantik. Tidak seperti rumahnya yang berantakan, kotor dan terlihat tua. Bahkan meskipun hanya berisi barang-barang seadanya tapi semuanya adalah barang modern.

Hal konyol yang baru disadari Jongin saat ini adalah betapa lamanya dia menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri dai kehidupan luar. Bahkan dia baru kali ini melihat TV LCD di rumah Kyungsoo yang sangat besar. Lihatlah barang-barang elektronik lainnya. Jongin merasa dirinya mengalami perjalanan waktu dari jaman dulu ke era modern.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran yang menatap Jongin yag kini tengah memperhatikan tv-nya. Jongin yang terkejut sontak membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh keterkejutan. Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresi Jongin. "Kau ini lucu sekali."

Kyungsoo kini mendekat dan meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin dan mengusapkannya pelan ke pipinya sendiri. "Masih hangat. Kupikir kau sakit karena tidak ingin menemuiku." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Eh, hyung kalau boleh aku tahu. Tahun ini tahun berapa?"

Kyungsoo kembali menatap heran yang menanyakan hal semacam itu dengan polosnya. Apa Jongin bercanda. Apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu dengan tahun berapa ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasa heran saja. Aku merasa menjadi orang tua saat ini."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar pernyataan Jongin yang terlihat lucu. "Ya. Kau memang orang tua. Kau hidup di jaman batu dan tahun ini adalah jaman logam. Ayolah.. ikut aku. Kau harus membantuku." Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung menyeret Jongin kedalam kamarnya dan ekspresi Jongin masih tetap sama—innoncent.

Saat pertama Jongin diseret kekamar Kyungsoo hal yang paling bisa dijelaskan saat ini adalah berantakan. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ruangan lainnya. Bajunya yang berantakan dan nakas meja yang kini mulai sedikit kosong.

"Berantakan sekali."

"Tentu saja. Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu kesini untuk membantuku membereskan ini."

"Semua ini?!"

"Ya.. Bantu lipat semuanya dan tolong masukkan kedalam koper."

Jongin hanya mengangguk meng-oh-kan. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia kini baru tersadar. Tunggu, koper? Untuk apa?"

"Koper? Kenapa koper? Kau masih mempunyai lemari Hyung."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan kini matanya mulai menyendu. "Aku harus magang di rumah sakit sekarang Jongin."

"Hyung.. kau kan masih bisa menggunakan subway. Jarak rumah sakit kesini bahkan tidak sejauh dari Seoul ke Incheon."

"Aku magang di rumah sakit lain Jongin. Aku akan kembali ke Busan, kerumahku. Jadi aku bisa bekerja di rumah sakit ayahku."

"Hyung ingin meninggalkanku selamanya ya?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan selamanya? Aku hanya pergi sementara."

"Pembohong!" Ucap Jongin pelan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat bingung harus mengatakan apalagi. Sepertinya dia salah bicara lagi saat ini.

"Jongin dengarkan aku dulu." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin kedalam genggamannya dan lagi. Jongin menghempaskannya dan menjauhkan tangannya sendiri dari tangan Kyungsoo. Berbalik dan melangkah pelan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini mematung melihat ekspresi Jongin.

Kyungsoo salah. Dia berpikir keadaanya telah membaik. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Dia kembali menjadi Jongin yang dulu bila dia merasa tertekan atau merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman bila ada yang telah merusak moodnya.

Jongin hanya berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Hatinya merasa sakit tapi disisi lain dia merasa tidak ingin pergi begitu saja dari rumah ini. tetapi langkah kaikinya sendiri yang menuntunya untuk berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah Kyungsoo dan berhenti tepat dihalaman rumah Kyungsoo sendiri.

Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara dia ingin marah, kecewa dan sedih. Bahkan kakinya terasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan. Dia membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu dilututnya dan menahan kakinya agar tidak jatuh. Sepertinya kakinya ikut membeku karena cuaca dingin diluar saat ini. Apalagi saat ini Jongin hanya menggunakan sweeter tipis tanpa jaket tebal ataupun scarf.

_Siapapun. Sungguh.. dia rasanya ingin menangis saat ini._

"Jongin."

Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya langsung menyentuh pundak Jongin halus. Dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin. Dia takut Jongin kembali memburuk karena tekanan yang dialami olehnya dan tentu Bipolarnya.

Lagi. Dan lebih kasar dari sebelumnya Jongin menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari tubuhnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo juga rumahnya. Dia membutuhkan rumahnya saat ini. Dia membutuhkan kamarnya yang akan membuatnya tenang.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut ikut berlari untuk mengejar Jongin. Tanpa alas kaki Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Kyungsoo. Dia harus sesegera mungkin menenangkan Jongin saat ini sebelum keadaan yang lebih buruk kembali menimpa Jongin. Dia bertanggung jawab dengan semua yang terjadi kepada Jongin. Apalagi kali ini Jongin seperti ini karena dirinya.

'Grap!'

Kyungsoo berhasil meraih tangan Jongin dengan kuat. Bahkan saat ini Kyungsoo tidak peduli lagi dengan suhu dingin yang dirasakannya ditelapak kakinya sekarang karena salju. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah Jonginnya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak Jongin! Kau salah paham. Dengarkan aku dulu baik-baik."

"Kubilang lepaskan!"

"Jongin!"

"LEPASKAN BODOH!" Jongin berteriak keras dan kembali menarik tangannya kasar hingga membuat Kyungsoo ikut terhempas jatuh keaspal yang membeku.

Kyungsoo hanya sedikit meringis ketika siku tangannya harus menahan tubuhnya sendiri saat dia jatuh. Beberapa tetangga yang kebetulan sedang berada diluar kini berdatangan mengerubungi mereka berdua. Dan tentunya yang diperhatikan mereka saat ini adalah Jongin. Mereka menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan amarah. Dan Kyungsoo sendiri masih tersungkur dan menahan tangisnya sendiri.

Jongin merasakan ketakutan yang sangat besar saat ini. Sesaat dia melirik Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa detik.

"Hei! Sialan! Jangan ganggu tetanggamu sendiri seperti inI!"

"Dia memang tidak beres!"

"Seharusnya kau pikirkan siapa kau sebenarnya! Dasar orang gila yang aneh!"

Umpatan dan cacian trus diungkapkan beberapa orang kepada Jongin saat ini. Dan Kyungsoo sendiri dibantu untuk berdiri oleh beberapa orang lain. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi karena dia sendiri merasa terkejut dengan kejadian yang dialaminya saat ini.

Tubuh Jongin sedikit bergetar. Dengan tatapan yang kosong dia memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan menjauhi kerumunan yang kini beberapa orang menatapnya begitu kejam. Tatapan yang paling tidak disukainya. Dia hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya rapat tidak ingin mendengarkan beberapa umpatan dan cacian yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Dalam hatinya dia terus mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri. _'Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?'_

Hingga akhirnya dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain berlari cepat meninggalkan kerumunan dan memasuki kedalam halaman rumahnya. Langsung masuk begitu saja dengan pintu yang terbanting saat ditutup. Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarkan hal itu.

Dan kini Kyungsoo hanya menatap sendu kearah pintu rumah Jongin yang sudah tertutup rapat. Telapak tangannya menutup sikunya sendiri yang kini sedikit berdarah. Bahkan mungkin rasa sakit yang dialaminya saat ini tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang dialami Jongin saat ini. Semuanya karenanya sehingga Jongin harus mengalami hal buruk seperti tadi. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sebagai kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin."

* * *

Jongin melangkah cepat dan beberapa kali melemparkan apapun yang dia temui dihadapannya. Entah itu barang tumpul sekalipun dia akan tidak segan untuk memukul dan menendangnya keras. Dia ingin marah. Sangat. Dia ingin marah kepada orang-orang yang telah mengatakan hal buruk kepadanya seperti itu. Dia sangat membencinya dan ini adalah kali pertama dia mendapatkan hujatan kasar seperti itu. Rasanya dia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri bila memang benar kenyataannya dia gila dan aneh. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya ingin marah adalah Kyungsoo.

Entah menghilang kemana rasa sayangnya saat ini. Bahkan untuk sekarang rasa benci dan kecewanya lebih mendominasi dari perasaan peduli dan cintanya kepada Kyungsoo. Dan untuk menumpahkan perasaan marahnya. Dia memukul keras apapun yang ada dengan tanganya sendiri. Hingga dia tidak peduli dengan darahnya yang kini mulai keluar kana luka yang dibuatnya sendiri. Dia terlalu sakit harus menerima kenyataan seperti ini dan luka tangannya tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan apapun. Dia benar-benar berharap Tuhan benar-benar mengirimkan malaikat untuk sesegera mungkin mencabut nyawanya saat ini. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk hidup. Hingga tanpa sadar kini dia menangis terduduk dengan tubuh bersandar di dinding rumahnya. Meninggalkan kekacauan rumahnya yang kini sudah sangat berantakan.

* * *

Kyungsoo terus menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya kecil. Dia kini terduduk dilantai dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disisi ranjangnya. Kedua kakinya menekuk dan tagannya memeluk erat kakinya. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Apa dia harus tidur atau tetap terjaga saat ini. Yang jelas yang dia rasakan saat ini ketakutan yang teramat besar.

Suara keras itu, teriakan itu dan bantingan-bantingan benda itu. Dia tahu semuanya dan dia ingat suara itu pernah terjadi beberpa bulan yang lalu. Tepat disaat dia pertama kali menjadi tetangga Jongin. Pikirannya kini menghayal jauh. Dia takut Jongin terluka, dia takut Jongin akan melakukan hal buruk dan satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan sangat keras adalah Tentang Jongin yang kemungkinan akan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Dia tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Dia ingin menemui Jongin saat ini tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Kyungsoo beberapa kali mengusap kepalannya kasar.

"Ya.. Tuhan.. apa yang aku lakukan. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi dengan keadaan Jongin yang sudah sangat jelas begitu buruk. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Tolong jaga dia."

Dia hanya menunduk dan berdo'a berharap tidak ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa Jongin. Dia sangat mencintai Jongin. Bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadanya itu semua karena salahnya dan dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri selama dia hidup. Bahkan sepertinya tangisannya saat ini tidak akan merubah apapun.

Ini adalah hari kepergiannya. Namun Kyungsoo masih merasa enggan untuk pulang. Itu semua karena Jongin. Dua hari ini dia masih mencemaskan Jongin. Kyungsoo telah mencoba untuk menemuinya namun Jongin tidak mau membukakan pintunya. Bahkan kemarin Jongin menempelkan sebuah memo didepan pintunya "Jangan temui aku." Menjelaskan bahwa Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin menemuinya. Tapi setidaknya dengan pesan itu Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin baik-baik saja. Tidak mati karena percobaan bunuh diri yang terus terbayang dikepalanya.

Seharusnya dia pergi tadi siang. Tapi dia masih memutuskan untuk menundanya hingga malam ini. Mungkin pesan yang dikirimnya kemarin kepada Jongin dapat dibaca olehnya bahwa dia akan pergi hari ini dan jongin mau menemuninya untuk sementara. Namun hingga semalaman ini Jongin masih tidak ada kabar. Dia seolah menghilang.

Perasaannya berkecamuk saat ini. Kyungsoo menangis. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apa dia harus benar-benar pergi saat ini atau kembali ke rumah Jongin untuk mencoba menemuinya meskipun sudah sangat jelas Jongin melarangnya untuk menemuinya. Tapi sungguh perasaanya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Sekarang sudah masuk jam 8 malam. Dia harus segera pergi saat ini sebelum malam semakin larut. Sesekali dia melirik kearah jendela. Menatap Keadaan rumah Jongin yang begitu gelap dengan suasana yang sepi. Sama seperti halnya rumah kosong. Kembali untuk terakhir kalinya. Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Jongin kembali. Entah keberapa puluh kalinya dia melakukan ini tapi dia hanya memastikan bahwa Jongin baik-baik saja—namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Memikirkan banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi. Mungkin Jongin kini benar-benar kecewa dan benci kepadanya hingga dia tidak mau menemuinya kembali. Entah kemana perginya seorang Kyungsoo yang percaya diri dan selalu bisa mengalahkan semua rasa takutnya untuk menghadapi kondisi Jongin. Tapi saat ini sangat jauh berbeda. Kyungsoo merasa dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Meski dia akan kembali lagi dia tidak tahu apa nanti Jongin dapat menerimanya kembali atau tidak sama sekali.

Kyungsoo menarik kembali kopernya dan kini berjalan dengan perasaan kalut dihatinya. Dengan perasaan berat dia mengunci pintu rumahnya sendiri untuk dia tinggalkan sementara waktu ke Busan untuk bekerja magang di rumah sakit ayahnya. Kyungsoo sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa menemui Jongin hingga dihari dimana dia harus pergi.

Sekali lagi kini Kyungsoo kembali melirik kearah rumah Jongin untuk sedikit membesarkan hatinya bahwa Jongin akan baik-baik saja. Dan tetap sama tidak ada yang berubah. Kyungsoo kini pasrah bila Jongin memang membencinya. Dia beralih menuju mobilnya yang kini sudah terparkir siap dikemudikan. Tetapi tatapannya terkunci ketika seseorang kini telah berdiri didepan gerbangnya dengan tatapannya yang sendu tapi begitu sangat dalam. Dengan scarf yang melilit di lehernya dan jekat tebal yang dipakainya. Jongin berdiri menatap Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku jaketnya menahan suhu dingin mala mini karena dia telah menunggu Kyungsoo hampir selama 4 jam. Kurang lebih selama itu yang mampu membuat kakinya sendiri tidak bisa bergerak dan mati rasa.

* * *

Jongin kini duduk diteras halaman rumah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan yang ditangkup oleh Kyungsoo. Berusaha untuk menghangatkan tubuh Jongin yang kini bergetar karena kedinginan. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia mau saja untuk masuk mengikuti ajakan Kyungsoo bahkan hingga tangannya kini dipegang erat oleh Kyungsoo. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulut Jongin saat ini.

"Berapa lama kau diam disana?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Jongin yang masih sibuk menghangatkan tangan Jongin. Sesekali dia meniupnya untuk sekedar berbagi kehangatan. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. "Kau tahu kan cuaca saat ini begitu sangat dingin. Kenapa kau harus berdiri disana. Bagaimana jika salju turun dan membuatmu sakit huh?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih lembut seperti biasanya.

Jongin hanya diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini masih tetap perhatian kepadanya. Bahkan dia merasa menyesal telah melukai Kyungsoo kemarin. Seharusnya dia bisa mengontrol kembali emosinya dan mendengarkan semua penjelasan Kyungsoo. Mungkin bila dia adalah orang normal dia bisa melakukan itu. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya sebenarnya. Dia bukan orang normal. Dia adalah penderita Bipolar yang setiap saat akan merubah mood kapan saja dan dimana saja.

Sebenarnya alasan dia kesini adalah untuk meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo. Dia merasa sangat menyesal dan bersalah. Namun dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat dia telah berada di depan pintu gerbang rumah Kyungsoo. Dia ingin masuk hanya saja hatinya seolah berkata lain sehingga memutuskan dia untuk menunggu. Sejak dia menerima pesan Kyungsoo yang akan pergi. Dia tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan datang. Mungkin dia akan lebih menyesal karena tidak dapat melihat Kyungsoo saat pergi nanti.

"Biar kubuatkan dulu Teh hangat. Kau sangat kedinginan jongin." Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin bangkit dari duduknya Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo agar tidak pergi. Dan kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk tetap duduk.

"Tidak, aku hanya membutuhkanmu saat ini hyung."

Kyungsoo belum sempat memberi komentarnya tapi mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat ketika dengan tiba-tiba Jongin memeluknya begitu erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. "Maafkan aku hyung.. maaf. Sungguh aku benar-benar menyesal." Bisiknya pelan.

"Jongin."

"Aku seharusnya belajar dari kejadian-kejadian yang pernah kualami tapi aku masih belum bisa mengontrol emosiku sendiri. Aku sangat terlihat buruk kemarin."

"Jongin.. dengarkan dulu aku—"

"Bila kau ingin mengatakan ini semua salahmu itu salah hyung."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Jongin mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakannya. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi selain menunduk menahan tangisannya dipelukan Jongin saat ini.

"Baiklah ini salah kita berdua." Jawab Kyungsoo halus mencoba mencari jalan tengah. Jongin menarik kepalanya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kini malah menunjukkan senyumannya. "aku salah, kau salah. Aku minta maaf, kau juga minta maaf. Kita impas. Tidak ada lagi masalah."

"Bagaimana mungkin menjadi semudah itu hyung?"

"Aku yang memudahkannya. Jadi sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin terlarut dalam masalah. Setidaknya kali ini aku senang karena kau dapat memelukku lagi seperti biasanya. Aku berpikir aku akan kehilanganmu selamanya Jongin." Ucapnya lagi dengan menunjukkan senyumannya seperti biasa.

Jongin ikut menyunggingkan senyumannya. Dia merasa beruntung bisa memiliki Kyungsoo yang benar-benar memiliki hati sangat lembut. Bahkan begitu sering dia menyakiti Kyungsoo tapi dia masih bisa saja memaafkannya. Kembali dia memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat begitupun dengan Kyungsoo yang membalas sama eratnya untuk membagikan kehangatan kepada tubuh Jongin yang sangat dingin.

"Aku juga hyung. Kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu. Katakan kalau kau memang benar-benar untuk pergi sementara waktu hyung."

"Itu memang benar. Aku tidak akan lama. Aku pasti kembali."

Cukup lama mereka terhanyut kedalam pelukan. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk yang pertama melepaskan pelukan itu dan beralih kembali menggenggam tangan Jongin yang masih saja dingin.

"Seharusnya kau menghangatkan tubuhku dengan pelukanmu seperti tadi." Ucap Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

"Diamlah.. Kau masih selalu saja protes dengan apapun yang telah aku lakukan."

Jongin sedikit tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo-nya. Dia pasti akan sangat merindukan Kyungsoo ketika dia pergi nanti. Meskipun dia sedikit merelakan kepergian Kyungsoo yang hanya untuk sementara takut. Entah kenapa hatinya tetap berkata lain untuk mencegahnya pergi. Meskipun dia melakukan itu Kyungsoo pasti akan tetap pergi.

Sesaaat Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Suara isakan kecil terdengar darinya namun tetap dia masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika Jongin mencoba mengamati apa benar dia menangis atau tidak.

"Hyung.. kau menangis."

"Tidak." Dia mengelak dengan mengatakannya pelan. Padahal sudah sangat jelas pasti dia menangis apalagi suara terdengar bergetar menahan sesak dan tangisan yang mungkin akan keluar lebih keras lagi.

"Hyung.. kenapa kau yang menangis? Seharusnya aku yang menangis."

"Jangan.. kau jangan menangis. Nanti siapa yang akan mengusap air matamu saat aku tidak ada huh?"

"Maka dari itu janganlah menangis karenaku."

"Aku tidak menangis karenamu." Ucap Kyungsoo menaikkan wajahnya kini menatap kembali Jongin. Dan dapat terlihat jelas matanya sudah berair dan memerah tanda bahwa dia memang telah menangis. "Aku menangis Karena siapa nanti yang akan merawat tanamanku. Bunga matahariku pasti tidak akan terurus karena kau hanya mengurus tanaman kaktusmu saja."

Kyungsoo berbohong karena dia tidak ingin secara langsung menunjukkan kesedihannya. Itu akan semakin membuatnya semakin merasa enggan untuk pergi. Apalagi mengingat kondisi Jongin yang kadang stabil ataupun merasakan frustasi. Dia takut Jongin akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi.

Mendengar alasan itu. Jongin hanya berdesis dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya. Dia tahu Kyungsoo berbohong kepadanya. Bagaimana bisa disaat seperti ini dia lebih memikirkan tanaman bunga mataharinya dibandingkan kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi Jongin memilih diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

Sebaliknya. Jongin malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan kedua mata Kyungsoo yang berair secara bergantian. Begitu halus juga lembut. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menutup matanya merasakan bibir itu menyenuh kelopak matanya.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Jongin kembali. Dia tidak ingin terus melihat Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Itu terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Lagipula dia merasakan sedikit rasa nyaman.

* * *

Mereka masih bertahan ditempatnya masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangan Jongin erat dengan kepala yang menyandar di bahu Jongin. Bahunya memang selalu menjadi tempat ternyaman baginya.

"Hyung.. sampai kapan kau akan menunggu kepergianmu?"

Jongin sadar. Keinginannya untuk sementara diam bersama Kyungsoo membuatnya akan semakin enggan untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo pergi. Tapi Kyungsoo harus tetap pergi apalagi malam semakin larut.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa tidak ingin untuk pergi."

"Hyung—"

"Aku takut tidak melihatmu lagi."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kau yakin ingin melepasku pergi."

"Aku mana mungkin menghalangimu pergi. Apalagi ini bersangkutan dengan tugasmu yang akan menjadi Dokter. Lagipula kau mengatakan pergi untuk sementara. 6 bulan saja kan?"

"Iya. 6 bulan." Ucap Kyungsoo lemas dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin tanpa aba-aba langsung berdiri dan menarik koper Kyungsoo dan berjalan begitu saja keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini menatap kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin.

"Kau mau membawa koperku kemana Jongin?"

"Tentu saja membantumu membawanya."

"Aku pergi menggunakan mobil Jongin."

"Mobil? Ah.. tidak tidak.. jangan gunakan mobil lagi." Ucap Jongin mengelak. Dia masih takut kejadian buruk menimpa Kyungsoo nanti berakhir seperti ibunya. Dia masih memiliki rasa trauma yang besar dengan mobil.

Kyungsoo bergerak dan berjalan cepat untuk menahan kepergian Jongin yang baru saja akan melewati gerbang rumahnya. Dia menahan tangan Jongin untuk mencegahnya.

"Apa karena traumamu? Percayalah. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tahu bagaimana keadaan Jongin.

"Hyung. Kau tidak boleh menggunakan mobil."

"Semalam ini aku harus pergi menggunakan apa ke Busan?"

"Menggunakan Subway hyung."

"Tidak ada Subway yang menuju Busan Jongin."

"Pesawat?"

"Jangan bercanda Jongin. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Aku katakan tidak boleh!" Jongin bersikeras dan sedikit berteriak kearah Kyungsoo. Menyadari dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Jongin langsung terdiam ketika melihat Kyungsoo ikut terdiam karena teriakan yang diterimanya. Dia bersalah. "Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepadamu. Aku ingin menjagamu karea kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku miliki saat ini."

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya perlahan. Baiklah dia mengalah. Demi Jongin apapun dia lakukan agar Jongin bisa lebih nyaman dan merasa tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menggunakan Bus."

"Tapi hyung—"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa bila aku menggunakan Bus. Percayalah."

Sesaat Jongin terdiam. Ada sedikit keraguan yang dirasakannya tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian dia merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang kini menekan halus di pipinya dan bibir itu mengecup bibirnya begitu sangat singkat—Kyungsoo menciumnya.

"Ayo antar aku ke halte sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum menarik halus tangan Jongin untuk pergi sedangkan Jongin sendiri masih mematung dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Terjadi begitu sangat cepat.

"Jangan lupa untuk makan sayuran. Minumlah obatmu dengan teratur. Kau harus lebih sering menemui doktermu dan sering-seringlah mengunjungi Jongdae Hyung."

"Kau telah mengatakan itu berulang kali Hyung. Bahkan mungkin berpuluh-puluh kali. Apa tidak ada kata lain. Aku hampir mengingat semua itu."

Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa menyadari betapa cerewetnya dia terhadap Jongin. Tentu saja dia mengatakan itu karena dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin selepas dia pergi untuk 6 bulan kedepan. Bahkan sepertinya Jongin sudah sedikit bosan mendengar semua yang dikatakanya. Terlihat sangat jelas kini Jongin yang beberapa kali mengacak rambutnya dan mengusap telinganya.

"Ada. Kau harus bersungguh-sungguh menjadi seorang photographer sekarang."

"Photographer?" Jongin melirik Kyungsoo bingung dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Iya. Kau mengatakan ingin membuat pameran photomu sendiri. Jadi gapailah impianmu itu."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Heii.. kenapa begitu." Ucap Kyungsoo kecewa dengan menyikut pelan sisi tubuh Jongin yang kini kembali tidak menatapnya.

Tidak ada lagi suara diantara mereka. Apalagi malam ini hanya mereka berdua yang ada di Halte. Mereka menuggu bus terakhir yang akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke Busan. Semoga saja masih ada dan mereka tidak telat.

"Hyung aku memiliki permintaan."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo semangat.

"Datanglah disaat hari ulang tahunku nanti. 14 Januari. Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku bersama denganmu."

"Benarkah? Ulang tahunku 12 Januari." Jongin kembali melirik Kyungsoo yang kini merubah tatapannya dengan wajah antusias. "Wah.. kebetulan sekali. Ulang tahun kita bisa saling berdekatan seperti ini. Baik aku akan datang."

Jongin tersenyum dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo kepadanya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan merayakan ulang tahun untukmu dan kau harus merayakan ulang tahun untukku hyung."

"Ya.. aku akan merayakannnya untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum berjanji untuk datang demi Jongin. "Bila ada waktu kau harus berkunjung kerumahku. Pergilah ke Busan."

Sekilas Kyungsoo meraih dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu namanya. Berisi nomor lengkap dan alamat lengkap rumahnya di Busan. Lalu memberikannya kepada Jongin yang dia terima begitu saja.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi kesana?"

"Hanya berjaga-jaga saja?" Ucap Kyungsoo datar yang kini berdiri karena Bus yang dia tunggu kini telah datang.

"Yak! Hey! Katakan yang lebih jelas hyung."

"Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah aku harus segera pergi. Bus-nya sudah datang."

Kyungsoo buru-buru masuk kedalam bus. Mencoba menghindari pertanyaan Jongin yang mungkin akan lebih jauh lagi. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Konyol sekali. Dia duduk dengan nyaman disalah satu kursi dan dia bisa melihat Jongin yang kini masih menatapnya bingung.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Jongin yang sangat lucu. Dia membuka jendela bus dan sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya.

"Hey pria aneh. Cepatlah pulang sebelum kau mati membeku disana." Ejek Kyungsoo. Sekali saja. Dia ingin mengajak bercanda Jongin. Bagaimana ekspresinya nanti. Hingga Mobil Bus kini bergerak Jongin masih saja mematung menatapnya heran.

"Hei.. kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku Do Kyungsoo!"

"Namaku bukan Do Kyungsoo. Namaku Kim Kyungsoo!" Teriaknya begitu sangat keras. Dia menunjukkan senyum cerahnya. Dia akan sangat merindukan Jonginnya nanti. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu dengan bis yang membawanya pergi.

Jongin yang masih mematung semakin terdiam ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan namanya Kim Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa dia merasa pipinya kini mulai panas. Ada apa ini? Bahkan kini senyuman Kyungsoo terus terbayang dikepalanya.

Dia benar-benar digilai oleh Kyungsoo dan sepertinya Kyungsoo lebih gila darinya. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk pelan kepalanya. Dia sedikit merasa malu tapi juga bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sungguh dia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Sedikit konyol tapi Jongin ingin Kyungsoo untuk cepat-cepat kembali pulang dan tinggal bersamanya kembali.

Namun hari-harinya untuk menunggu Kyungsoo berakhir sia-sia saja. Sejak hari terakhir mereka bersama dan mengantarkan pergi Kyungsoo. Dia tidak pernah kembali. Tidak ada. Dia benar-benar menghilang. Tidak ada kabar ataupun lainnya. Bahkan nomornya sudah tidak aktif.

Jongin terlalu lelah untuk menunggu. Hingga satu tahun dia meyakinkan Kyungsoo pasti akan kembali tapi kenyataannya dia tidak pernah kembali lagi. Bahkan rumah Kyungsoo yang bersisian dengannya telah dikosongkan begitupun dengan mobilnya yang telah menghilang entah pergi dibawa kemana oleh beberapa orang kurir beberapa bulan setelahnya. Sangat aneh.

Hingga sampai saat ini. Kini dia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar mencintainya—mungkin—dia hanya main-main—dengan perasaanya. Lihatlah. Dia tidak menepati janjinya kembali. Membuat Jongin harus menjadi seseorang yang lebih buruk. Jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya.

* * *

**09.45 P.M**

Malam ini Jongin memilih untuk menyendiri didalam ruangan galerinya. Entahlah dia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat sosok yang telah mengingkari janjinya. Seharian ini Jongin mencoba menghindarinya. Dia ingin Kyungsoo sadar bahwa kehadirannya sekarang percuma saja. Sia-sia saja. Tidak ada yang harus diharapkan lagi diantara mereka. Semuanya telah berakhir satu tahun kemarin—dan Jongin menganggapnya begitu.

Dia menatap beberapa foto yang telah berbingkai dengan rapi terpajang dibeberapa dinding. Dan semuanya adalah foto-foto Kyungsoo. Secara bergantian Jongin mengamatinya. dilihatnya saat ini adalah foto perjalanan mereka di Pulau Jeju. Kyungsoo yang terduduk dengan damainya diantara rerumputan hijau yang menghadap langsung kearah laut lepas. Juga salah satu yang jadi favoritnya. Kyungsoo dengan bunga mataharinya. Bunga yang menyadarkannya bahwa Kyungsoo adalah dunia baru dalam kehidupannya. Dia matahari yang telah mencerahkan kehidupan gelapnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Jongin terdiam menikmati setiap lekuk wajah yang tersenyum itu. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya foto yang membuatnya merasa hangat. Tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Mungkin perasaan kecil yang masih tersisia di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam. Tapi Jongin sendiri mencoba mengusir semua itu.

2 hari lagi, tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Impiannya telah benar-benar terbangun dengan sempurna. Dia bisa menyelenggarakan pameran fotonya sendiri. Entah mungkin sugesti yang telah diberikan Kyungsoo dulu kepadanya. Itu adalah satu-satunya yang paling diingat oleh Jongin. D_ia harus meraih impiannya. Dia harus mengadakan pameran fotonya sendiri. _Dan tinggal menunggu hari itu. Impiannya akan benar-benar terwujud. Ada sedikit perasaan bangga namun juga kecewa.

Hal yang paling dia kecewakan adalah Kyungsoo kembali datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Sejujurnya kemarin malam dia sudah sedikit nyaman dengan moodnya yang membaik. Memastikan bahwa di hari pameran nanti dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi dia kembali datang dan menghancurkan semuanya.

Menyedihkan memang tapi satu hal yang Jongin sembunyikan. Adalah foto-foto ini. Foto-foto yang bisa dibilang foto yang menjadi favoritnya. Setiap photographer tentu pasti akan memiliki karya terbaiknya untuk dipamerkan. Tapi tidak untuk Jongin. Dia merasa tidak ingin menujukkan foto ini kebanyak orang. Entahlah. Dia merasa ini adalah satu-satunya baginya. Tidak untuk orang lain. Hanya persembahan khusus kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin hanya menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Bila seperti ini. Bayangan masa lalu itu akan selalu terulang dan terus berputar dipikirannya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Apa dia harus marah ataupun berteriak? Dia tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang. Karena seseorang pasti tengah memperhatikannya saat ini. Tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongin baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangannya. Dia melihat kearah sekeliling rumahnya. Begitu sangat sepi dan tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda kehidupan dirumahnya. Begitu sangat hening seperti biasanya. Baru saja dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi kekamarnya. Dia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Kyungsoo yang sudah ada dihadapannya. Tersenyum manis dan cerah seperti biasa dia tunjukan. Senyuman tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia pikir Kyungsoo telah pergi lagi.

"Waktunya makan malam."

"Aku tidak ingin." Jongin langsung melangkah melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Kyungsoo. Dia masih bersikap baik seperti itu. Apa dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukan kepadanya.

"Baiklah aku bersalah. Aku tidak datang." Ucap sebuah suara yang mampu membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berhenti tanpa berani berbalik karena dia menyadari suara itu adalah suara Kyungsoo. "Jadi maafkan aku." Ucapnya parau.

Jongin berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo. Apa benar dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Namun baru seperkian detik dia berbalik. Kini dia mendapati wajah cerah Kyungsoo menghilang tergantikan oleh wajah sendu juga pucat. Dan Jongin tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seburuk itu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak menepati janjimu Jongin. Maaf." Ucapnya kembali dengan diikuti tangisan yang kini mulai terisak jelas terdengar ditelinga Jongin.

Jongin sedikit tersentak mendengar suara isakan tangisan itu. Lagi rasa sakitnya kembali membuncah. Bukan, bukan rasa sakit karena telah dikecewakan Kyungsoo. Melainkan kembali melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Hal yang paling Jongin benci dan tidak ingin dilihat.

"Hyung.." Suara Jongin bergetar. Kini hatinya seolah tertarik kembali dengan perasaan masa lalunya. Tangisan Kyungsoo benar-benar menyadarkannya bahwa Kyungsoo masih sama. Kyungsoo yang mempunyai hati lembut dan mudah menangis tentu itu sangat jelas—menangis karena Jongin.

"Aku bersalah atas semuanya. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu kembali denganmu. Saat ini. Meski sekali aku ingin kembali bertemu denganmu untuk mengatakan ini." Isaknya lebih keras.

Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Apalagi ketika melihat tubuh kecil itu hampir tersungkur jatuh terduduk. Jongin sudah lebih dulu berlari dan menggapai tubuh Kyungsoo untuk tidak jatuh. Memeluknya sangat erat. Tubuhnya begitu sangat dingin.

"Hyung.. ada apa denganmu. Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Aku mencintaimu.." Bisik Kyungsoo kepadanya.

Jongin hanya bisa memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo. Ada perasaan lain yang melingkupi hati Jongin. Perasaan bahagia. Kembali. Dia dapat mendengar pengungkapan isi hati Kyungsoo kepadanya. Dia juga merasa ingin mengatakannya namun dia merasa ragu untuk mengatakan itu.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Jongin hanya menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah dingin dan lemas kedalam kamarnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia hanya mengikuti instingnya bahwa keadaan Kyungsoo sangat buruk saat ini. Setelah dia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dengan segera dia membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo diranjangnya. Menyelimutinya begitu sangat rapat. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri memilih duduk ditepi ranjang menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat.

"Aku tidak berniat meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu.." Beberapa kali Kyungsoo berbisik kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang. Membuat Jongin semakin bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Bisik Jongin bertanya pelan. Namun Kyungsoo malah semakin terus mengatakan kalimat yang sama secara berulang-ulang.

Pikirannya semakin tidak bisa berpikir realistis. Dia tidak mengerti dengan semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Hingga membuatnya terdorong untuk mendekatkan wajahnya. Menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Menciumnya singkat agar Kyungsoo dapat diam kembali. Dia sangat merindukan bibir Kyungsoo nya dulu.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Menutup matanya. Begitupun dengan Jongin. Sekilas mereka saling melumat kecil hingga akhirnya Jongin kembali melepaskannya. Masih tetap sama tapi perbedaan kecil yang dirasakannya bahwa Kyungsoo masih terasa sangat dingin.

"Selagi aku dalam keadaan baik. Jelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi." Bisik Jongin. Begitu sangat dekat. Bahkan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan deruan nafas Jongin yang halus.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya menarik tubuh Jongin dan memeluknya sangat erat. Dia sangat merindukan tubuh Jongin yang selalu menjadi tempat terhangat dirinya. Dan Jongin dia hanya mematung mendapati perlakuan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kepadanya.

Tidak ingin banyak berbicara. Jongin memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak bertanya apa-apa. Membiarka Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya sesuka hatinya. Lagipula perasaan Jongin juga sedikit menghangat. Perasaan yang telah menghilang tapi sangat dia rindukan kini kembali. Dan lagi. Perasaan benci dan kecewa itu menghilang entah kenapa. Bahkan kini Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo sama eratnya.

"Jongin?" Ucap Kyungsoo yang beberapa menit terdiam. Dan Jongin hanya membalas dengan sebuah deheman. "Apa kau masih mencintaiku"

Jongin hanya terdiam. Dia tidak yakin dengan perasaanya saat ini. Tapi dia memiliki dorongan kuat bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada Kyungsoo. Masih sama seperti dulu. Dia ingin mengatakannya sungguh tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakannya saat ini.

"Jongin?" Kembali Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin dengan diikuti tatapannya berharap Jongin menjawab pertanyaanya karena dia takut. Takut Jongin tidak mengatakannya berarti dia tidak mencintainya lagi.

"Ya." Jawab Jongin pelan. "Ya, aku mencintaimu Hyung. Masih mencintaimu."Ucap Jongin yang kini berhasil mengatakannya.

Sebuah senyuman bahagia terlukis di wajah Kyungsoo. Wajahnya kini kembali berubah cerah. Bahkan suhu tubunya kembali menghangat normal. Jongin yang menyadari perubahan itu masih menatap bingung. Mencoba berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Dia masih merasa ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Kembali bertemu Kyungsoo dan kini memeluknya juga mengatakan kembali perasaan cintanya.

"Aku akan merayakan ulang tahunmu. Karena aku sudah berjanji tahun lalu. Aku tidak bisa menepatinya jadi sekarang waktunya aku menepati janjiku."

"Jangan mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Jangan katakan janji kepadaku. Aku tidak terlalu mempercayai kata itu sekarang."

"Sungguh. Jadi datanglah kerumahku besok. Datanglah ke Busan."

"Kenapa aku harus pergi kesana?" Namun Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak menjawab.

Kyungsoo sedikit merapatkan kepalanya diantara ceruk leher Jongin. Begitu sangat hangat juga nyaman seperti biasanya. Namun beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Kini Kyungsoo merasakan hal lain lagi. Bibir itu kembali menyentuhnya. Entah sejak kapan kini Kyungsoo benar-benar sadar bahwa Jongin kembali menciumnya. Begitu sangat lebut namun juga begitu dalam. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain seidikit menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu menutup mata bahagia.

Jongin juga tidak tahu. Tetapi kembali pikirannya memang diisi oleh Kyungsoo bahkan ciuman ini dia tidak rencanakan sebelumnya. Itu berjalan begitu saja. Tapi sungguh dia merindukan ciuman ini. Ciuman yang selalu menjadi candunya. Rasanya dia ingin memberhentikan waktu saat ini juga. Dia ingin lebih lama lagi untuk merasakan momen-momen seperti ini. Hingga pada akhirnya matanya kini mulai memberat dan berubah menjadi gelap. Semuanya tidak ada yang bisa dia rasakan kembali saat ini. Hanya sebuah keheningan yang begitu sangat menenangkan hatinya. Sangat damai.

* * *

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia sedikit terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang kini menyinari langsung kearah matanya. Terasa sulit untuk membuka mata tapi Jongin berusaha untuk membukanya. Dia sedikit menguap kecil dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia merasakan tidur yang sangat nyaman semalam ini. Dia sedikit mengusak selimut yang menyelimuti rapat tubuhnya. Hingga beberapa detik kini dia sadar seseorang telah kembali menghilang dari sisinya.

Jongin buru-buru bangkit dan mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya disetiap sisi ruangan kamarnya. Tentunya mencari Kyungsoo. Apa mungkin dia menghilang kembali. Jongin masih berharap Kyungsoo berdiri disampingnya seperti kemarin yang menunggunya untuk bangun dan sarapan. Tapi dia tidak ada.

Jongin meloncat dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya mencari kebaradaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo Hyung!" Beberapa kali Jongin berteriak mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo disetiap sudut dan ruangan rumahnya tapi tetap sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada.

Jongin berjalan menuju pintu depannya. Dan mendapati bahwa pintu rumahnya memang masih terkunci dari dalam. Jongin kini berbalik mulai berpikir apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Apa benar kemarin adalah Kyungsoo, Apa benar Kyungsoo kembali meninggalkannya. Seharusnya dia tidak tidur bila menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo akan pergi kembali meninggalkanya.

Kembali Jongin berlari menuju kamarnya. Memastikan dan mencari beberapa petunjuk lain yang memungkinkan Kyungsoo memang datang tapi tidak ada sama sekali petunjuk yang didapatkanya. Dia melirik kearah ponselnya. Mengambilnya dan melihat waktu yang kini telah menunjukkan tanggal 13 Januari. Berarti benar kemarin dia memang melewati hari itu bersama Kyungsoo. Itu semua bukan mimpi. Tapi kini kemana perginya Kyungsoo? Mana mungkin setelah dia mengatakan maaf dia kembali pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Sama seperti di hari Natal kemarin.

Jongin tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Dia benar-benar Gila karena Kyungsoo. Dia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dan terduduk ditepi ranjangnya. Mencoba mengingat apa saja yang terjadi kemarin tapi tidak ada yang dapat menjelaskan semuanya. Memikirkan semua ini membuat perasaannya kembali memburuk dan merasa kacau.

Baru saja dia ingin menendang nakas besar yang ada disamping ranjangnya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah kotak yang tidak asing lagi dipandangannya kini terpajang disana lengkap dengan sebuah kartu yang warnanya kini sedikit memudar kecoklatan.

Jongin langsung mengambilnya dengan cepat. Seingatnya dia tidak menyimpan apapun di nakas mejanya. Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama kotak yang terbungkus kertas kado itu. Beberapa menit dia mencoba mengingatnya kini dia teringat bahwa kotak ini adalah hadiah natal yang diberikan Kyungsoo kemarin. Tapi bagaimana bisa benda ini kembali ada dikamarnya. Seingatnya dia telah membuang kado ini. Kembali tatapannya kini terfokus kepada sebuah kartu nama yang telihat sudah usang juga tua. Busan, kini dia tersadar. Kartu nama ini juga pernah diberikan Kyungsoo beberapa saat sebelum dia pergi.

Jongin mencoba menghubungkan semua yang diingatnya dengan kedua benda ini. hingga dia menemukan sebuah kesimpulan bahwa Kyungsoo pasti benar-benar mengharapkannya untuk pergi mengunjunginya di Busan. Di tempat tinggalnya. Dia masih ingat dengan perkataan Kyungsoo semalam yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke Busan. Mungkin ini petunjuk agar Jongin menjungi Kyungsoo kembali. Tapi konyol sekali. Kemarin Kyungsoo ada disini. Kenapa dia malah pergi dan menyuruhnya datang sendiri. Seharusnya mereka pergi bersama-sama bila Kyungsoo memang mengharapkan dia untuk datang.

Dan kotak yang ada di tangan kirinya. Jongin bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam kotak ini. Hingga tanpa pikir panjang lagi kini dia benar-benar memberanikan diri untuk membuka kado natalnya tersebut. Jongin menyipitka matanya ketika menyadari apa yang ada didalam kotak kadonya—kunci mobilnya. Kunci mobil yang pernah dia lemparkan kepada Kyungsoo karena tidak ingin mencoba mengendarai kembali mobilnya.

Menyambungkan semua hubungan dari setiap apa yang diterimanya. Kini Jongin benar-benar sadar bahwa Kyungsoo berniat menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke Busan. Kerumahnya dengan menggunakan mobil yang telah lama dia tinggalkan karena rasa traumatisnya.

"Oh Tuhan. Dia benar-benar membuatku gila karena sebuah mobil." Desis Jongin pelan.

* * *

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang telah mendorongnya hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar berada di Busan. Mungkin karena keinginan Kyungsoo kemarin membuat Jongin tanpa pikir panjang kini menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo dan datang langsung ke Busan menuju rumahnya hanya bermodalkan kartu nama usang ditangannya. Mungkin setelah ini dia bisa kembali bersama Kyungsoo dan bisa bersama-sama lagi seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

Jangan bayangkan Jongin yang datang menggunakan Bus ataupun menggunakan mobilnya sendiri. Sampai sekarang dia tidak bisa melupakan rasa traumanya. Bahkan dia ke Busan menggunakan pesawat. Dia mencari jalan tengah untuk tidak membuatnya takut. Setidaknya dia masih bisa sampai di Busan dengan jarak waktu tempuh yng lebih cepat menggunakan Pesawat terbang.

Senyumnya tidak bisa dia hentikan. Senyuman itu secara terus menerus terpajang diwajahnya. Entahlah. Perasaanya terasa begitu sangat bahagia saat ini. Padahal keadaanya kemarin terlihat buruk. Dan lagi dia menuruti semua yang disarankan Kyungsoo dua tahun kemarin. Makan yang teratur dan sehat juga meminum obatnya dengan rajin. Sepertinya Kyungsoo terasa telah menyemangati hidupnya kembali.

Meskipun sesungguhnya dia masih heran dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo kemarin datang yang secara tiba-tiba begitupun menghilang dengan tiba-tiba juga. Meninggalkannya kembali. Namun hal aneh yang dirasakannya adalah dia tidak merasakan kecewa yang pernah dialaminya saat hari natal kemarin. Ini berbeda. Malah bebannya terasa lepas begitu saja.

Dan tanpa sadar kini dia telah tepat berada digerbang rumah yang lumayan terbilang sangat besar. Jongin sedikit menerawang bagaimana bahagianya kehidupan keluarga Kyungsoo. Beruntung sekali. Dia hidup dengan nyaman dan tentunya tidak pernah dipikirkan bahwa keadaan sebenarnya jauh dari cukup. Dia benar-benar melakukan hidup mandirinya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu. Kai masuk kedalam gerbang itu. Tidak ada penjaga atau alat pengaman lainnya seperti yang ada dirumah-rumah besar lainnya—contoh dirumah keluarganya. Keadaan rumah ini begitu sangat lengang juga sepi. Namun tidak bisa dielakkan lagi kalau halaman rumahnya pun sangat indah oleh taman pekarangan meski harus tertutup salju.

Jongin menatap pintu jati dihadapannya. Dia benar-benar tidak yakin dengan yang dilakukannya saat ini dan memang benar. Dia hanya mengikuti jalan hatinya. Mungkin setelah ini dia bisa bertemu kembali Kyungsoo dan menemukan kembali kebahagiaanya yang sudah hilang.

'Tuk Tuk'

Dengan penuh keberanian Jongin mengetuk pintu rumah itu pelan. Dan setelah itu dia menunggu. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya pintu besar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok wanita paruh baya. Tidak. Mungkin umurnya memang sudah lebih dari empat puluh tahunan tapi dia masih terlihat sangat muda dan tentunya anggun.

Wanita itu kini menatap lekat Jongin bingung. Tentu dia heran. Siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya. Bahkan pemuda ini. Dia sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali.

Canggung. Jongin bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ini kali pertamanya lagi bertemu dan bertatap langsung dengan orang asing. Perasaan takutnya kembali muncul tapi sejauh ini. Dia tidak mungkin merusaknya.

"Selamat siang nyonya. Aku teman dari Do Kyungsoo."

Wanita itu sekilas mengernyitkan keningnya. Memandang Jongin secara lekat dan memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah seolah menerawangnya. Jongin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menunduk. Sebenarnya dia merasa risih. Tapi dia harus apa? Dia harus menyembunyikan kelainannya sebelum wanita ini menyadari keanehannya dan mengusirnya pergi.

"Kau Jongin? Kim Jongin?" Ucap wanita itu lirih.

Jongin menaikkan wajahnya bingung. Bagaimana wanita ini tahu. Bahkan dia sama sekali belum pernah menemui wanita ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah. Tapi dilihat dari penampilannya kemungkinan dia adalah Ibu dari Kyungsoo. Itu pasti. Oh, apa jangan-jangan Kyungsoo menceritakan banyak hal tentangnya kepada ibunya?—sial.

"Benar kau Jongin?" Kembali wanita itu bertanya karena Kai masih tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Kalau boleh jujur dia gugup setengah mati saat ini.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Jongin. Ayo masuk." Ajaknya yang langsung menggandeng tangan Jongin halus. Sama persis seperti seorang ibu yang menggandeng putra kesayangannya. Perasaan jongin sedikit menghangat saat ini mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Bahkan dia baru pertama kali melihat wanita ini dan dia sudah membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sama seperti ibunya.

Wanita yang lebih tepatnya ibu dari Kyungsoo itu langsung menundukkan halus tubuh Jongin di sofa. Dia menatap penuh perhatian kearah Jongin.

"Kau ingin minuman? Eomma akan membuatkannya untukmu." Ucapnya halus.

Kai terkejut dengan apa yang baru didenganya. Dia menatap bingung kearah wanita itu sekarang. "Eomma?"

"Ya. Eomma. Panggil saja aku begitu. Aku akan merasa senang bila kau memanggilku seperti itu. Sama seperti panggilan Kyungsoo kepadaku. Kyungsoo selalu menceritakan banyak hal kepadaku tentangmu. Bila kau tidak keberatan tolong panggil aku seperti itu. Teman Kyungsoo akan kuanggap anakku juga." Ucapnya begitu sangat lembut.

Entahlah perasaan Jongin saat ini. Dirinya seolah menghangat akan percakapan yang baru dimulainya saat ini bersama Nyonya Do. Tapi jujur dia merasa senang. Sungguh. Dia bahkan lupa untuk mengatakan panggilan 'eomma' kepada ibu kandungnya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Kali ini dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Ya, Eomma." Ucap Jongin sedikit gugup namun itu dimaklumi oleh Nyonya Do sehingga dia hanya tersenyum menunjukkan rasa bahagianya.

Kini dia berjalan pergi untuk meninggalkan Jongin beberapa saat untuk menyiapkan minuman. Dan disinilah Jongin sekarang. Rumah Kyungsoo ternyata begitu sangat nyaman. Jongin baru menyadari seperti inilah rumah keluarga yang bahagia. Bahkan lihatlah foto keluarganya. Kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal dan pasti adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling dibanggakan dan dicintai kedua orangtuanya. Begitu sangat beruntung.

"Kau menikmati perjalananmu?" Sahut suara itu kembali. Kini Nyonya Do kembali datang dengan segelas minuman dan menaruhnya tepat dimeja yang berhadapan dengan Jongin. Sedangkan dia sendiri duduk dikursi lain yang menghadap langsung Jongin.

"Ya. Hm.. sebenarnya tidak." Jawab Jongin sedikit bingung.

"Kau menggunakan apa kesini?" Tanyanya lagi. Dan begitu sangat halus. Khas seorang dokter psikiater. Dan Jongin merasa dia tengah berbicara dengan dokter psikiaternya di Seoul.

"Aku menggunakan pesawat. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan mobil dan Bus."

"Suatu saat kau harus mencoba menggunakannya. Kau tidak boleh kalah oleh ketakutanmu." Ucapnya lagi. Jongin sedikit tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi dia sadar tentu dibalik ini semua itu karena Kyungsoo. Dia pasti menceritakan semua kepadanya. Atau oh.. jangan bilang dia juga menceritakan tentang kisah cinta mereka berdua kepada ibunya sendiri?

Jongin kini menyadari kedatangan sebenarnya kesini. Tentu saja untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Sungguh sejak dia masuk ke rumah ini. Sangatlah sepi sama sekali tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali nyonya Do sendiri.

"Hmm.. yang lain kemana? Eomma?" Tanya Jongin masih sedikit sulit mengatakanhya karena belum terbiasa.

Nyonya Do hanya tersenyum memakluminya. "Appa Kyungsoo sedang ada dirumah sakit saat ini. Dia sedang bekerja."

"Lalu Kyungsoo?"

Terdiam. Ibu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung juga tidak percaya. Jongin yang merasa ganjil dengan tatapan itu kembali bertanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Apa dia sedang dirumah Sakit juga?"

"Jongin.. kau bercanda?" Tanya nyonya Do yang menatapnya masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya bahkan sekarang dia meneggakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Dia memang tidak tahu—lebih jelasnya tidak mengerti—maksudnya apa yang dikatakan nyonya Do kepadanya.

"Oh Tuhan.. Jongin. Benarkah?" Ucap nyonya Do yang kini semakin terkejut. Bahkan sekarang dia beralih untuk duduk disamping Jongin dan tanpa aba-aba apapun langsung memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. "Benarkah kau tidak tahu tentang Kyungsoo? Jongin.. jawab pertanyaanku!" Ucapnya masih terdengar halus tapi tdak dapat Jongin pungkiri kalau suaranya sedikit bergetar—seperti akan menangis.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Kyungsoo telah meninggal setahun yang lalu Jongin." Ucapnya pelan dengan diikuti isakan kecil.

Membeku. Seketika jantung Jongin berhenti berdetak. Benarkah? Maksudnya apa dari semua ini. apa ini hanya sebuah lelucon atau apa? Semua itu tidak mungkin bahkan Kyungsoo masih menemuinya pada saat hari natal dan kemarin dihari ulang tahunnya. Jongin merasakan nafasnya terasa sedikit sesak. Ini terlalu cepat. Terlalu mendadak. Apa maksudnya telah meninggal setahun yang lalu? Jangan main-main. Jongin masih terus mencoba mengelak didalam hatinya sendiri.

"Maaf. Bila aku tahu, mungkin aku akan mengatakannya lebih awal kepadamu Jongin. Ya Tuhan.. maafkan aku." Balasnya lagi mencoba sebisa mungkin menstabilkan keadaan Jongin karena dia tahu. Kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dia dapatakan adalah sebuah emosi yang tidak terkendali karena dia tahu—Jongin adalah pria yang dicintai Kyungsoo dalam situasi yang sulit—Pria penderita Bipolar Disorder yang kebetulan hidup bertetangga dengan anaknya—Ibu Kyungsoo tahu semuanya. Lebih dari tahu.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Bisik Jongin masih tidak percaya. "TIDAK!" Teriaknya yang kini seolah memberontak meminta dilepaskan. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarkannya. Semuanya tidak mungkin. Mustahil. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti ini?

"Tenanglah Jongin. Kumohon tenangkan dirimu." Nyonya Do yang telah terbiasa menghadapi pasien yang tidak jauh beda sama seperti Jongin bisa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Apalagi kepada Jongin yang telah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri—Jauh sejak Kyungsoo sering menceritakan Jongin kepadanya—Dia hanya bisa memeluknya erat. Mencoba menanahan kehisterisan Jongin yang kini mulai menangis keras. Bahkan dia juga tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi ketika melihat kondisi Jongin secara langsung seperti ini. Apalagi mengingat kesedihan ini disebabkan oleh Kyungsoo, anaknya. Dia juga ikut merasa bersalah.

"Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan bus yang ditumpanginya untuk pulang ke Busan Jongin. Jadi percayalah. Kyungsoo sekarang telah meninggal." Bahkan ibu Kyungsoo mengingat kecelakaan tragis yang diterima putra tunggalnya juga ikut merasa tertekan harus mengingat itu kembali. Tapi dia sudah sedikit mengikhlaskannya. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang baru mengetahuinya.

"Bus? Bus ke Busan?" Tanya Jongin yang kini menatap lekat tidak percaya. Sungguh benarkah penyebabnya karena kecelakaan Bus itu? Berarti kecelakaan itu terjadi saat dia pergi untuk pulang dan fakta yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakan ini adalah karenanya. Tentu. Itu karenanya.

Nyonya Do mengangguk pelan dengan air mata mengalir dari sudut bola matanya. "Ya Tuhan. Aku telah membunuh Do Kyungsoo ku. Aku penyebab kecelakaan itu." Bisiknya lagi pelan.

"Tidak! Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?"

"Kalau bukan aku yang melarangnya pulang menggunakan mobilnya sendiri. Dia tidak akan pernah menggunakan Bus itu. Aku penjahatnya. Aku yang telah membunuhnya. Sama seperti aku membunuh eomma."

Nyonya Do kembali memeluk erat tubuh Jongin yang kini tatapannya mulai mengosong. "Semuanya sudah ditakdirkan. Kau bukan pembunuhnya. Aku bahkan tidak menganggap kau membunuh anakku Jongin. Percayalah tentu dia pasti telah bahagia di Surga."

"Aku membunuhnya.." Bisik Jongin masih merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap pria yang dicintainya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sesuai keinginan ending dibagi dua sesi. Dan Sesi terakhir memang sesi epilog nya. Ya meski kenyataan sebenarnya sih kepanjangan.  
Well terima kasih yang masih setia baca fanfic ini. Bagi yang fav, follow hingga reviewers juga pembaca baru terima kasih.**

**Aku akan menyeselsaikan ini secepatnya sebelum sibuk buat tes masuk Universitas karena sudah disibukkan sejak Minggu kemarin. Maaf bila terlalu lama diupdate.**

**Dan oh iya ada yang banyak nanya apakah ini akan berakhir sad ending atau happy ending? Auhor tidak tahu. Readers lah yang akan mengambil kesimpulan dari cerita ini dan memang akhirnya ada di Epilog nanti. Gimana Kai? Gimana Kyungsoo? Oh.. berdosa banget bikin Kaisoo begini. Jadi maaf bila ada yang kecewa dengan endingnya nanti.  
**

**Gak bisa ngebales review satu-satu tapi semuanya BIG THANKS, LUV YA! Ikut terharu masih ada yang nunggu ini. Terimakasih *kiss***

**EPILOG 98% Processed to update.**

**Salam Blossom^^**


	6. Ending Chapter

**EPILOG**

* * *

Kadang aku perlu mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan, apa saja yang aku khawatirkan dan apa sebenarnya keinginanku kepada orang lain—secara spesifik. Sebuah kesempatan untuk mencari seseorang yang mengerti itu memang sulit. Ada, namun tidak aktif. Hanya memberi sebuah kata namun tanpa dorongan langsung. Aku mencoba memahami kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi ketika aku melangkah berjalan menyusuri kehidupanku setelah kepergian Kyungsoo. Apakah akan ada sosok yang sama seperti dirinya? Aku rasa tidak.

Selama perjalanan aku berpikir dalam pikiran sendiri, perasaan sendiri dan kata-kata sendiri. Sesuatu yang mengganjal hati kadang sering sulit untuk diungkapkan. Tetapi ketika satu kata saja yang terganjal sebelumnya terucap, kata-kata yang lain akan terus terucap tanpa henti mengeluarkan semua beban yang telah aku rasakan hampir satu tahun ini yang harus hidup tanpa Kyungsoo.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan Nyonya Do sebenarnya. Sungguh. Untuk menjadi seorang ibu dari yang begitu sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, anak tunggal satu-satunya. Dia masih terlihat nampak tenang mendengarkan keluh kesahku. Sungguh. Bahkan aku tidak yakin bila ibunya benar-benar menerimaku yang telah membuat Kyungsoo ikut terjebak dalam sebuah perasaan tidak normal dengannya yaitu Cinta. Tapi dia masih bisa menanggapinya dengan begitu tenang dan lapang dada. Beruntunglah bagi siapapun yang mempunya seorang ibu sepertinya. Dia bahkan mampu menguraikan benang kusut yang tidak dapat tertolong lagi dalam hitungan detik—kisah hidupnya.

Kyungsoo. Pikiranku kembali melayang ketika aku baru saja sampai dirumahku. Langsung membaringkan tubuhku begitu saja dilantai rumah dan menatap langit-langit rumahku yang gelap. Aku malas untuk menyalakan lampu rumahku bila seperti ini. Perasaan buruk itu kembali lagi. Oh, Tuhan tolonglah. Bahkan aku takut untuk menatap masa depanku nanti dengan Bipolar ini.

Perasaan itu kembali. Dunia terasa gelap, sepi, dan kering kerontang. Berjuta pikiran dan khayalan menggantung dan melayang di atas kepalaku layaknya bintang—dan tentu saja tidak akan pernah bisa kugapai. Atas masa depanku nanti, apa aku gagal karena aku tidak bisa menuntun tubuhku dan batinku yang selalu tidak sejalan? Mereka selau bertolak berlawanan. Ragaku sakit dan menolak ketika aku ingin berakhir, tapi batinku mengatakan untuk segera mengakhirinya. Dan saat itu aku gagal. Tidak ada Kyungsoo lagi yang akan menjaganya.

Mood buruk hendak menguasai seluruh ragaku dan siap menenggelamkanku untuk pergi lebih jauh. Tapi aku sadar ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, ini bukanlah diriku. Suatu saat aku akan kembali membaik meski tidak yakin akan terus sebaik dulu bersama Kyungsoo. Tuhan, kumohon bahkan didalam pikiranku saat ini hanya ada satu nama yang saat ini sedang duduk berdampingan dengan-Mu yaitu Kyungsoo. Aku tidak siap untuk berperang melawan hari esok.

Kututup mataku. Dan satu kalimat yang teringat dalam pikiranku dengan sebuah suara yang baru saja dia kenal beberapa jam sebelumnya. Terus mengatakan Kyungsoo tidak menyukai diriku yang menangis. Dia selalu ikut merasakan sakit saat melihatku menangis. Dia ingin melihat Jongin terus bahagia dan tersenyum. Maka dari itu dia akan bahagia dan merasa tenang. Ya.. dia harus tersenyum.

* * *

**I Am a Bipolar.**

* * *

2014, 14 January.

Setelah acara pameran foto yang digelar Jongin terbilang sukses dengan antusias orang-orang yang begitu luar biasa mengagumi semua karyanya. Kini Jongin bisa kembali menstabilkan perasaanya. Sungguh kemarin adalah hari terburuk yang pernah diterimanya. Dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoonya telah pergi. Benar-benar pergi. Jongin menyesal. Seharusnya di ulang tahun Kyungsoo kemarin. Dia tidak mengharapkan untuk Kyungsoo selamanya pergi meninggalkan kehidupannya. Searusnya dia mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Mengembalikan Kyungsoo dan terus bersama denganya selamanya. Tapi semua itu terlambat.

Bahkan sosok yang datang kemarin. Entah itu hanya ilusi atau mungkin Kyungsoo memang sengaja datang untuknya. Dia benar-benar masih tidak tahu. Setidaknya dia sedikit mengerti. Kedatangan Kyungsoo kepadanya untuk meminta maaf dan mengungkapkan perasaan menyesalnya. Seharusnya Jongin lebih bersikap baik saat itu. Meski terdengar sedikit gila. Dia bertemu dengan roh Kyungsoo yang masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan hidupnya di dunia.

Jongin berjalan pelan mengitari bukit dengan lapang yang terbentang luas—yang tertutup salju putih tipis. Tempat yang sangat nyaman. Tentu saja ini adalah tempat yang paling disukai Kyungsoo. Apalagi ini adalah tempat terakhir bagi Kyungsoo. Ya. Tempat terakhirnya untuk tidur dengan tenang. Selamanya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah nisan kayu kecil di bawah pohon yang mungkin usianya masih terbilang berumur belasan bulan. Jongin tidak tahan lagi menahan air matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Akhirnya. Penantian satu tahunnya berakhir disini. Terpisahkan akan dunia.

Namun kini dia mencoba menghentikan tangisnya dan mengusap pelan airmatanya menghilangkan jejak kesedihannya. Dia sudah bertekad. Mulai saat ini dia harus tersenyum bagi Kyungsoo, Meski dia sendiri tidak yakin. Seberapa lama dia akan tersenyum dengan kondisinya. Dan sekarang kembali dia menunjukkan senyumannya. Menatap seolah ada Kyungsoo disana tengah menunggunya.

"Hai.. kau. Apa kabar? Aku sangat merindukanmu tuan Kim Kyungsoo." Ucapnya halus. Mengingat kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kepadanya sungguh dia tidak menyangka itu akan menjadi kalimat tersedih yang pernah dia dengar.

Jongin terduduk dan menyimpan sebuket bunga Matahari. Bunga yang paling disukai Kyungsoo. Bunga yang telah membawanya hingga menjadi tetangga yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Bunga yang telah membuatnya melihat warna baru. Dan tentunya bunga yang telah membawanya menemui dunia baru yaitu Kyungsoo.

Setelah menatap sesaat bunga itu dan membayangkan beberapa momen indahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Kini dia beralih mengeluarkan dua buah mangkok keramik kecil dari dalam tas kertasnya. Menyiapkannya lalu menuangkan sup rumput laut dari termos.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku. Seharusnya aku membuatkan ini untuk ulang tahunmu kemarin. Maaf. Jadi aku akan merayakan ulang tahun ini lagi untukmu. Untuk kita berdua." Ucap Jongin sedikit tersenyum. "Sebenarnya selama kau tidak ada. Aku sedikit belajar memasak. Jadi kuharap kau akan menyukainya Hyung." Ungkap Jongin kembali menceritakan kisahnya.

Merasakan cuaca yang bisa dibilang sangat dingin. Dengan salju yang masih menutupi permukaan rumput. Jongin memilih membaringkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Seolah kini dia tengah berbaring berdampingan bersama Kyungsoo. Menatap langit yang terbilang cerah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Surga disana? Apa begitu indah. Kau kenapa tidak mengajakku? Aku sering mencoba untuk mati tapi selalu gagal. Sekarang kau malah mendahuluiku. Kau benar-benar meninggalkanku hyung. Sekarang siapa yang menjadi urat nadiku untuk tetap hidup?"

Jongin sedikit tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia memang merasakan Kyungsoo ada disampingnya saat ini. Memang gila. Jongin memang selalu menjadi pria gila. Tapi untuk saat ini dia ingin bersikap normal. Sekali saja.

"Hey hyung.. kalau aku pergi juga apa kau akan mengizinkanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu." Ucapnya kembali begitu sangat pelan bahkan terdengar seperti berbisik. Dan tanpa sadar air matanya kini mengalir diantara pipinya. Kembali. Dia menangis dan dia memang benar-benar tidak bisa tersenyum hanya untuk beberapa menit saja.

Matanya terunduk lemas menatap setangkai bunga matahari yang kini ada di genggamannya. Hal indah apa yang pernah ditemui Jongin selama ini hanya tersisa bunga matahari ini. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya melepaskan semua kemarahan yang selama setahun ini dia pendam. Semuanya itu tidak benar. Jongin memang pria terburuk untuk memahami perasaan orang lain. Dia egois.

Dia menatap langit yang terbilang cukup cerah dengan matahari yang sedikit menghangatkan suhu cuaca saat ini yang terbilang cukup dingin. Dia berhenti melangkah dan sesaat menutup matanya. Satu yang harus dipahami tentang penderitaannya.

Bipolar Disorder. Kelainan yang dialaminya ini tidak akan pernah sembuh. Tidak akan pernah. Obat-obat yang selama ini dikonsumsinya hanya bisa digunakan untuk meredakan stressnya. Bahkan Bila dia meminum terlalu banyak moodstabilizer. Itu tidak akan merubah keadaan agar kondisinya membaik. Malah akan semakin buruk karena tekanan pikirannya yang selalu meluap-luap.

Jongin hanya pasrah saja dengan penderitaannya saat ini. Kehidupannya akan tetap sama. Mengalami setiap fase dan episode yang terus berputar seumur hidup. Entah itu dalam kondisi baik dan buruk bahkan mood dan stress yang terbilang ekstrim. Kini kembali kepada dirinya sendiri. Apa dia sanggup untuk melewati sepanjang hidupnya seperti ini atau tidak.

Bahkan hal yang lebih sulit lagi baginya sekarang adalah Kyungsoo. Dia telah menghilang dari sisinya, dari dunianya. Dan selamanya tidak akan pernah kembali. Dia telah kehilangan urat nadinya yang terus menjaganya agar tetap hidup. Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menunggu sakura di musim gugur? Dia telah melihatnya. Saat Kyungsoo datang ketika kondisi hubungan mereka sedang memburuk di musim gugur dua tahun kemarin. Dan dia tidak melihatnya kembali setelah itu. Sudah lengkap semuanya. Apa dia harus mengakhiri semuanya sekarang?

Jongin kembali membuka matanya dan kini dia melihat mobil tua berwarna merah miliknya yang seolah menunggunya di tepi jalan. Mobil _Ferrari F340 _itu meski sudah bisa dibilang terlihat sangat kuno karena diproduksi pada tahun 2008 tetapi kondisi mesinnya masih terlihat sangat bagus. Jongin sendiri tidak menyangka. Selama bertahun-tahun mobil itu dia tinggalkan tetapi masih terawat cukup baik. Hal gaib dan kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang merawat mobilnya saat dia masih bersamanya. Hal seperti ini saja sungguh dia tidak mengetahuinya.

Jongin melangkah mendekati mobilnya. Dan masuk seperti biasa seakan tidak akan membuatnya celaka seperti pikirannya dulu. Dia kini bisa melawan ketakutannya. Meski sedikit ada rasa benci. Kendaraan semacam ini telah membuat orang-orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya selamanya.

Jongin masih belum berniat menjalankan mobilnya. Dia duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di jok belakang kemudi sesaat. Dia menyimpan setangkai bunga mataharinya di samping Jok-nya. Dia menutup mata. Kyungsoo. Satu hal yang membuatnya beruntung bisa mengenal, mencintai dan memilikinya. Karena dia hidupnya berubah. Dia jalan keluar dari semua masalahnya. Dan dia berterima kasih akan hal itu.

Dia membuka matanya dan tatapannya kembali tertuju kearah beberapa tumpukan kertas yang tidak jauh ada disampingnya. Dia menatapnya sekilas dan membaca setiap tulisan tangan kecil pria itu. Sangat indah. Kini dia mengerti arti dari _Goresan kecil sebuah tangan adalah cerita terindah seseorang untuk dikenang. _Semua surat yang berisi cerita lengkap yang dialaminya bersama Kyungsoo ditulis disini dan dia benar-benar memberikannya kepada Ibunya. Benar-benar sebuah Cerita indah untuk dikenang. Bagi ibu Kyungsoo dan lebih jelas baginya—dia mendapatkan semua surat ini dari ibu Kyungsoo langsung kemarin.

Tanpa sada Air mata Jongin kembali menetes. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya ketika membaca kembali kenangan-kenangan yang pernah dialaminya bersama Kyungsoo. Dia merasa dirinya dibawa oleh mesin waktu dan kembali mengenang semua hal yang pernah dilewatinya. Tangannya meremas kecil kumpulan kertas yang dibacanya itu. Dia menjatuhkannya begitu saja dan kembali benar-benar menangis karena harus mengingatnya. Salah. Kesalahannya membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi menggunakan bus itu. Seharusnya dia melewatkan rasa khawatirnya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi dengan mobilnya sehingga dia tidak mengalami kecelakaan tragis itu.

"Hyung.. kau mendengarkanku? Kau mendengarkanku sekarang. Kumohon izinkan aku sekali saja. Hanya untuk saat ini. Aku merasa bersalah.." Bisiknya ditengah isakan tangisan bersalahnya. "Aku merindukanmu.. aku mencintaimu. Jadi izinkan aku untuk bertemu kembali denganmu."

Dia kembali membuka matanya dan menormalkan kondisi. Mengambil sebotol putih kecil dan mengeluarkan sebuah obat yang biasa dia minum—Lithium. Ini adalah sebuah obat yang terbilang sangat keras. Zat Adiktik? Bukan. Sama seperti Depakote namun memiliki efek yang lebih membuat siapapun merasa lebih tenang dan merasa terbang. Jongin sekalipun tidak berniat untuk menggunakan ini. Bahkan tidak pernah. Hanya kali ini. Dia ingin mencobanya. Untuk pertama dan mungkin terakhir kalinya. Merasa sedikit tenang dia mengatur nafasnya sekilas. Dia melirik kembali bunga matahari yang ada disampinya. Dia tersenyum seolah mendapatkan keyakinan dan persetujuan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa berjanji."

Permintaan maafnya hanya bisa dia berikan kepada Jongdae, Ibunya, Ayahnya, Nyonya Do, Boneka kelinci putih yang telah setia menemaninya selama 10 tahun, Dokter yang telah merawatnya selama ini, dunia yang sempat mengucilkannya dan tentunya kepada Kyungsoo.

Dengan sigap dia memasukkan kunci mobilnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar tapi keadaanya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Dia memegang kemudinya kuat dan menatap tajam jalanan lurus dan luas dihadapannya. Untuk sekarang. Kali ini dan terakhir kalinya dia cukup untuk merasakan penderitaan yang dialaminya. Dia tidak bisa berjanji untuk hidup lebih baik lagi. Tidak bisa. Urat nadinya telah tiada tinggal dirinya yang kini menghitung mundur waktu kehidupannya. Apa yang terjadi dimasa depan. Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Apa dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Kyungsoo atau tidak. Setidaknya dia telah membalas rasa bersalahnya kepada ibunya, kepada Kyungsoo. Hidupnya akan segera berakhir

Dan dengan segali gerakan. Jongin menarik perseneling mobilnya dan menancap gas mobilnya cepat hingga mobil itu berjalan lurus dengan cepat. Entah dimana berakhirnya.

* * *

"_Anda melakukan perkejaan yang luar biasa tuan Kim." Ucap sebuah suara yang kini menyadarkan lamunan Jongin yang kini menatap lekat salah satu foto yang ada di pamerannya. "Saya baru sadar. Betapa hebatnya otak kanan seorang penderita Bipolar sehingga bisa membuat sebuah Karya yang hebat seperti ini."_

_Jongin melirik dan membalas senyuman wanita dengan pakaian formal dan rapi itu. Dari kalung nama yang dipakainya. Dia yakin wanita itu adalah seorang Pers._

"_Saya terlalu lama menyembunyikan diri sehingga saya baru memberanikan diri melangkah." Balas Jongin diikuti senyumannya._

"_Boleh kita mulai untuk wawancara?" Tanyanya kembali dengan Sopan._

"_Tentu." Jawab Jongin tersenyum._

_Wanita itu kini telah bersiap dengan alat Recording-nya dengan seorang rekannya yang kini sesekali mengambil foto mereka berdua. Wawancara berjalan begitu lancar seperti biasa. Jongin bersyukur dengan kondisinya saat ini. Kemarin setelah dia pergi ke Busan dan menemui Ibu Kyungsoo sehingga menerima kenyataan Kyungsoo yang telah meninggal. Keadaannya hari ini jauh lebih baik dari biasanya. Entahlah apa yang terjadi di dalam hatinya. Moodnya cepat sekali berubah karena Bipolarnya._

_Hingga Wartawan itu kini sampai dibeberapa pertanyaan terakhir._

"_Diantara foto-foto yang Anda pamerkan. Ada satu yang membuat semua orang tertarik dan begitu juga saya sendiri. Bahkan Anda enggan untuk melelangnya ketika ada yang menawarkan foto itu dengan harga tinggi. Apa itu sangat special untuk Anda?"_

"_Maaf? Foto yang mana?" Jongin sedikit sulit menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilemparkan wartawan dihadapannya._

"_Foto yang tepat dibelakang Anda saat ini." Jawabnya kembali yang membuat Jongin berbalik dan melirik foto yang sempat ditatapnya tadi sebelum diwawancara. Dia menyunggingkan senyumannya._

_Tentu saja ini adalah foto favoritnya. Kyungsoo dengan bunga mataharinya. Foto yang sebelumnya merasa enggan untuk dia pamerkan tapi malam kemarin dia merubah rencananya dan membawa foto ini juga foto Kyungsoo lainnya. Dia ingin menunjukan sosok pria yang telah menjadi inspirasi hidupnya hingga akhirnya dia bisa menggapai impiannya untuk membuat sebuah Pameran foto._

"_Pria itu terliat sangat tampan namun manis. Siapa dia? Apa ada makna ataupun penjelasan lain yang membuat Anda sangat menspecialkan foto ini?"_

"_Dia seorang calon Dokter. Anak yang begitu sangat mencintai keluarganya dan dia bisa membuat siapapun yang ada disampingnya bahagia. Ya.. dia salah seorang yang membuatku bisa seperti ini."_

_Wartawan itu tersenyum dan ikut menatap foto Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap lembut bunga matahari yang ditanam oleh tangan Kyungsoo sendiri. Memberi warna baru dihalamannya._

"_Suasana pameran ini terlihat seperti dalam musim panas. Padahal sekarang musim dingin. Apa anda tidak merasa takut dengan kesalahan waktu untuk mengadakan pameran ini?" Tanyanya kembali kedalam sesi wawancaranya._

"_Semua orang yang berkunjung kesini menikmatinya." Balas singkat Jongin._

"_Memang benar. Anda benar-benar ahli dalam mendobrak hal apapun yang diluar dugaan semua orang." Pujinya._

"_Menurutku sama saja. Ketika anda bisa membuat bunga matahari ada di musim dingin, bukan berarti Anda juga tidak bisa membuat bunga sakura ada di musim gugur." Jawabnya kembali menatap lekuk indah wajah Kyungsoo yang kini ada dihadapannya._

"_Lalu setelah ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang akan Anda lakukan?"_

"_Ada."_

"_Bisa Anda sedikit berbagi kepada kami?"_

"_Saya ingin menemui pria ini dan menanyakan apakah saya berakhir disini atau terus berjalan. Saya memiliki janji yang sulit sekali untuk saya lakukan sehingga saya harus bertanya kepadanya. Hitungan waktu. Duniaku dan kondisiku mungkin akan berakhir dalam hitungan jam ini." Ucapnya tersenyum dengan tatapan mata tidak beralih dari foto besar Kyungsoo. Dia sangat mencintainya._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**_21052015 ENDING __Dari Bulan January berakhir di bulan Mei._**

**Tarik nafas… Buang… Tarik nafas… buang. Oke.. Aku author jahat /jahat banget malah TToTT _Sory for the ending of IAAB._ Jujur.. hal yang paling aku gak suka itu liat fanfic kalo berakhir s_ad ending_ karena suka nangis berhari-hari. Tapi aku malah bikin nangis anak orang yang baca fanfic ini Maaf.. *Sampe-sampe sepupu marah-marah dan ngejambak rambut karena endingnya harus seperti ini. Serius. Beneran.. Dan itu ternyata sakit :"v #Curhat Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf karena bikin kecewa readers *bow Peluk Kecup readers kkk~**

**Lebih dari 50k words yangaku tulis. Dan taraa.. mungkin udah setebel naskah novel-_- Tiap chapter punya sisi cerita masing-masing. Banyak sekali yang nanyain kenapa suka panjang banget bikin fanfic yang tiap chapternya sampe 10k words. Alasannya.. Aku adalah tipe orang suka sama bacaan panjang. Intinya tidak tanggung. Jadi setiap chapter yang ku buat sengaja aku bikin jalur cerita yang berbeda-beda dan gak nanggung. Makanya proses editing dan perbaikan tiap cerita dari saran readers cukup lama untuk di update. Ditambah Laptop tua yang udah hampir sakaratul maut gini.. Maaf banget yang selalu dibikin nunggu lama..**

**Well aku gak tau mau bilang apalagi. Ini adalah Fanfic yaoi pertama dan terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Of course with my favorit OTP Kaisoo 3 I AM A BIPOLAR telah berakhir. Kisah cinta seorang penderita bipolar yang menemukan jalan keluar dari balik kehidupan gelap dan kesunyiannya dari seorang calon Dokter bernama Do Kyungsoo. Atau Kim Kyungsoo.. ha~~**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang sering ngeriview, Fav, Follow bahkan yang jadi _Siders_.. Banyak-banya terima kasih karena masih banyak yang menikmati cerita ini. Meski sebenernya panjang beeuutt kayak rel kereta api -_- Belum tau juga apa mau bikin fanfic baru atau nggak.. Sibuk beut euh~**

**_Thanks a lot to_ SFA30, darkestlake, frostlightx, ShinJiWoo920202, kkimjane, Sen, ArraHyeri2, Ryanryu, Sdhkywsj, DyOnly One, Kittensun, Kaisoodotcom, Re-Panda68, Kentaurides, luwinaa, FlowArra23, flowerdyo, Jjongjjong, humaira9394, kaisooship, diokyungsooxs, IlanaWu, blegedes, Lovesoo, Mrs. Kim, BangMinKi, BlackkXX, Kimkyungshoot, exoghotic, IndahOliedLee, Sehunerp, Sofia Magdalena, Lovehyunfamily, Org, , Tuyulgundul. Dan semua yang telah membaca fanfic ini dari awal hingga akhir juga _siders_^^ **

**_Akhir kata.. Love you more more~_ _EXO, Kaisoo, Kaisoo shipper, EXO L and everyone who came to read my fanfiction. Thankyou~ Saranghae._**

**_If you want to know me. Follow me on twitter_ aliyahputrii ^o^**

**Salam Blossom..**


	7. Author's Letter

Halo, Saya muncul disini bukan untuk update tentang new chapter IAAB ataupun sekuel dari ini. Melainkan saya muncul disini seolah harus menulis tentang sesuatu apa sebenarnya Bipolar dan alasan saya bisa membuat cerita ini. Dan juga mengatakan kepada seseorang yang mungkin butuh kekuatan saat ini.

Akhir –akhir ini saya memang sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatan harian saya sehingga belum sempat mengobrak-abrik ffn *termasuk akun saya sendiri* hingga akhirnya malam ini saya baru menemukan sebuah komentar baru di akhir chapter fanfic terakhir ini.

Saya cukup memakan waktu untuk berpikir apa yang harus saya lakukan. Membalasnya atau membiarkannya. Tapi akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menjawabnya lewat PM. Namun tidak ada akun sehingga mengharuskan saya menjawabnya disini. Mungkin ini juga sebagai pengetahuan bagi kalian.

_Dear.._

Sejak awal saya mengatakan bahwa saya membuat cerita ini berdasarkan pengalaman dan imajinasi saya dari berbagai media yang saya cari. Saya bukanlah seorang Psikologi ataupun Psikiater. Sejujurnya saya tak berminat tentang ilmu kedokteran atau sebagainya. Tetapi memang saya pernah merasakan 'hidup di sekitar' rumah sakit.

Awal kemunculan dari fanfic ini muncul berasal dari rasa penasaran saya saat pertama kali mendengar kata Bipolar Disorder—mungkin tidak pertama kali tapi sekali-kali—Hingga akhirnya rasa penasaran saya berlanjut ketika Robin William meninggal. Masih ingatkah dengan kasus kematian Robin William? Satu hal yang membuatku tertarik akan kasus kematiannya yang diduga karena bunuh diri akibat ia mempunya gangguan riwayat Bipolar. Sejak saat itu saya mulai mencari tahu.. _apasih Bipolar? Apa sampai separah itu?_

Dengan men-searching melalui internet, menurut saya itu tidak cukup untuk menjawab semua rasa penasaran saya. Sehingga akhirnya saya ikut masuk kedalam sebuah komunitas Peduli Bipolar di salah satu akun sosial media. Saya bukan penderita Bipolar namun saya disana menjadi seorang pendengar. Dan sedikit demi sedikit pengetahuan saya bertambah dari orang-orang yang menderita hal seperti itu. _*Saya tidak akan mengatakannya karena memang itu cukup private*_ Maaf.

Dari media, buku, internet yang say abaca juga orang-orang yang secara sukarela menceritakan pengalamannya _*meskipun secara online*_ Kebanyakan depresi adalah hal yang paling menakutkan ketika mereka sendirian. Saya tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak, karena saya tak pernah merasakannya. Tapi saya akan mengatakan penderita Bipolar itu luar Biasa hebat. Mereka bisa tetap bertahan melawan penderitaannya. Ketika buku mengatakan otak kanan penderita bipolar lebih cerdas dibandingkan orang lain. Saat itu saya percaya, ketika saya mengetahui orang-orang yang terkenal, berbakat bahkan Jenius merupakan pengidap Bipolar juga. _*Kalian bisa googling siapa saja tokoh dunia menderita ODB* _ Dan saya menekankan dicerita ini. Tak ada yang harus kau benci dari seorang penderita Bipolar. Tak ada yang harus kau jauhi. Mereka sama. Mereka adalah manusia normal seperti kita. Hanya didalam dirinya keadaan kadang membuatnya selalu merasa berbeda, berada diambang sisi positif atau negative 'ATAU' merasa sering sekali kesepian karena kebanyakan mereka mengatakan, _"kalian aja gak ngertiin gue. Gak ada yang peduli juga ama yang gue rasain, jadi buat apa gue cerita?"_ Dan saat itu sebenarnya mereka butuh teman.

_Dear …_

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Penderita ODB memang memiliki hal-hal yang berbeda-beda dari tingkah laku dan penangannya. Ada yang lebih banyak diam, lebih butuh waktu sendirian, menangis atau mungkin merasa jatuh bangun seperti apa yang kamu rasakan.

Aku tak tahu saran apa yang harus aku berikan. Mungkin aku hanya bisa mengatakan kamu jangan menyerah dengan hal ini. Wajar kok kamu untuk mencari pengertian dari orang terdekat kamu buat ngertiin kondisi yang saat ini kamu alami (Meskipun kau tak mengatakan secara langsung Bipolar itu kepada mereka) Kenapa? Karena kamu juga butuh tempat untuk beristirahat dari semua yang udah kamu rasaain.

Ada beberapa orang yang tergantung oleh obat untuk mengerem rasa sakit mereka tapi jujur aku tak menyarankan itu *_meskipun saya bukanlah seorang ahli kedokteran atau farmasi*_ Sebaliknya penanangan dari orang terdekat adalah hal yang paling alami dilakukan.

Aku tak tahu kamu ada di tahap apa ataupun tipe apa? Aku juga gak bisa menduga-duga begitu saja. Kecuali kamu memang mau untuk berkonsultasi dengan seorang Psikiater. Itu akan menjadi lebih baik.

Bolehkah aku memberi saran? Coba menulislah sebuah diary. Mungkin ini terdengar membuang waktu tapi mungkin ini adalah hal kecil yang bisa kamu lakukan ketika kamu merasa kesepian. Apa yang kamu tulis, apa yang kamu curahkan semuanya adalah isi hati kamu, entah itu ungkapan kemarahan, kesedihan, kekecewaan, atau kebahagian. Tapi tetaplah ingat.. jangan sakiti dirimu. kamu masih memiliki Keluarga, teman, sahabat, saudara, atau mungkin pacar. Aku yakin kalau kamu bercerita sebaik mungkin mereka juga bisa menjadi pendengar terbaik kamu. Lama-kelamaan mereka mengerti. Meskipun ada hal yang paling penting dan paling utama yaitu Berdo'a. Dekatkan dirimu kepada-Nya. _Insyaallah.. _Dia selalu mendengarkanmu dan selalu menjagamu.

Cobalah berpikir positif. Lakukan apa yang bagi dirimu benar bukan karena keegosian—yang bipolar itu lakukan—Itu bukan kamu! Kamu adalah kamu! Jangan biarkan bipolar yang mengendalikanmu tapi buatlah kamu yang mengendalikan Bipolar itu.

Kehidupan yang lebih baik itu pasti akan datang. Taukan? Hujan saja bisa memberi pelangi meskipun tak setiap hari. Hidup juga seperti itu. Meski tak setiap hari kamu merasakan bahagia. Ada hari dimana kamu benar-benar merasakan Bahagia yang amat sangat hebat bagi dirimu.

Jangan hentikan langkahmu untuk berjuang. Seperti Jongin—dalam kisah ini—yang menyerah begitu saja. _Siapa sih yang gak sedih ketika orang yang benar kita cintai pergi?_ Saya ingin melihatmu bahagia juga.. lewati semuanya dan kau akan arti dari sebuah kehidupan. Jangan menyerah hanya karena Bipolarmu. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila aku mengatakan perkataan yang salah, aku ingin kau semangat untuk tetap menjalani hidupmu.

Dan juga tambahan. Saya belum sempat berterima kasih kepada readers semua yang menaruh simpati akan cerita ini meski pada akhirnya menjadi kisah sedih yang secara tak langsung membuat beberapa readers kecewa. Ini adalah imajinasi saya. Tapi saya hanya ingin menyisipkan sebuah makna, _"Mungkin Jongin menyerah akan semuanya karena harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi dibalik itu dia sudah menjadi seorang pemenang yang berhasil melewati masa kehidupan sulitnya."_

Saya hanya akan memberikan sebuah pemikiran simple jongin. Keluarga-Hidupnya-Kyungsoo. Dia tak ada tujuan lain setelah memperbaiki hubungannya, Meraih mimpinya dengan kehidupan yang lebih baik, dan memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai cintanya. Ia memiliki daftar yang sangat singkat namun membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia harus berakhir setelah mendapatkan semuanya. Inilah jawabannya kenapa Jongin harus berakhir.

Satu hal saja. Jangan seperti Jongin dicerita ini. Lanjutkan hidupmu karena masih banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu dan mencintaim dan kalian juga memiliki orang yang kalian cintai dan ingin kalian bahagiakan selain membahagiakan dirimu sendiri. _**Life must go on!**_

Maaf untuk semuanya bila saya pernah menyinggung akan sesuatu hal yang tak ingin kalian ketahui atapun secara tak langsung menyinggung perasaan orang lain. Saya selalu mempertimbangan matang-matang apa yang saya tulis agar tak mengecewakan. Saya hanya author baru yang untuk pertama kalinya membuat cerita yang serumit ini. Saya juga masih dalam proses belajar jadi tetap dukung saya

Terima kasih atas segala perhatiannya dari fav, follow hingga reviewsnya. Aku sangat senang akan responnya. Terima kasih banyak *Deep Bow*

Dan untuk **Wanted.** Saya akan update new chap secepatnya. Terima kasih.

_Love for you~ Love for all! Gnite~_


End file.
